Un nouveau monde pour une seconde chance
by sabryna
Summary: La première fille Weasley naquit un trois décembre. Enlevée à sa naissance par des Mangemorts, tout le monde la croit morte. Vingt ans plus tard, quand Fol'Oeil rencontre une jeune femme rousse portant le même prénom, il s'interroge. Et si c'était elle ?
1. Prologue

* * *

**Un nouveau monde pour une seconde chance**

* * *

_Disclaimer :_ Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage ou aucun lieu de cette fic. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire. 

_Notes de l'auteur :_ Je travaille sur cette fic depuis un petit moment déjà. J'ai commencé à l'écrire par curiosité, pour voir où mon idée me mènerait. Aujourd'hui, les vingt premiers chapitres sont écrits alors j'ai décidé de la publier et de la soumettre à l'avis des lecteurs. La rencontre de deux univers n'est jamais vraiment évidente. J'ai travaillé le plus possible pour que tout paraisse cohérent. La chronologie de Harry Potter reste la même, le tout est juste déplacé quelques années dans le futur afin que cela coincide avec l'univers de Buffy Contre les Vampires. J'ai trouvé que cela ne posait pas vraiment de problèmes vu que peu d'éléments temporels sont donnés dans les tomes ou en tout cas cela n'avait pas une très grande incidence de les changer.

Donc voici le prologue. Le début de mon histoire... J'espère que vous prendrez le temps de le lire et de laisser votre avis dans une review. Si vous voyez une incohérence, n'hésitez pas à me l'indiquer. Des erreurs peuvent s'être glissées et là malgré les relectures.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture...

* * *

_Prologue_

**

* * *

**

Assise sur le canapé de son petit salon, Molly Weasley regardait tendrement ses deux garçons jouer au milieu de leurs jouets. Bill faisait voler un balais miniature en faisant des commentaires sportifs incertains sous les yeux émerveillés de son petit frère Charlie. La sorcière sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour, comme à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur ses fils. Elle porta une main sur son ventre rond en pensant que bientôt sa famille allait s'agrandir à nouveau. Elle ne connaissait pas le sexe de l'enfant. Arthur et elle préféraient attendre d'avoir la surprise. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait secrètement que ce serait une fille. Elle avait toujours voulu en avoir une. Elle savait que les Weasley étaient connus pour n'avoir eu que des garçons durant plusieurs générations alors elle ne voulait pas se créer de faux espoirs… Mais elle continuait de rêver, d'imaginer une petite fille avec de grands yeux et de beaux et longs cheveux roux. Elle serait coquette, maligne, espiègle. Elle battrait des cils et aurait son père et ses frères sous son charme. Oui, elle voulait vraiment une petit fille. Comme si le bébé l'avait entendu, il lui donna un coup, ce qui la fit sourire.

Elle vit Charlie se lever sur ses jambes frêles et venir jusqu'à elle d'une démarche incertaine. Il lui tendit les mains :

- Faim !

Elle regarda l'heure. Il était midi passé, l'heure de déjeuner. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Elle se leva tant bien que mal, décidée à aller nourrir ses fils. A peine levée, elle se figea en fermant les yeux. Une main sur son ventre, elle souffla profondément. La violente douleur qui venait de la frapper disparut et elle regarda Bill qui venait de s'accrocher à ses jambes.

- Chéri, tu ne vas pas manger maintenant. Maman doit aller quelque part.

Molly avait déjà vécu deux accouchements, elle savait donc comment cela se passait, ce qui la rassurait. Elle était également persuadée que paniquer ne servait à rien et gardait donc relativement son calme.

- M'man, ça va ? demanda Bill

- Le bébé arrive, lui répondit-elle.

Les yeux de son aîné s'écarquillèrent d'excitation. A quatre ans, il avait relativement bien compris ce qui allait se passer et était pressé de voir ce nouveau petit frère ou cette nouvelle petite sœur intégrer la famille. Molly lui dit de surveiller son frère et alla chercher une vieille peluche en forme de licorne dont la couleur était bien plus grise que blanche. Elle lui servait de portoloin pour rejoindre Sainte Mangouste, le transplanage et le réseau de cheminée étant trop dangereux. Elle rassembla ses fils, leur dit de tenir fortement la peluche, fit de même.

- Attention, trois, deux, un…

Ils furent emportés à travers un tourbillon au moment même où Molly avait une nouvelle contraction. Ils atterrirent dans une pièce spécialement construite pour les arrivages de sorcières enceintes, dans la maternité. Molly fut donc directement prise en charge par une médicomage. Ses enfants furent envoyés à la garderie après avoir dit au revoir à leur mère, non sans récriminations de la part de Bill. La future mère fut accompagnée dans une chambre, après qu'on l'eut assuré que son mari allait être prévenue.

- Arthur arriva vingt minutes plus tard, bien plus nerveux et agité que sa propre femme.

- Arthur, c'est moi qui vais accoucher ! Alors contiens-toi !

Il sourit nerveusement en embrassant sa femme sur le front. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Même si les complications arrivaient rarement dans les accouchements, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser. Molly était toute sa vie, elle et ses garçons. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il deviendrait s'il les perdait. Il lui demanda si cela la dérangeait s'il allait voir les garçons. Elle le traita d'idiot en lui ordonnant de s'y rendre immédiatement.

Quand il arriva à la garderie, il chercha les cheveux roux de ses fils. Il les trouva dans un coin, occupés à dessiner, allonger à plat ventre par terre. Il s'approcha et s'assit à leur côté. Bill se leva dès qu'il le vit et se jeta dans les bras de son père, qui n'eut pas le temps de se tenir éloignés des petites mains peinturlurées de son fils. Bill, plus calme, s'assit en tailleur.

- Le bébé est déjà là ? demanda-t-il

Arthur installa correctement son cadet contre lui.

- Non, Bill. Cela va prendre du temps. C'est long.

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils.

- On rentre quand à la maison ?

- Pas maintenant. Papa doit rester avec Maman. Est-ce que vous avez mangé ?

Charlie, qui avait compris le dernier mot, se mit à hocher la tête frénétiquement. Après s'être assuré de cela, le sorcier s'assura que les garçons avaient compris ce qu'il se passait et leur demanda s'ils avaient des questions. Ils n'en posèrent pas beaucoup, ayant déjà eu l'occasion d'avoir des réponses auparavant. Cela était plus difficile avec Charlie qui était plus jeune et réclamait sa mère. Mais Bill, qui était déjà passé par là, le distrayait. Arthur laissa ses fils, s'entretint un moment avec la nourrice puis rejoignit sa femme.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, Molly agrippait les draps de toutes ses forces, le visage complètement crispé. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit une main quand elle se relaxa.

- Ca va ?

- Ca ira mieux quand j'aurais expulsé ce bébé !

Il pressa la main de sa femme, en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

- Tout va bien se passer.

- Je sais. Tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

- Comment ça ?

- Ca nous fera trois enfants en bas âge. C'est peut-être trop ? Peut-être qu'on aurait dû attendre que Charlie soit un peu plus âgé ?

- Molly, Bill avait deux ans quand Charlie est né et on s'en est sorti. Bill est plus calme. On va y arriver.

Elle allait protester mais une autre douleur foudroyante la saisit et elle broya la main de son mari. Il ne dit rien, n'essaya même pas de se dégager. De sa main libre, il caressa les cheveux de sa femme et se prépara pour une longue journée.

µ µ µ

Le travail dura douze heures. Douze longues heures de dur labeur. Leurs fils avaient été confiés à des amis à eux six heures plus tôt. Il était près d'une heure du matin. Arthur était exténué mais tenait le coup. Molly commençait à perdre patience. La fatigue et la souffrance avaient raison d'elle. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était imminent. La médicomage venait de leur dire que le temps était venu de pousser. La sorcière attrapa la main de son mari qui lui murmura dans l'oreille qu'il l'aimait et que ce serait bientôt fini.

Puis Molly poussa pour la première fois, tout son corps crispé en avant. Elle en avait marre. Elle voulait expulser ce bébé hors de son utérus et dormir pendant des heures. Il n'était plus question du sexe. Elle était concentrée sur l'idée de mettre fin à cet accouchement qui durait depuis trop longtemps. Bientôt, la tête fut annoncée. Arthur redoubla de mots d'encouragement, même si il se doutait qu'elle ne devait pas y faire attention. Puis, un premier cri jaillit alors que Molly retombait sur le lit. La médicomage se redressa, tenant dans ses bras un bébé tout sale qui battait des mains et des pieds, hurlant à pleins poumons.

- Félicitations, vous avez une magnifique petite fille ! les congratula la médicomage

En entendant cela, Molly se mit à pleurer de joie. Arthur regarda sa fille avec émerveillement, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il embrassa sa femme sur le front en la remerciant. Elle se contenta de sourire, trop fatiguée pour parler.

- Est-ce que vous avez une idée pour le prénom ? demanda la médicomage

Molly leva les yeux vers son mari. Il savait déjà qu'elle avait une idée précise. Elle lui en avait parlé, sans vraiment insisté. Il sourit en hochant la tête. La mère regarda sa petite fille et dit avec fierté :

- Willow. Elle s'appelle Willow.

On posa la petite Willow sur le ventre de sa mère. Molly la regarda et sentit les larmes poindre de nouveau. Elle avait une fille ! Elle lâcha un petit rire en voyant le mince duvet roux qui recouvrait le crâne de sa fille.

- Une petite rouquine, lança Arthur.

- Oui, souffla Molly. Bienvenue parmi nous Willow Weasley.

La médicomage revint cinq minutes après pour reprendre l'enfant. Ce soir, elle dormirait à la nurserie avec les nouveaux nés et demain, elle serait auprès de sa mère. Le surlendemain, elles pourraient partir toutes les deux. Molly fut ramenée dans sa chambre. Arthur resta à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, ce qui ne prit pas longtemps. Elle était exténuée, ce qui se comprenait. Il la regarda dormir pendant un petit moment et la trouva magnifique. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et rentra chez lui. Il était lui aussi crevé. Il voulait dormir un peu et prendre une douche avant d'aller récupérer ses fils pour les faire rencontrer leur petite sœur. Il rentra le cœur en joie, à mille lieux d'imaginer ce qui allait se passer.

µ µ µ

Arthur Weasley ne trouva pas tout de suite ce qui l'avait réveillé. Les coups frappés à se fenêtre lui parvinrent. Il se leva, groggy, en jetant un coup d'œil au réveil magique posé sur sa table de chevet. Il était sept heures du matin. Bien trop tôt à son goût. Il mit les lunettes sur son nez et sortit du lit en caleçon. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour y trouver un hibou officiel du Ministère. Aussitôt, quelque chose tiqua en lui. Un mauvais pressentiment s'insinua au fond de lui. Il tendit la main et saisit la lettre qui était accrochée à la patte de l'animal. Ce dernier partit directement, sans demander à boire ou à manger. Le sorcier tenta de calmer le tremblement de ses mains en ouvrant l'enveloppe. Il en sortit une lettre qu'il parcourut rapidement. Ce qu'il lut lui glaça les sangs. Il la parcourut une deuxième fois, pour être sûr. Puis une troisième alors que toute l'horreur de ce qu'elle signifiait lui apparaissait. Il la laissa tomber et se rua sur les vêtements de la veille qu'il avait laissé traîner à terre. Il les revêtit et se rua vers l'escalier, manquant tomber et se rompre le cou dans l'escalier. Trop perturbé pour transplaner sans prendre de risques, il opta pour le réseau de cheminée. C'est d'une voix tremblante qu'il annonça sa destination :

- Sainte Mangouste !

Quand il arriva, l'ambiance qui régnait à l'hôpital était tout autre que celle de la veille. L'air était plus lourd et chargé de poussière. Les marques laissées par les sortilèges étaient nettement visibles sur les murs blancs. Les médicomages tentaient de calmer et de soigner les patients traumatisés. Ici et là, l'on entendait des pleurs ou des cris de douleurs. Les aurors étaient partout, prenant les dépositions, sécurisant les lieux. Arthur se rua vers la maternité, la peur au ventre. Il entra en trombe dans la chambre de sa femme pour la trouver en pleurs. Maugrey Fol'œil, éminent auror et connaissance d'Arthur, s'approcha de lui.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Weasley d'une voix blanche.

- Les Mangemorts ont attaqué à cinq heures, pendant le changement de garde. Il y a eu beaucoup de morts.

- Ma fille ?

- Ils ont enlevé les nouveaux-nés. Je suis désolé Arthur.

Arthur ne répondit pas, de peur que sa voix ne se brise. L'auror comprit et partit non sans avoir promis au père de famille de faire tout son possible pour retrouver Willow. Arthur s'approcha du lit de sa femme et s'assit sur le bord. Molly se blottit dans ses bras, secouée par les pleurs. Il s'accrocha à elle aussi fortement qu'elle à lui.

- Je veux qu'on me rende ma fille ! Je veux mon bébé !

Arthur ferma les yeux. Sa gorge était comprimée et il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Il ne savait qu'une chose : l'enfant qu'ils attendaient tant, leur première fille venait de se faire enlever par les Mangemorts. Il savait que les chances de la retrouver étaient rares pour ne pas dire nulles. Il serra sa femme plus fort, laissant les larmes couler silencieusement sur ses joues.

µ µ µ

Les Mangemorts venant de faire le raid sur Sainte Mangouste étaient rassemblés dans une petite clairière, à la sortie de Londres. Trois d'entre eux portaient des nourrissons qui hurlaient. Le mort d'ordre avait été simple : faire disparaître les nouveaux-nés. C'était une chose cruel qui frapperait directement au cœur de leurs ennemis. Voldemort voulait qu'ils les tuent. Mais là, ils hésitaient. Après tout, quelle menace représentaient ces enfants ? Ils n'étaient venus au monde que quelques heures plus tôt. Soudain, ils hésitaient sur la marche à suivre. Ils étaient d'accord pour tuer les traîtres à leur sang et les impurs, mais des bébés ? Ils se regardaient à travers leur masque. Ils n'étaient pas inhumains à ce point. L'un d'eux, celui qui dirigeait cette mission semblait-il, regarda ceux qui portaient les enfants :

- Débarrassez-vous d'eux, de la manière qui vous convient. Mais ils doivent quitter le pays. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui, répondirent les trois hommes.

Ils transplanèrent, emmenant les nourrissons avec eux.

µ µ µ

Deux jours plus tard, une silhouette noire déposait un panier devant un orphelinat, en pleine nuit. Il regarda l'enfant une dernière fois. Il l'avait gardé avec lui en prévision de ce voyage. Ici, la petite serait élevée comme des moldus. Même si elle était remarquée par une école de magie, il y avait peu de chance qu'on fasse le rapprochement avec le raid à Sainte Mangouste. Il pressa la sonnette et transplana.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et une femme en sortit. Elle remarqua le couffin posé à terre et se pencha. A l'intérieur, une magnifique petite fille était allongée. Elle ne devait avoir que quelques jours. La femme remarqua un bracelet à son poignet avec dessus, le prénom et la date de naissance : Willow 3/12. Quand le bébé fut soulevé, il se mit à pleurer.

- Chut petite Willow, tout va bien aller.

Elles disparurent dans l'orphelinat. Derrière elles, dans le lointain, sur une colline, la lune éclairait le mondialement connu Hollywood.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	2. Le Chaudron Baveur

* * *

**Un nouveau monde pour une seconde chance**

* * *

_Disclaimer :_ Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage ou aucun lieu de cette fic. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire. 

_Notes de l'auteur :_ Voici le premier chapitre de cette histoire. Le début se met en place. J'espère quil vous plaira. Comme chaque auteur de fic, j'aime recevoir des reviews bonnes ou mauvaises afin de savoir si mon histoire plait ou non et si elle est suivie tout simplement. Cela ne prend que quelques secondes et cela permet d'encourager la progression de l'écriture et de l'histoire. Alors, à la fin, n'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le petit bouton.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture...

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

_Le Chaudron Baveur_

**

* * *

**

Aujourd'hui

Willow Rosenberg errait dans les villes de Londres, sans but autre que de se détendre. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle se trouvait seule, comme une jeune fille normale. Elle se sentait pourtant loin des gens qu'elle frôlait. Car elle n'était pas une fille ordinaire. Récemment, elle avait perdu la femme qu'elle aimait et perdu tout contrôle sur ses pouvoirs de sorcière. Elle avait tué des gens et avait été à deux doigts de détruire ce monde. C'est pour cela qu'elle était en Angleterre. Giles l'avait amenée à Westbury, dans une propriété possédée par un groupe de sorcières Wicca. Elle avait pensé que l'ancien Protecteur avait fait cela pour la punir de ses crimes. Au lieu de cela, il lui avait offert une seconde chance. Petit à petit, entourée d'autres personnes puissantes, elle avait appris à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, à se faire à la mort de Tara et à revivre tout simple. Pourtant, il restait pleins de problèmes à régler. Utiliser ses pouvoirs l'effrayait à présent. Elle avait peur aussi de retourner en Amérique et de faire face à ses amis. Elle avait failli les tuer, tous. Comment allaient-ils réagir ? Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on puisse lui pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait car elle même n'arrivait pas à se pardonner. Les souvenirs la hantaient jour et nuit. La douleur était toujours présente, trop forte. Tout comme la peur de perdre le contrôle à nouveau, de céder à cette part de Mal en elle, cette part qu'elle avait laissé s'exprimer et se défouler. En quelques jours, elle avait trahi tout ce en quoi elle croyait et tout ce pour quoi elle luttait depuis six ans. Elle avait abandonné ses amis, les mettant en danger. Malgré le soleil, elle frissonna.

Au milieu des Londoniens, elle ne semblait pas à sa place. Elle avançait sans être pressée, vêtue d'une jupe à volant verte claire et d'un bustier crème. Un sac en besace noire et des sandales beiges complétaient sa tenue. Ses cheveux roux s'étaient éclaircis et tombaient en cascades ondulées jusqu'à ses épaules. Ses yeux verts étaient emplis de tristesse.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et se rendit compte qu'elle était perdue. La rue où elle était ne payait pas de mine. A vrai dire, si elle avait été à Sunnydale, elle aurait évité cette rue la nuit, car elle aurait été infestée de vampires et autres. Elle chercha le nom de la rue. Charing Cross Road, lut-elle. Elle scruta les horizons. Peut-être y avait-il quelque chose d'intéressant à près tout. Elle aperçut une grande librairie. L'amoureuse des livres en elle se réveilla et elle se dirigea vers la boutique. Elle allait entrer quand quelque chose attira son attention. Là, juste à côté, se trouvait un bar qu'elle jurerait ne pas avoir vu au départ. C'était comme si il avait surgit de nulle part. L'enseigne annonçait son nom : Le Chaudron Baveur. Drôle de nom. Elle secoua la tête et entra dans la librairie. Elle y resta une bonne heure, flânant ici et là. Elle trouva une ancienne édition d'une compilation d'œuvres de William Shakespeare qu'elle acheta, ainsi qu'un livre pseudo-psychologique sur le deuil et un livre sur la mythologie nordique. Elle passa à la caisse et sortit. Elle allait partir et continuer son périple à travers Londres quand son attention fut à nouveau attirée par le pub. Haussant les épaules, elle s'y dirigea et y entra.

Elle eut l'impression d'atterrir dans un autre monde. L'intérieur du pub ressemblait à ceux que l'on voyait dans les films ayant lieu dans un temps ancien où la magie était omniprésente. Le lieu était vieux, crasseux et poussiéreux. Willow pensa aussitôt qu'il portait bien son nom. Dans un coin, elle voyait un groupe de vieilles dames qui incarnaient parfaitement l'image caricaturale qu'on avait des sorcières dans les films. Etrangement, elle se sentait bien dans ce lieu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au bar où un homme décrépi, édenté et chauve bavardait avec un client tout en lavant des verres avec un torchon à l'aspect douteux. Des regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle sentait la magie émanée d'une grande partie des occupants de ce lieu. Elle alla s'asseoir à une table, dans un coin reculé. Elle posa l'un des livres devant elle et commença à lire.

µ µ µ

Maugrey Fol'œil était assis au bar du Chaudron Baveur et discutait avec Tom quand il l'avait vu entrer. Elle était grande et mince, d'une vingtaine d'années, rousse. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait pourtant quelque chose chez elle lui paraissait familier. Tout en continuant à discuter avec Tom, il observait l'étrangère avec son œil magique.

- Tu la connais ? demanda-t-il à Tom

- Non. Première fois que j'la vois. Une beauté comme ça, j'm'en s'rais souvenu. Elle a pas l'air d'ici.

- Elle doit avoir du sang sorcier pour avoir vu le Chaudron.

- Mouais.

Tom le quitta un instant pour aller s'occuper de la cliente. Elle était plongée dans son livre et il dut se racler la gorge pour attirer son attention. La rouquine leva de grands yeux verts vers lui.

- Vous désirez quelque chose, Mademoiselle ?

- Heu…Quelque chose de simple et de frais. Une limonade ?

- J'vous rapporte ça tout de suite.

- Merci.

Il retourna derrière le bar, saisit une bouteille de limonade, un verre et retourna auprès de l'étrangère.

- Voilà.

- Merci.

- Vous êtes pas d'ici, hein ?

- Non, je suis Américaine. Californienne plus précisément.

- En vacances ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme prirent un teinte étrange.

- Pas vraiment. J'avais besoin de me ressourcer.

- Vous restez longtemps ?

- Je ne sais pas. Le temps qu'il faudra.

- Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ?

- Non merci.

- Ok, je suis au bar si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit.

- D'accord.

Puis il repassa derrière son comptoir.

- Elle est américaine, apprit-il à Fol'œil. Tu sais, y a un truc bizarre.

- Quoi ?

- Elle me fait penser à…non, j'ai dû avoir tort.

- Quoi ? Dis !

- Elle me fait penser au gamin Weasley.

- Lequel ?

- Le conjureur de sort…

- Bill ?

- Ouais. Tu sais, grande, rouquine, le nez légèrement retroussé. En fait, elle ressemble aux gosses Weasley qui ont hérité d'Arthur. C'est ridicule, pas vrai ?

L'ancien auror ne dit rien. Son œil bleu se fixa sur la jeune fille et l'observa. Elle avait quoi ? La vingtaine ? Il vit la ressemblance que Tom venait de mentionner. Tout cela le ramena une nuit précise, vingt ans plus tôt. Il prit son verre, fit un signe de tête au barman et se dirigea vers l'américaine.

- Excusez-moi, appela-t-il.

Il la vit se détacher de son livre et lever les yeux sur lui. Comme d'habitude, son visage s'arrondit de surprise et d'un peu de dégoût en découvrant son visage bardé de cicatrices. Mais rapidement, son visage devint neutre.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est la première fois que vous venez ici ?

- Oui.

Il sentait une certaine méfiance venant d'elle et la comprenait. Qui aurait pu faire confiance à un parfait étranger avec son visage ? Il lut quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard et cacha sa surprise quand elle demanda :

- Votre œil, il est magique ?

- Oui.

- C'est la première fois que j'en vois un. Ça ne fait pas mal à force de tourner comme ça ?

- Non.

Il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Il n'y avait aucun dégoût chez elle, juste de la curiosité.

- Vous paraissez jeune pour être ici, dans ce genre d'endroit.

- Je suis majeure ! J'ai vingt ans. Je peux vous montrer ma carte d'identité si vous voulez.

- Je n'en aurais pas besoin. Vous me rappelez quelqu'un. Avez-vous de la famille en Angleterre ?

- Non. Américaine pure souche.

- Etrange. J'ai dû me faire des idées. Je vais cessez de vous déranger Mademoiselle.

- Willow, lâcha-t-elle sans savoir pourquoi. Heu…je m'appelle Willow. C'est Willow. Mademoiselle c'est trop vieux. Enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire…ou peut-être pas…Je suis désolée ! Je sais pas pourquoi je dis tout ça !

Il sourit et cela rendit son visage hideux mais elle ne broncha pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je m'appelle Alastor Maugrey.

- C'est pas commun.

- Willow non plus.

- C'est vrai.

- Je vais vous laisser. Je dois partir. J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer Willow. J'espère que votre voyage se déroulera bien.

- Merci. Au revoir.

Il s'éloigna, laissa une poignée de pièces sur le bar, salua Tom et quitta le pub. L'esprit de l'auror était en effervescence. Elle s'appelait Willow, avait vingt et un ans, présentait une ressemblance avec les Weasley et avait du sang sorcier vu qu'elle avait été capable de voir le Chaudron Baveur. Son intuition le ramenait vingt et un ans plutôt, lors du raid de Sainte Mangouste. Il devait parler avec Dumbledore le plus vite possible.

Willow regarda s'éloigner cet homme étrange en se demandant encore ce qui lui avait pris. Non mais quelle idée de lui donner ainsi son nom ! Elle se demandait ce qui était arrivé à son visage. Elle repoussa cette pensée et rassembla ses affaires. Elle devait rentrer maintenant, elle avait de la route à faire. Elle alla payer sa consommation au bar, salua le barman et quitta le Chaudron Baveur.

µ µ µ

Une heure plus tard après, Maugrey arrivait devant les portes de Pourdlard. Il fallait qu'il parle avec Albus le plus vite possible. Il avait ce sentiment d'urgence au fond de lui, cet instinct qui lui disait que la jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré était bel bien la Weasley disparue. Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé vingt et un plus tôt. Molly et Arthur avaient mis longtemps à accepter la disparition de leur fille. La mère semblait avoir eu plus de mal. Ils avaient dû expliquer l'absence de leur petite sœur à Charlie. Bill, encore jeune, n'y avait prêté que peu d'attention et ne se souvenait pas de son existence aujourd'hui. Après la naissance de Percy, les parents n'avaient plus parlé de Willow. A part Charlie, aucun des enfants ne savaient que Ginny n'était pas la première fille Weasley depuis des générations. Arthur en parlait de temps en temps avec son aîné, mais sa femme gardait le silence.

L'ancien auror était arrivé dans le Grand Hall. Il prit le chemin du bureau de Dumbledore, espérant le trouver là. Le directeur était là en effet, et l'attendait. Il devait sûrement avoir était prévenu par un des tableaux.

- Alastor ! Je ne savais pas que vous deviez passer aujourd'hui.

- Il faut que je vous parle Albus.

Le directeur sentit dans le ton du sorcier que cela était important. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et lui proposa du thé, un bonbon, en vain.

- Quel est donc le sujet de votre venue ? Il doit être important pour que vous veniez à l'improviste.

- Willow Weasley, lâcha l'auror.

Les yeux bleus du vieux sorcier s'étrécirent. Il s'adossa à son fauteuil. L'affaire de l'attaque de Sainte Mangouste avait été close des années plus tôt. Le Ministère avait jugé inutile de la continuer, pensant que les trois nourrissons qui avaient disparu cette nuit-là étaient sûrement morts. En apprenant cela, Arthur était entré dans une rage folle. Albus ne l'avait jamais vu autant s'énerver que ce jour-là. Molly avait pleuré mais rapidement accusé le coup. Elle s'était concentrée sur ses fils.

- Que vient-elle faire dans votre visite ? demanda-t-il.

Il écouta attentivement ce que lui raconta Alastor. Ce dernier lui narra l'entrée de la rouquine, comment il l'avait approchée, la ressemblance physique avec les Weasley, l'âge correspondant et le prénom identique. Il ajouta qu'elle ne semblait pas être une sorcière. Elle était habillée comme une moldue, avait des livres moldus. Elle l'avait interrogé sur son œil, démontrant qu'elle s'intéressait un peu à la magie mais il n'avait trouvé aucune baguette. Elle avait été élevée comme une moldue.

- Peut-être nous sommes-nous trompés vingt ans plus tôt, continuait-il. Et si, au lieu de tuer ces enfants, les Mangemorts les avaient fait tout simplement disparaître du monde sorcier ?

Et ils les auraient abandonnés en Amérique ? Cela ne correspond pas à la manière d'agir de Tom.

- Les Mangemorts ne sont pas comme lui. Et c'était le début de la guerre à l'époque.

- Combien de temps reste-t-elle ?

- Elle ne le savait pas. J'ai préféré vous en parler tout de suite.

- Vous avez bien fait. Je ne veux que personne soit au courant de cette conversation ? Inutile d'impliquer les Weasley si nous n'avons aucune certitude. Ils ont déjà assez souffert. Je vais essayer de contacter cette Willow.

- Très bien.

Les deux hommes parlèrent rapidement des affaires de l'Ordre puis Fol'œil partit après avoir saluer Albus. Ce dernier contacta Tom par réseau de cheminée et lui demanda de ne parler à personne de sa cliente et de le contacter immédiatement si jamais elle revenait. Le directeur ne savait pas comment la retrouver. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle revienne au Chaudron Baveur.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	3. Révélations

**

* * *

**

**Un nouveau monde pour une seconde chance**

* * *

_Disclaimer :_ Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage ou aucun lieu de cette fic. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire. 

_Notes de l'auteur :_ Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Un grand merci à Julie Winchester et AngelzoneLove pour leur review.

Encore une fois, n'oubliez pas le petit bouton à la fin.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

_Révélations_

* * *

Willow regarda le Chaudron Baveur de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était revenue. L'endroit était hideux, les clients étaient vraiment louches mais bizarrement, elle s'y sentait bien. Depuis qu'elle l'avait découvert, trois jours plus tôt, elle avait envie d'y revenir. Le lieu était étrange, mystérieux, comme hors du temps. Elle arrêta une passante dans la rue. C'était une femme d'âge mur, blanche, les cheveux bruns parsemés de fils d'argent. Elle portait des vêtements élimés et semblait fatiguée, usée par la vie en quelque sorte. 

- Est-ce que vous connaissez le Chaudron Baveur ?

- Le quoi ? demanda la femme.

- Le pub, juste en face ?

Elle vit la passante regarder de l'autre côté et secouer la tête :

- Il n'y a aucun pub ! Si c'est une mauvaise blague…

- Non, non. Ce n'est pas grave.

La femme s'éloigna alors que Willow fixait le Chaudron. Pourquoi était-elle la seule à le voir ? Peut-être ne devait-elle pas y aller ? Fuir ce lieu. Après tout, si elle aurait dû avoir retenu quelque chose, c'était bien de se méfier des endroits qui n'apparaissent qu'à certaines personnes. Giles l'aurait fustigée si elle lui en avait parlé et lui avait dit qu'elle s'apprêtait à y retourner. Elle traversa la rue et rentra dans le pub. Elle commanda une limonade et alla s'installer à la même table que la dernière fois.

µ

Dès qu'elle entra, Tom la reconnut et se rappela de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le directeur de Poudlard. Après l'avoir servi, il alla dans la pièce attenante et utilisa le réseau de cheminées pour prévenir Albus. Ce dernier le remercia. Dix minutes plus tard, il était au Chaudron. Sa tenue était plus neutre que d'habitude, pour passer plus inaperçu. Il entra dans la salle et remarqua aussitôt celle qu'il cherchait. Dès qu'il la vit, il sut qu'il avait retrouvé la fille aînée des Weasley. Il commanda deux Bièraubeurres à Tom et s'approcha de la rouquine.

µ

Willow était plongée dans la pièce Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare quand quelqu'un se mit devant la lumière et l'empêcha de lire. Elle leva la tête pour voir qui était l'importun mais resta bouche-bée en se trouvant face à la version vivante de Gandalf. L'homme devant elle était très grand, mince et âgé. Il avait de longs cheveux blancs comme neige et une longue barbe de même couleur. Des lunettes en demi-lunes étaient posés sur son nez aquilin, laissant voir des yeux bleus perçants. Il portait…une robe ? La jeune femme fit de son mieux pour cacher son trouble. Y avait-il un carnaval quelque part ? Mardi-gras était passé depuis longtemps et Halloween n'était que dans trois mois.

- Est-ce que cette chaise est prise ? demanda Gandalf

- Heu…non, bredouilla la rouquine.

Elle vit l'homme s'installer et lui tendre une bouteille d'un liquide pétillant doré.

- C'est la spécialité de la maison : une Biéraubeurre. Un vrai délice pour les papilles.

L'esprit de Willow lui cria de se méfier. Tout enfant apprenait qu'il ne fallait rien accepter des inconnus. Pourtant, en regardant l'homme, on avait l'impression qu'on pouvait lui confier sa vie sans problème. Toutefois, l'instinct de survie que Willow avait développé pendant six ans de lutte contre les forces du Mal se réveilla :

- Excusez-moi, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Avant tout, je me présente : Albus Dumbledore. Tout cela doit vous paraître très étrange.

- Vous pouvez le dire.

Il sentait qu'il devait y aller en douceur. Elle était méfiante. Il ne devait pas l'effrayer et la faire fuir.

- Cet endroit n'est pas comme les autres, vous savez, dit-il.

- J'avais remarqué. Surtout quand la passante m'a dit que ce pub n'existait pas alors qu'il était juste devant mes yeux.

- C'est normal. Seule une certaine catégorie de personnes peuvent voir cet endroit. C'est un lieu charnière.

- Comment ça ?

Willow se serait frappée. Ne poses pas de questions ! se fustigea-t-elle. Mais elle était curieuse. De quelle catégorie de personnes parlait-il ? Elle n'était pas particulière. Bon, d'accord, elle était une super sorcière qui avait été à deux doigts de détruire le monde. Elle n'appartenait à aucune catégorie. Elle était juste une sorcière Wicca dépressive qui essayait de se remettre de la mort de celle qu'elle aimait. Y en avait pas beaucoup comme elle. En face d'elle, Albus la regardait avec une tendresse qui lui paraissait étrange.

- Ce bar est une passerelle entre le monde sorcier et moldu.

- Moldu ?

- Ce sont ainsi que nous appelons les personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques. Les non-sorciers.

- Non-sorciers ? Moldus ? Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il existe une communauté sorcière ?

- Une société. Nous vivons à part des moldus. Nous avons notre Ministère, le Ministère de la Magie et notre école. Je suis le directeur de Poudlard, l'école de magie et de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne.

- Ecole de magie et de sorcellerie, murmura Willow les yeux dans le vague. Il existe une école de magie ? Et vous êtes le directeur ? Et bientôt vous allez me dire que vous utilisez des baguettes et volez sur des balais.

Elle le vit sourire.

- Seigneur, vous utilisez vraiment des baguettes et volez vraiment sur des balais ?

- La magie est en chacun des sorciers. Les baguettes nous servent à réaliser des sorts en la canalisant. Mais ce n'est pas important pour le moment. Ce qui compte c'est que vous puissiez voir cet endroit. Cela veut dire que du sang sorcier coule dans vos veines.

Willow le regarda en biais. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Sinon pourquoi un directeur d'école en personne viendrait lui parler ?

- Il n'y pas que cela, n'est ce pas ?

- Non, vous êtes intelligente. Vous avez parlé à un ami la dernière fois, Alastor Maugrey.

- Ho ! Oui. Il est dur à oublier. Il vous a parlé de moi ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

Et voilà, pensa Albus. C'était le moment où jamais. Il sortit une photo de sa poche, une photo moldu de Molly et Arthur quand la sorcière attendait Willow. Il fit glissé le cliché et la rouquine le prit. Elle fronça les sourcils en étudiant le couple. Elle reposa la photographie.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez.

- Cette photo a été prise il y a vingt et un an. Ce sont des anciens élèves à moi. Arthur et Molly Weasley. Molly était enceinte. Elle a mis au monde une petite fille qu'elle a prénommée Willow. Le soir de sa naissance, le bébé a été enlevé.

Wilow reprit la photographie et fixa le couple tout en écoutant Albus. Le père était grand et mince, avec des traits fins et des cheveux roux. Il était en contraste avec sa femme, petite, rondelette et plus trapue. La couleur des cheveux était leur plus grand point commun. Il y avait quelque chose de…familier chez eux. Elle savait qu'elle ne les avait jamais vu, mais c'était comme si ils ne lui étaient pas totalement étranger. Soudain, elle comprit où voulait en venir le sorcier en face d'elle. Elle lâcha brusquement la photographie.

- Vous vous trompez, lança-t-elle. Je m'appelle Willow Rosenberg et je n'ai pas été adoptée. Mes parents sont américains et n'ont jamais mis les pieds hors de l'Etat ! Je suis désolée pour ce couple mais je ne suis pas ce bébé.

- Vous avez le prénom, l'âge qui correspond et vous ne pouvez nier qu'il y a une ressemblance entre vous et…

- Non !

Elle s'était levée à présent. Ce type était fou tout simplement ! Elle n'avait pas été adoptée, elle était la fille biologique de Ira et Sheila Rosenberg. Elle l'aurait su sinon. Elle n'aurait jamais dû remettre les pieds ici. C'était une erreur. Elle commença à rassembler rapidement ses affaires et chercha de l'argent pour payer sa consommation. Albus s'était levé aussi. Il ne devait pas la laisser partir. Il devait la convaincre.

- Willow Weasley est né un 3 décembre.

Il la vit se figer pendant une fraction de seconde. Elle leva vers lui des yeux verts plein de doutes mais aussi de douleur. C'était comme si elle l'implorait de ne pas continuer, de ne pas prouver que ce qu'il disait pouvait être vrai. Il la vit fragile et vulnérable et comprit tout à coup que quoi qu'elle est vécue, cela lui avait fait mal. Il sut alors que ce voyage en Angleterre était une manière de se reconstruire.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il. Je me doute que cela ne doit pas être facile. Je voudrais juste que vous y pensiez. Ce couple ne sait pas ce qu'il est advenu de leur fille et en souffre. Ils méritent de la connaître et…

- Je ne suis pas leur fille !

Elle avait dit cela d'une voix basse en insistant sur chaque mot. Elle laissa tomber des pièces sur la table et sortit en trombe de l'établissement sous les regards interrogateurs des autres clients. Il la laissa faire. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui laisser du temps. Il alla voir Tom, le remercia de l'avoir prévenu.

- C'est la gamine Weasley, hein ? Celle qu'a été enlevé lors de la première guerre ?

- Il y a des chances. Personne n'est au courant.

- Je serais muet comme une tombe.

- Merci Tom.

Puis Albus rentra à Poudlard. Il repensait à la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas paru intimidée ou surprise quand il lui avait appris l'existence de la magie. Elle s'était comportée avec méfiance tout en gardant son calme jusqu'à ce qu'il parle des Weasley. Elle s'était immédiatement renfermée, rejetant en bloc ce qu'il lui disait. Pourquoi ? Il pensa ensuite à Arthur et Molly. Comment réagiraient-ils s'ils retrouvaient leur fille ?

µ µ µ

Willow mit moins de temps que la veille pour rentrer à Westbury. La communauté wiccane vivait au sein d'un manoir entouré d'un parc de plusieurs hectares. La jeune femme adorait se promener à l'extérieur. Elle s'y ressourçait, méditait. Ici, elle se sentait en sécurité. Quand elle rentra, elle fit de son mieux pour éviter tout le monde, bien qu'elle se doutait que les autres sorcières sentiraient son trouble. Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les marches menant à sa chambre au deuxième étage dans l'aile ouest. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et la verrouilla avant de se jeter sur le lit. Ce n'était pas possible ! Cela ne pouvait pas lui arriver maintenant. Elle tentait de se reconstruire, elle n'avait pas besoin que les bases de sa vie s'effondrent sous elle. Sinon, sur quoi pourrait-elle s'appuyer ? Ce que cet Albus avait dit était faux.

Néanmoins une petite voix au fond d'elle lui soufflait qu'elle avait tort. Cela était tout à fait possible. Elle s'appelait Willow, tout comme le bébé, avait la même date de naissance, les cheveux roux des Weasley. Cela expliquerait aussi ses pouvoirs. Non, contrecarra-t-elle, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, ils devaient se servir de baguette pour faire de la magie, pas comme elle. Et puis ses parents lui auraient dit si elle avait été adoptée. Mais encore une fois, elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle avait besoin de savoir.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, prit le téléphone et composa le numéro. Ici, il était dix-sept heures, donc à Sunnydale, il devait être huit heures du matin avec le décalage horaire. Ses parents seraient levés et se prépareraient pour une journée de travail. Cinq sonneries retentirent avant que sa mère ne décroche.

- Salut Maman !

- Willow chérie ! Comment se passe ton séjour ?

Willow avait prétexté l'envie de découvrir l'Angleterre et ses sites culturels pour son voyage. C'était fou comment ses propres parents ignoraient tant de choses à propos d'elle.

- Tout se passe bien.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu as une petite voix.

- J'ai une question à te poser. Ça va te paraître vraiment très étrange mais j'ai besoin d'une réponse maintenant.

- Que se passe-t-il Willow ?

La jeune femme retint son souffle. Comment demander cela ? Comment l'expliquer ? Elle ferma les yeux :

- Est-ce que vous m'avez adoptée Papa et toi ?

Il y eut un long silence au bout du fil. Un silence qui était révélateur. Willow sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Maman, s'il te plait…Réponds-moi.

- Nous t'aimons chérie.

- Alors j'ai été adoptée ?

- Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant. Tu n'avais que quelques mois quand nous t'avons adoptée. Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ? Comment as-tu su que...?

- Où m'avez vous adoptée ?

- Pourquoi ?

- S'il te plait Maman. Je veux juste des réponses.

- Très bien, souffla Sheila Rosenberg. Tu étais dans un orphelinat de Los Angeles. D'après celle qui t'avait recueillie, tu as été déposée devant la nuit du 6 décembre. Tu n'avais qu'un bracelet avec ton prénom et ta date de naissance. Dès que nous t'avons vu, nous avons su que c'était toi que nous voulions.

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

- Nous n'en voyions pas l'utilité. Tu étais notre fille. Peu importe la génétique.

C'en fut trop pour Willow. Son monde s'écroulait à nouveau. Elle avait mal, si mal. C'était insupportable. Elle voulait que cela cesse. Elle n'avait pas besoin de cela en ce moment. C'était beaucoup trop. Elle rassura sa mère rapidement puis lui dit au revoir et raccrocha. Elle sentit la magie couler dans ses veines à mesure que ses émotions se faisaient trop fortes. Elle se leva et quitta sa chambre. Elle devait trouver Giles.

µ

Il était dans la salle de thé, plongé dans un livre. Quand il l'entendit entrer, il leva les yeux vers elle et vit ses joues ravagées de larmes. Il referma son livre.

- Willow, que se passe-t-il ?

Elle lui expliqua alors ce qui lui était arrivée depuis la découverte du Chaudron Baveur. Sa voix était hachée et tremblante. Elle lui narra sa rencontre avec Maugrey Fol'œil, puis Albus Dumbledore. Elle reporta le plus fidèlement possible ce qu'il lui avait dit. Puis elle lui parla de la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa mère. Elle finit par fondre en larmes :

- Pourquoi Giles ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'arrive tout ça ? Je ne suis pas assez forte pour faire face à ça ! Je me remets tout doucement de la mort de Tara et des crimes que j'ai commis. Je n'y arriverai jamais ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar sans fin. J'en peux plus Giles !

C'était beaucoup d'effusions pour le britannique. Mais il commençait à être habitué. Il attendit que Willow se calme. C'était beaucoup pour elle, il le savait. Elle venait de vivre des moments très durs. Pourtant, peut-être était-ce là la solution à ses problèmes. Si il avait bien compris, ses parents étaient sorciers, ce qui expliquait beaucoup de choses.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda-t-il.

- Comment ça ?

- Willow, c'est peut-être ta famille. Tu ne veux pas les connaître ?

- Giles ! Je suis une américaine bisexuelle meurtrière qui a failli détruire le monde après la mort de sa petite amie.

- Cela leur importera peu.

- Oh pitié ! Ne me faîtes pas le coup de « l'amour est plus fort que tout » ok. Je vous rappelle que ma mère était à deux doigts de me brûler vive parce que j'étais une sorcière !

- Elle était sous l'emprise d'un démon.

Willow leva les yeux au ciel. C'était exaspérant quand il était comme cela. Quand ce qu'il disait avait un sens. Elle fixa la tasse de thé de Giles.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je devrais leur laisser une chance ?

- C'est à toi de prendre cette décision, Willow. Prends le temps de réfléchir. Mais ne rejette pas leur existence sans être vraiment certaine que c'est ce que tu veux.

Elle se leva.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule.

- Bien sûr.

Elle le laissa seule dans le salon et sortit dans le parc. Elle s'y promena, repassant en boucle ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Que voulait-elle vraiment ? Elle finit par s'asseoir par terre adossée au tronc d'un chêne. Elle regarda devant elle. Elle resta là jusqu'à ce que le soleil commença à décliner à l'horizon. Elle tourna et retourna toutes les solutions possibles dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle en vienne à une décision. Elle allait donner une chance à ces Weasley. Elle ne voulait pas regretter quoique soit. Si elle rentrait en Amérique sans avoir essayer de les connaître, elle savait qu'elle allait le regretter. Demain, elle retournerait au Chaudron Baveur et elle déposerait un mot au barman pour Albus Dumbledore. Cette décision prise, elle se leva et regagna le manoir. Elle se sentit soulagée. Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	4. Une autre soeur

**

* * *

**

**Un nouveau monde pour une seconde chance**

* * *

_Disclaimer :_ Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage ou aucun lieu de cette fic. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire. 

_Notes de l'auteur :_ N'oubliez pas le petit bouton à la fin pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 3_

_Une autre soeur_

* * *

Dumbledore reçut le mot de Willow le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi. Tom lui avait envoyé par hibou. Il était allé dans son bureau pour l'ouvrir. Minerva commençait à se douter que quelque chose se passait. Elle lui avait posé des questions mais n'avait pas insisté quand il lui avait expliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas en parler pour l'instant. Assis à son bureau, il décacheta l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre. Sur le papier, s'étalait une écriture petite et fine très lisible. 

_Cher Monsieur Dumbledore,_

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Peut-être que je pourrais commencer par m'excuser pour mon comportement l'autre jour. J'ai réagi un peu violemment. Il faut dire que vous m'avez surpris. Et que j'étais loin de m'attendre à ce que vous m'avez annoncée._

_J'ai appelé mes parents, en Amérique. Il se peut que vous ayez raison. En fait, il y a de grandes chances pour que ce que vous m'avez dit soit vrai. J'ai été adoptée. D'après l'orphelinat, on m'a déposé sur le seuil le 6 décembre pendant la nuit, soit 3 jours après ma naissance. La seule chose personnelle que j'avais était un bracelet de naissance avec mon prénom et ma date de naissance inscrit dessus._

_J'ai réfléchi toute la soirée. Ma vie est très compliquée en ce moment. J'ai récemment perdu quelqu'un que j'aimais et je m'en remets tout doucement. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête tout à coup à m'attacher à une famille. On peut dire que ça ne tombe pas au bon moment. Mais je crois que si je repartais en Amérique sans avoir essayé de les rencontrer, je le regretterai. _

_Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer maintenant. Je vous laisse l'adresse de l'endroit où je loge en ce moment._

_Willow Rosenberg._

Elle avait joint l'adresse comme convenu. C'était à Westbury. Maintenant, Albus devait contacter Arthur et Molly pour leur annoncer que Willow étaient en vie. Leurs enfants n'étant pas au courant, il devait éviter de leur parler au Terrier. Avec Ron et Ginny, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir avoir une conversation privée. Il était tard pour les faire venir ce soir. Alors il leur écrivit, leur disant qu'il voulait leur parler. Il leur proposait un rendez-vous, demain en fin de matinée. Il les rassurait en leur disant qu'il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant. Il envoya Fumseck délivrer la lettre. Ainsi il aurait rapidement une réponse.

µ µ

µ

- Georges, Fred, Ron, Ginny, à table !

Arthur sourit en entendant les pas marteler l'escalier, signalant l'arrivée imminente de ses enfants. Ils entrèrent et lâchèrent un « S'lut p'pa » parfaitement synchronisé avant de s'installer à table. Molly déposa la salade de crudités sur la table. Elle fit mine de ne pas voir les mines dégoûtées de ses garçons en découvrant le plat. Elle s'assit et commença à manger. Fred et Georges chuchotaient dans leur coin, lui laissant présager le pire. Elle prit note d'aller fouiller leur chambre et de jeter tous produits suspects. Ron était bien trop occupé à manger pour parler. Ginny dînait tranquillement, prenant son temps, tout en interrogeant son père sur sa journée. Il y eut un bruit de claquement et Fumseck apparut au centre de la table. Le phoenix s'approcha d'Arthur et pencha le bec en avant. Le sorcier vit une lettre. Il la prit, la déroula et fronça les sourcils.

- Que se passe-t-il Arthur ? s'enquit Molly.

- Albus voudrait nous voir demain matin. Ce n'est rien d'important d'après lui mais il veut nous parler.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Fred.

- Peut-être pour mettre au point la venue de Harry, supposa Ron. Faut aller le chercher chez les Dursley, non ?

- Nous verrons bien demain, dit Arthur.

Il se leva et annonça qu'il allait envoyer un mot à Albus pour confirmer leur venue. Dans la cuisine, il entendit Ginny dire que c'était étrange qu'il ne se déplace pas en personne. C'était rare quand il prennait rendez-vous plutôt que de débarquer. Au fond de lui, Arthur pensait exactement la même chose. Mais il était loin d'imaginer la raison de cette rencontre…

µ µ

µ

Le lendemain, les Weasley ne cachèrent pas leur surprise à Albus en le rencontrant à onze heures dans son bureau à Poudlard. Le directeur fit de son mieux pour les rassurer. Il les mit à l'aise avec son ton chaleureux qui valait mille discours. Il leur proposa du thé et des gâteaux qu'ils acceptèrent. Il demanda des nouvelles de leurs enfants et voulut savoir si Harry et Hermione venaient toujours passer la moitié de l'été chez eux. Ils acquiescèrent. Finalement, Arthur demanda :

- Pourquoi nous avez-vous fait venir ici, Albus ?

- J'ai, je crois, une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer.

- Laquelle ? s'enquit Molly.

Ils virent Albus s'adosser à son fauteuil et croiser les mains sur la table.

- Avant tout, vous devez savoir que je ne vous en parlerai pas si je n'étais pas sûr de ce que j'avançais.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Votre fille est en vie et en Angleterre.

Il y eut un battement. Arthur et Molly se regardèrent. Le père prit la parole le premier :

- No-notre fille ?

- Oui, Arthur. Willow.

Albus enchaîna sur la venue de Maugrey quelques jours plus tôt, son entretien avec Willow l'avant veille et le mot qu'il avait reçu la veille.

- Elle ignore tout de notre monde, disait-il. Mais elle semble néanmoins familière avec la magie. Cela ne l'effraie pas. Elle ignorait qu'elle était adoptée.

Il lui tendit la lettre de Willow. Molly la prit d'une main tremblante et la parcourut pendant que son mari faisait de même par dessus son épaule. Elle leva ensuite des yeux pleins d'espoir vers le directeur :

- C'est vraiment elle ?

- Oui, Molly.

- Comment est-elle ?

- Belle. Elle ressemble à Bill. Elle n'a pas eu l'air d'avoir une vie facile. Il émanait d'elle une certaine tristesse qui, à mon avis, est plus compliquée que ce qu'elle écrit dans sa lettre. Je ne sais pas comment se passera la rencontre. Sa première réaction a été assez virulente, je ne vous le cacherai pas. Elle sait pour vous mais ignore pour ses frères et sœur. Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Il faut que nous en parlions aux enfants, annonça Arthur. Bill est à Londres depuis le début de l'été, il a pris un appartement avec Fleur. Quant à Charlie, nous allons le contacter et le faire venir. Ses patrons s'en passeront si on leur dit que c'est pour une urgence familiale. Percy sera le plus dur à convaincre de venir mais je suis sûr que nous arriverons à le faire venir.

- Je pense que le plus tôt serait le mieux, conseilla Albus. Je ne sais pas quand Willow compte retourner en Amérique.

- Nous ferons cela cet après-midi, dit Molly.

- C'est un peu tôt chérie, remarqua Arthur.

- Cet après-midi Arthur.

Le sorcier sut qu'il ne la ferait pas changer d'avis. Elle se leva et s'excusa auprès d'Albus de devoir partir. Il se contenta de sourire. Arthur se leva à son tour et échangea une poignée de main avec le Directeur. Il le remercia chaleureusement.

- Elle est capable de partir sans moi, plaisanta-t-il en désignant l'endroit par lequel sa femme était partie.

Il la rejoignit et ils transplanèrent ensemble au Terrier. Molly l'envoya prévenir Charlie et Bill. Elle lui dit qu'elle se chargerait de Percy. Les quatre enfants Weasley regardèrent leurs parents avec suspicion. Ils essayèrent de savoir ce qui se tramait mais on leur dit d'attendre jusqu'à cette après-midi. Au déjeuner, leur mère fit trop cuire la viande et pas assez les légumes. Elle reporta même la vaisselle le temps d'aller contacter Percy. Ce qui était loin d'être normal. Vers treize heures, Bill arriva. Il interrogea ses frères et sa sœur, sans grand succès. Sa mère était assise à genoux par terre, la tête plongée dans la cheminée, et on l'entendait d'ici menacer Percy de toutes les misères possibles et imaginables. Son père était en train de faire la vaisselle. En voyant cet étrange spectacle, Bill n'osa rien leur demander et retourna dans le jardin.

- Ils ont perdu la tête ? demanda-t-il à sa sœur.

- Ils sont comme ça depuis qu'ils sont revenus de chez Dumbledore.

- C'est complètement effrayant, renchérit Ron.

- On pourrait faire sauter notre chambre qu'il s'en apercevrait même pas, ajouta Fred.

- Ou alors ils nous féliciteraient, compléta Georges.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Charlie apparut et s'approcha d'eux. Il salua ses frères et Ginny, demanda ce qu'il se passait et fut mis au courant des derniers évènements survenus au Terrier. Il partagea son étonnement. Après tout, ses parents l'avaient fait revenir de Roumanie au pied levé. Il avait demandé un délais mais son père avait refusé sans lui donner d'autre explication que « tu comprendras plus tard ». Il avait dû trouver son patron, lui expliquer la situation et demander un congé. Heureusement, c'était une période assez creuse et ils pouvaient se passer de lui. Il avait obtenu une semaine de congés, sentant que si on le faisait venir avec autant d'empressement, cela allait être important.

Arthur apparut et les appela. Ils se mirent sur leurs pieds et rentrèrent. On les réunit dans le salon où ils trouvèrent Percy, énervé. Molly semblait avoir préparé des litres de thé et des tonnes de biscuits. Elle leur demanda de s'asseoir.

- Vous commencez à nous faire peur, dit Bill. Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore vous a dit ? Parce que ça a un rapport avec ça, hein ?

- Oui, confirma Arthur. Mais pour comprendre, il faut que votre mère et moi vous disions quelque chose d'important.

Il prit une chaise et fit signe à sa femme de l'imiter. Molly obéit et se tourna vers Bill :

- Toi et Charlie étiez jeunes quand cela s'est passé. Tu avais quatre ans et ton frère deux. Est-ce que tu vois de quoi je parle ?

- Moi non, répondit Charlie.

L'aîné avait froncé les sourcils et semblait en pleine réflexion. Cela remontait si loin. Puis il comprit et releva la tête :

- Tu attendais un bébé. Je m'en souviens. Mais c'est flou.

- Ce n'est pas possible, intervint Percy. Tu avais six ans quand je suis né, pas quatre.

Leurs parents échangèrent un regard.

- Bill a raison, confirma Arthur. Votre mère est tombée enceinte entre Charlie et Percy.

Leurs enfants se regardèrent sans comprendre.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Ginny

- C'était lors de la première guerre, expliqua leur père. Voldemort lançait des attaques de plus en plus sanglantes. Le soir où votre mère a accouché, des Mangemorts ont attaqué Sainte Mangouste. Il y a eu plusieurs morts, des blessées. Mais surtout, ils ont enlevé les nouveaux-nés.

- Attendez ! intervint Bill. Vous voulez dire qu'ils ont aussi enlevé notre…

- Sœur, acquiesça Molly. Elle s'appelait Willow et est née le trois décembre.

- Vous avez eu une fille avant moi ? s'exclama Ginny. Vous disiez tout le temps que j'étais la première fille Weasley depuis des générations !

- A cette époque, nous avions cru qu'ils avaient tué les nourrissons, expliqua Arthur. Il semble que non.

- Vous l'avez retrouvée, comprit Ron. C'est de ça que Dumbledore vous a parlé ce matin. C'est pour ça que vous nous en parlez maintenant.

- C'est vrai ? demandèrent en chœur les jumeaux

- Elle est en Angleterre, annonça Molly. Elle est tombée par hasard sur le Chaudron Baveur où elle a rencontré Maugrey – il était là le soir de l'attaque. Il a parlé avec Albus qui a rencontré Willow. Elle a été adoptée et élevée en Amérique. Elle…elle est d'accord pour nous rencontrer. Elle ignorait tout de nous…en fait, elle ne savait même pas qu'elle était adoptée.

Il y eut un silence gênant, chacun enregistrant ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

- Heureusement que j'ai pris une semaine de vacances, lâcha Charlie.

- C'est…bizarre, murmura Ron. Elle a quel âge ?

- Vingt et un ans. Enfin, elle aura vingt et un ans à la fin de l'année, leur apprit Arthur.

- Bon, alors il y a pas d'autres frères ou sœurs cachés quelque part ? demanda Fred.

Leur mère le rassura. Willow était la seule. Les parents répondirent ensuite à toutes les questions que leurs enfants leur posèrent, dans la mesure du possible. Ginny restait silencieuse, les yeux dans le vague. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'était pas heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle avait une autre sœur. En fait, elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. On lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était la première fille Weasley depuis des générations. Elle avait sa place : la petite sœur d'une armée de frères. C'était ce qu'elle était depuis quatorze ans. Mais avec une autre sœur, plus âgée en plus, cela changeait. Elle regarda ses frères. A part Percy qui semblait n'avoir qu'une envie : partir, tous étaient complètement excités à l'apparition de cette sœur. Ils demandaient déjà quand ils allaient la rencontrer. Elle surprit le regard de Charlie posé sur elle. Elle esquissa un sourire. Il lui montra la porte menant à la cuisine d'un signe du menton. Elle hocha la tête et ils se levèrent. Ensemble, ils quittèrent la pièce.

- Comment tu prends tout ça ? demanda-t-il à sa sœur.

Elle haussa les épaules en s'asseyant.

- J'en sais rien. C'est bizarre.

- Elle ne te prendra pas ta place, tu sais ?

Elle ne chercha même pas à nier l'évidence. Elle n'avait jamais pu cacher quoique ce soit à son frère. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Laisse lui une chance, Gin, ok ? Les parents ont souffert et là ils peuvent la retrouver. Ne gâche pas ça. Elle est peut-être hyper gentille. Tu vas peut-être l'adorer. Elle ne changera jamais ton statut de petite sœur.

- Faut juste que je m'y fasse.

- Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

- Je note !

Ron entra dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir sur un coin de la table. Il les regarda.

- Vous fabriquez quoi ?

- Ca te regarde ? répliqua Ginny

- Calme ! C'est juste une question !

- Comment ça se passe dans le salon ? demanda Charlie.

- Percy vient de partir. Il a dit que Papa et Maman auraient pu le prévenir par lettre plutôt que de le faire venir. Il a rajouté qu'il avait un travail important et des responsabilités.

- Quel crétin ! grogna l'éleveur de dragon.

- Oh, et puis Papa parle avec Albus, rajouta Ron. Ils mettent au point un rendez-vous pour la rencontre avec Willow. Juste les parents et elle pour commencer.

- Histoire de pas la faire fuir tout de suite, plaisanta Charlie.

- Pourquoi fuirait-elle ? demanda Fred en rentrant dans la pièce, accompagné de son jumeau et de Bill.

- Georges et toi feraient fuir n'importe quelle personne censée, dit Ginny comme si c'était la chose la plus logique.

Fred prit une moue peinée et porta une main à son cœur :

- Tu nous blesses là soeurette !

- On n'imaginait pas que tu pensais ça de nous ! ajouta Georges.

- Ho c'est bon ! lâcha leur sœur en roulant des yeux. Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'en faire un peu trop ?

Charlie et Bill se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. La maison leur manquait, et tout particulièrement les jumeaux. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils étaient complètement dérangés ou trop intelligents pour leur propre bien. En tout cas, cela amenait toujours des situations cocasses. Bill tapa ses frères dans le dos :

- On arrête là les jumeaux. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'elle vous lance son chauve-furie, non ? Je l'ai vu s'entraîner. Elle a l'air plutôt bonne. Il ne lui manque plus que des cobayes.

Les deux frères maugréèrent avant de monter dans leur chambre sous prétexte d'avoir des recherches à faire. Ginny soupira :

- J'espère que Willow a un mental à toutes épreuves. Elle va en avoir besoin avec ces deux-là.

Leurs parents entrèrent à ce moment-là. Molly avait un sourire nerveux sur le visage. Arthur leur apprit qu'ils avaient rendez-vous le lendemain midi avec Willow. Ils avaient réservé dans un restaurant sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ce serait Albus qui irait la chercher au Chaudron Baveur et qui la conduirait jusqu'au restaurant. Willow fut le sujet centrale des conversations ce soir-là alors que Molly et Arthur s'apprêtaient à retrouver leur fille disparue.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	5. Une première rencontre pleine de

**

* * *

**

**Un nouveau monde pour une seconde chance**

* * *

_Disclaimer :_ Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage ou aucun lieu de cette fic. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire. 

_Notes de l'auteur :_ Un grand merci à Nanou01, Tadzio, Julie Winchester et Alexandra pour leur review Et pour tous ceux qui suivent cette fic.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 4_

_Une première rencontre pleine de surprises !_

* * *

Willow poussa un soupir de frustration en jetant sur son lit un haut pourpre. Le vêtement vint rejoindre la pile d'autres qui gisait ici et là. La sorcière jeta un bref coup d'œil à son réveil. Dix heure trente. Elle allait être en retard. Elle ne savait toujours pas si ce rendez-vous était une bonne idée. Elle avait à la fois envie d'y aller et de se jeter dans le premier avion pour l'Amérique et oublier tout cela. Des coups furent frappés à la porte. 

- Entrez ! cria-t-elle

Dans le miroir, elle vit Kâlya apparaître. La sorcière avait quarante trois ans, une peau lisse et pâle et des incroyables cheveux blancs, qui mettaient en valeur des yeux couleur ambre. C'était une femme merveilleuse qui avait pris Willow sous son aile. De toutes celles qui vivaient ici, Kâlya était la seule à regarder la rouquine sans crainte. Elle referma la porte derrière elle.

- Nerveuse ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait un petit sourire et une voix douce et chantante. Willow fit une moue :

- Je suis terrifiée. Des démons, je sais gérer. Mais des parents biologiques sortis de nulle part, c'est une autre affaire.

- Ce n'est pas l'apocalypse, Willow. Juste un déjeuner.

- Et si ils ne m'aiment pas ? En plus, je vais bien être obliger de leur cacher une partie de ma vie. Je suis une piètre menteuse, ils vont s'en rendre compte et croire que je les déteste et ne leur fais pas confiance. Alors ils vont me haïr. C'est une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. Je devrais rester là.

Kâlya fit face à sa protégée et prit son visage entre ses mains. Aussitôt, un calme étrange s'empara de la rouquine.

- Tu vas y arriver. Tu es une fille formidable, sensible, gentille, généreuse, drôle. Mais tu es avant tout leur fille. Ils ne peuvent que t'aimer.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Certaine.

Kâlya aida ensuite Willow à choisir ses vêtements tout en calmant ses angoisses. Elle comprenait la nervosité de la jeune femme. Ces derniers temps, la vie avait été particulièrement cruelle avec elle. Elle était venue là pour guérir et ses blessures commençaient tout juste à se refermer. La grande majorité des personnes ici avaient peur du potentiel de Willow, de ce qu'elle était capable de faire. Pour se protéger, ils avaient donc créer une barrière entre elle et eux. Ils n'avaient pas vu que ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était de contacts humains. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle la regarda rassembler ce dont elle avait besoin dans un sac. Puis elle se tourna vers Kâlya :

- Alors, c'est quoi ce moyen de transport prodigieux dont vous m'avez parlé ? Parce que s'il y en a pas, je vais avoir des heures de retard !

Elle vit la sorcière lui tendre un vieux cahier racorni. Willow ne comprit pas mais le prit. Kâlya lui expliqua :

- C'est une technique utilisée par les sorciers telle que ta famille. Ils appellent cela un portoloin. Cela t'amènera dans une petite ruelle, à l'extérieur du Chaudron Baveur.

- Un portoloin ?

- Oui.

- Comment ça marche ?

- Il faut que tu le tiennes bien fermement. N'oublie pas Willow, ils n'ont aucune raison de ne pas t'apprécier.

- Ouais, je vais essayer de m'en persuader.

Kâlya sourit, prononça une formule en passant la main devant le carnet. La rouquine allait demander ce qu'il était censé se passer quand elle eut l'impression qu'un pêcheur venait de planter son hameçon dans son nombril et tirait pour la faire remonter à la surface. Le monde autour d'elle se mit à tourner à une vitesse prodigieuse. Elle avait l'impression de flotter, d'être un cerf-volant que l'on malmenait. Quand le monde cessa de tourner, elle se retrouva assise par terre, dans une ruelle déserte et malodorante. Elle pesta, enfourna le portoloin dans son sac, se leva et tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. Remerciant le ciel que personne ne l'ait vu dans une position aussi embarrassante, elle prit la direction du Chaudron Baveur.

Quand elle entra dans le pub, elle repéra tout de suite Albus. Elle le rejoignit. Il lui sourit en la saluant. Il sembla remarquer sa nervosité car il lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout allait bien se passer. Puis, après lui avoir demandé si elle était prête, il lui fit signe de le suivre. Il l'emmena dans une petite ruelle, derrière le Chaudron. C'était un cul de sac. Elle allait demander ce qu'ils étaient censés faire quand le sorcier sortit sa baguette et tapota certaines briques du mur. Ce dernier s'ouvrit sur une gigantesque allée fourmillant d'agitation. Ebahie, elle y entra après Albus. Elle se demanda un instant si elle était bien réveillée et s'arrêta au milieu de la rue. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même, lentement, pour admirer le décor. En deux mètres, elle avait complètement changé d'univers. Ici, la magie était absolument partout. Les gens portaient des tenues étranges, quelques fois complètement extravagantes. Dans les vitrines, des objets d'ordinaire inanimés étaient dotés d'une vie propre. De grandes affiches publicitaires ici et là étaient composées d'images qui bougeaient. Dans les vitrines aux noms étranges, elle voyait des objets complètement inconnus et étranges. Elle remarqua qu'Albus l'attendait et l'observait, le sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

- C'est…surréaliste, souffla-t-elle.

- Vous aimez ?

- Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

- J'adore !

Le sorcier lui fit remarquer que l'heure tournait et elle le suivit. Pendant tout le chemin, elle observa son entourage, cherchant à tout voir et tout imprimer dans sa mémoire. Elle ne voulait rien rater de ce monde. Contrairement à tout ce qu'elle avait vu de magique jusqu'à présent, ce lieu était plein de vie et de bonnes intentions. Ici, la magie était montrée au grand jour. C'était même un style de vie. Et il n'y avait aucune connexion avec une quelconque apocalypse ou autre noir dessein. C'était tout simplement merveilleux. Elle faillit rentrer dans le directeur. Elle était tellement plongée dans sa contemplation qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu s'arrêter. Elle bredouilla de vagues excuses et il lui lança à nouveau ce sourire paternaliste dont il semblait avoir le secret. Cela commençait à l'agacer. Elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrêtés devant un restaurant.

- Oh Seigneur ! murmura-t-elle.

- Tout va bien se passer.

- On arrête pas de me répéter ça mais jusqu'à présent, ça ne m'a pas rassuré.

Il entra dans l'établissement. Elle respira profondément. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle entra. Dumbledore parlait avec le Maître d'hôtel. D'après ce qu'elle comprit, c'était un ancien élève de Poudlard. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait réservé une table. On lui apprit que le couple Weasley était déjà là. Willow scanna la salle. Dans un coin, elle repéra Arthur et Molly. Ils étaient plus vieux que sur la photo. L'homme était presque chauve à présent. Les rides avaient marqué le passage du temps ici et là. La grande silhouette de son guide entra dans le champ de vision et commença à s'approcher de la salle. Elle le suivit.

µ

Arthur était nerveux. Il avait les mains moites et du mal à se concentrer. Tout plein de pensées lui passaient par la tête. Rien qui ne le rassurait. En fait, les pires scénarios lui venaient à l'esprit. A ses côtés, il sentait sa femme tout aussi agitée que lui. Sauf que contrairement à lui qui restait plus ou moins calme, Molly s'agitait, changement constamment de position, tordant nerveusement ses mains. Ne faisant normalement pas attention à son apparence, elle avait pris un soin tout particulier à choisir ses vêtements, pestant après toutes ses affaires, en changeant une bonne demi-douzaine de fois. Cela avait même fini par exaspérer Ginny. Il allait lui dire de se calmer quand il vit Albus. Il le dit à Molly. Le directeur parlait au Maître d'hôtel.

- Elle est là, entendit-il sa femme souffler.

Et il la vit. Sa fille était là, juste derrière Albus, attendant nerveusement. Elle était grande et mince. Ses cheveux étaient roux, plus clairs que tous les membres de la famille. Ils tombaient raides jusqu'aux épaules. Elle portait une longue jupe noire descendant jusqu'aux pieds. Par-dessus, elle portait un haut en velours vert émeraude sombre. Un sac en tissu marron foncé était posé sur son épaule droite. Ils la virent observer la salle et détournèrent leur regard.

Bientôt, Albus était en face d'eux et les saluaient. A côté de lui, Willow se tenait droite, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi mal à l'aise depuis des années. Elle avait la sensation de revenir au lycée au moment où elle devait faire un exposé devant toute la classe. Quand elle entendit son prénom, elle releva la tête brusquement et comprit qu'Albus venait de la présenter. Les deux sorciers la regardaient, attendant une réaction. Elle sentit ses joues la brûler, signe qu'elle rougissait et eut envie que la terre s'ouvre sous ses pieds pour l'engloutir. Mais cela ne se produisit pas. Au lieu de cela, elle bredouilla une vague excuse.

- J'étais ailleurs. Désolée.

Elle vit le sourire chaleureux et tendre d'Albus.

- Je vais donc recommencer, dit-il. Willow, je vous présente Arthur et Molly Weasley.

- J'avais deviné, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait dit cela tout haut et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

- Oh pitié ! C'est une catastrophe ! J'ai jamais été douée pour les premières impressions. Dès que je suis nerveuse, je fais n'importe quoi. Enfin je dis n'importe quoi…Exactement comme maintenant !

Rouge de honte, elle regarda Albus avec un regard plein d'espoir :

- Vous auriez pas un sortilège qui effacerait les cinq dernières minutes ? Histoire qu'on recommence tout ?

- Les premières rencontres n'ont jamais été la spécialité de la famille, intervint Arthur en souriant.

- Ha oui ? demanda Willow.

- Tu t'en rendras vite compte, confirma Molly.

- Vous ne dîtes pas ça uniquement pour me rassurer ? se méfia la jeune femme.

- Absolument pas ! rit Arthur avant de se tourner vers Albus. Je vous remercie de lui avoir montré le chemin.

- Ce fut un plaisir. Je vais vous laisser maintenant. Bon appétit.

Il les quitta, laissant planer un silence pesant sur la table. Les trois personnes s'étudièrent pendant un petit moment. Un serveur vint leur donner la carte. Ils le remercièrent.

- C'est moins évident que ce que l'on pensait, remarqua Molly. J'avais abandonné tout espoir de voir ce jour arrivé et maintenant, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Jusqu'à quelque jour, j'ignorais que j'étais adoptée. Alors je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir au déroulement de ce déjeuner.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au menu et écarquilla les yeux en lisant les noms étranges des plats. Elle se mit à la recherche d'un plat qu'elle connaissait. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas très faim. Elle leva les yeux et croisa ceux de ses parents. Elle avait encore du mal avec cette idée. Ses parents. Maintenant, elle en avait quatre. Déjà que deux, ce n'était pas évident. Elle regarda autour d'elle, vit les bougies éclairées la pièce, les clients vêtus étrangement. Les plats apparaissaient et les couverts sales disparaissaient, s'évanouissant dans la nature. Les serveurs ne semblaient qu'accueillir les clients et prendre leurs commandes.

- C'est si étrange, murmura-t-elle.

- Nous vivons dans deux mondes différents, confirma Arthur timidement. Cela ne va pas être évident.

- Plus que vous ne le croyez. Là où je vis, la magie est présente. Pas autant qu'ici. Elle est très discrète. La plupart des personnes ferment les yeux et font comme si ils ne voyaient rien, expliqua Willow.

- Où vis-tu ?

- Sunnydale.

Molly et Arthur se regardèrent. Dans leur regard, Willow vit qu'ils avaient entendu parler de la ville.

- Vous connaissez ? demanda-t-elle

- De nom, répondit Arthur. C'est un puissant point d'énergie.

- La Bouche de l'Enfer, c'est comme ça qu'on la surnomme, leur apprit la jeune femme. Mais à part ça, on peut vivre une vie parfaitement ordinaire.

- Parle-nous de toi, demanda subitement Molly.

Elle voulut s'excuser de s'être montrée si abrupte, mais Willow la coupa. Un serveur vint prendre leur commande. Quand ils furent servis, elle se mit à parler. Elle leur raconta sa vie, en omettant certains détails. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle était fille unique. Bonne élève, elle avait eu un parcours classique avec des notes excellentes. Elle était en faculté actuellement, étudiant l'informatique – ce qui fit naître de nombreuses questions de la part de son père. Elle pensait devenir professeur. Elle leur parla d'Alex et de Buffy, évitant de parler de leurs exploits surnaturels. Elle leur expliqua qu'ils étaient un peu sa famille, avec Ruppert Giles, leur ancien bibliothécaire. Quand ils lui demandèrent pourquoi, elle leur expliqua que ses parents et elle ne s'entendaient pas vraiment et qu'ils menaient leur vie séparément en quelque sorte. Ils parurent attristés d'entendre cela mais elle les rassura. Elle se contentait de cela. Elle s'était construite sa famille.

- Bon, alors maintenant que je vous ai raconté ma vie dans les moindres détails, si on parlait de vous ? Qu'est-ce que j'ignore sur ma famille ?

Arthur sourit :

- Je travaille au Ministère de la Magie, au service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu.

- Quant à moi, poursuivi Molly, je m'occupe de la maison et des enfants.

Willow leva la tête. Quelle était bête ! pensa-t-elle. Elle devait avoir des frères et sœurs. Après tout, ses parents n'avaient pas dû passer toute leur vie à pleurer sa disparition. Elle aurait dû y penser toute de suite.

- J'ai des frères et sœurs ?

- Six frères et une sœur, annonça Molly fièrement.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à la réaction de Willow qui recracha entièrement l'eau qu'elle était en train d'avaler. Elle fut ensuite prise d'une violente quinte de toux. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Arthur sortir une baguette, prononcer un sort qui fit disparaître les dégâts qu'elle venait de causer.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Sept ?! s'exclama-t-elle avec une voix un peu trop haut perchée. Je passe de fille unique à sept frères et sœurs ?

- Six frères et une sœur, confirma Arthur. Bill a vingt-cinq ans. Il vit en Egypte où il est conjureur de sort pour Gringott's, la banque des sorciers. Charlie a vingt-trois ans. Il vit en Roumanie où il est soigneur de dragon.

- Quoi ? l'interrompit Willow les yeux écarquillés. Vous venez de dire de dragons ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Les dragons existent ?

- Ils sont protégés car en voie de disparition. Mais oui, ils existent.

Willow intégra la nouvelle. Après tout, avec tout ce qu'elle avait vu, si elle ne croyait pas aux dragons, il y aurait un problème. Bien sûr, le couple en face d'elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. Elle leur demanda qui étaient ses autres frères et sœurs. Molly continua :

- Puis il y a toi. Ensuite, Percy est né. Il travaille au Ministère et a dix-neuf ans. Fred et Georges sont nés deux ans plus tard. Des jumeaux. Infernaux. Ils ont dix-sept ans et sont en septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Ron est le fils cadet. Il a quinze ans et va rentrer en cinquième année. La dernière est Ginny. Elle a quatorze ans et est en quatrième année.

- Ça fait beaucoup, murmura Willow

- Nous avons toujours voulu avoir une grande famille, dit Arthur.

- Vous avez réussi.

Ensuite, la jeune sorcière leur demanda de lui parler de cette société dont elle ignorait tout. Elle voulait tout savoir. Alors, Arthur et Molly lui expliquèrent comment fonctionnaient leurs lois, quelles étaient les différentes particularités des sorciers. Ils lui parlèrent du Ministère, du Quidditch et de Poudlard. Là, ils éveillèrent l'attention de leur fille qui se mit à leur poser mille questions. Elle voulut tout savoir, les différentes matières, ce qu'on y apprenait, comment on y entrait, combien de temps on y était, quels étaient les diplômes qu'on y avait, les modalités d'examens, etc. Les deux parents furent épatés par la passion qu'elle semblait avoir pour les études. Aucun de leurs enfants n'aimaient l'école, enfin les cours dispensés. Ils y allaient, travaillaient sérieusement mais il n'y avait aucune étincelle dans les yeux quand ils en parlaient. Cela n'était sans aucune mesure avec le comportement de Willow. Elle en parlait de la même manière que Charlie parlait de ses dragons, que Ron parlait Quidditch ou que les jumeaux parlaient de leurs inventions. Le déjeuner fila sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Ils lui proposèrent de venir au Terrier, visiter leur maison et rencontrer les autres membres de la famille. Ils la virent se renfermer.

- Je ne sais pas… hésita-t-elle. Ça ferait un peu beaucoup. Ne croyez pas que je ne veule pas ! Je veux les rencontrer. Mais là tout de suite maintenant aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas trop. Ca ferait… trop. Vous comprenez ?

Molly sourit à ce comportement. Elle avait remarqué que quand elle devenait nerveuse, elle se mettait à bafouiller, à parler rapidement en rougissant et prenant une mine contrite. C'était adorable si on lui demandait son avis. Son mari la rassura en lui disant qu'ils comprenaient parfaitement. Ils voulurent ensuite payer l'addition et apprirent que tout avait été payé par Dumbledore.

Ils allaient sortir quand un couple leur barra la route. Ils s'aperçurent que le dit couple n'était autre que Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Willow, qui les suivait, remarqua immédiatement la tension qu'il y avait entre les adultes. Elle regarda l'homme en face d'elle et sentit aussitôt les cheveux de sa nuque se redresser. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain chez cet homme, une aura négative autour de lui. La magie noire émanait de lui. Il posa les yeux sur lui et leur regard accrochèrent. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris métallique surnaturel. Elle n'avait jamais vu des yeux pareils. Elle entendit Arthur la présenter à contre cœur.

- Alors elle existe la fameuse Weasley, susurra le sorcier. J'ai cru que vous étiez un mythe.

Il la regarda des pieds à la tête avec mépris.

- La ressemblance est frappante… La même couleur de cheveux hideuse, les mêmes tâches de rousseur affreuses et le même mauvais goût en matière de tenue vestimentaire.

Elle sentit la colère monter en elle et des signaux rouges se mirent à clignoter furieusement dans son esprit. La colère n'était pas une bonne émotion. Généralement, quand elle était en colère, sa magie décuplait, et quand sa magie décuplait, elle avait tendance à perdre le contrôle. Elle respira profondément, se rappelant les conseils de Kâlya. Elle vit que les deux sorciers étaient en pleine dispute. Lucius –car elle découvrit que c'était ainsi que s'appelait le sorcier- parlait avec froideur tandis que la colère de son père était moins maîtrisée. Willow se demanda que ferait Buffy dans cette situation. Elle n'aimait pas les conflits. C'était Buffy qui les réglait. Mais si elle ne voulait pas qu'Arthur se jette au cou de Lucius, elle allait devoir faire quelque chose. Elle posa une main sur le bras de son père. Ce dernier arrêta sa tirade. C'était la première fois qu'elle esquissait le moindre geste vers eux. Il vit alors qu'elle avait des yeux bleus magnifiques.

- La fille prodige qui vient au secours de son père, railla Lucius. Que comptes-tu faire petite fille ? Taper des pieds ?

- Là c'en était trop ! ragea-t-elle. Soudain, elle sut ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle sourit et se concentra sur ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle sentit la magie circuler dans ses veines. Elle la réfréna, puisant uniquement la dose dont elle avait besoin.

- J'adore votre couleur de cheveux, dit-elle soudain à Lucius.

Ce dernier ne comprenait pas, ni ses parents. Tout à coup, Arthur et Molly virent les cheveux de l'aristocrate devenir de plus en plus orange jusqu'à ressembler à la couleur d'une carotte. Narcissa l'aperçut et devint pâle comme la mort. Quand Lucius vit la couleur de ses cheveux, il écarquilla d'abord les yeux de surprise. Puis il réalisa ce qu'il se passait et son regard étincela de fureur. Il regarda chaque personne présente et s'arrêta sur Willow.

- C'est vous qui avez fait ça ! Espèce de petite… de petite…

- De petite quoi ? grogna Arthur en se plaçant entre sa fille et le sorcier.

- Je veux qu'elle retire cette couleur ignoble ! cria Narcissa avec une voix de crécelle.

- Pourquoi tout le monde croit que j'ai fait ça ? demanda Willow innocemment. J'y suis pour rien. Ça doit être le karma.

- Nous devrions y aller Arthur, dit Molly d'une voix autoritaire.

Arthur s'éloigna avec les deux femmes sans quitter Lucius des yeux. Ce dernier semblait avoir perdu sa froideur légendaire et leur criait toutes sortes de menaces alors que sa femme tentait de le calmer tout en se plaignant de la couleur horrible de ses cheveux. Une fois hors de portée, Arthur explosa de rire, mais pas Molly. Au comble de l'horreur, Willow vit sa mère s'arrêter devant elle, poser les poings sur les hanches avec une expression franchement hostile sur le visage :

- Willow Weasley ! Parce que cela fait seulement quelques heures que nous nous sommes retrouvées, je ne te punirai pas. Mais sache que je ne tolèrerai pas un tel comportement ! C'était totalement immature et déplacé !

- Et franchement génial ! s'exclama Arthur.

Sa femme lui lança un regard furibond.

- Arthur ! Ca ne m'aide pas du tout !

- Voyons chérie, au vu de ce qu'elle vient de faire, c'est une vraie Weasley !

Molly ne put qu'acquiescer. C'était un comportement digne de ces fils, surtout des jumeaux. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Comment as-tu fait ça ? demandait Arthur. Enfin, tu ne connais rien à la magie !

- Je ne connais rien de cette société. Je sais faire quelques petits tours, murmura Willow.

Elle sentit aussitôt la culpabilité l'assaillir devant ce mensonge. Quelques petits tours capables de détruire le monde, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

- Donc tu es une sorcière ! s'exclama son père avec joie. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

- Vous n'avez rien demandé.

Molly demanda combien de temps durerait le sort et Willow lui répondit que d'ici ce soir, cela aurait disparu. Ils parlèrent sur le chemin du Chaudron Baveur. Se séparer fut étrange. Ils ne savaient pas comment s'y prendre. Un simple au revoir semblait trop banal et des embrassades trop intimes. Ils parlèrent quelques minutes du reste du clan et la jeune fille accepta de passer toute la journée du surlendemain au Terrier. Elle ne pouvait pas repousser indéfiniment cette rencontre et d'après ce qu'elle avait comprit l'un de ses frères, Charlie, devait retourner en Roumanie dans une semaine. Ils se séparèrent finalement, Willow vers le manoir et ses parents au Terrier.

µ µ

µ

Lucius fulminait de rage. Il n'arrivait pas à la contenir, même devant son Maître. Voldemort semblait s'en amuser. Le spectacle de l'aristocrate albinos avec des cheveux carotte le fit exploser de rire – ce qui était un fait très rare. Il essaya de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé en écoutant avec attention le discours de son serviteur. Ce qu'il avait appris ne l'avait pas réjoui. Cette fille était censée être morte. Cela voulait dire que certains de ses Mangemorts avaient désobéi. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas que Lucius s'était tu et attendait.

- Quel sort t'a-t-elle lancé ? finit par demander Voldemort.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Malefoy avec hésitation.

- Comment cela ? Tu dois bien le savoir ! Quelle incantation a-t-elle prononcée ? Quel mouvement de baguette a-t-elle utilisé ? N'était-elle pas en face de toi ?

Le sorcier en face de lui était mal à l'aise, cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Lucius ? insista le Mage Noir

- Elle n'a prononcé aucune parole. Et je crois qu'elle ne se sert pas de baguette.

- Alors comment a-t-elle fait cela ?

- Je ne sais pas Maître. Elle parlait comme une moldue, était habillée pareil. Tout laissait croire qu'elle a été élevée comme une moldue. Elle avait également un fort accent américain.

- Ce serait une sorcière wicca alors ? se demanda Voldemort.

Il réfléchit à ce que cela impliquait. Il finit par regarder Lucius :

- Renseigne-toi sur elle. Je veux tout savoir sur cette Willow. D'où elle vient, qui l'a élevée. Je veux connaître sa vie dans ses moindres détails, est-ce clair ?

- Oui, Seigneur.

- Et ramène-moi ceux chargés de l'attaque de Sainte Mangouste d'il y a vingt ans. Ils ont des comptes à me rendre.

Lucius salua Voldemort d'un hochement de tête et sortit. Il était bien décidé à obéir à son Maître. Il allait tout faire pour se venger de cette Weasley ! Personne n'humiliait un Malefoy et s'en sortait indemne.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	6. Invitation musclée

**

* * *

**

**Un nouveau monde pour une seconde chance**

* * *

_Disclaimer :_ Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage ou aucun lieu de cette fic. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

_Notes de l'auteur :_ Honte à moi ! J'ai posté le chapitre 6 sans avoir posté le 5. Je viens seulement de m'enr endre compte. Je suis vraiment désolée...Mais comme je l'avais expliqué dans la dernière update (qui état en fait celle du chaptre suivant), je l'ai fait très rapidement...trop rapidement. Donc voilà quand même le 5. Encore une fois, toutes mes excuses.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 5_

_Invitation musclée

* * *

_

Molly et Arthur rentrèrent au Terrier un peu avant seize heures. A peine rentrés, Ginny jaillit en annonçant qu'elle avait préparé du thé. Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de protester car elle les attrapa chacun par un bras et les mena vers le salon où ils eurent la surprise de voir que Bill était là, avec tous leurs autres enfants hormis Percy. Ils s'installèrent confortablement et Molly prit la théière afin de remplir les tasses.

- Alors ? demanda Fred.

- Comment elle est ? renchérit Georges.

- On veut tout savoir ! dirent-ils en chœur.

Molly commença alors à leur parler de Willow. Elle tenta de la décrire physiquement et psychologiquement. Elle leur parla de sa tendance à bafouiller quand elle était nerveuse, de sa passion pour les études. Elle voulait devenir professeur, leur apprit-elle. Elle leur dit tout ce qu'elle avait appris pendant le déjeuner. Arthur dut leur expliquer ce qu'il y avait de particulier à propos de Sunnydale. Aucun de leurs enfants n'aima ce qu'on leur apprit. Leur mère tenta de leur faire comprendre que Willow n'était pas très famille. Fille unique, ne s'entendant pas avec ses parents, elle avait été plus que surprise d'apprendre qu'elle avait autant de frères et sœurs.

- Est-ce que c'est une sorcière ? demanda Ron

- Oui, répondit sa mère. On a peu parler de sorcellerie. Elle fait quelques tours. Nous n'en savons pas plus.

- Quelques tours plutôt audacieux ! s'exclama son mari.

- Arthur ne recommence pas. Je ne veux pas que tu l'encourages, elle ou un de nos enfants, à faire ce genre d'exploits.

- Molly, arrête, tu étais morte de rire toi aussi. C'était hilarant et mérité.

- Arthur !

Leurs enfants se regardèrent avec incompréhension. Que s'était-il passé ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Charlie.

- Elle a… commença Arthur.

Il ne put finir car rien qu'en se souvenant de l'expression horrifiée de Lucius et de la voix haut perchée de Narcissa il partit d'un grand éclat de rire. C'était trop. Les enfants se tournèrent vers leur mère qui lâcha :

- Elle a rendu les cheveux de Lucius Malefoy couleur carotte.

- Elle a quoi ? s'écria Fred.

- Vous rigolez ? demanda Georges refusant de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Pourquoi j'ai manqué ça ? se plaignit Ron.

- C'était… c'était… commença Arthur… c'était génial ! La tête de Lucius ! Et Narcissa ! Oh Merlin !

A présent, le sorcier se tenait les côtes et pleurait de rire. Le rire contamina Molly qui finit elle aussi par se laisser aller. Mais elle se ressaisit assez vite :

- Que je ne vous prenne pas à faire la même chose !

- Tu ne l'as pas sermonnée ? demanda Bill.

Il vit la visage de sa mère et sut qu'elle l'avait fait.

- Maman ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu viens à peine de la rencontrer et tu l'as déjà engueulée ? Tu veux la faire fuir ?

- C'est ma fille ! J'ai le droit de la sermonner si elle fait quelque chose de mal.

- Pas dès le premier jour, appuya Charlie.

Molly mit fin à toutes les protestations en annonçant que Willow viendrait passer la journée au Terrier le surlendemain. Tous ses enfants se mirent à parler en même temps. Elle se tourna vers son mari qui souriait. Il se pencha et l'embrassa. La mère de famille se leva. Elle avait le déjeuner à préparer. Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux montèrent dans leur chambre. Elle suivit sa fille du regard. Bien que ce soit elle qui les ait accueilli et entraîner dans le salon, elle avait été silencieuse, souvent perdue dans ses pensées pendant la conversation. Elle n'avait pas l'air très excité par tout cela, pas autant que ses frères. Elle réagissait avec beaucoup plus de réserve. Elle devrait aller lui parler plus tard. Elle alla dans la cuisine et fut rapidement rejointe par son mari, Charlie et Bill. Ils s'installèrent avec leur père à table et entreprirent d'éplucher les pommes de terre pour aider leur mère.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'elle ? demanda l'éleveur de dragons.

Arthur les regarda :

- Comment ça ?

- Comment est-elle ? Je veux dire quelle impression avez-vous eu ?

Son père sembla hésiter, les yeux fixés sur la table. Il sortit sa baguette, fit venir trois Bièraubeurres qu'il tendit à ses fils.

- Elle est intelligente et semble très rusée. Elle a l'air assez timide et réservée.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, hein ? demanda Bill

- Elle a l'air vulnérable. Il y a quelque chose dans son regard, quelque chose de briser… Une fragilité. Pendant le dîner, elle n'a pas vraiment sourit. Je veux dire elle n'a eu aucun vrai grand sourire spontané. Elle est triste. Même si elle tente de le cacher, on voit qu'au fond d'elle, elle a cette tristesse.

- Dans sa lettre, elle expliquait à Dumbledore qu'elle avait perdu quelqu'un, non ? dit Charlie. Moi aussi je serais triste à sa place.

- Ce que ton père veut dire, intervint Molly, c'est qu'elle n'a pas tout dit. Par exemple, pour la magie, elle nous a dit qu'elle faisait quelques tours. Elle a menti. J'ai de l'expérience avec vous dans ce domaine. Elle nous cache des choses. C'est normal, on se connaît à peine. Mais c'est cette part d'ombre qui la rend aussi… torturée.

Arthur réfléchit à ce que venait de dire sa femme. Elle avait totalement raison. Willow ne leur avait pas fait confiance, ce qui était normal. Après tout, ils restaient de parfaits étrangers pour elle. Mais ils avaient senti quelque chose de plus profond. C'était comme si elle avait mis une façade en place, qu'elle faisait attention à ce qu'elle disait malgré l'entrain avec lequel elle parlait. Puis, il y avait eu la rencontre avec Lucius et la manière dont les yeux de sa fille avait brillé d'une étrange manière quand il l'avait insulté. D'ailleurs, il devait parler de cela à Albus. Il n'aimait pas que le Mangemort soit au courant de son existence. Il prévint sa femme et ses fils et décida de rendre une petite visite au directeur. Molly répondit seule aux questions restantes de ses fils.

µ µ

µ

Pendant ce temps, un peu à l'extérieur de Londres, Willow se baladait tranquillement. Elle n'avait pas eu envie de rentrer tout de suite à Westbury. Elle avait donc opté pour du shopping. Vers dix-neuf heures, elle s'arrêta dans un petit restaurant où elle dîna en prenant son temps. Puis, elle décida de se promener. Elle trouva un parc, longeant une petite forêt. La place était déserte et elle en profita pour laisser son esprit s'évader et essayer d'y voir plus clair sur les derniers évènements. Elle avait l'impression que tout se passait trop vite. En parlant de trop vite, le soleil s'assombrit un peu vite à son goût. De lourds nuages le voilaient, ajoutant à l'ombre des arbres et à la luminosité diminuante. Elle marcha encore mais elle avait l'impression d'être observée. Soudain, les cheveux de sa nuque se hérissèrent, son cœur s'accéléra, sa respiration devint plus rapide et elle sentit la magie commencer à couler dans ses veines. Autour d'elle, elle avait l'impression que les ombres se mouvaient. Elle ne vit pas venir le sort mais le sentit. Elle s'aplatit à terre, remerciant la Bouche de l'Enfer pour lui avoir donné de tels réflexes. Elle se releva prestement, se retourna et fit face à six silhouettes encapuchonnées. Elle sentait leur surprise. Ils ne s'étaient certainement pas attendus à ce qu'elle réponde ainsi. Mais cela passa vite et l'un d'eux prononça un sortilège. Elle eut tout juste le temps de lever sa main pour créer un bouclier contre lequel vint se fracasser l'éclair de lumière. A cela non plus, ils ne s'attendaient pas. Elle ne baissa pas sa garde mais ne fit rien pour saisir le portoloin. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'ils lui voulaient.

- Ce n'était pas très sympathique ça, lança-t-elle d'un air faussement joyeux.

Ils semblaient confus. Certains se jetèrent des coups d'œil. Elle les observa. Il portait de longues robes noires, dans le même style que ce qu'elle avait aperçu sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils portaient des masques d'Halloween. Elle devinait que ce n'était pas un déguisement. Ils devaient intimider sûrement mais elle avait vu assez de démons pour ne plus avoir peur de costumes, aussi laids soient-ils. Ce qui la dérangeait plus, c'était ce qu'ils dégageaient. Ils avaient des auras pleines de haine, de ténèbres. Ils étaient mauvais et cela leur plaisait. C'était ce qu'elle jugeait de plus effrayant. Venant de démons, elle pouvait comprendre, mais d'humains ? Non. Elle avait dégagé cette même aura sûrement et jamais elle ne l'accepterait. L'un d'eux s'avança, baguette toujours en main et pointée sur elle.

- Notre Maître veut vous rencontrer.

- C'est pour ça que vous essayez de me kidnapper ? Personne ne vous a jamais appris la politesse ? Parce que pointer vos bouts de bois sur quelqu'un et tenter de lui faire Dieu sait quoi pour l'enlever, ce n'est pas très poli.

Tout en disant cela, elle avait glissé sa main dans son sac et chercha le portoloin.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite faire votre connaissance. Il a beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

- Tant mieux parce que moi j'ignore qui c'est.

Elle toucha enfin le carnet racorni et sourit :

- Je suis vraiment désolée mais ça ne me dit vraiment rien. Bonne soirée !

Elle prononça la formule que lui avait apprise Kâlya et se sentit emportée loin de ce parc, à son plus grand soulagement. Quand elle réapparut dans sa chambre, elle s'écroula au sol. La terre tournait et elle préférait ne pas se remettre sur ses jambes tout de suite. D'autant plus que son sang vrillait à ses tempes. Elle fit plusieurs exercices de respiration, faisant refluer la magie. Quand elle se sentit mieux, elle se leva et se prépara pour dormir. Tout le long du processus, elle repensa à cette soirée, cherchant à emmagasiner le plus de détails possibles. Elle n'en parlerait à personne pour l'instant mais si d'autres événements comme cela se reproduisait, elle en parlerait à Giles. Pour l'instant, elle avait bien assez à s'occuper. Tout d'abord, elle avait deux parents sorciers, sept frères et sœur et un monde dont elle ignorait tout. Un monde où la magie était pratiquée ouvertement. Et elle apprenait tout cela au moment où elle ne pouvait plus la pratiquer parce que dès qu'elle le faisait, elle sentait le pouvoir en elle et cela la terrorisait. Car elle avait encore en tête les actes qu'elle avait commis seulement un mois plus tôt. Etait-ce seulement depuis un mois que Tara était morte ? Il lui semblait que tout cela remontait à bien plus longtemps que cela, que tout appartenait à la vie d'une autre. A une jeune fille bien plus heureuse, bien plus sûre d'elle. Aujourd'hui, elle était fragile et ne savait pas où elle allait. Elle ignorait qui elle était, ce qu'elle était. Et cette nouvelle famille ne faisait que tout brouiller. Mais elle voulait lui donner une chance. Peut-être que les retrouver maintenant était un signe ? Peut-être était-ce là sa nouvelle vie ? Peut-être devait-elle y voir un signe ? En tout cas, c'est comme cela qu'elle avait décidé de le prendre.

µ µ

µ

Voldemort regardait ses partisans devant lui. Ils étaient agenouillés. Il sentait leur peur, leur appréhension. A côté, un Mangemort gémissait, se balançant comme il pouvait, trop épuisé pour se relever, gisant à terre. Il avait perdu la raison depuis longtemps. Bientôt, il mourrait. Il avait payé pour une faiblesse commise vingt plus tôt, celle de refuser de tuer un enfant. Il avait été celui qui avait abandonné la petite Willow dans un orphelinat américain. Il avait supplié, expliquant ses raisons. il pensait qu'en les abandonnant sur un autre continent, jamais ils ne reviendraient dans ce pays, jamais ils ne retrouveraient leur famille. Cela avait échoué pour Willow, cela pouvait échouer pour les autres. Maintenant, il devait régler cela. Et il n'aimait pas cela. Cela l'enrageait en fait. A présent, il savait qu'il ne pouvait même pas faire confiance à ses partisans. Il allait devoir vérifier que ses ordres avaient été ou seront bien suivis. Quand il avait cru que la soirée ne pouvait pas être plus mauvaise, l'équipe envoyée pour enlever cette Willow était revenue bredouille.

- C'était une simple fille, siffla-t-il. Sans défense, sans baguette, seule, dans un pays inconnu, et vous l'avez laissé partir ? Etes-vous donc de tels incapables ?

- Elle a contré nos sorts sans baguette, Maître. C'était comme si elle nous avait senti venir, expliqua l'un des Mangemorts.

Voldemort se tourna vers Lucius :

- As-tu appris quelque chose ?

- Rien. Je n'ai eu que le temps de contacter quelques amis. Elle vivait à Sunnydale, aussi appelée la Bouche de l'Enfer. C'est un puissant point de concentration des forces magiques. Je ne sais que cela pour l'instant. J'espère en apprendre plus pendant les jours qui viennent.

- Très bien, continue ton enquête Lucius.

Il se tourna vers ses Mangemorts :

- Surveillez la. Arrangez-vous comme vous le souhaiter mais je veux connaître le moindre de ses faits et gestes dans notre monde. Espionnez les Weasley si il le faut. Contactez nos espions au sein du Ministère, mais je veux tout savoir sur elle. Elle est notre priorité pour le moment.

Il fit signe à ses partisans de se relever et de sortir. Ils obéirent sans rien demander de plus. Lucius s'excusa et s'en alla aussi. Il devait se reposer car demain, il continuerait ses recherches. Pas exclusivement pour son Maître, mais aussi pour lui, parce que cette petite rouquine commençait à l'intriguer autant qu'elle l'agaçait.

* * *

**_ A suivre..._**


	7. Réactions

**Un nouveau monde pour une seconde chance**

* * *

_Disclaimer :_ Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage ou aucun lieu de cette fic. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire. 

_Notes de l'auteur :_ Un grand merci à tous les reviewers.

J'ai posté ce chapitre rapidement de l'université donc je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de relire bien et corriger. Normalement, il y en a pas ou peu. Mais c'était soit ça, soit vous attendiez une semaine encore.

Bien sûr, même en l'absence d'Internet, les reviews sont les bienvenues. Elles dormiront au chaud dans ma boîte mail jusqu'à ce que je les reçoive et les lise.

Sinon, côté avancement, je viens de boucler le dix-neuvième chapitre de cette fic et je suis loin de la fin. Donc, beaucoup de lecture vous attend encore

PS : Cette fois-ci ce chapitre est à la bonne place ! Je suis désolée encore de ce malencontreux problème.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 6_

_Réactions_

* * *

Ron avalait rapidement son bol de céréales pendant que sa mère s'activait au fourneau. 

- Ron, moins vite ! Tu vas finir par t'étouffer ! le reprit Molly.

Il grommela quelque chose et Ginny, assis à côté de lui, roula des yeux. Bill était parti travailler, ainsi que les jumeaux et Arthur. Charlie profitait de ses vacances pour faire la grasse matinée. Mais les cadets Weasley étaient surexcités par l'arrivée de Harry et de Hermione. Molly, exaspérée de les voir si agités, les envoya dégnomer le jardin, pensant que cela les calmerait. Elle était contente que les deux meilleurs amis de son fils viennent passer le reste de l'été ici mais son esprit restait centré sur Willow. Elle devait venir le lendemain au Terrier et elle était tellement impatiente qu'elle n'arrivait pas à tenir en place. Pour se calmer, elle commença à préparer le menu du déjeuner du lendemain.

Harry et Hermione arrivèrent un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, accompagnés de Tonks, Lupin et Shackelbolt. Les sorciers entrèrent dans la cuisine saluer Molly. Cette dernière, en parfaite hôtesse, leur proposa une tasse de thé qu'ils acceptèrent volontiers. Ron et Ginny firent irruption dans la cuisine presque aussitôt.

- Je savais pas que cela te mettrait dans un état pareil de nous revoir Ron, lança Harry en voyant l'état de surexcitation de son ami.

- J'ai une sœur ! lança l'interpellé.

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent, intrigués. La jeune fille posa une main amicale sur le bras du rouquin :

- Ce n'est pas nouveau Ron. Nous aussi nous connaissons Ginny.

- Non ! J'ai une autre sœur !

Les deux Gryffondors se tournèrent vers Molly. Elle n'était quand même pas de nouveau enceinte ? La matriarche vit leur regard ahuri et sourit.

- Il parle de Willow, commença-t-elle.

- Willow ? demanda Rémus étonné.

Il avait entendu parler d'elle. C'était la première fille des Weasley. Elle était supposée morte après avoir été enlevée par des Mangemorts à Sainte Mangouste. Molly souriait et hocha la tête, lui faisant comprendre que c'était bien de cette Willow dont il s'agissait. Elle les invita à s'asseoir, leur disant qu'elle avait beaucoup de choses à leur dire. Ron et Ginny préférèrent entraîner leurs amis dans la chambre du garçon où ils seraient plus tranquilles pour parler. Le rouquin se mit alors à raconter tout ce qu'il avait appris sur Willow ces derniers jours, n'omettant aucuns détails. Harry et Hermione écoutaient en lançant de petits regards en direction de Ginny qui, elle, semblait fortement ennuyée par toute cette histoire. D'ailleurs, elle finit par se lever, prétextant qu'elle devait aller préparer sa chambre. Le Trio la regarda partir.

- Elle n'a pas l'air très emballée, remarqua Harry.

- Elle se comporte comme ça depuis le début, acquiesça Ron. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend. Tout le monde est surexcité sauf elle. Normalement, Willow vient déjeuner demain. Toute la famille sera présente, ordre de Maman.

- J'essaierai de parler à Ginny ce soir, annonça Hermione. Je crois savoir ce qu'il ne va pas. Alors comme ça, il y a une autre Weasley ?

- Oui ! J'en reviens pas que mes parents ne nous en ai jamais parlé. On avait le droit de savoir, non ? Enfin, voilà. Je préfère ne pas y penser. J'espère qu'elle m'aimera. Je me demande bien à quoi elle peut ressembler. C'est bien beau d'en entendre parler, je suis pressé de la voir en vrai. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle peut penser de toute cette histoire.

µ

- Sept, Giles !

Ruppert leva les yeux de sa tasse de thé pour observer la rouquine qui faisait les cent pas devant lui depuis près d'un quart d'heure à présent. Apparemment, la rencontre avec ses parents lui avait fait un effet assez surprenant. Un bon effet, pensa-t-il en regardant ses yeux pétiller, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement depuis la mort de Tara. Elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil à côté de lui :

- Sept frères et sœur Giles ! Comment je vais faire ? Je passe de « Willow la fille unique qui parle à peine à ses parents » à « Willow la fille qui a sept frères et sœur et des parents présents ». Je vais jamais m'en sortir.

- Willow, sans vouloir te faire de la peine, tu combats des démons depuis six ans et tu as failli détruire le monde. Je pense que tu devrais pouvoir faire face à une famille avec des parents attentionnés et sept frères et sœur. Mais enfin, ce n'est que mon point de vue.

Elle le foudroya du regard et il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais ce n'est pas ça ! Et s'ils ne m'aimaient pas ? Si ils ne voulaient pas me voir ? Après tout, ils sont tous les sept depuis une vingtaine d'années, ils forment un groupe uni et vous savez que c'est dur pour une personne extérieure de s'intégrer dans un groupe soudé. Et je n'ai jamais été douée pour m'intégrer, même dans un groupe d'une seule personne. Ce qui n'est pas un groupe en soi, je sais, vu qu'il faut au moins être deux pour former un groupe. Mais vous comprenez où je veux en venir, hein ?

- Je suis sûr qu'ils t'adoreront, dit-il en souriant.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

- Willow, certaines personne te trouvent bizarre, certes. Mais je ne connais personne qui ne t'ai pas aimé.

Elle le regarda avec méfiance :

- Vous dîtes juste cela pour me rassurer.

- Et cela marche ?

- Un peu.

Elle recroquevilla ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les encercla de ses bras. Elle posa la tête sur ses genoux.

- Je les rencontre demain, apprit-elle à Giles. Toute la famille.

- Nerveuse ?

- Terrorisée. Ils ne savent rien de moi. J'ai tué un homme, failli détruire le monde. Mon dernier amour était une femme, et celui d'avant un loup-garou. Mon passe-temps était de chasser les démons. Ça fait beaucoup, non ? J'ai peur de faire une gaffe, de tout leur dire. Je sais que je vais devoir leur en parler à un moment ou à un autre mais j'ai peur de leur réaction.

- Mais tu veux y croire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. En arrivant ici, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais devenir ni qui j'étais désormais. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'offre une seconde chance. Je ne sais pas si je la mérite. Mais j'ai besoin de m'accrocher à quelque chose et je veux que ça soit cette nouvelle famille.

- Et Sunnydale ?

- Je ne sais pas, Giles. Je ne me sens pas assez forte pour y retourner. Rien ne sera plus comme avant. J'ai peur de faire face à Buffy et à Alex après ce que je leur ai fait subir. J'ai trahi tout ce pour quoi on se battait depuis si longtemps.

- Ils t'ont compris Willow. Ils savent que ce que tu as vécu était très dur et que cela t'a entraîné sur la mauvaise voie.

- Cela n'aurait pas dû. J'aurais dû être plus forte que cela.

- Tu étais fragile quand Tara est morte. Tu as vu celle que tu aimais mourir, tu as juste voulu la venger. Tu l'as fait avec les moyens que tu avais, à savoir la magie. Tu t'es juste montrée humaine Willow.

- Humaine ? J'étais un monstre Giles. Je voulais tuer. Je voulais retrouver Warren, le torturer et le tuer. Je ne pensais plus qu'à ça : la vengeance.

- Comme moi lorsque Jenny est morte. Si j'avais eu tes pouvoirs Willow, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé. Je ne dis pas que tu as eu raison de faire cela. Je dis juste que tu dois apprendre à vivre avec ce que tu as fait, et apprendre à te pardonner.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais.

- Bien sûr que si. Avec le temps, tu y arriveras.

Il y eut un silence qu'aucun ne brisa. Dix minutes plus tard, Giles le rompit :

- Que vas-tu faire alors à propos de Sunnydale ?

- Rien. Pour l'instant, je dois rester ici. J'espère qu'ils comprendront.

- Ils le feront. Je leur expliquerais la situation si tu veux.

- J'aimerai bien.

- Pourquoi Giles ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait tout cela pour moi ?

- Parce qu'aussi exubérante que tu puisses être, je te considère comme ma famille.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il était gêné de dire cela à voix haute, elle le connaissait assez bien pour le savoir. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait sans lui. Quand elle était arrivée, elle était complètement détruite. Elle ne voulait pas continuer à vivre après ce qu'elle avait fait. Pourtant, petit à petit, elle avait commencé à panser ses blessures. La douleur ne la quittait pas, elle s'était nichée au creux de sa poitrine. Mais elle avait appris à vivre avec elle. Elle faisait partie d'elle, lui rappelait chaque jour ce dont elle était capable. Cela l'avait aidé à reprendre pied tout en adoptant une hygiène de vie rigoureuse.

Elle se leva, enlaça Giles et lui murmura merci dans l'oreille. Il lui rendit son embrassade et cela leur suffit. Elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc, afin de se préparer à la rencontre du lendemain.

µ

Le soir, au Terrier, tout le monde ne pensait qu'au lendemain. Molly ne reprenait même pas ses garçons, plongée dans les préparatifs du lendemain. Arthur la regardait avec un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres en voyant sa femme si heureuse. Il avait encore du mal à y croire lui même. Sa fille, après tant d'années. Demain, sa famille serait réunie pour la première fois. Toute sa famille.

Après le dîner, la matriarche envoya tout le monde au lit, bien décidé à ce que tout le monde se lève tôt demain pour l'aider à préparer toute la maison. Dans la chambre de Ginny, Hermione observait la rouquine se préparer à se coucher.

- Ca doit pas être évident pour toi, toute cette histoire, dit-elle.

La cadette leva les yeux vers elle :

- Comment ça ?

- Cette Willow, je suppose que tu as l'impression qu'elle te prend ta place.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Rien. Ce ne sont que des suppositions.

- Alors arrête de supposer Hermione.

Les deux jeunes filles glissèrent sous les couvertures et éteignirent la lumière. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny se tournait vers l'autre Gryffondor :

- Tu crois qu'elle prendra ma place ?

- C'est ce que tu crois ?

- Il n'y en a que pour elle. Ils ne font que parler d'elle tout le temps.

- Ils viennent de la retrouver. Mets-toi à la place de tes parents. Ils ont gardé cela pour eux pendant tant de temps. Ils ne t'en aimeront pas moins, Gin. Ils ont sept enfants, ils savent donner leur amour équitablement à tout le monde. Seulement, Willow leur a été enlevée, ils la croyaient morte. T'imagine ce que cela a dû être pour eux ?

- J'ai toujours été la seule fille des Weasley. C' était moi. Une légende en quelque sorte.

- Et cela ne te plaisait pas.

- Peut-être, mais c'était ce que j'étais.

- Laisse-lui une chance Gin. Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien. Ce serait dommage que tu sabotes ta relation avec elle sans même avoir essayé.

Les deux jeunes filles se turent, chacune plongée dans leurs pensées. Ginny pensa à sa sœur, à leur rencontre demain. Hermione avait raison. Elle avait peur que Willow lui prenne sa place. Elle avait toujours été la fille unique des Weasley, protégée par une armée de frères. Elle ne voulait pas perdre cela. Elle avait peur. Mais elle décida de lui donner une chance. Elle finit par s'endormir.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Ron était allongé sur le dos dans son lit et fixait le plafond.

- Harry, tu dors ?

Il entendit son ami bouger dans le lit de camp à côté de lui.

- Non, murmura Harry à moitié endormi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée que Willow rentre dans notre monde ?

- Pourquoi ?

- A cause de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Harry bailla, tentant de dissiper les brumes du sommeil. Il bougea, trouva une position plus confortable avant de répondre à son ami :

- De toutes façons, maintenant, elle sait que ce monde existe. Tu ne pourras pas la laisser en dehors.

- Mais c'est dangereux. Notre famille est dans la ligne de mire de Vold- de Tu-Sais-Qui. Willow serait la victime idéale. Elle ne saura pas se défendre.

- Je sais vraiment pas quoi te dire Ron.

- C'est rien. J'avais juste besoin de le dire à haute voix. Bonne nuit Harry.

- Bonne nuit Ron.

Harry repensa à ce que venait de lui confier son ami. Il comprenait son inquiétude. Par un heureux hasard, Willow avait survécu à une attaque de Mangemorts. Aujourd'hui, elle revenait alors que la guerre recommençait. Si Voldemort l'apprenait, il n'hésiterait pas à se servir d'elle pour atteindre les Weasley et lui par la même occasion. La jeune femme n'avait pas choisi le moment idéal pour réapparaître et Harry souhaitait vraiment qu'elle sache se défendre car elle ne savait pas dans quel monde elle mettait les pieds.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	8. Les Weasley enfin au complet !

**Un nouveau monde pour une seconde chance**

* * *

_Disclaimer :_ Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage ou aucun lieu de cette fic. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

_Notes de l'auteur :_ Après un assez long moment, voici le chapitre suivant. Les choses à la fac ont été un peu contraignantes ces temps-ci et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me consacrer aux fics. Désolée. Maintenant, cela devrait aller beaucoup mieux et j'espère reprendre un rythme de publication plus soutenu.

Aujourd'hui, au programme : réunion familiale !

Je vous laisse à votre lecture.

(Et bien sûr, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé)

* * *

_Chapitre 7_

_Les Weasley enfin au complet !_

* * *

Tous les enfants Weasley étaient en file, dans la cuisine, devant une Molly qui leur donnait des ordres sur la manière de se comporter aujourd'hui. Elle faisait les cent pas devant eux tout en dictant d'une voix autoritaire tout ce qu'ils ne devaient pas faire, insistant tout particulièrement sur les jumeaux. Harry et Hermione regardaient cela avec amusement et ils se demandèrent comment Fred et Georges allaient mettre au point une farce sans se faire repérer. Car ils savaient très bien que cette journée ne pourrait pas avoir lieu sans une de leur plaisanterie. Arthur buvait tranquillement son café en regardant la scène avec tendresse. Les chambres étant rangées, la matriarche envoya les plus jeunes dégnomer le jardin pendant que les aînés devaient installer la table dehors. Cela fait, elle retourna aux fourneaux. Arthur embrassa sa femme avant de lui annoncer qu'il partait chercher Willow.

Cette dernière était arrivée au Chaudron Baveur avec une demi heure d'avance. Elle parlait avec Tom tout en sirotant une Bièraubeurre. Si elle n'y faisait pas attention, elle allait vite devenir accroc à cette boisson. Elle aimait bien le barman. Il était gentil et marrant. Il avait réussi à la détendre alors qu'elle était une vraie boule de nerfs en arrivant. Il lui avait raconté des histoires sur sa famille. Elle aimait bien cela. Elle apprenait à connaître sa famille en écoutant les autres parler, en rassemblant toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait. Cela la rassurait. Elle avait peu dormi cette nuit tant elle était excitée à propos de cette journée. Et maintenant, elle ne tenait plus en place.

Arthur arriva à l'heure prévue et lui demanda comment elle allait. Elle n'hésita pas à dire qu'elle était nerveuse et il la rassura en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas-là. Il lui raconta que sa mère venait de briefer toute la famille sur la conduite à suivre aujourd'hui. Elle s'aperçut que cela ne la surprenait pas et qu'elle imaginait parfaitement Molly agir comme cela après le petit discours qu'elle lui avait servi lorsqu'elle avait teint les cheveux de Lucius Malefoy. Weasley salua Tom, le remercia d'avoir tenu compagnie à sa fille et il l'emmena dans une petite salle sur le côté.

- On utilise un portoloin ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non. Nous allons transplaner.

- Transpla-quoi ?

- Transplaner. Tu vas t'accrocher à mon bras et je vais nous faire apparaître au Terrier.

- En gros, tu vas séparer nos molécules, les déplacer dans l'espace et les ressouder au Terrier. Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

Il la regarda avec de grands yeux.

- Je ne sais pas ce que sont les molécules donc je ne peux pas te répondre. Quant à si c'est dangereux, nous passons un permis avant d'avoir le droit de transplaner. Donc je suis parfaitement apte à nous faire transplaner sans danger.

- J'espère bien car j'aime bien être en une seule pièce.

- Et tu le resteras.

Elle suivit ses instructions, le prit par le bras et s'y accrocha. Elle allait demander ce qu'il se passait maintenant quand tout disparu. Elle se retrouva au milieu de nulle part, avec une petite maison style Petite Maison dans la Prairie.

- Bienvenue au Terrier ! lança Arthur.

Elle le regarda, légèrement nauséeuse. Décidément, les modes de transports sorciers n'étaient pas sans effets secondaires. Son père remonta l'allée jusqu'à la maison et elle s'empressa de le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et débouchèrent sur une petite cuisine. Molly se tourna vers eux et se précipita vers Willow qu'elle enlaça. La jeune fille ne sut pas quoi faire. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de démonstration d'affection.

- Comment s'est passé le voyage ? s'enquit-elle.

- Etrangement, répondit Willow. Quoique je préfère le transplanage au portoloin. Moins d'effets secondaires.

La rouquine posa son sac sur la table et huma l'air. Cela sentait divinement bon. Elle allait demander ce qu'elle préparait quand deux jeunes hommes parfaitement identiques entrèrent. Il ne fallait pas avoir un QI très élevé pour comprendre qu'ils étaient Fred et Georges.

- Salut ! lancèrent-ils en la voyant.

Ils tendirent leur main :

- Je suis Fred.

- Et moi Georges.

- Ravis de faire ta connaissance, souhaitèrent-ils en chœur.

- Merci, répondit-elle.

Ils avaient l'air gentils et adorables. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait se méfier. Beaucoup d'histoires qu'elle avait entendues le lui confirmaient.

- Je suis sûr que tu vas te plaire ici, lui dit Fred.

- Si vous vous tenez à distance, c'est sûr !

Deux autres rouquins entrèrent. L'un était petit et trapu. L'autre était grand, les cheveux longs en catogan et portait une boucle d'oreille. C'était le plus petit qui avait parlé. Le plus grand se mit entre les jumeaux et posa une main sur chaque épaule :

- En tant que frère aîné, je dois te prévenir de ne rien accepter de ces deux-là. Même la chose la plus inoffensive peut devenir dangereuse avec eux. Alors méfies-toi.

- Bill ! Tu nous blesses là, lâcha Georges.

- C'est un coup bas, renchérit Fred.

Elle sourit en les entendant se battre gentiment. Cela commençait plutôt bien. L'autre sorcier la regarda :

- Ne les écoute pas. Ils sont toujours comme ça malheureusement. Je suis Charlie.

Il vit les yeux de Willow s'arrondirent de surprise :

- Le dragonneur !

Tout le monde la regarda et elle expliqua :

- Enfin l'éleveur de dragon ou le gardien de dragon ou je sais pas quoi… Bref tu t'occupes des dragons et je trouve que dragonneur est un terme plus rapide que « éleveur de dragon ». Même si j'aurais pu dire dragonnier. A moins qu'il existe déjà un terme spécifique. J'aurais peut-être dû demander cela plus tôt. J'utiliserai le mot que tu préfères si…

- Willow, l'arrêta doucement Arthur.

Elle le regarda avec une expression contrite sur le visage:

- J'ai recommencé à bafouiller, hein ? Désolée. Je me tais.

Les garçons eurent la gentillesse de ne pas se moquer. Charlie lui expliqua que l'on disait gardien de dragons. Elle enregistra cette information. Molly leur demanda de l'emmener dans le jardin. Les sorciers obéirent et Willow les suivit. Dehors, elle vit quatre jeunes gens assis par terre dont deux rouquins qu'elle supposa être Ginny et Ron vu leur âge. Avec eux, il y avait un adolescent grand et mince, avec des cheveux sombres en bataille et des lunettes et une jeune fille avec des cheveux châtains emmêlés. Quand ils les virent, ils se levèrent et vinrent à leur rencontre.

- Salut Willow ! lança le rouquin. Je suis Ron.

Elle le salua en retour et se tourna vers l'autre rouquine :

- Tu dois être Ginny, c'est ça ?

- Oui. La petite sœur Ginny.

Willow sentit que sa sœur n'était pas très ravie de la voir ici. Elle se doutait que cela devait être assez compliquée pour elle. Ron lui présenta ses deux amis : Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. Ils étaient ensemble à l'école. Elle remarqua aussitôt les yeux émeraudes du garçon et son étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Molly appela tout le monde à table avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Ils allèrent tous s'installer. Là, Willow rencontra son dernier frère : Percy. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle ne l'aima pas. C'était étrange de ressentir cela sans même le connaître mais il avait cet air de supériorité qu'elle détestait. Dans tout ce qu'il faisait, on avait l'impression qu'il disait : « Hey, je suis mieux que vous. » C'était exaspérant.

Le déjeuner fut un pur délice. Elle posa pleins de questions sur Poudlard, la vie là-bas, les cours qu'il y avait. Cela la rapprocha immédiatement de Hermione qui ce fit un plaisir de lui faire un rapport détaillé du programme scolaire. On lui parla des fantômes, des professeurs, des maisons. Bien sûr, la conversation dériva sur le Quidditch et elle eut un cours détaillé sur ce sport. Les garçons lui proposèrent de lui apprendre à voler sur un balais mais elle refusa, expliquant qu'elle n'était pas douée pour le sport et qu'elle avait le vertige. Puis, elle se tourna vers Charlie et le bombarda de questions sur les dragons : à quoi ressemblaient-ils ? Combien de temps vivaient-ils ? En quoi consistaient exactement son travail ? Combien restaient-ils de dragons ? Et tout un tas d'autres questions.

- On voit tout de suite qui est son préféré, geignit Ron.

- Ce n'est pas mon préféré ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est juste que j'ai une fascination pour les dragons. J'ai vu pleins de gravures et je les trouve sublimes. Je pensais que c'était une race éteinte.

Elle allait prendre son verre pour boire un peu quand elle s'aperçut que le niveau de la boisson avait augmenté. Etrange. Elle se rappela toutes les histoires qu'elle avait entendu à propos des jumeaux. Elle prit le verre et le garda un peu en main tout en écoutant Charlie parler. Elle se concentra sur le liquide et sur les verres de Fred et Georges. Quand elle eut échangé les boissons, elle but une gorgée de son verre. Rien ne se produisit et elle le reposa sur la table. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que les jumeaux la regardaient avec impatience. Comme rien ne se passait, ils se mirent à murmurer. Machinalement, Fred prit son verre et avala son contenu. Moins d'une minute plus tard, son visage changeait de couleur, prenant celles de l'arc-en-ciel. Autour d'elle, on explosa de rire tandis que Georges regardait son frère avec ébahissement. Il regarda son verre, puis celui de Willow.

- Comment ?

- On m'a assez prévenue pour que je me méfie, répondit la rouquine.

- Mais comment ? s'exclama Georges.

Elle prit leur deux verres, ferma les yeux, se concentra et fit disparaître le liquide avant de les reposer devant lui.

- Je n'ai fait qu'échanger les contenus. Si je vous surprends encore à me prendre comme cible de vos plaisanteries, je pourrais vous faire une petite démonstration de mon propre sens de l'humour.

Percy se tourna vers elle :

- La magie sans baguette est interdite.

Le ton pompeux qu'il employa ne lui plut pas. Elle le fusilla du regard :

- Les sorcières Wicca puisent dans la magie de la nature. Elles n'ont pas besoin de baguette.

- Le Ministère interdit la pratique de cette magie.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'interdit votre Ministère.

Les deux Weasley se défiaient du regard. Arthur vit que les yeux de sa fille semblait plus sombres. Percy allait répliquer mais Ginny l'interrompit :

- Ferme-là Percy ! Elle n'a rien fait de mal. Et je crois qu'elle vient de dire très clairement ce qu'elle pensait du Ministère. Alors n'insiste pas !

Willow sourit à sa sœur. Elle s'était à peine adressée la parole depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées. Elle pensait que sa sœur cadette ne l'aimait pas. Pourtant, elle venait d'intervenir en sa faveur. Percy se leva et annonça qu'il rentrait chez lui. Molly lui interdit mais il ne l'écouta pas en rentrant dans la maison. Elle se leva et se rua vers lui. Bientôt, les bruits d'une dispute leur parvinrent. Willow regarda vers la maison :

- Je ne voulais pas créer de dispute. Je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est rien, la rassura Bill. C'est comme ça depuis un petit moment déjà.

- Pourquoi ?

- Percy n'a jamais été très fier de nous je crois. Pour lui, nous ne faisons rien de bien. Il est ambitieux et prétentieux. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi nous ne courons pas après la fortune ou la célébrité.

- C'est dommage.

Il y avait comme un froid sur la table soudain. Molly revint, le visage fermé et commença à débarrasser la table. Willow se leva et l'aida. Ginny et Hermione firent de même. Une fois la vaisselle faîte, le dessert fut servi. Molly avait préparé un gâteau au chocolat énorme saupoudré de sucre glace. L'ambiance était légèrement plus tendue depuis le départ de Percy et cela mettait mal à l'aise Willow. Elle n'aimait pas les conflits ou toutes autres problèmes relationnels entre les individus. Cela la rendait nerveuse. Hermione se tourna vers elle :

- Depuis quand pratiques-tu la magie ?

- Quatre ans je crois.

- Comment as-tu appris ? Je veux dire sans école ni rien.

- Je suis une autodidacte. Les livres m'ont beaucoup aidée.

- Est-ce que tu as eu des problèmes ? J'ai appris que tu vivais à Sunnydale. C'est un lieu mystique, non ?

- Des problèmes par rapport à ma magie ?

- Oui.

- J'ai été jugé pour sorcellerie et condamné au bûcher.

On la regarda cherchant à savoir si elle plaisantait ou pas. Elle était affreusement sérieuse.

- Je n'ai échappé aux flammes que de peu. Une de mes amies sorcières s'est transformée en rat. Elle était restée coincée sous cette forme pendant des années. Mais c'est une longue histoire.

- Je n'en reviens pas que des moldus fassent encore ça, s'exclama Molly.

- Je vis sur la Bouche de l'Enfer. Tout est différent là-bas. Et ce n'est pas comme si j'étais proche de ma mère.

- Quel rapport avec ta mère ?

- C'est elle qui m'a dénoncée. Mais je préfère ne pas en parler.

Elle se tourna vers les garçons et leur demanda si ils pouvaient lui faire une démonstration de Quidditch. Ils sautèrent de joie et allèrent se préparer. La diversion n'échappa aux parents qui ne dirent rien. Hermione et elle s'assirent par terre et regardèrent les garçons évoluer dans les airs. Willow trouvait ce sport un peu violent mais elle était épatée par l'agilité dont ils faisaient preuve sur un balais. Le jeu de Harry tout particulièrement l'éblouissait. Hermione lui expliqua que c'était le plus jeune attrapeur de tous les temps et qu'ils tenaient cela de son père. Quand la rouquine demanda ce que faisaient ses parents, la jeune sorcière lui apprit qu'ils étaient morts alors que Harry n'avaient qu'un an. Quand elle demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, Hermione lui dit qu'ils avaient péri dans un accident de voiture mais elle sut que c'était faux. Elle ne posa néanmoins aucune de questions. Ils avaient tous leurs secrets.

L'après-midi se toucha à sa fin sans que Willow ne le voit venir. Les garçons rangèrent leur équipement et la rouquine rassembla ses affaires. Molly lui demanda quand est-ce qu'ils pourraient se revoir. Sa fille la rassura en lui disant qu'elle les contacterait bientôt. Elle apprit que Charlie repartirait d'ici la fin de la semaine et elle promit de passer plusieurs fois d'ici là. Il plaisanta en disant qu'elle promettait cela uniquement pour avoir plus d'informations sur les dragons et non pour profiter de sa présence. Elle dit au revoir à tout le monde. Arthur lui demanda où il devait la déposer mais elle le rassura en lui disant qu'elle avait un portoloin. Elle sortit un carnet, remercia une dernière fois tout le monde pour cet accueil et elle disparut.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	9. Des nouvelles de Sunnydale

**Un nouveau monde pour une seconde chance**

* * *

_Disclaimer :_ Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage ou aucun lieu de cette fic. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

_Notes de l'auteur :_ Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'ai été un peu déçue de ne pas avoir de reviews au chapitre dernier. J'espère que pour celui-ci, vous prendrez le temps de me donner votre avis. C'est toujours agréable de voir que les lecteurs prennent le temps d'en laisser et c'est motivant. Surtout qu'en ce moment, je souffre du sydrôme de la page blanche et j'ai bien besoin de motivation. Alors je compte sur vous.

* * *

_Chapitre 8_

_Des nouvelles de Sunnydale_

* * *

Giles était assis à un bureau, des livres éparpillés devant lui. Il prenait des notes sur un carnet devant lui. Il était quinze heures et Willow était en train de faire connaissance avec sa famille. Il espérait que tout se passait bien. Après la discussion qu'il avait eu avec elle, il savait que c'était ce dont elle avait besoin. On frappa à la porte. Il invita la personne à entrer et il salua Kâlya quand celle-ci entra. Elle s'assit en face de lui et montra les feuilles : 

- Travail ou plaisir ?

- Un peu des deux.

Il posa son stylo et regarda la sorcière en face de lui. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps qu'il avait oublié leur rencontre. Cela remontait à l'époque où il avait pratiqué la magie noire. Depuis, il était resté en contact avec. Leur relation était amicale et respectueuse. Elle l'avait beaucoup aidé lorsqu'il était auprès de Buffy. Il l'appelait souvent quand la situation était magique. C'était bien plus rapide que de fouiller dans tous ses livres, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais. Quand Willow avait perdu le contrôle, Kâlya l'avait contactée. La venue de la rouquine ici avait paru presque naturelle. Giles ne connaissait aucun autre endroit au monde où elle aurait pu être en sécurité et se ressourcer. Bien sûr, avec l'apparition de cette société sorcière qui lui était complètement inconnue, ce n'était peut-être plus le meilleur endroit. Il savait que la sorcière en face de lui était là pour une raison bien précise :

- Tu veux parler de Willow ?

Elle sourit :

- Je ne peux rien te cacher.

- Pas à moi en tout cas.

- Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu pensais de son évolution. Tu la connais mieux que moi.

Il posa son stylo, s'adossa à sa chaise. Son expression était sérieuse :

- Je pense qu'elle est encore très fragile.

- L'apparition de cette famille ne te semble-t-elle pas dangereuse ? Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

- Je crois que cela peut l'aider. Elle a besoin de reconstruire sa vie sur des bases solides.

- Ses amis à Sunnydale ne le sont pas ?

- Ils lui rappelleront ce qu'elle a fait. Elle doit se reposer sur autre chose qu'eux.

Giles comprenait l'inquiétude de Kâlya et la partageait d'une certaine manière. Il espérait vraiment que tout se passe bien avec les Weasley et surtout que cela dure. Emotionnellement, Willow restait vraiment vulnérable.

- Comment avance-t-elle avec sa magie ? demanda-t-il.

- Elle a peur. Ça la paralyse. Elle est très puissante et elle a dû mal à l'accepter et à le gérer. Mais elle fait de son mieux. C'est encore dur, surtout lorsque ses émotions deviennent trop fortes. La colère et la peur sont celles les plus à craindre. Elle réagit instinctivement dans ces cas-là et sa magie décuple.

- Penses-tu que sa famille puisse l'aider ? Ils sont sorciers, peut-être pourraient-ils faire quelque chose ?

- Pour cela, il faudrait que Willow leur parle d'elle, de ce qu'elle a fait. Et je crois qu'elle n'est pas prête.

- Elle devra pourtant leur en parler.

- Ce n'est que le début Kâlya. Laisse-lui le temps.

La sorcière avait vite vu que Giles était très protecteur avec la rouquine. Il y avait de la tendresse quand il la regardait et il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle. La communauté avait d'abord senti la présence de Willow, par delà l'océan. Sa puissance était grande, surtout car elle puisait dans les sources même de la magie. A l'époque, la douleur de la perte de Tara et la haine qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de son assassin l'aveuglaient. Elle avait fait face comme elle le sentait à tout cela. Instinctivement, elle avait voulu rendre coup pour coup, faire mal autant qu'on l'avait blessée. Tout le monde avait, un moment ou à un autre, eu envie de se venger. Seulement, pour les sorciers, cela pouvait devenir dangereux, et encore plus pour ceux qui pratiquaient la magie Wicca.

- As-tu parlé de Sunnydale avec elle ? demanda Kalya.

- Elle ne veut pas y retourner. Elle a peur de les revoir. Je dois appeler Buffy aujourd'hui. Je leur expliquerai la situation. Je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront et patienteront. Ils s'inquiètent pour Willow et l'aiment. Ils feront ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle reprenne confiance en elle.

- Je l'espère. Il faut la surveiller Ruppert. Si elle perdait le contrôle à nouveau, nous ne réussiront peut-être pas à la ramener. La dernière fois, c'était un coup de chance.

- Elle était blessée Kâlya.

- Je sais. Mais cela ne doit pas nous empêcher de faire ce qu'il faudra si on la perdait de nouveau. Je la respecte beaucoup. J'ai appris à la connaître et c'est une femme impressionnante. Elle s'est lancée dans la lutte contre les forces du Mal de son propre chef, acceptant de mettre sa vie en danger si cela pouvait sauver les autres. Mais cela ne doit pas nous empêcher de réaliser qu'elle peut devenir une menace importante. Et que dans ce cas-là, il faudra être prêt à faire ce qu'il faut pour l'empêcher de nuire.

Giles regarda fixement Kâlya. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. La première fois, elle avait pu aller aussi loin car aucun d'eux n'avait eut le courage d'intervenir. Elle aurait pu détruire le monde. Mais il n'était pas prêt à accepter de la perdre. Willow était une jeune fille épatante. En combattant aux côtés de la Tueuse, elle avait mis sa vie en péril et avait déjà plus que souffert. Kalya finit par partir. Elle et les autres sorcières avaient une séance de méditation qu'elle devait présider. Giles la regarda partir avant de saisir le combiné du téléphone et d'appeler Buffy. Ce fut Dawn qui décrocha. Elle appela Buffy dès qu'elle reconnut qui était l'interlocuteur. L'ancien Observateur ferma les yeux quand la voix aiguë de l'adolescente lui vrilla les tympans. Bientôt, sa Tueuse fut au bout du fil :

- Salut Giles ! Tout se passe bien ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'appelais pour prendre de vos nouvelles et vous en donner.

- Ici tout va bien. Quelques vampires et autres démons recrachés par la Bouche de l'Enfer mais rien d'insurmontable. Par contre, ils ont reconstruit le lycée !

- Le lycée ?

- Oui ! Au même endroit ! En plein sur la Bouche ! A croire qu'ils ne comprendront jamais rien. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne laisserai pas Dawn y aller. Mais elle est toute excitée. La seule chose que je voie moi c'est que je vais devoir bosser encore plus. Je vais peut-être essayer de me faire embaucher. Je serais à l'intérieur, ce sera plus simple pour surveiller ce qu'il se passe.

- Toi ? Au lycée ?

- Ha bah merci ! Je vois que vous me faîtes confiance !

Ruppert rit. Buffy n'avait jamais été connue pour ses exploits scolaires. A vrai dire, elle détestait cela. Il faut dire qu'avec ses devoirs de Tueuse, elle avait d'autres préoccupation que le lycée. Elle gardait peu de bons souvenirs. Elle était assez solitaire, considérée comme la fille bizarre que les ennuis poursuivent. Pourtant, elle avait été surprise quand, lors du bal de fin d'année, le lycée lui avait attribué un prix pour avoir sauvé la vie de beaucoup d'entre eux. Le prix – une ombrelle – n'avait rien de mirobolant en soi. Ce qui comptait, c'était que ce jour-là, elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'agissait pas entièrement dans l'ombre et que des personnes savaient ce qu'elle faisait et la remerciaient pour son travail. Et savoir cela valait tout l'or du monde. La voix de la petite blonde le ramena à la réalité :

- Comment va Willow ?

Giles soupira. Et voilà. Il lui parla alors des Weasley, de l'adoption, de la rencontre. Il lui dit tout ce qu'il savait et Buffy écouta patiemment. Elle avait mis le hors-parleur et tout le Scooby Gang entendait ce que l'Observateur disait. Ils voulurent savoir comment elle prenait cette révélation. Il leur dit qu'elle y voyait une seconde chance, même si elle ne savait pas si elle la méritait. Il leur expliqua qu'elle ne souhaitait pas revenir à Sunnydale pour l'instant, qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête. Buffy, bien que peinée, la comprenait. Eux aussi se remettaient de toute cette histoire. Alex et elle avaient vraiment cru qu'ils allaient la perdre. A présent, ils s'inquiétaient pour elle. Ils auraient voulu être là pour la soutenir, l'aider à passer toute cette épreuve. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils l'avaient compris et accepté. Cela ne les empêchait pas de se faire du soucis pour leur amie. Une fois que Giles leur ai tout dit, ils le remercièrent. Il leur assura qu'elle avait juste besoin de temps. Il demanda des nouvelles du magasin et ne fut pas surpris d'apprendre que tout se passait à merveille. Anya était une gérante parfaite.

L'ancien observateur les invitèrent à appeler dès qu'ils le souhaitaient. Ils se dirent au revoir et raccrochèrent. Buffy se tourna vers ses amis et s'assis sur le canapé à côté d'Alex.

- Tu ne lui as pas parlé de la marque, reprocha Dawn.

- Willow a besoin de lui, répondit-elle. Nous allons faire nos recherches et voir ce que cela donne.

Anya posa son verre :

- Je me suis renseignée.

Le Scooby Gang se tourna vers elle.

- Alors ? demanda Buffy. Tu as appris quoi ?

- Que si c'est bien ce que c'est, on a un gros problème.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- D'après des amis, c'est la marque d'un sorcier qui refuse qu'on le nomme.

- Comment on peut refuser d'être nommé ? s'étonna Alex.

- J'en sais rien moi ! Ceux à qui j'ai parlé l'appelait « Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ». Ce qui était très agaçant. Bref, il sème la terreur dans la communauté sorcière.

- La communauté sorcière ? Tu veux dire celle dans laquelle vit la famille de Willow ?

- Oui.

- C'est pas bon ça, se plaignit Alex.

La marque était apparue la semaine dernière pour la première fois. Une grande tête de mort verte crachant un serpent flottait au-dessus d'une maison dont les habitants avaient été massacrés. Le Scooby Gang les surveillaient. Ils pratiquaient la magie. Une autre avait été aperçue deux jours plus tôt, près du corps d'une jeune femme assassinée. Le caractère magique de ce qu'ils avaient deviné être la marque de l'assassin. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas en parler à Giles et de voir si cela n'était qu'un geste isolé. Apparemment cela n'était pas le cas. Mais ils espéraient que les massacres n'iraient pas croissants et qu'ils n'auraient pas à en parler à Giles. Ils décidèrent d'attendre. Si une nouvelle marque apparaissait, ils en parleraient.

- Comme ça, Willow est britannique ? lança Dawn nonchalamment.

Alex et Buffy se regardèrent alors et la blonde lâcha :

- C'est une mini-Giles !

Le jeune homme explosa de rire :

- Je ne sais pas si elle s'en est rendue compte. Après toutes les remarques qu'elle a faîte à Giles à cause de ça, elle doit se sentir mal.

- Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas encore réalisé.

- Je me ferais un plaisir de lui en faire part !

- Vous êtes stupides ! lâcha Dawn.

Sa grande sœur lui tira la langue avant de redevenir sérieuse :

- Elle a une nouvelle famille.

- Ouais. J'en reviens pas qu'elle ait été adoptée. On n'a rien vu venir.

- En attendant, ce n'était pas notre priorité, dit Buffy. Je me demande comment elle a pris la nouvelle. Ça devait pas être évident.

- Au moins, elle a découvert ses racines tout de suite.

Alex, Anya et Buffy regardèrent Dawn. La jeune fille avait parlé avec une voix lasse. L'adolescente de seize ans était une jeune fille très spéciale. Même si tout le monde dans la pièce avaient bon nombre de souvenirs d'elle, elle n'existait que depuis un an et demi. A l'origine, elle était une boule d'énergie, une clef capable d'ouvrir un portail inter dimensionnel. Les moines en avaient fait un être de chair et de sang sous la forme de la sœur cadette de la Tueuse. Ils avaient modifié tous les souvenirs de Buffy et de tout son entourage, y intégrant Dawn. A l'époque, une déesse démoniaque déchue avait décidé de retrouver sa place en se servant de la Clef. En la plaçant au sein même de la famille de la Tueuse, les moines la protégeant étaient sûrs qu'on la défendrait contre tous. Quand la jeune adolescente avait appris qu'elle n'était qu'une boule d'énergie cosmique, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Cela avait été très long et le caractère de Dawn avait changé. Buffy était sûre que sa petite sœur ne l'acceptait toujours pas entièrement.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle saura s'adapter, dit Alex.

- Il vaut mieux parce que sinon elle risque de passer en mode Dark Willow, ce que personne ne veut ici. Cela a coûté une fortune pour refaire la boutique, lâcha Anya.

Alex la fusilla du regard, plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Son ex-petite amie, et accessoirement ex-démone vengeresse d'un millénaire, était la caricature même du système capitaliste et libéral du nouveau monde. Tout tournait à l'argent, qu'elle semblait vénérer comme un dieu. Giles lui avait laissé la gérance de la boutique de magie, boutique que Willow avait presque entièrement détruite lors de sa perte de contrôle. Et pour Anya, cela était bien pire que d'avoir failli mourir. Elle était aussi connue pour son manque de tact, tout aussi légendaire que son amour de l'argent. Ses relations dans le monde démoniaque était néanmoins très utiles. Et le Scooby Gang avait réussi à l'accepter, mettant ses erreurs sur le compte de son manque de connaissances des relations humaines.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ils décidèrent de ne rien dire à Giles tant que les choses ne semblaient pas plus sérieuses. Quant à Willow, ils lui laisseraient le temps qu'il faudrait pour s'en remettre et se reconstruire.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	10. Promenade sur le Chemin de Traverse

**Un nouveau monde pour une seconde chance**

* * *

_Disclaimer :_ Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage ou aucun lieu de cette fic. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

* * *

_Chapitre 9_

_Promenade sur le Chemin de Traverse_

* * *

Le lendemain, Willow entra dans la salle à manger tout sourire. Elle salua les personnes présentes et se servit son petit déjeuner. A peine assise, Giles lui demanda comment cela s'était passé. Elle lui raconta rapidement la journée. Enfin, elle eut l'impression de le faire rapidement. En fait, elle monopolisait la conversation, décrivant toute sa famille avec force détail. Autour de la table, toute la communauté souriait de la voir ainsi joyeuse. Personne, à part Giles, ne l'avait vu aussi heureuse. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir une autre Willow en face d'eux, moins terrifiante et beaucoup plus amicale. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle parlait pour tout le monde elle rougit et s'excusa. Personne ne lui en voulut. Ils durent ensuite vaquer à leurs occupations. Elle se retrouva seule. Dans sa chambre, elle décida de lire mais son esprit était en effervescence. La pièce lui semblait bien trop calme, trop banale. Elle décida d'aller visiter le Chemin de Traverse. Elle convaincrait Tom de lui faire passer le mur. Elle prit un sac, ses papiers et chercha le vieux cahier qui lui servait de portoloin. Il n'avait aucun pouvoir. L'ayant déjà utilisé, ce n'était plus qu'un carnet sans importance. Elle se concentra afin de se rappeler comment Kalya l'avait ensorcelé. Quand elle crut avoir trouver la bonne formule, elle la prononça en espérant qu'elle ne s'était pas trompé. Les doigts croisés, elle l'enclencha, priant pour qu'elle ne se retrouve pas en plusieurs morceaux éparpillés aux quatre coins de la planète. Quand elle apparut dans la petite ruelle près du Chaudron Baveur, elle lâcha un cri aigu de victoire et de soulagement. 

Quand elle entra dans le pub, elle se sentit tout de suite mieux. Malgré l'atmosphère saturée de fumée, elle commençait à adorer cet endroit. Elle se dirigea vers le bar et eu l'impression qu'elle faisait cela depuis toujours. Elle reçut un sourire édenté du barman. Elle s'accouda, lui commanda une Bièraubeurre et lui fit la tête qu'elle faisait à Alex pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Tom vit tout de suite qu'elle voulait quelque chose. Elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle souhaitait et vu la tête que fit le sorcier, elle comprit qu'il n'était pas d'accord.

- Allez ! Tom ! Je serai sage. Une véritable image ! Personne ne me verra. Je me noierai au milieu de tous les autres piétons. S'il te plait !

Elle lui fit des yeux de chiens battus. Il hésita. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle n'était pas encore à l'aise avec ce monde. Elle en ignorait tant ! Pourtant, quelque chose dans son regard lui disait d'accepter. Cette femme était une ensorceleuse ! Il souffla.

- Faites attention ! Qu'il ne vous arrive rien, sinon je connais plusieurs Weasley qui ne seraient vraiment pas contents.

Elle le remercia chaleureusement sur le court chemin qui menait au mur. Il lui ouvrit le chemin et la supplia de faire attention. Elle sautilla sur le chemin, toute contente. Et une journée de shopping, une ! Elle resta immobile au début de l'allée pendant quelques minutes, examinant chaque détail. Elle avait l'impression d'entrer dans un de ces univers qui n'existait qu'à la télévision. Il y avait tant de choses à voir qu'il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'une vie pour tout voir. Elle erra pendant pas mal de temps, se contentant de regarder les vitrines et les passants. Elle aurait bien le temps de rentrer dedans plus tard. Elle arriva à un embranchement. Sur sa droite, il y avait un immense bâtiment en marbre blanc. Sur la façade, on pouvait voir gravé : Gringotts Bank. C'était ici que travaillait son frère Bill normalement. Il était bientôt l'heure de déjeuner, peut-être pouvait-elle le voir et l'inviter à manger ? En espérant qu'il voudrai bien la voir, bien sûr. Elle décida de tenter le coup et allait entrer quand son regard se tourna de l'autre côté. Elle vit l'entrée d'une autre rue qui semblait disparaître dans les ténèbres malgré le soleil éblouissant. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle fit quelques pas vers elle. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange émanant de l'allée, quelque chose de sombre. Cela trouvait un écho en elle et elle sentait une irrésistible envie d'y aller, d'y entrer, de plonger dans ses ténèbres. Ce qu'on faisait là, c'était de la magie noire. Elle frissonna et se concentra sur Gringotts. Elle devait s'éloigner. Elle le fit mais chaque pas était pénible. Les portes de la banque étaient immenses et en bronze. Elle grimpa les marches et découvrit une étrange créature. Elle était petite, avait un teint sombre, des doigts et des oreilles fins. Les yeux légèrement bridés étaient pleins d'intelligence. Le portier portait un uniforme écarlate. Elle le salua et il fit un petit signe de tête. Timidement, elle entra dans la bâtisse. Elle se retrouva dans un hall d'entrée qui débouchait sur de nouvelles portes, mais en argent cette fois-ci. Elle s'approcha, son regard parcourant les gravures sur les murs. Elle allait entrer quand elle remarqua les inscriptions sur les portes. Elle s'arrêta pour les lire :

_Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

Elle se demanda quel sort était réservé à ceux assez fous pour vouloir braquer cette banque. Deux créatures gardaient les portes. Elle les salua aussi et ils lui ouvrirent les portes. Elle entra alors dans un hall immense en marbre. Derrière un très long comptoir, elle vit des centaines de créatures travaillant. Il y avait aussi énormément de sorciers. Elle sentit une pointe de désespoir en se demandant comment elle allait faire pour trouver son frère là-dedans. Elle remarqua plusieurs autres portes fermées. Certains sorciers accompagnés d'une petite créature disparaissaient derrière. Elle avança de quelques pas en serrant la bretelle de son sac. Elle chercha des yeux un poste de renseignements avec quelqu'un qui pourrait lui indiquer comment trouver son frère. Elle soupira à fendre l'âme.

- Willow ?

Elle se retourna au son de la voix.

- Bill ! lança-t-elle avec soulagement en regardant son frère avancé vers elle.

Il portait une robe, ce qui était étrange. Quand elle avait été au Terrier la veille, ils portaient tous des vêtements moldus. Le voir avec ces cheveux en catogan, sa boucle d'oreille et sa robe était dérangeant. Mais peu importe. Le principal, c'est qu'elle n'aurait pas à parler à ces créatures qui semblaient si peu amicales.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda son frère.

- J'étais dans le coin et je me demandais si ça t'arrivait de déjeuner. Et si c'était le cas, si tu accepterait de me montrer où on peut trouver un peu de nourriture ici.

- Bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas ! Je vais juste dire à mon patron que je prends ma pause.

Elle le regarda aller parler avec une de ces petites choses. Quand il revint, elle lui demanda ce que c'était. Des gobelins, lui apprit-il. Elle les fixa mais Bill lui dit d'arrêter, ils ne supportaient pas cela. Il avait réussi à obtenir une pause déjeuner un peu plus longue. Il connaissait un petit restaurant où il les emmena. C'était un petit établissement en face d'une boutique de baguettes appelée Chez Ollivander. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et plaisante. Ils trouvèrent une table en terrasse et s'y installèrent.

- Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu sois passé, lui dit Bill.

- Quand j'ai vu la banque, je me suis rappelée que tu travaillais là alors je me suis dis « pourquoi pas ? » En tout cas, heureusement que tu es passé par le hall sinon je pense que je ne t'aurais jamais trouvé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ? Les banquiers avaient tous l'air d'être gobelin.

- Je suis briseur de sorts.

- Et cela consiste en quoi ?

Il passa le quart d'heure suivant à lui expliquer que normalement, il travaille en Egypte où il part à la recherche de trésors enfouis dans les pyramides et autres. Il doit passer outre tous les sortilèges de protection qui auraient pu être poser. Il lui conta quelques unes de ses missions et elle l'écouta avec intérêt. La jeune femme se rendit compte alors que qui dit monde à part peut vouloir dire argent différent. Elle demanda à Bill qui lui confirma qu'il y avait un argent sorcier. Il fouilla dans une de ses poches et en sortit trois pièces qu'il posa sur la table. De tailles normales, il y en avait une en or, une en argent et une en bronze. Bill lui expliqua que c'était un Gallion d'or, une Mornille d'argent et une Noise de bronze. Il la regarda en souriant pendant qu'elle répétait plusieurs fois les noms, les mémorisant. Il lui expliqua ensuite que un Gallion était égale à dix-sept Mornilles ou quatre-cent quatre-vingt treize Noises. Elle le fixa un moment, se demandant si il était sérieux.

- Ce sont les vraies valeurs, confirma-t-il.

- Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer, hein ? Alors, un Gallion fait dix-sept Mornilles ou quatre cent quatre-vingt treize Noises.

Comme pour les noms, elle répéta la conversion plusieurs fois, les yeux fermés. Il lui expliqua ensuite que un dollar américain équivalait à deux Mornilles et neuf Noises ou que une livre équivalait à trois Mornilles et onze Noises. Elle demanda ensuite comment elle pouvait faire pour échanger de l'argent moldu contre de l'argent sorcier. Il lui proposa de lui prêter de l'argent aujourd'hui et elle pourrait repasser dans les jours suivants afin d'ouvrir un compte. Elle parut gênée et il insista lourdement pour qu'elle accepte. Elle finit par céder. Elle lui demanda si elle devait s'acheter des robes. Si elle comptait passer inaperçue dans ce monde, mieux valait qu'elle se fonde dans la foule. Il lui dit que c'était une bonne idée et lui indiqua quelques magasins. Le temps était passé plus vite que prévu et se rendit compte qu'il devait retourner travailler. Les gobelins aimaient les gens ponctuels. Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de la banque. Il la remercia pour ce déjeuner.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier. Tu m'as amenée déjeuner, tu as payé le restaurant et tu m'as prêtée de l'argent en plus. Alors, merci pour tout.

Il l'enlaça brièvement et l'invita à repasser quand elle voulait. Puis il s'engouffra dans la banque et elle se retrouva seule au milieu de la rue. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche en se demandant où aller. Elle retourna sur ses pas et entra dans une boutique de robes d'occasion. Elle flâna dans les rangées jusqu'à ce qu'une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années vienne lui demander si elle avait besoin d'aide. Willow lui expliqua alors son problème : elle n'avait rien à se mettre. Aussitôt la vendeuse – Anita- l'aida à choisir parmi toutes les robes. La jeune sorcière lui expliqua qu'elle vivait principalement parmi les moldus et qu'elle aimerait avoir certaines robes qui puissent être portées dans les deux mondes. Elle acheta trois robes qui passeraient parfaitement dans le monde sorcier et qui seraient certes extravagantes dans son monde mais iraient quand même. On la jugerait juste un peu marginale. Elle en ressortit le sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle remonta l'allée et entra dans une librairie : Fleury et Bott. Elle erra entre les étagères. Ici et là, elle s'arrêtait, prenait un livre et lisait la quatrième de couverture. Elle finit par acheter un livre sur l'histoire de la société sorcière, un sur les sortilèges de base et un bestiaire. Quand elle sortit, elle se rendit compte que l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé. Elle décida de s'arrêter dans un café avant de rentrer. Elle s'installa en terrasse et commanda une grande limonade arc-en-ciel, même si elle n'avait aucune idée du goût que cela avait. Elle sortit son livre d'histoire et commença à le feuilleter. On lui apporta sa boisson rapidement. Elle avait les différentes teintes d'un arc-en-ciel dans un grand verre évasé vers le haut. Il y avait une paille et elle goûta. La saveur qui explosa sur sa langue était incroyable. C'est comme si elle goûtait pleins d'arômes en même temps. Elle continua à siroter sa boisson tout en lisant.

Plusieurs minutes après, une ombre tomba sur sa table et quelqu'un s'assit sur la chaise à côté. Elle leva les yeux et découvrit que son visiteur importun était le sorcier qui avait eu une altercation avec son père à la sortie du restaurant.

- Lucius Malefoy, c'est ça ?

Il parut satisfait qu'elle se souvienne de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son livre.

- On s'instruit ?

- J'ai beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur ce monde, répliqua-t-elle acerbe.

Cet homme ne lui plaisait pas. Il émanait de lui de la méchanceté pure. Il commanda un café et s'installa plus confortablement. Elle remarqua que le serveur était légèrement plus nerveux. Elle fixa le sorcier :

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres et elle n'aima pas cela. Il balaya l'allée du regard.

- Que pensez-vous de ce monde ?

- En quoi ça vous regarde ?

- Agressive ? Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais vous en apprendre un peu plus. Cette société était fière avant, fière et puissante. Certains enfants découvrent qu'ils ont des pouvoirs et entrent dans notre monde, avec leur sang impur. Alors maintenant, les vrais sorciers se font rares. Et lorsqu'ils ont le sang pur, beaucoup s'abaissent à se mélanger avec les sang-de-bourbes et les moldus. C'est écœurant. Maintenant que vous entrez dans ce monde, vous devez faire un choix, trouver votre place.

Elle le regardait en se demandant si il était sérieux. Dans son esprit, ce discours faisait écho à la doctrine de ce chef nazi. Pureté de la race et tout.

- Et vous comptez faire quoi ? Exterminer tout ceux qui n'ont pas le sang assez pur ?

Il avait un air affreusement sérieux. Elle esquissa un geste pour appeler le serveur mais il lui attrapa le poignet et la fixa droit dans les yeux :

- Votre famille est bourrée de bons sentiments. Comment croyez-vous qu'ils réagiront en apprenant ce que vous avez fait ?

Son sang se glaça dans les veines. De quoi parlait-il ? Pouvait-il savoir pour Warren ? Pour le temple ? Ses yeux étaient menaçants, brillant d'un éclat métallique. Elle reposa son bras sur la table.

- Vous ne savez rien de moi, siffla-t-elle la voix légèrement plus assurée qu'elle n'y aurait cru.

Les lèvres pâles du sorcier s'étirèrent.

- Vous avez été adoptée par Ira et Sheila Rosenberg et vivez à Sunnydale. C'est un point d'énergie connu sous le nom de la Bouche de l'Enfer. Je pense que le trop plein de magie à cacher vos dons aux écoles américaines. Vous avez donc dû apprendre seule, loin de notre société. Puis il y a cette sorcière dont nous avons senti la puissance au début de l'été. D'après ce que nous avons pu savoir, elle a tué un homme et faillit détruire ce monde. Les détails restent vagues. Je crois que vous êtes cette sorcière.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de nier cela, l'expression sur son visage devait être assez éloquente. Elle vit que ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler. Elle devait partir. Elle se leva brusquement mais Lucius suivit son mouvement et lui bloqua le chemin.

- Mon Maître veut faire votre connaissance, Miss Weasley. Vous l'intriguez.

Les yeux de la rouquine s'arrondirent de surprise à la mention de son « Maître ». Puis, de la colère les illumina et elle s'approcha de Lucius :

- Je ne sais pas qui est votre Maître, mais il devrait apprendre qu'essayer de kidnapper, c'est mal. Quant à votre petit discours, il ne marche pas avec moi. Peu m'importe la pureté du sang. En fait, les gens qui y font attention me révulsent.

Elle vit les mâchoires du sorcier se crisper et une bouffée de satisfaction s'empara d'elle. Elle prit son sac.

- Vous feriez mieux de réfléchir, Miss Weasley.

Elle se tourna vers lui une dernière fois :

- C'est déjà tout réfléchi, Monsieur Malefoy.

Puis elle partit sans même payer sa consommation. Il s'en chargera, cela lui apprendra. Pourtant, c'était sans compter sur la détermination du sorcier. Elle avançait rapidement et devant la banque quand elle sentit qu'on l'attrapait par le bras et qu'on l'entraînait dans l'allée qu'elle avait vu plus tôt. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle ne vit que la chevelure blonde de Lucius. Elle tenta de se dégager mais il avait une poigne de fer. Malgré la douleur qu'il faisait naître dans son bras, elle resta silencieuse. Elle n'allait pas se faire le plaisir de lui dire. La rue était sale et grise, loin de celle lumineuse qu'elle venait de quitter. Lucius la lâcha brusquement et elle dut mettre les mains en avant pour éviter de s'écraser contre le mur. Elle se tourna vers lui, l'air furieux :

- Mais vous êtes malade !

Rien qu'en une seconde, elle sentit la magie poindre. Tout autour d'elle, elle la sentait et elle savait que son organisme la voulait, désespérément. Elle devait sortir.

- Vous allez m'écouter, rugit le sorcier. Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire.

- Vous non plus, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix basse et menaçante qui surprit Lucius.

Mais il ne laissa rien paraître et fit un pas vers elle :

- Vous avez cette part d'ombre en vous. C'est le genre de chose dont vous n'arriverez jamais à vous séparer. Les Wealsey ne l'accepteront jamais, ne vous accepterons jamais. Vous avez goûté à une magie puissante qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Ils vous jugeront pour vos actes et ils ne verront plus que cela en vous, la meurtrière. Vous serez pour eux une menace qu'il faudra surveiller. Je vous offre une alternative. Mon Maître vous apprendra à utiliser vos pouvoirs, à les contrôler et à faire de vous ce que vous êtes destinez à devenir, une grande sorcière. C'est une place dans ce monde que je vous offre, une place de choix.

Elle mit un instant avant de pouvoir répondre. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'il disait car cela ne faisait que raviver ses doutes. Elle tremblait sans même sans rendre compte. Elle sentait la magie en elle, autour d'elle, profitant de ses doutes pour fendre ses protections. Elle se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux :

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas.

- Vous feriez mieux d'y réfléchir.

- C'est tout réfléchi.

Elle voulut le contourner mais il se plaça devant elle. Il était entre elle et la sortie.

- Laissez-moi passer, ordonna-t-elle.

Il ne semblait pas être prêt à le faire. Elle sentait la colère monter en elle, enfler et demander de la magie pour l'évacuer. Mais elle ne devait pas céder. Elle vit les yeux de Lucius briller d'intérêt et elle comprit son manège. Il voulait la pousser hors de ses gonds.

- Vous n'y arriverez pas, lui dit-elle. Restez hors de ma vie. Sinon, vous pourriez finir comme Warren.

Le sourire du sorcier se crispa légèrement. Les yeux de Willow s'assombrirent légèrement et d'un mouvement de poignet, elle l'envoya valser contre un mur, dégageant le passage. Elle ne resta pas et fonça vers la sortie. Derrière elle, elle entendait Lucius rire :

- Vous faîtes partie des ténèbres, peu importe où vous fuyez ! Vous faîtes partie de notre monde !

Elle ne se retourna pas. Le soleil ne la réchauffa pas et l'allée qui lui avait paru si accueillante l'étouffait. Elle retourna rapidement au Chaudron Baveur. Tom vit son agitation et demanda si tout c'était bien passé. Elle le rassura mais il ne marcha pas. Il la laissa néanmoins partir. Quand elle rentra, elle évita tout le monde et fonça dans sa chambre. Elle était agitée, énervée. Elle sentait la magie ne demander qu'à sortir pour assouvir sa colère. Lucius avait ranimé tous ses doutes, ses inquiétudes et elle détestait cela. Il avait réussi à la découvrir, à mettre à nue ce qu'elle était et à jouer avec elle. Il s'était servi de ses craintes pour la convaincre avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle frissonna. Ce monde semblait moins amical. Ce « Maître » en avait après elle et elle savait que c'était sérieux. Elle devait en parler à Giles. Mais cela attendrait le lendemain. Pour l'instant, elle voulait rester seule.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	11. La véritable Willow

**Un nouveau monde pour une seconde chance**

* * *

_Disclaimer :_ Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage ou aucun lieu de cette fic. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

_Notes de l'auteur:_ Est-ce moi où les reviews se font moins nombreuses ces temps-ci ? Est-ce par manque de temps, paresse ou parce que ma fic ne plait plus ? Pour avancer, les reviews donnent un coup de fouet, motive et amène des idées. J'espère que je vous relirais rapidement.

Quant à l'histoire, elle prend un nouveau tournant à partir de ce chapitre. Les choses avancent et Willow doit prendre des décisions. Les Weasley aussi.

* * *

_Chapitre 10_

_La véritable Willow_

* * *

Buffy entra dans la cuisine en baillant. Elle salua Dawn qui déjeunait tranquillement. Les deux Summers n'étaient pas du matin. Elles évoluèrent en silence dans la cuisine, chacune vaquant à ses propres occupations. La Tueuse sortit chercher le journal. En revenant, elle le lança sur la table. Sa petite sœur tendit la main et l'attrapa. 

- Oh mon Dieu !

Buffy se tourna vers Dawn :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'adolescente lui tendit le journal. Elle vit alors ce que sa sœur avait vu. Sur la première page, un article s'étalait montrant une maison en proie aux flammes au-dessus de laquelle flottait un crâne vomissant un serpent. Elle connaissait la maison. C'était celle des parents de Willow. Elle parcourut l'article et apprit que Ira et Sheila avaient été hospitalisés mais rien n'était dit sur leur état de santé.

- Il faut prévenir Willow, dit Dawn.

- D'abord, il faut savoir comment vont ses parents.

Elle envoya sa sœur s'habiller. Elle allait en faire de même quand on sonna à la porte. Elle alla et ouvrir et trouva Alex sur le seuil.

- Tu es au courant ? lâcha-t-il.

- Je viens juste de lire le journal.

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Il avait l'air fatigué. Elle le conduisit jusque dans la cuisine et lui servit du café. Il se remplit un bol de céréales.

- Tu as des nouvelles de ses parents ? demanda-t-elle.

- Son père est dans un état critique. Il est méchamment brûlé. On l'a mis en soins intensifs. Quant à sa mère… Elle n'a été que légèrement blessée dans l'incendie mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Les médecins disent que c'est dû à un état de choc. Elle parle de silhouettes encapuchonnées. Ce qu'elle dit est plutôt incohérent. Tu aurais dû la voir Buffy. Son regard était hanté. Elle était là mais sans être vraiment là.

Buffy passa la main dans ses cheveux. Comment allait-elle dire cela à Willow ? Elle s'assit en face d'Alex. Il lui raconta rapidement que les policiers étaient venus chez lui, cherchant un moyen de contacter Willow. Il était passé à l'hôpital pour savoir comment allaient les Rosenberg. Il avait dû batailler pour avoir des nouvelles, car il n'était pas de la famille. Mais à force d'arguments, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

Les deux jeunes gens décidèrent de réunir le Scooby Gang. Avec Dawn, ils se retrouvèrent à la boutique de magie. Anya les salua. Ils la mirent au courant de la situation. Elle leur apprit qu'elle avait découvert le nom du sorcier : Voldemort.

- Donc Voldie en aurait après notre petite rouquine ? dit Anya.

- Voldie ? demanda Dawn. Je croyais que les gens avaient peur de lui. L'appeler Voldie ne lui plairait pas, non ?

- Gamine, j'ai plus de mille ans. Alors c'est pas un petit sorcier de rien du tout qui va effrayer Anyanka.

Ils parlèrent de ce qu'ils devaient faire à présent. Ils étaient débordés. Et de toute façon, il fallait mettre au courant Willow de ce qui était arrivé à ses parents. Buffy saisit le combiné et composa le numéro que Giles lui avait donné. Elle attendit plusieurs sonneries. Ce fut une femme qui répondit. Buffy se présenta et demanda à parler à son observateur. Elle attendit encore et la voix de Giles résonna :

- Buffy ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle sourit malgré elle. Il devinait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

- On a des petits problèmes ici Giles.

Une fois certaine qu'elle avait son attention, elle lui raconta tout depuis l'apparition de la première marque au-dessus des toits jusqu'à l'agression des Rosenberg. Le Britannique ne sut que répondre. Cette nouvelle était inattendue. Buffy lui parla de Voldemort. Elle ne savait quasiment rien de lui mais son instinct de Tueuse lui disait que cela avait un lien avec Willow et les sorciers.

- Je m'inquiète Giles. Comment va réagir Willow ?

- Je m'en charge Buffy. Mais à partir de maintenant, tu me tiens au courant. Je veux tout savoir.

- D'accord. Donnez-nous des nouvelles de Willow.

- Bien sûr.

Ils mirent fin à la conversation. Giles fixa le combiné pendant un temps avant de se lever. Willow n'était pas venue dîner hier et il ne l'avait pas vu au petit déjeuner. Il frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Quand elle lui ouvrit, il remarqua immédiatement les cernes sous ses yeux. Elle avait mal dormi.

- Giles ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

- Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Elle s'effaça et il entra. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur la chaise de son bureau. Il l'observa. Elle avait le teint pâle.

- Est-ce que ça va Willow ?

- Oui. Pourquoi cela n'irait pas ?

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Giles ?

Elle sentait l'inquiétude émanée de lui. Elle savait que quelque chose s'était passée. Sinon, il ne serait pas là et il n'essuierait pas ses lunettes de cette façon. Quand il faisait cela, il était nerveux ou inquiet. Ou les deux à la fois. Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

- En fait, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose.

Elle lui raconta alors la tentative d'enlèvement et la rencontre avec Lucius. Elle lui parla de ce Maître qui voulait la voir, sa proposition.

- Ils savent qui je suis, ce que j'ai fait. Ils me font peur. Dans cette allée, j'ai senti cette part de moi que j'essaie d'oublier. Elle est toujours là et elle le sera toujours. Et ça me terrifie. Je voudrais juste ne plus avoir de pouvoirs. Ne plus être une sorcière.

Il ferma les yeux et se frotta l'arête du nez. Quand il les rouvrit, Willow le regardait.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Giles ?

- Buffy vient d'appeler.

Il lui parla de la marque qui flottait, des attaques. Il lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, ce qui était arrivé à ses parents. Il vit les yeux de la rouquine s'emplirent de larmes.

- Est-ce qu'ils vont s'en sortir ? demanda-t-elle la voix rauque.

- Alex nous tiendra au courant.

- C'est lié, n'est-ce pas ? Ce « Maître » dont Malefoy me parlait, c'est Voldemort ?

- Il semblerait.

- Il va s'en prendre à ceux que j'aime. Il ne va pas s'arrêter à mes parents.

Elle se leva et commença à passer la pièce de long en large. Elle sentait une petite voix en elle se mettre à crier, lui dire de partir en chasse, de traquer ceux qui avaient osé s'en prendre à sa famille. Elle sentait l'appel à la vengeance. Elle avait envie de se venger ! Elle sentait la magie couler dans ses veines, brûlante. Colère et peur la nourrissaient. Elle devait se contrôler à tout prix. Ne pas céder. Giles voyait la lutte qui faisait rage en elle tordre son visage et hanter ses yeux. Giles se leva et la prit par le bras. Elle grimaça et il vit la marque laissée par Lucius la veille.

- C'est lui qui t'as fait ça ?

- J'ai dû lui faire plus mal en le projetant contre le mur.

Elle lui souriait faiblement.

- Il faut que tu gardes le contrôle Willow.

- Je vais essayer.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je vais aller parler aux personnes intéressées.

Elle allait parler à ses parents, ou à Albus. Elle se leva et commença à passer la pièce de long en large. Giles la laissa en lui disant de venir la voir dès que cela n'allait pas et de ne plus rien lui cacher. Elle lui promit et le laissa. Elle devait s'habiller et se préparer. Elle décida de revêtir une des robes qu'elle avait acheté la veille. C'était une robe verte pâle avec une jupe évasée et un corset brodé. Elle passa un châle transparent par dessus ses épaules, attrapa son sac et sortit. Elle alla demander à Kâlya de créer un portoloin car elle ne se sentait pas capable de le faire elle-même. La sorcière le fit sans poser de questions. Elle irait parler à Giles pour lui demander ce qui préoccupait la rouquine. Willow utilisa directement le portoloin et se trouva à l'extérieur du Chaudron Baveur. Quand elle entra, Tom lui fit l'habituel sourire mais elle y répondit avec difficulté.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda le barman.

- Il faudrait que je parle à Albus Dumbledore tout de suite.

- Heu… Le mieux serait d'aller au Terrier. Vos parents seront capables de le contacter.

Tom savait que le directeur n'était pas à Poudlard aujourd'hui. Il devait sûrement être avec l'Ordre et seuls d'autres membres pourront le contacter. Il lui suffit d'un regard vers le visage fermé et le regard torturé de la jeune Weasley pour savoir que sa demande était vraiment urgente. Willow décida qu'il avait raison et lui demanda si il pouvait emprunter sa cheminée. Il accepta.

Quand elle arriva dans le salon, Harry et Ron qui faisaient une partie d'échec levèrent les yeux et la regardèrent. Son frère se leva :

- Salut ! Je ne savais pas que tu venais.

Il y avait Ginny et Hermione aussi. Immédiatement, l'intellectuelle vit le regard préoccupé de la rouquine.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Où sont les parents ?

Molly entra à ce moment.

- J'ai cru entendre un… Willow !

Elle alla enlacer sa fille. Elle sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Tom m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider à contacter Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi veux-tu lui parler ?

- Il faut que je lui parle, s'il te plait.

A présent, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Voir Molly lui faisait penser à sa mère adoptive, enfermée dans le service psychiatrique de l'hôpital de Sunnydale.

- D'accord, je vais l'appeler. Ginny, va préparer du thé s'il te plait.

La jeune fille ne broncha pas et se rendit dans la cuisine. Ron proposa à Willow de s'asseoir. Elle le fit. Harry montra du menton l'ecchymose sur le bras de la rouquine et murmura à l'oreille de son ami :

- On dirait que c'est une main qui a fait ça.

Molly annonça qu'Albus ne pourrait pas venir avant l'heure du déjeuner. Ginny apporta du thé et ils se mirent à le siroter en silence. Ils essayèrent de poser des questions à Willow mais elle garda le silence et ils n'insistèrent pas. Arthur arriva pour déjeuner et fut surpris de voir sa fille aînée. Molly le prit à part :

- Il se passe quelque chose, Arthur.

- Comment ça ?

Elle veut parler à Albus. Elle n'a rien dit depuis. Elle reste juste là, assise. Elle est complètement différente de celle que nous avons rencontré.

- Quand doit arriver Albus ?

- D'une minute à l'autre maintenant.

Arthur regarda sa fille. Il y avait quelque chose de dur sur son visage. Il se demanda ce à quoi elle pouvait penser.

Willow regardait les flammes et tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Et en même temps, elle sentait cette part d'elle qui était née avec la mort de Tara se réveiller et lui dire de se battre. Elle lui disait de faire ce qu'elle savait le mieux : utiliser la magie et traquer ce Lucius. Il avait quelque chose à voir avec l'attaque de ses parents, elle le savait. Tout en elle criait vengeance. Elle avait mal rien qu'en pensant qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de perdre encore deux êtres chers. Elle n'entendit pas les jumeaux arrivés, ni Bill. Charlie mit ses frères au courant. Tout le monde parlait à voix basse, comme si ils pouvaient déranger leur sœur. Albus arriva un peu après midi et Arthur et Molly le mirent immédiatement au courant.

Il entra dans le salon et la vit assise, une expression étrange sur le regard. Elle le sentit entrer mais ne se tourna pas. Elle sentait chacun d'eux. En fermant les yeux et en se concentrant sur la magie qu'ils dégageaient, elle pouvait dire où chacun se trouvait. Elle fixa les flammes.

- Je n'ai pas été très franche quant à la raison de mon séjour en Angleterre. J'ai perdu quelqu'un, oui, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis là, pas tout à fait.

Elle tourna la tête vers eux et fixa Albus dans les yeux :

- J'ai traqué, torturé et tué son meurtrier.

Sa voix était dure et ne tremblait pas malgré toute sa nervosité. Son ton avait été implacable alors qu'elle avait prononcé bien distinctement chaque mot. Le directeur tenta de garder un visage impassible.

- J'ai ensuite décidé de mettre fin à toutes les souffrances en détruisant le monde. A Sunnydale, jadis, il y avait une déesse qui avait bâti un temple. J'ai essayé de la ranimer. Dans le processus, j'ai tenté de tuer chacun des amis qui se mettait sur ma route. Je suis une experte en magie noire. J'ai été recueillie dans une communauté de sorcières Wicca qui m'aident à reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. Je voie dans leurs yeux qu'elles ont peur de moi, de ce que je suis capable. En tout cas, elles ne le sont pas autant que moi.

Elle se leva. L'incompréhension et le choc étaient peints sur tous les visages. Elle s'approcha d'eux :

- A présent, dîtes-moi jusqu'à quel point vous avez foi en l'être humain. Est-ce que mon passé, ce que je suis, me condamne à vos yeux ? Me donnerez-vous une chance ?

Les yeux du vieux sorcier s'adoucirent :

- Mes détracteurs vous diraient que je donne beaucoup trop de seconde chance.

- J'en suis soulagée, soupira Willow.

Elle se tourna vers ses parents :

- Je suis désolée si je vous ai donné une fausse image de moi. Ce que j'ai fait est encore frais et j'ai dû mal à l'accepter. La magie est devenue quelque chose de très compliquée pour moi. Et vous dire que je suis une meurtrière ayant tenté de détruire le monde n'aurait pas été du meilleur effet pour une première rencontre.

Elle voyait le malaise de ses parents.

- Je comprend que tu aies préféré ne rien dire, avoua Arthur. Nous t'avons caché pas mal de choses sur ce monde aussi. Je crois qu'il est temps de tout se dire.

- Quant à la magie, je pourrais vous aider, proposa Albus.

- Vous pourriez ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle sourit :

- Alors j'aimerai bien. Quand j'aurais surpasser ma peur de faire de la magie, vous verrez que je suis très utile en temps de guerre.

- En guerre ? demanda Harry.

- Je pourrais vous apprendre pas mal de choses sur la magie en combat. Cela sera très utile pour mettre fin aux agissements de Voldemort.

Certains blêmirent, d'autres hoquetèrent.

- Comment sais-tu pour lui ? demanda Hermione.

- Il a essayé de m'enlever. Lucius m'a menacée. Ils ont brûlé ma maison et attaqué mes parents. Il y a quelques mois, je serais en train de les traquer pour tous les tuer.

Elle évita de leur dire qu'elle en mourrait d'envie actuellement et qu'elle mettait toute sa volonté à réprimer la sorcière en elle qui criait vengeance et ne pas laisser libre cours à la magie qui n'avait cessé d'enfler en elle depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle.

- Comment vont tes parents ? s'enquit Charlie.

- Mon père est en train de mourir et ma mère a perdu la tête.

- Merlin !

Molly avait pâli et son mari avait passé un bras autour de sa taille. Willow leur sourit :

- Ca va. Enfin, non ça ne va pas mais j'ai survécu à pire. Bien pire. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je dois vous dire pour que vous compreniez mieux mais c'est une très longue histoire que j'aimerai ne pas avoir à répéter.

- Alors vous le ferez demain, devant l'Ordre, annonça Albus. Aujourd'hui, c'est nous qui vous mettrons au courant de ce qui se passe dans ce monde. Molly, seriez-vous assez aimable pour nous préparer du thé et des gâteaux ? Je pense que nous allons en avoir besoin.

Willow suivit alors tout le monde dans la cuisine et bientôt, le vieux sorcier lui raconta tout ce qu'elle ignorait sur ce monde. Elle apprit donc la vie de Thomas Elvis Jedusor, jeune sang-mêlé qui était devenu Voldemort. Il lui parla de tout, d'une voix calme et profonde qui l'hypnotisa. Elle écouta sans interrompre, écouta absolument tout, la première guerre, les Maraudeurs, la création de l'Ordre du Phoenix, les Mangemorts, la prophétie, la mort tragique des parents de Harry et le lourd destin du jeune homme. Ce fut ce dernier qui prit la suite, racontant la découverte de ce monde inconnu, de son véritable passé et il résuma les dernières années à Poudlard, la renaissance de Lord Voldemort et le début de la Seconde Guerre. Le récit dura jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi. Un silence étrange se posa sur la pièce. Arthur le rompit :

- Nous ne voulions pas te parler de tout ça si tôt. Ce n'est pas très réjouissant. Nous avions peur que tu décides de faire marche arrière. Une guerre, cela n'a rien de bien accueillant.

Il vit sa fille sourire d'une étrange façon et son regard reflété quelque chose d'étrange.

- Croyez-moi, j'en connais un rayon sur la guerre. Je la vis depuis six ans. Vous saurez tout demain.

Albus se leva, et annonça qu'il devait partir afin de prévenir les membres de l'Ordre de cette réunion en session extraordinaire. Molly lui proposa de rester dîner mais il refusa. La mère proposa alors à Willow de rester dormir ici, ainsi, il serait plus simple de se rendre au quartier général le lendemain. La rouquine convint que c'était la meilleure solution et accepta. Elle proposa à sa mère de l'aider à préparer le dîner. Elles se mirent à la tâche en silence et une heure plus tard, tout le monde était présent autour de la grande table du Terrier. Ginny leva la tête et demanda soudain à sa grande sœur :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as ramenée sur la bonne voie ?

Elle eut le droit à un coup d'œil furieux de sa mère. Mais Willow ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Mon meilleur ami, Alex. Il s'est mis entre moi et le temple. Il a refusé de partir. Quand je lui ai dit que j'allais le tuer, il a dit qu'il n'avait pas d'autre endroit où aller et que si il devait mourir, ce serait à mes côtés. Puis il a répété encore et encore qu'il m'aimait, jusqu'à ce que je m'effondre.

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que les larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur joues. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait raconté à voix haute ce qui c'était passé. Même pas à Kâlya. Elle sentit quelqu'un lui saisir la main et sourit tristement à sa mère. Elle renifla en séchant ses larmes du revers de la main.

- Je suis désolée. Je n'en avais jamais parlé.

- Ce n'est rien. Le perdre a dû être terrible.

Willow décida qu'il était temps de leur dévoiler un autre de ses petits secrets.

- La perdre, reprit-elle. Tara était toute ma vie.

- Tara ? répéta Bill.

- C'était une femme. Une sorcière impressionnante. C'est avec elle que j'ai tout appris.

- Ho, tu es…

- Lesbienne ? compléta Willow. Plutôt bisexuelle. Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi. Mon premier amour était un homme. Quand il m'a quitté, j'ai rencontré Tara. Je ne me suis pas trop posée de questions, j'ai juste écouté ce que mon cœur disait.

Elle fut surprise de voir que sur les visages de sa famille aucune révulsion ou autre, juste de la compréhension. Et elle s'en sentit soulagée. Ils ne posèrent pas d'autres questions, ne voulant pas lui faire revivre des évènements pénibles qu'elle devrait de toutes façons raconter le lendemain. Le dîner se finit et les filles débarrassèrent la table. Bill était parti ranger sa chambre qu'il laissait à Willow. Il allait partager de celle de Charlie. Molly laissa ses deux filles dans la cuisine afin d'aller aider ses fils à préparer le lit de camp pour Bill. Willow et Ginny se retrouvèrent seules. La cadette rangeait la vaisselle que sa sœur finissait d'essuyer, le tout en silence. L'aînée jetait de petits coups d'œil à sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas vraiment parlé, pas du tout en fait. Elle tenta le coup :

- Je n'ai jamais eu de sœur.

Elle vit Ginny lever les yeux sur elle tout en continuant à ranger. Elle continua :

- Ma meilleure amie, Buffy, en a une, Dawn. Elle a deux ans de plus que toi. J'ai toujours envié Buffy quand je la voyais avec sa sœur. Elles se disputent et passent leur temps à dire qu'elles se détestent mais en fait, elles s'adorent. La relation qu'elles ont est fusionnelle. Ce qui les unit est plus fort que tout. Et je les enviais.

Elle avait arrêtée d'essuyer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle disait cela. En fait, elle ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte qu'elle ressentait cela. Elle se tourna vers sa cadette qui la fixait. Ginny dit :

- J'ai toujours été la seule fille ici. La première Weasley depuis des générations. Il n'y a que des garçons normalement. Je pensais que si j'avais une sœur, je me sentirai moins seule au milieu de tous ces garçons. Pourtant, je ne me suis pas réjouie quand j'ai appris ton existence. Ça remet tout en cause, je veux dire ma position au sein de la famille. J'ai fait la tête et je me rends compte que j'étais stupide.

- Tu ne l'étais pas. C'était humain. Je chamboule toute l'organisation. Je suis désolée.

- C'est pas comme si tu l'avais fait exprès.

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un sourire complice avant de se remettre au travail.

- Je sais pas si on pourra avoir la même relation que ta meilleure amie et sa sœur, commença Ginny, mais on peut au moins apprendre à se connaître et voir ce que ça donne.

- Ça serait chouette.

Molly entra à ce moment, annonçant que la chambre était prête. Elle lui dit aussi de ne pas s'inquiéter pour les bruits dans le grenier, ce n'était que la goule.

- Oh, ce n'est que la goule, bien sûr ! Suis-je bête ! murmura Willow entre ses dents.

Elle demanda si elle pouvait envoyer un message à un ami pour la prévenir qu'elle dormait au Terrier. Ron monta dans sa chambre et en revint avec un minuscule hibou gris très agité. Ginny rit en voyant cela :

- Harry ferait mieux de lui prêter Hedwige. Ce serait plus sûr.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Coq ? râla Ron.

Sa sœur roula des yeux et Willow se tourna vers Harry. Ce dernier lui expliqua alors que les hiboux servaient de coursiers. On lui tendit un bout de parchemin et une plume. Elle regarda l'objet :

- Je suis censée écrire avec ça ? lança-t-elle.

- Avec quoi d'autres ? demanda Bill, surpris.

Il vit sa sœur tendre la main, paume vers le haut. Elle murmura quelque chose et un long tube apparut. Elle le montra :

- Ca, cher frère, c'est un stylo bic ! Et c'est avec ça que nous autres moldus écrivons.

Elle écrivit donc le mot sous le regard d'Arthur qui lui demanda si il pouvait garder le stylo. S'il n'y avait que cela pour lui faire plaisir… Elle lui offrit donc quand elle eut fini. Ron prit la lettre, la roula et l'attacha à la petite patte de l'oiseau.

- Où est-ce qu'on l'envoie ? demanda son frère.

- A Ruppert Giles, au manoir Wicca de Westbury.

Le petit animal poussa un cri aigu et s'en alla par la fenêtre. Giles allait la maudire quand il allait devoir attraper l'animal. Elle regretta de ne pas être là pour voir la scène. Bill lui proposa de lui montrer sa chambre. Il la mena au premier étage et dans une chambre simple.

- Voilà ta demeure pour la soirée ! annonça le sorcier avec un geste théâtral.

- Merci. Je suis désolée de te chasser de ta propre chambre.

- Oh pas grave. Installe-toi, fais comme chez toi. Si tu veux, je peux te prêter un T-Shirt. Les vêtements de Ginny seront trop petits pour toi.

- Et en plus je te vole tes affaires…

- Dans cette famille, rien n'est vraiment à toi. On partage.

Willow lui sourit. Elle n'avait jamais eu à partager, étant fille unique. Elle se demande comment elle serait devenue si elle avait grandi ici. _Sûrement une gentille sorcière_, lui souffla une voix pernicieuse dans son esprit. Elle l'ignora. Il se faisait tard et elle bailla. Son frère partit chercher quelque chose qu'elle puisse mettre pour la nuit et lui apporta. Elle alla souhaiter bonne nuit à tout le monde et monta dans la chambre. Elle se glissait sous les draps dix minutes plus tard, épuisée. Elle s'endormit tout de suite, mais son sommeil fut perturbé par les images bien trop réelles de ses propres souvenirs.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	12. L'Ordre du Phoenix

**Un nouveau monde pour une seconde chance**

* * *

_Disclaimer :_ Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage ou aucun lieu de cette fic. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

_Notes de l'auteur:_ Ce chapitre m'a causé pas mal de soucis pour l'écrire. Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'en suis satisfaite. Willow dévoile son passé. Il fallait trouver une manière de raconter sans être trop longues ou trop brèves et je voulais sa confession personnelle. Je ne voulais pas que cela ressemble uniquement à un résumé pur et simple de la vie à Sunnydale. J'espère que le résultat vous plaira. J'attends donc vos avis pour ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 11_

_L'Ordre du Phœnix_

* * *

Willow remua en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle se tourna sur le ventre et voulut saisir le second oreiller mais sa main tomba dans le vide. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Pas de second oreiller. En fait pas de lit deux places. Elle fronça les sourcils, se concentrant sur l'endroit où elle avait atterri et se rappela ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Elle bailla de nouveau en se remettant à plat dos. Elle était au Terrier. Elle entendit du bruit en bas. Quelle heure était-il ? Il faudrait peut-être qu'elle se lève. A moitié endormie, elle posa les deux pieds par terre, s'étira et se leva. Quand elle ouvrit les rideaux, le soleil entra à flot, l'aveuglant temporairement. Vêtu d'un pantalon en lin et du T-Shirt de son frère Bill, elle ouvrit la porte et descendit. Ciel, elle détestait les matins ! Elle entra dans la cuisine et le bruit lui donna mal au crâne. Elle fut saluée par des bonjour bien trop bruyants à son goût. Elle s'assit sur une chaise qu'on lui montra et regarda la tasse qu'on posa devant elle. Du thé. Ce n'est pas de thé dont elle avait besoin mais de café. D'une cafetière entière plus précisément. 

- Tu veux autre chose ?

Elle leva les yeux vers sa mère qui venait de remarquer son manque d'enthousiasme.

- Du café ? tenta Willow.

- Je te prépare ça tout de suite.

- Merci.

Elle regarda de l'autre côté de la table. Ron, la mine bougonne, plongeait sa cuillère dans ses céréales sans réelle motivation. Elle sursauta quand Molly posa un bol de café en face d'elle. Elle entendit rire à côté d'elle.

- Elle est aussi dynamique que Ron le matin !

Elle se tourna vers la voix moqueuse et fusilla Bill du regard qui riait ouvertement. Puis elle se concentra sur son petit déjeuner. Elle en avait besoin. Autour d'elle, la pièce était pleine de vie, trop presque. Elle était loin d'y être habituée. Sa mère lui apprit qu'ils partiraient tôt. Ils allaient déjeuner avec les membres les plus proches de l'Ordre avant la réunion, qui aurait lieu en début d'après-midi. Elle monta ranger sa chambre, passa dans la salle de bain entre deux autres Weasley et attendit alors dans le salon. Harry était déjà prêt et excité à l'idée d'y aller, contrairement à elle. Elle se sentait nerveuse et avait envie de fuir. Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée ? Pouvait-elle vraiment tout leur dire ? Etaient-ils dignes de confiance ? Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne devait plus penser, c'était mauvais pour elle. Elle se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda ce qui le rendait si joyeux. Il lui expliqua que le QG était la maison de Sirius, son parrain, et donc qu'il allait le voir. Elle réfléchit, repensa à ce qu'on lui avait dit la veille. Le sorcier avait été le meilleur ami des parents de Harry. Enfermé dans une sorte de prison démoniaque, il avait recouvré la liberté en s'évadant un peu moins d'un an auparavant. Cela en tête, elle demanda où se trouvait se QG. L'adolescent lui parla alors de la maison des Black et des systèmes de protection mis de dessus.

- Et comment je suis censée y entrer si personne ici ne peut me dire où elle est exactement ? demanda-t-elle.

- En lisant cela, répondit Arthur en lui tendant un bout de parchemin.

Elle le prit et lit : « 12, square Grimmaud ». Elle allait plier le papier quand il se désintégra entre ses doigts, lui faisant lâcher un cri aigu.

- Au moins, dans Mission Impossible, ils préviennent avant de faire ça ! marmonna-t-elle.

Ensuite, le départ fut lancé. Harry y alla le premier, suivit de ses trois amis. Charlie y alla ensuite et Molly tendit la poudre à cheminette à sa fille. Willow en prit une poignée et l'utilisa. Quand elle atterrit dans une pièce sombre, elle jura en manquant s'écraser au sol. Son frère aîné la rattrapa et la dégagea de devant l'âtre de la cheminée. Elle épousseta ses affaires. Ron apparut :

- Willow, viens !

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle réagisse, l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna. Elle atterrit dans une grande cuisine et son regard se posa sur Maugrey en premier. Elle sourit. Au moins, il y aurait un visage connu, en plus des Weasley.

- Bonjour Monsieur Maugrey !

L'homme lui retourna ses salutations. Il y avait deux autres hommes dans la pièce. L'un était grand, maigre, le teint gris. Des longs cheveux bruns encadraient son visage. Ses yeux étaient gris et insondables. A le voir ainsi, elle se demanda à quoi il devait ressembler en sortant de prison. Il était encore si marqué ! Un homme se tenait à ses côtés, et ses yeux s'arrondirent en le voyant. Il était fatigué, mais surtout il ressemblait étrangement à Oz, avec quelques années de plus bien sûr. Il portait une robe élimée. Il avait des cheveux châtains mi-longs où l'on voyait un cheveu blanc ici et là. Son regard marron clair était malicieux, ce qui contrastait avec son allure. L'homme vit son expression mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

- Willow, je te présente Sirius Black, mon parrain et l'un de mes amis les plus chers Rémus Lupin.

Elle serra la main du sorcier brun puis de son ami. Quand elle le fit, elle ressentit tout de suite la puissance animale présente mais retenue du lycanthrope. Après avoir rapidement calculé que la pleine lune était prévue dans trois jours, elle regarda l'air fatigué du sorcier, ses mains légèrement poilues. Plus que la normale, elle aurait parié. Le reste de sa famille arriva derrière et sa mère se mit aux fourneaux. Willow proposa aussitôt de l'aider. Cette fois-ci, Molly refusa. Elle lui dit de faire connaissance avec les autres et Sirius les invita à prendre place dans le salon. Il les conduisit hors de la cuisine et là, un cri furieux empli l'air. Elle entendit le sorcier brun jurer et le suivit des yeux. Lui et Remus essayaient de refermer de lourds rideaux. Elle s'approcha et découvrit la peinture d'une femme qui hurlait à pleins poumons bon nombre d'insultes.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Willow.

Cela ne sembla pas plaire à la femme qui se tourna vers elle.

- Qui je suis ? demanda le tableau. Je suis Walburga Black et vous êtes dans ma maison petite insolente !

- C'est ma mère, expliqua Sirius.

- Et je le regrette tous les jours ! cracha Walburga. Tu n'es qu'un sale ingrat ! Traître à ton sang !

Et elle continua ainsi. Les deux sorciers semblaient lutter de toutes leurs forces pour refermer le tableau. Elle commençait à ameuter toute la maison mais ils semblaient habituer à cela. Les rideaux étaient à moitié refermés mais ils se rouvrirent brusquement, envoyant valser les deux hommes. Harry et Ron vinrent leur porter assistance. Mais avant même qu'ils arrivent, il se passa quelque chose d'inattendu. Le portrait de la sorcière se tut et fixa Willow. Cela surprit tout le monde. Ils étudièrent la réaction de Walburga. Elle plissait les yeux, semblant jaugée la rouquine. Plus elle sourit et hocha la tête en signe de respect.

- Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti une telle aura dans cette maison.

Willow rougit et détourna le regard. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais le portrait semblait sentir les personnes, leur magie, leur orientation. Elle devait avoir senti la puissance qui coulait dans les veines de la rouquine, la magie noire, pure, dangereuse.

- Une sorcière telle que vous ne doit pas se mêler aux traîtres, à ces vermines. Il vous accueillerait avec le respect et l'admiration qu'une sorcière de votre trempe mérite.

L'américaine devina qui devait être ce « il » dont elle parlait et elle n'aima pas cela. Les autres personnes présentes ne semblèrent pas apprécier non plus car les quatre sorciers unirent leur force afin de refermer les lourds rideaux.

- En espérant que ça tienne, espéra Sirius.

Il se tourna vers Willow et elle vit la lueur interrogative qui brillait dans son regard.

- Je suis désolé que vous ayez assisté à cette scène.

- Pourquoi ne décrochez-vous pas le tableau ?

- Si seulement je pouvais ! Mais Mère était très maligne. Personne n'a encore réussi à la descendre de là.

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur les relations apparemment tendues entre sa famille et lui. Au lieu de cela, elle lui demanda où était le salon. Il sembla apprécier et l'invita à le suivre. La pièce dans laquelle elle entra était aussi sombre que le reste de la maison. Elle trouvait cet endroit effrayant et bien peu chaleureux pour quelqu'un qui s'était évadé de prison. Elle balaya la pièce du regard. Cette demeure appartenait à une grande lignée de sorciers. Elle l'aurait su même si on ne lui avait pas dit. La magie était présente partout, rendant chaque mur vivant. Cette demeure avait une âme. Elle s'approcha d'un mur et le caressa d'une main presque attendrie. Puis, lentement, elle colla sa joue contre la paroi rugueuse, ferma les yeux et écouta. Derrière elle, elle entendit Ron demander ce qu'elle faisait.

- Vous ne sentez pas ? murmura-t-elle.

- Sentir quoi ? demanda Sirius.

- La maison.

Silence. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Comment pouvait-elle le sentir et eux non ? Peut-être était-ce parce que sa magie s'était développée différemment de la leur.

- Vous sentez la maison ?

C'était Lupin qui avait parlé. Dans sa voix, la curiosité se faisait sentir. Elle décolla son visage et le regarda :

- La magie est partout. Dans cette maison, elle est ancienne et sombre. C'est comme si les murs avaient une âme, une existence propre.

- Comment faîtes-vous pour la ressentir ? questionna Maugrey.

- La magie est une énergie qui enveloppe chaque chose de manière plus ou moins importante. J'ai appris à être perceptive à cette énergie, à la sentir et à la manipuler à mon gré. C'est une matière première prête à l'emploi. Il suffit de puiser dedans.

Son regard se posa sur Albus qui venait d'arriver avec le reste de l'Ordre. Il la regardait avec intérêt, les yeux pétillants. Elle se demanda si ils étaient toujours aussi…brillants. Etait-ce naturel ? Cela ne le pouvait pas. Magique ? Quel intérêt y aurait-il ? Et cette robe ? Elle était violette, avec de grands soleils jaunes ici et là. Etait-ce une tenue normale dans cette étrange société ? A en voir les autres, non. Cet homme semblait tout droit sorti d'un livre de fantasy. C'était à la fois amusant et perturbant.

- Comment avez-vous développé vos pouvoirs ? demanda-t-il.

- Grâce aux livres et aux expérimentations.

- Personne ne vous a aidé ?

- Tara quand je l'ai connue. Nous étions plus fortes à deux. Du moins au début. A partir d'un certain moment, elle a eu peur de ce que j'étais capable de faire. Elle était admirative puis elle est devenue craintive. Ça nous a séparées pendant un temps.

- C'est la fin d'une longue histoire, n'est-ce pas ? devina Albus.

- Très longue, acquiesça Willow.

Alors le sorcier proposa à tout le monde de s'asseoir. On invoqua des fauteuils confortables et prépara du thé. Une fois tout le monde installé, Albus invita la sorcière à commencer son récit.

- Tout a commencé le jour où Alex, mon meilleur ami, et moi avons rencontré Buffy Summers…

Elle leur raconta alors comment elle avait découvert que la petite blondinette était en fait la Tueuse de vampires. Cela créa moult réactions de la part des sorciers qui affirmèrent qu'elle n'était qu'un mythe. Willow les convainquit du contraire. Elle n'entra pas dans les détails de sa vie, ne donnant que les éléments importants pour la compréhension. Elle leur parla d'Angelus, d'Acathla, du rituel de restitution d'âme. C'était son premier pas dans le monde de la magie, un premier pas réussi. Elle expliqua comment, mise en confiance par cette première réussite, elle avait passée outre ses peurs et les recommandations à la prudence de Giles et s'était lancée à corps perdu dans la magie. Elle tenta de détailler la manière dont elle avait appris à utiliser la magie, à développer sa connaissance, sa vision du monde, comment elle avait développé ses aptitudes. Au départ, elle avait été doucement, prenant le plus de précautions possibles. Elle savait que la magie n'était pas à prendre à la légère, que c'était quelque chose de sérieux et de potentiellement dangereux. Mais elle ne voulait pas arrêter car en étant sorcière, elle apportait sa contribution dans la lutte contre le Mal. Puis il y avait eu Barruca. Tout avait basculé à cause d'elle d'une certaine manière.

- Voyez-vous, expliquait-elle, Barruca était une louve-garou.

Elle vit certains regards glisser vers Remus qui semblait gêné. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu.

- Ce qu'elle était ne la dérangeait pas. Elle en faisait une fierté. Elle n'aurait pas causé beaucoup de problèmes si seulement Oz n'avait pas été un loup-garou lui aussi.

Les yeux de Lupin s'arrondirent de surprise. Willow expliqua comment Oz et Barruca avaient entamé une étrange liaison, comment la jeune fille avait essayé de convaincre le guitariste de laisser le loup s'exprimer.

- Elle voulait Oz, entièrement. Je gênais. Et moi, je souffrais. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal. J'ai décidé de me venger d'Oz. Dans un labo du lycée, j'ai décidé de le maudire. Mais je n'ai pas pu. C'est là que Barruca est intervenue. Elle nous a enfermées dans la pièce. La pleine lune allait se lever. Elle allait se transformer et me tuer. Mais Oz est venu. Ils se sont transformés tous les deux, il m'a protégée et l'a tuée. Buffy est arrivée à temps et a tranquillisé Oz. On l'a enfermé dans sa cage. Mais le lendemain, il est parti. Cette histoire lui avait fait réaliser ce qu'il était vraiment, au plus profond de lui et ça l'a terrifié. Il voulait contrôler le loup en lui, sa part animale. Il pensait que temps qu'il n'y était pas arrivé, il serait un danger pour moi. Il m'a quittée.

Son récit nouait sa gorge. Elle ne savait pas qu'y penser lui ferait encore cet effet-là. Apparemment elle n'était pas encore totalement guéri. Le serait-elle jamais ? Oz avait été son premier amour. Elle lui avait tant donné. Elle narra rapidement comment elle avait voulu faire disparaître sa souffrance, les conséquences que cela avait eu – notamment celle de se voir proposer le statut de démon vengeur. Elle passa rapidement sur les évènements suivants : sa rencontre avec Tara dans le pseudo cercle de sorcières de l'université, leurs premiers essais magiques, la manière dont ses pouvoirs s'étaient développés. Elle en arriva à l'instant où elle avait commencé à dérailler. Buffy était morte. Elle l'avait ressuscitée. Elle vit les sourcils se froncer, les visages pâlir. Mais elle continua. Sa voix se fit plus grave. Elle tenta de leur faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, son besoin de faire de la magie. Ce n'était plus qu'un simple passe-temps ou un moyen de se défendre. Pratiquer la magie était devenu un acte aussi nécessaire que respirer. C'était devenu une drogue. Cela avait mis en danger ses amis. Elle avait perdu Tara. La magie avait pris une telle place qu'elle n'avait pu retenir celle qu'elle aimait. Mais elle avait décidé de changer. Elle avait cessé de pratiquer. Cela avait été une véritable torture les premiers temps. Elle ne pouvait plus dormir, secouée de spasmes douloureux. Il lui avait fallu du temps et beaucoup de volonté pour venir à bout de sa dépendance. Elle pensait s'en être remise. Tout s'annonçait bien. Tara et elle s'étaient remises ensemble. Mais voilà, Warren avait tenté de tuer la Tueuse. Il l'avait seulement blessée mais une balle perdue avait tué Tara sur le coup. Quand elle avait vu la femme qu'elle aimait s'effondrer à ses pieds, elle avait réagi par instinct et invoquer Osiris. Elle lui avait ordonné de ramener Tara à la vie mais il avait refusé. C'était une mort naturelle, pas magique. Il ne pouvait pas intervenir. Elle était devenue folle de douleur et ivre de vengeance. Elle avait traqué Warren comme un animal et l'avait tué après l'avoir torturé. Elle ne s'était pas arrêtée là et avait voulu tuer les deux autres membres du Trio mais elle ne les avaient pas trouvés. Ses amis s'étaient interposés et lui avaient montré que tout le monde souffrait. Alors elle avait décidé de mettre fin à toutes les souffrances en détruisant le monde. Alex, son ami de toujours, l'en avait empêché.

- Et aujourd'hui, me voilà. Les Wicca m'ont vraiment aidée. Elles m'ont accueillie et m'ont sortie du gouffre. Elles essayent de m'aider à contrôler mes pouvoirs et à ne pas replonger à chaque déception sentimentale. Je lance des petits sorts mais dès que j'utilise un peu plus de magie, j'ai peur de perdre le contrôle. Je la sens toujours en moi, bouillonnante. Elle ne demande qu'à sortir. Et c'est terrifiant. Je suis tout ce que je combats depuis des années. Ce dont je suis capable m'effraie. J'ai peur de perdre le contrôle et que les conséquences soient encore plus désastreuses. Je suis devenue mon plus grand ennemi. Je ne sais pas comment, mais Voldemort a découvert tout ça et il semble intéresser.

- Il est intéressé par tout ce qui a du pouvoir et qui peut l'aider dans son envie de contrôler le monde.

- Pourquoi tous les méchants veulent contrôler le monde ? Qu'est-ce qui est si génial à propos de le diriger ? demanda Willow. C'est vrai quoi ! Déjà gérer un groupe, c'est compliqué. Alors le monde ? Six milliards d'humains, plus les animaux, les démons et autres créatures ? Avec tous leurs conflits et tout. Ca a de quoi rendre n'importe qui complètement dingue ! Alors en plus si la dite personne est complètement dingue à l'origine, je vous laisse imaginer la catastrophe.

Elle vit les regards posés sur elle. Elle avait encore parlé pour ne rien dire. Elle s'agita sur son siège en balbutiant une excuse. Elle vit sa famille sourire et rougit. Albus la regardait avec bienveillance.

- Votre magie est bien plus développée que la nôtre. Cela doit être parce que vous avez grandi sur la Bouche de l'Enfer. Votre histoire est…impressionnante. Tout comme l'est l'existence de la Tueuse et de ce monde que même nous ignorions. Cela prouve bien que les sorciers ont sous-estimé les moldus. Quant à vous. Vos capacités sont vraiment extraordinaires et effrayantes d'une certaine manière. Le problème majeur reste Voldemort. Maintenant qu'il vous a prise pour cible, il ne vous lâchera pas. Je peux faire d'une pierre de coup et vous proposer asile. Certains lieux, comme Poudlard ou cet endroit sont protégés par de puissants sortilèges que même lui ne peut briser. Vous serez la bienvenue. Non seulement vous serez protégée mais en plus, vous pourrez apprendre à connaître ce monde et son utilisation de la magie.

Le visage de Willow se ferma brièvement et Albus se demanda si il avait dit la bonne chose. En fait, la sorcière réfléchissait. On lui offrait une nouvelle vie en quelques sortes. Etait-elle prête pour cela ? Devrait-elle renoncer à Sunnydale, au Scooby gang ? De toutes façons, pouvait-elle y retourner et reprendre sa vie comme si de rien était ? Elle ne savait pas.

- Est-ce que je peux y réfléchir ?

- Bien sûr ! Prenez tout votre temps. Vous allez rentrer, voulez-vous que quelqu'un veille sur vous en cas d'attaque ?

- Je me suis débrouillée sans problème quand sept Mangemort ont décidé de « m'emmener faire un petit tour ». Je pense que je peux me protéger moi-même.

- Très bien. Quelqu'un a-t-il des questions ?

Personne n'en avait. Les professeurs partirent les premiers. Les autres restèrent, curieux de rencontrer cette Weasley. Remus était très intrigué par les coups d'œil qu'elle lui lançait. En début d'après-midi, elle se dirigea vers lui. Il était avec Sirius, assis sur le canapé du salon. Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil à côté.

- Depuis quand êtes-vous un loup-garou ?

- Etrangement, la question ne prit pas Remus au dépourvu. Il savait qu'elle était au courant, il le lisait dans son regard. Et cela ne l'effrayait pas. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui lui disait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle.

- J'avais neuf ans.

Sirius regarda son ami les yeux ronds. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait parler de sa lycanthropie aussi facilement à une inconnue. Il détailla la sorcière. Il y avait dans ses grands yeux une douceur étrange quand elle regardait Remus. Sa voix aussi était douce et chantante. Il l'imaginait mal être la sorcière puissante et terrifiante dont elle avait parlé. Il y avait une telle gentillesse qui émanait d'elle, une telle innocence. Pourtant, à bien y regarder, il décelait ici et là des détails qui ne trompaient pas, comme cette ombre qui voilait son regard de temps en temps, la façon de remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille presque compulsivement, ou encore de garder souvent le regard baissé. Il reporta son attention sur la conversation.

- Oz s'est fait mordre par son cousin de un an et demi, expliquait-elle. Sa plus grande peur, c'était de tuer quelqu'un. A chaque pleine lune, on l'enfermait et l'un de nous veillait sur lui. Le matin, quand il reprenait forme humaine, on le rassurait.

- Avoir peur de tuer quelqu'un, je connais. C'est une bataille continuelle vous savez, entre vous et le monstre. Mais je crois ne rien vous apprendre, répondit Remus.

Elle le regarda avec tendresse, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Elle repensa à Oz. Quand il était revenu, il contrôlait ses transformations et n'était plus dépendant du cycle de la lune. Mais cela avait des effets secondaires, comme celui de se transformer à n'importe quel moment si l'émotion qu'il ressentait était trop violente. Elle ne savait pas si Oz avait réussi à régler ce problème. Elle sourit :

- Vous ressemblez énormément à Oz, vous savez ?

- Comment cela ?

- Il y a la ressemblance physique mais aussi comportementale. Est-ce que c'est dans la nature des loups-garous d'être si…relaxé ? détendu ?

Remus rit de bon cœur en entendant cela. Lui, relaxé ? Jamais il ne s'était vu ainsi. Il aurait aimé poser plein de questions sur ce Oz mais il sentait que ce n'était pas le moment. Elle avait déjà assez parlé de sujets douloureux pour aujourd'hui. Au lieu de cela, il lui posa des questions sur le monde moldu tandis que Sirius restait silencieux. Elle resta une demi-heure a parlé avec eux avant de faire connaissance avec Tonks. Elle apprécia tout de suite la jeune femme maladroite qu'elle trouvait adorable. Puis, vers quinze heures, elle décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Giles allait commencer à s'inquiéter et il était capable d'envoyer une équipe à sa recherche, afin de vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de détruire le monde de nouveau. Elle salua tout le monde et laissa Molly la serrer dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes. Elle promit de venir déjeuner le lendemain et sortit le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur léger. Même si elle savait que le monde dans lequel elle mettait les pieds n'avait rien de rassurant et de protecteur, elle se savait acceptée même après ce qu'elle avait fait.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	13. Mauvaise nouvelle

**Un nouveau monde pour une seconde chance**

* * *

_Disclaimer :_ Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage ou aucun lieu de cette fic. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

_Notes de l'auteur:_ Bonne année à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'années.

Après un certain temps, voici la suite de cette fic. Je suis désolée des délais mais mon inspiration est partie en vacances, ainsi que mon courage. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour cela.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 12_

_Mauvaise nouvelle_

* * *

Willow arriva à Westbury le cœur léger. L'avenir lui semblait plus clair, les obstacles moins insurmontables. Les personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées aujourd'hui l'avaient accueillie sans problèmes. Le fait que la plupart avait une part d'ombre au fond d'eux avait dû aider. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire par rapport à la proposition de Dumbledore. Venir vivre ici, parmi eux, impliquerait de tout plaquer, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, tout ce dont elle avait rêvé, ses amis, sa famille. Ce n'était pas une décision simple à prendre. Elle poussa les portes du manoir en chantonnant. A mi-chemin des escaliers, elle vit Giles et Kâlya venir. 

- Salut ! Vous n'imaginerez jamais la journée que je viens de passer ! lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Elle s'arrêta. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle les dévisagea. De la tristesse et de l'appréhension se dégageaient d'eux. Ils avaient aussi des mines sombres qui n'auguraient rien de bon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ils l'emmenèrent dans un petit salon où ils s'assirent tous. Giles retira ses lunettes et se mit à les nettoyer. Mauvais signe. Kâlya la regardait tristement. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Ils prenaient toutes les précautions pour l'isoler. Ce qu'ils avaient à annoncer était une très mauvaise nouvelle. De celles qui font souffrir et change une vie, elle en était sûr. De celles qui pouvaient lui faire perdre le contrôle.

- Ca suffit ! Dîtes-moi ce qui se passe ! ordonna-t-elle.

Ce fut Giles qui la regarda et lui dit d'un voix douce :

- Alex a appelé dans la matinée, Willow. Je suis vraiment désolé. Ton père est mort tard dans la nuit.

D'abord il y eut un grand silence. C'était comme si la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à enregistrer ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Mort ? Son père était mort ? En trois mois, elle avait perdu deux personnes qu'elle aimait. Est-ce que cela allait continuer ainsi ? Continuerait-elle à perdre les gens qu'elle aimait un par un ?

- Willow ?

Kâlya l'appelait doucement et Willow sursauta quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Elle les regarda, les yeux secs. C'était comme si elle n'avait pas la force de pleurer.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Giles.

- Je…j'ai besoin d'être seule.

Elle se leva et sans attendre de réponse, elle sortit. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre, verrouilla la porte derrière elle et se laissa tomber par terre. Adossée à son lit, elle enserra ses genoux de ses bras et posa la tête dessus. Tara, morte. Son père, mort. Sa mère, folle. Et il y avait ce cinglé qui courait le monde et avait décidé de mettre la main sur elle, sur sa puissance, sur son pouvoir. Elle se sentait lasse. Elle luttait depuis trop longtemps. Si l'annonce de l'attaque de ses parents lui avait fait l'effet d'une décharge électrique, la mort de son père l'avait assommée. Elle savait qu'elle devait retourner à Sunnydale pour s'occuper de l'enterrement d'Ira et du placement de sa mère en maison spécialisée. Mais après, que fera-t-elle ?

Elle repensa à la journée d'aujourd'hui, à tous ces gens qu'elle avait rencontrés. Ils étaient tous en guerre depuis tellement longtemps. Pourtant, ils gardaient espoir. Et Harry. A peine quinze ans et déjà le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Un peu comme Buffy. Seulement, Willow pouvait l'aider. Elle avait été en première ligne depuis six ans et en connaissait un rayon. Elle pouvait l'aider. A quoi ? Elle ne savait pas encore. Il faudrait qu'elle y réfléchisse. Et puis il y avait ce Voldemort. Elle ne pouvait pas connaître son existence et faire comme si de rien était. Même si il n'était pas à sa recherche, elle n'aurait pas pu tourner le dos à cette menace. Elle savait que pour le vaincre, toute l'aide possible était bonne à prendre. Elle n'en était pas à sa première apocalypse après tout, non ? Buffy pourrait certainement se débrouiller sans elle à Sunnydale. Après tout, c'était la Tueuse avec la plus longue carrière de toute l'histoire. Et Willow ne savait pas si retourner vivre sur la Bouche de l'Enfer, avec toute la magie présente était une bonne chose. Surtout qu'elle se retrouverait seule, sans personne pour l'aider en cas de dérapage. Ici, elle serait utile et entourée. En cas de problème ou de perte de contrôle, elle aurait des dizaines de sorciers capables de l'arrêter. Elle apporterait sa contribution en apprenant les petits tours dont elle était avait le secret.

Des coups brefs frappés à la porte la sortirent de ses pensées. D'un mouvement de la main, elle déverrouilla la porte avant d'inviter la personne à entrer et Giles apparut. Il avait l'air inquiet. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi : se demandait-il comment elle allait ? Ou si elle était prête à perdre le contrôle et venger la mort de son père ? Il s'adossa au mur, prit ses lunettes et se mit à les nettoyer, encore. Willow sourit en voyant cela. Combien de fois par jour faisait-il ce geste ? Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit et le rassura :

- Je ne vais pas virer « Dark Willow », Giles.

- Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais. Ce n'est pas une nouvelle facile.

- Je commence à avoir l'habitude de ce genre de nouvelle.

- Je suis vraiment navré, Willow.

- Ça ne changera rien.

Giles l'observa. Ce matin, quand elle avait franchi la porte, elle avait un large sourire et chantonnait. Il ne l'avait pas vu faire cela depuis des mois. Maintenant, elle avait un visage fermé et des yeux tristes. Le Scooby Gang avait beaucoup changé depuis leur rencontre. Les années de lutte contre le Mal et les coups durs qu'ils avaient subi les avaient fait murir et évoluer. Mais de loin, Willow était sans doute celle qui s'était le plus métamorphosée. Quand il l'avait connue, elle était une Miss-je-sais-tout ultra timide qui manquait cruellement de confiance en elle et s'habillait avec des vêtements peu féminins, souvent trop grands pour elle avec des nounours ou autres. Aujourd'hui, elle était sans doute la sorcière Wicca la plus puissante de cette terre. Elle avait assumé sa féminité et son amour pour une femme. Elle avait pris énormément confiance en elle et en ses capacités. Oui, elle était de loin celle qui avait le plus changé. Et aujourd'hui, ce qui lui arrivait promettait de la changer encore plus.

- Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

- Bien. Ils ont bien réagi à mon passé, à ce que j'ai fait. En fait, ils l'ont accepté entièrement. Quant à Voldemort, ils sont en guerre depuis longtemps. Des décennies.

Elle lui narra rapidement les grandes phases de leur guerre contre ce sorcier. Elle lui parla ensuite rapidement des personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées. Cela lui changea les idées pendant un instant.

- Il faudra parler de tout cela à Buffy. Les marques laissées dans le ciel prouvent que ce Voldemort chasse sur la Bouche de l'Enfer et cela n'est pas bon signe. La puissance qu'il pourrait en tirer s'il réactivait la Bouche serait dévastatrice.

- Je sais. J'en parlerai à Buffy quand je serais à Sunnydale.

- Tu y vas ?

- Il faut que j'enterre mon père et que je me charge de ma mère. Je ne compte pas y rester. Mais il faut que je le fasse.

- Je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner.

- Je sais. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurais me débrouiller.

- Bien. Je vais te laisser te préparer.

Il sortit de la pièce et elle le regarda s'éloigner. Elle se rendit compte de quelque chose : Giles avait été beaucoup plus un père qu'Ira pour elle. Si c'était la mort de l'Observateur qu'on lui avait rapportée, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait aussi bien réagi que maintenant. Les six années qui venaient de s'écouler l'avaient éloignée de ses parents adoptifs. Ils étaient devenus des étrangers les uns pour les autres. Elle se leva et se mit au travail. Elle téléphona à l'aéroport en premier et prit une place sur un avion qui partait à huit heures le lendemain matin. Puis, elle rangea sa chambre et prépara sa valise.

Elle pensa ensuite que le lendemain, elle devait déjeuner au Terrier. Elle n'avait pas envie de leur faire face. Elle prit une feuille et décida de leur écrire une lettre. Elle ne savait pas comment la commencer, ni même quoi dire dedans. Elle en commença beaucoup avant de froisser le papier et de le jeter. Finalement, elle décida d'aller droit au but. Elle expliqua donc qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir le lendemain. Son père était mort et elle devait retourner à Sunnydale. Elle ne savait pas quand elle serait de retour. Elle avait plusieurs choses à régler sur place. Cela prendrait plusieurs jours. Comme son avion partait tôt le lendemain matin de Londres, elle décida de dormir sur place. Elle prit donc ses affaires et alla dire au revoir à tout le monde. Certaines sorcières lui présentèrent toutes leurs condoléances. Giles lui proposa de l'emmener mais elle refusa. Kâlya lui tendit un portoloin. Elle le saisit et disparut.

Elle trouva un petit hôtel à dix minutes de l'aéroport. Elle loua une chambre, s'y installa et descendit au restaurant où elle dîna. Elle avait emmené la lettre pour les Weasley. Elle décida de chercher le 12 square Grimmaurd. Elle pouvait déposer la lettre au Chaudron et demander à Tom de faire le messager mais il le faisait trop souvent ces temps-ci. Elle finit par trouver la maison camouflée.

Elle hésita mais finit par s'y rendre après avoir vérifier que personne ne la regardait, en utilisant la magie pour être sûre. Une fois rassurée, elle alla frapper à la porte. Elle attendit. Bientôt, le bruit des verrous qu'on tire lui apprit qu'on allait ouvrir. Sirius la regarda avec étonnement et la fit entrer rapidement avant que quelqu'un ne les voit. Il l'entraîna dans la cuisine, ne voulant pas réveiller le tableau de sa mère.

- Ils sont tous rentrés, dit Sirius.

- Je sais, répondit Willow. En fait, j'ai un service à vous demander.

- Quel genre ?

Elle sortit la lettre de son sac et lui tendit. Il la prit et la fit tourner un instant dans ses mains.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez la transmettre à Molly et Arthur ? Je n'ai encore rien pour communiquer.

- Si c'est urgent, vous pouvez emprunter ma cheminée.

Il voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle repoussa son offre :

- Non. Je veux juste qu'on leur donne cette lettre.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle leva les yeux et croisa les yeux hantés de ce survivant de la première guerre. Elle y lut une réelle inquiétude. Elle sourit tristement :

- Je rentre en Amérique. Mon père est mort. Il faut que je m'occupe de l'enterrement.

Elle vit sa mâchoire se crisper :

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Ce n'est rien. Je…Est-ce que vous pouvez leur donner la lettre ?

- Bien sûr. Vous savez où loger cette nuit ?

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. D'ailleurs je vais y aller. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir dérangé.

- Vous ne m'avez pas dérangé.

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, il demanda :

- Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir rester ?

- J'ai besoin d'être seule.

- Très bien.

Ils se saluèrent et elle sortit. Elle mit une demi-heure pour rejoindre son hôtel. Sa main droite était restée plonger dans son sac, enserrée autour d'un pieu. La nuit, elle avait appris à rester vigilante. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle alla se coucher après avoir mis son réveil. Elle resta longtemps allongée sur le dos à fixer le plafond. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas heureuse de retourner à Sunnydale. Cela la terrifiait. Mais surtout, elle aurait voulu rester là, apprendre à connaître sa famille et les aider dans cette guerre. Elle savait que cela signifiait laisser tomber Buffy, Alex et Dawn d'une certaine manière. Néanmoins, au fond d'elle, elle avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa place, d'avoir trouvé la cause pour laquelle elle devait se battre. Elle sut alors qu'elle ne ferait qu'un passage à Sunnydale. Elle allait revenir et accepter la proposition de Dumbledore. Elle espérait sincèrement que ses amis comprendraient. Elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée par cette journée.

µ

Sirius avait posé la lettre sur la table de la cuisine et finit son repas. Il fit ensuite la vaisselle et prit l'enveloppe. Il la fit tourner entre ses mains tout en repensant à la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas voulu les voir, il le savait très bien. Ce devait être étrange pour elle. Elle rencontrait ses parents biologiques et en même temps perdait ceux adoptifs. C'était comme si la vie avait fait un échange. Un triste et bien cruel échange. Elle semblait néanmoins le prendre avec courage. Connaissant son passé, elle aurait pu craquer et vouloir se venger. Au contraire, elle avait semblé lasse. Il se leva et prit de la poudre de cheminette. Pendant un instant, il se dit que se rendre chez les Weasley pouvait être dangereux, il pourrait être repéré. Mais il prit le risque, jeta sa poignée de poudre dans l'âtre et prononça le lieu où il voulait se rendre bien distinctement.

Les Weasley étaient en plein milieu du dîner. En le voyant, Harry se leva immédiatement, inquiet :

- Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est dangereux ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Calme-toi Harry. Je repars tout de suite.

Il s'approcha des parents et tendit l'enveloppe.

- Willow est passée. Elle voulait que je vous donne cela.

Molly la prit et l'ouvrit. Elle la lut rapidement et porta une main à sa bouche. Arthur qui lisait par dessus son épaule regarda Sirius :

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle semble tenir le coup plutôt bien.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ginny.

- Le père adoptif de Willow est mort, annonça Arthur. Elle est retournée en Amérique et ne sait pas combien de temps elle y sera.

Il avait envie de froisser la feuille ou de fracasser quelque chose. Il venait à peine de retrouver sa fille et déjà, la guerre entachait sa vie. Il remercia Sirius d'avoir apportée la lettre. Il lui proposa de rester prendre une Biéraubeurre mais l'évadé d'Azkaban jugea plus sage de retourner chez lui. Arthur jeta un coup d'œil à Molly qui s'était levée et avait commencé à débarrasser la table.

- Tout ira bien Molly, la rassura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit. Il savait qu'elle aurait voulu être auprès de Willow et qu'elle trouvait cette situation aussi injuste que lui. C'était comme si leur fille payait pour les avoir retrouvés. Le problème était surtout : avec son père mort et sa mère folle, allait-elle revenir en Angleterre ?

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	14. Retour à Sunnydale

**Un nouveau monde pour une seconde chance**

* * *

_Disclaimer :_ Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage ou aucun lieu de cette fic. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

_Notes de l'auteur:_ Salut tout le monde ! Un grand merci à Julie, Sailor, Xodom et Nanou01 pour leur review.

Comme le titre vous le laisse deviner, ce chapitre se passera à Sunnydale. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Lors de la dernière update, je vous disais que mon inspiration était partie. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. En fait, elle est revenue, mais par sur mes fics actuelles. Une idée de crossover BTVS/Supernaturel me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps et donc je l'ai écrite. Je l'ai publié dans la catégorie Supernaturel : Une question de choix. Vous pourrez trouver le lien dans mon profil si ça vous tente. (J'ai bien le droit de faire de la pub pour mes fics ) J'ai également mis à jour mon profil et l'avancée de toutes les fics si vous voulez vous tenir au courant…

En attendant, bonne lecture !

Au plaisir de lire vos critiques…

* * *

Chapitre 13

Retour à Sunnydale

* * *

Ce fut l'hôtesse qui réveilla Willow pour la prévenir que l'avion amorçait l'atterrissage et qu'il fallait boucler sa ceinture. La rouquine la remercia et s'attacha en baillant. Elle s'était finalement endormie. Il faut dire qu'elle avait peu dormi cette nuit-là, pensant à tout ce qu'elle avait à faire en arrivant. Elle ne comptait pas rester longtemps. Elle savait que plus elle passerait de temps là-bas, plus repartir serait difficile. Sa famille biologique avait beau être de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, sa famille d'adoption était là. 

Elle prit tout son temps pour descendre de l'avion, laissant les passagers pressés se bousculer. Elle fut dans les derniers à le quitter. Elle dut aussi attendre pour récupérer ses bagages. Puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle espérait réussir à attraper un taxi. Elle n'avait prévenu personne de son retour. L'aéroport était bondé. Elle vit des passagers se ruer vers ceux qui les attendaient, les enlacer. Ils célébraient leur retour. Ils ne devaient pas être revenus pour enterrer quelqu'un de leur famille et faire face à ceux qu'elle aimait après avoir essayer de les tuer. Elle était nerveuse. Elle se demandait comment allait réagir le reste du Scooby Gang quand elle allait frapper à la porte de la maison.

- Willow !

Elle tourna la tête. C'était bien son prénom qu'elle avait entendu ? Elle les vit tout de suite. Ils étaient tous là. Alex et Dawn portait une banderole multicolore avec son prénom. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle raffermit sa prise sur sa valise et avança vers eux. Ils restèrent un moment face à face, sans faire un geste. Puis Buffy enlaça Willow. La sorcière eut un moment d'hésitation avant de rendre l'embrassade. Quand elles se séparèrent, la rouquine sécha ses larmes de la paume de la main. Alex vint ensuite l'enlacer.

- Tu m'as manquée, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer encore plus. Lui aussi lui avait manqué. Comment réagira-t-il quand elle lui dira qu'elle ne reste pas ? Ils se séparèrent. Ce fut autour de Dawn d'enlacer la jeune sorcière. Anya resta en arrière. Quand Alex se tourna vers elle, elle lança :

- Willow est votre amie, pas la mienne !

Mais elle ajouta en se tournant vers la rouquine :

- Tu as détruit ma boutique ! Les réparations ont coûté une fortune.

- Anya ! s'exclama Alex outré.

Willow ne le prit pas mal. Au contraire, elle sourit :

- Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir Anya.

Buffy prit la valise de son amie. Sur le chemin vers la voiture, elle expliqua que Giles leur avait téléphoné pour les prévenir. Willow, à l'avant, regardait par la fenêtre. En à peine cinq minutes, elle avait dû voir une demi-douzaine de fois le fantôme de Tara, ici et là. Elle avait des souvenirs d'elle un peu partout en ville. Un poids s'était posé sur sa poitrine, la comprimant. Elle s'arracha de sa contemplation.

- J'ai des affaires à régler en ville, dit-elle. Il faut que je voie les banquiers, l'assurance pour la maison et…il y a tellement de choses à faire.

- Je sais, acquiesça Buffy. Je suis passée par là.

La rouquine hocha la tête. La Tueuse avait perdu sa mère un an et demi plus tôt. Anévrisme foudroyant suite à une tumeur cérébrale. Elle était censée être guérie après une intervention chirurgicale réussie. Un jour, Buffy était rentrée et l'avait trouvée affalée sur le canapé, morte. Joyce avait fini par être un peu la mère du poule Scooby Gang. C'était tout le groupe qui l'avait perdue. Ils s'étaient serrés les coudes afin d'aider la Tueuse et sa jeune sœur à traverser l'épreuve. Aujourd'hui, c'était à Willow d'enterrer un parent.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison des Summers et sortirent tous de la voiture. Sur le seuil, Willow hésita. Comment pouvait-elle revenir ici ? Dans cette maison qui avait abrité les plus beaux jours de sa vie : ceux passés avec Tara. Mais c'était là aussi qu'elle avait vécu quelques-uns des pires moments de sa vie : l'annonce de la mort de Jenny, l'enterrement de Buffy, sa rupture avec Tara, sa mort brutale, ses crises de manque. Alex l'appela. Elle tenta de le rassurer d'un faible sourire et entra. Buffy était devant les escaliers, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Je t'ai laissée ma chambre. J'ai pris celle de ma mère.

Surtout celle qu'elle occupait avec Tara. Willow la remercia. Elle monta sa valise, évitant de regarder l'intérieur de son ancienne chambre. Elle posa ses affaires par terre. Elle ne les déferrait pas, elle le savait. Elle devait juste l'annoncer à ses amis. Elle regarda la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Elle y avait passé tant de temps. Elle défit ses chaussures et sa veste puis elle grimpa sur le lit unique, se mit en tailleur et ferma les yeux. Elle était tellement nerveuse qu'elle avait besoin de méditer un petit peu. Cela n'était pas si simple. Elle était nerveuse, avait des pensées plein la tête. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle devait se calmer si elle voulait éviter de faire des erreurs. Ses amis ne vinrent pas la déranger et elle médita pendant près d'une heure. Puis, lentement, elle se leva, réunit tous les papiers dont elle pouvait avoir besoin pour ses différents rendez-vous, les glissa dans son sac, se prépara et descendit.

Le Scooby gang était là. Alex était devant la gazinière en train de faire cuire elle-ne-savait-quoi. Elle ne savait pas qu'il cuisinait. Buffy lui fit un grand sourire :

- Le déjeuner est bientôt prêt !

Willow ne lui rendit pas son sourire.

- Je suis désolée mais j'ai prévu de sortir. J'ai beaucoup de choses à régler.

- Tu pourras le faire plus tard, intervint Alex. Tu devrais plutôt te reposer, décompresser.

- Je veux m'en charger le plus vite possible Alex.

Le jeune homme ne cacha pas sa déception. Personne ne la retint et elle sortit sous le regard de ses amis. Dehors, elle fut accueillie par la chaleur étouffante des étés californiens. Elle décida de marcher jusqu'au centre ville.

En premier, elle se rendit chez l'assureur de ses parents. Un petit homme rondouillard l'accueillit. Il portait des lunettes rondes qui glissait sur son nez trop long. Il la mena dans un petit bureau où un ventilateur brassait l'air et tentait de rafraîchir la pièce. Elle s'assit en face d'un bureau croulant sur les papiers et les dossiers maintenus en place par diverses objets. Il prit un visage grave et lui expliqua qu'il n'y avait rien à sauver de la maison. Il la rassura en lui expliquant que vu le caractère criminel de l'incendie, l'assurance la dédommagerait sans difficultés mais cela pouvait prendre du temps. Willow lui dit alors qu'elle quittait les Etats-Unis et voulait vendre tous ses biens. Elle demanda comment cela se passait dans cette situation. Il lui conseilla de se renseigner auprès des agences immobilières. Ce serait elle qui toucherait les dédommagements. Le reste, c'était à elle de voir. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle allait fermer son compte en banque et en ouvrir un autre à Londres. Elle lui communiquerait les renseignements dès que possible. Il la remercia de s'être déplacée, lui présenta ses condoléances et la raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie.

Elle s'accorda une pause dans un fast-food. Elle n'avait pas très faim donc se contenta d'une salade qui eut dû mal à passer. Elle était en train de rompre tous les liens matériels qui la reliaient à Sunnydale. C'était dur à admettre. Jamais elle ne s'était imaginée qu'elle quitterait la ville. Et encore moins qu'elle le ferait pour aller vivre au Royaume-Uni ! Elle décida de ne pas trop y penser et se remit en route.

L'agent immobilier qui l'a reçu ne cacha pas la difficulté de sa demande. Sa maison ne valait plus rien. Il faudrait vendre le terrain, détruire la demeure et reconstruire. Trouver un acquéreur ne serait pas facile. Willow lui expliqua qu'elle partait et qu'elle se fichait de l'argent. Elle était pressée et comptait se débarrasser de cette tâche avant son départ. L'agent passa quelques coups de téléphone pour elle. Une heure après, il avait une solution : il proposa de vendre le terrain à une autre agence qui cherchait des terrains libres. Elle accepta. Il lui donna l'adresse. Elle s'y rendit et bientôt, sa maison était vendue. Quand elle sortit, elle avait les larmes aux yeux et une boule dans la gorge. Elle dut s'asseoir sur un banc afin de se calmer. Elle n'avait plus de maison. Plus de famille. Plus rien. Un passant lui demanda si elle allait bien et elle se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. Elle rassura l'homme qui s'était arrêté. Celui-ci, peu convaincu, s'éloigna sans rien dire.

Calmée, elle alla à la banque. Le notaire de ses parents l'attendait là. Le compte de ses parents fut mis à son nom. Elle était la dernière des Rosenberg, Sheila ayant perdu l'esprit. Elle mit au point le transfert du compte. Le banquier, en relation avec une banque londonienne, se chargea de cela. Elle devrait passer par sa nouvelle banque dès son retour en Angleterre. Là encore, ils lui présentèrent leurs condoléances. Elle les remercia.

Quand elle sortit, l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Il était temps de rentrer. Elle n'avait pas le moral et aurait préféré rester seule. Hélas, ses amis l'attendaient. Ils ne lui demandèrent pas comment sa journée s'était passée et ne firent aucune remarque quand elle monta directement dans sa chambre. elle prit une douche avant de redescendre. La table était mise et elle s'y installa. Le repas était simple : pâtes et jambon. Il y avait un malaise évident. Dawn regarda Willow :

- Comment ils sont, les Weasley ?

La rouquine leva les yeux de son assiette et regarda l'adolescente. Elle sourit en pensant à sa famille et ses amis remarquèrent que c'était la première fois qu'elle souriait depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Elle se mit à décrire chacun des membres de sa famille en commençant par ses parents, puis ses frères et les amis de Ron. Elle leur raconta comment ils s'étaient rencontrés et les blagues qu'avaient essayées de lui tendre les jumeaux. Elle décrivit le Terrier et la place omniprésente que présentait la magie. Elle fit remarquer les différences entre leur monde et celui des sorciers.

- En tout cas, eux aussi ont leur guerre à mener, remarqua Anya.

Elle reçut un regard mauvais de la Tueuse. Elle voulait éviter de parler de cela ce soir. Elle voulait que sa meilleure amie se sente à l'aise. Ce qui n'était pas prêt d'arriver. La démone avait fait tomber l'ambiance. Ils se levèrent et firent la vaisselle. Rapidement, Anya se mit à insister auprès d'Alex pour qu'ils rentrent. Willow les regarda sans comprendre : ils avaient rompu, non ? Son meilleur ami lui expliqua qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble la semaine dernière. Il avait reconnu ses erreurs et tous les deux avaient décidé de donner une seconde chance à leur couple. La rouquine les félicita. Elle envia leur bonheur en les regardant partir main dans la main.

Buffy monta se changer et sortit patrouiller. Elle insista auprès de Willow, lui demanda si cela la dérangeait. La rouquine était à présent seule avec Dawn.

Elles s'installèrent devant la télévision et regardèrent une comédie idiote qui ne faisait rire que les personnages de la fiction. L'adolescente finit par éteindre la télévision.

- Tu veux parler ? demanda-t-elle à la sorcière.

Willow la regarda. Parler de quoi ? Dawn avait un visage sérieux. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure par nervosité. Elle dit :

- Je sais ce que c'est. Découvrir qu'on vous a menti, que votre vie est basée sur des mensonges. C'est dur. Alors je me disais que si tu voulais parler à quelqu'un qui te comprenne, j'étais là.

La rouquine sourit tristement en se tournant vers la télévision qu'elle regarda fixement. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je leur en veux pas vraiment, lui dit-elle. J'ai été en colère. Un petit peu au départ. Mais je l'ai vite accepté. Tu sais, j'étais déjà complètement détruite. Je ne savais plus du tout où j'en étais, qui j'étais. Et c'est pas comme si mes parents et moi étions proches.

- Mais ils étaient quand même tes parents.

L'adolescente vit une larme couler sur la joue de son amie. Elle ne fit rien pour l'effacer. Elle avait souvent essayé de se mettre à la place de Willow, de comprendre ce que c'était d'être passée par où elle était passée, d'avoir souffert au point de se mettre à tuer pour apaiser sa douleur. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris.

La dernière fois que j'ai parlé à ma mère, on s'est engueulé, expliqua Willow. Aujourd'hui, ce que je regrette par dessus tout, c'est de ne pas l'avoir rappelée pour lui dire que je ne leur en voulais pas de ne rien m'avoir dit.

- C'est souvent une fois que les personnes sont mortes qu'on se rend compte de tout ce qu'on aurait voulu leur dire. Après la mort de ma mère et de Buffy, je n'arrêtais pas de ressasser tout ce que j'aurais dû leur dire.

- Après la mort de Tara, quand je suis repassée en mode « normal », j'ai revu tout ce que j'aurais fait différemment avec elle. Ces derniers temps, j'ai gâché tellement de choses.

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Willow triturait nerveusement ses mains. Elle regarda l'adolescente :

- Je suis désolée tu sais. Pour tout ce que je vous ai fait subir.

Dawn esquiva la remarque d'un geste vague de la main :

- Ce n'est rien. Tu sais, si j'avais eu tes pouvoirs à la mort de Buffy, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.

- Giles m'a fait le même remarque à propos de la mort de Jenny.

- On réagit comme on peut avec ce qu'on a. Si on a assez de pouvoirs pour détruire le monde, les réactions peuvent être catastrophiques.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme cela.

- Tu as vu la femme que tu aimais se faire tuer devant toi Willow. Complètement péter les plombs, c'est normal. C'est humain.

Elles ne dirent rien. Dawn bailla et se leva. Elle souhaita bonne nuit à Willow. Elle était sur la première marche de l'escalier quand elle dit :

- La maison est vide sans Tara et toi. Tu m'as manquée.

Willow la regarda monter les marches en sentant son cœur se serrer à l'idée qu'elle ne restait pas. Dawn était devenue sa petite sœur après toutes ses années. Et maintenant, elle avait toute une famille qui l'attendait. Elle s'enroula dans une couverture et s'allongea sur le canapé. Elle ne voulait pas monter et s'approcher de son ancienne chambre. Elle ne voulait même pas rester dans cette maison. Elle avait l'impression de voir Tara si souvent que cela lui faisait mal, physiquement. Toute cette ville, ses amis lui faisaient mal. Les voir lui rappelait ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'elle était devenue, ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là, c'était impossible. Tout était trop douloureux. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour faire face à ses démons intérieurs. Pas encore du moins. Elle se mit à pleurer comme elle l'avait peu fait depuis son dérapage. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Sa gorge était si contractée qu'elle était douloureuse. Elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée.

µ

Buffy avait erré dans toute la ville et ses douze cimetières afin de trouver des vampires ou des démons sur qui se défouler. Elle aurait cru que le retour de Willow la rassurerait, la réjouirait. Au lieu de cela, cela lui faisait mal. La rouquine était si malheureuse. Elle n'aimait pas non plus la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux, ni son obstination à se débarrasser rapidement de toutes les corvées administratives.

Elle rentra un peu après minuit et trouva Willow endormie sur le canapé. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, comme son nez. Elle était pâle. Elle avait dû pleurer beaucoup pour avoir un visage pareil. Elle s'accroupit en face d'elle et la secoua tout doucement :

- Hé Will, l'appela-t-elle.

Sa meilleure amie ouvrit les yeux et bailla. Elle se redressa doucement :

- Ta patrouille s'est bien passée ?

- Rien à signaler.

La blondinette s'installa à côté de la sorcière. Elle s'assit en tailleur et fixa son amie. Elle tenta de croiser son regard bleu mais n'y parvint pas. Elle soupira :

- Tu ne restes pas, pas vrai ?

Cette fois, Willow la regarda et Buffy sut instantanément qu'elle avait vu juste.

- Je ne peux pas. Vous avez été ma famille pendant toutes ces années. Ce que je suis devenue, je vous le dois en partie. Sans vous, je serais encore la petite fille complètement introvertie et renfermée que j'étais. Mais tout a changé. Ici, ça fait trop mal.

- Et là-bas, tu as ta vraie famille.

- Vous êtes ma vraie famille Buffy. Celle que j'ai choisi. Mais oui, il y a les Weasley. Je veux leur donner une chance. J'ai besoin de leur donner une chance. C'est sûrement complètement égoïste mais j'ai besoin d'eux pour aller mieux, pour me reconstruire. Ils sont ma nouvelle vie. Je ne peux pas revenir vivre à Sunnydale. Ça me fait mal de m'en aller, de vous laisser mais je n'ai pas le choix. Si je veux allez de l'avant, je n'ai pas le choix.

- Je te comprends. Et puis, ils auront besoin de toi et de ton savoir.

- Je serais leur agent de liaison. Entre toi et eux. Avec ce Voldemort, on devra sûrement unir nos forces à un moment ou à un autre.

- Tu pars quand ?

- Après-demain si tout se passe comme prévu.

Buffy ne dit rien mais sentit sa gorge se serrer. Sa meilleure amie partait. La rouquine avait été un des piliers de sa vie. Giles, Alex, Willow et elle avaient formé le Scooby Gang, pourfendeurs de démons. L'Observateur était parti le premier. Aujourd'hui, c'était au tour de la sorcière. Alex était-il le prochain ? La Tueuse avait l'impression de voir tous les êtres qui lui étaient proches s'éloigner d'une manière ou d'une autre. La vie était ainsi faite. Son devoir la clouait sur place. Elle regarda sa meilleure amie :

- Tu prendras soin de toi, hein ?

- Oui, la rassura Willow.

- Pas de folies. Et ne te mets pas en tête de poursuivre ce sorcier seule. Ce serait trop dangereux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Buffy.

- Tu appelleras ?

- J'écrirai plutôt. Ils n'ont pas le téléphone.

- Pas de téléphone ?

- Ni de télé, ni d'ordinateur. Rien d'informatique.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux vivre dans un monde sans ordi ? Toi la reine de l'informatique ?

- Buffy !

- Très bien ! Je voulais juste être sûre !

La rouquine sourit en remerciant son amie. La blonde prit une mine triste :

- Fais moi un câlin !

Et les deux jeunes femmes se prirent dans les bras, les larmes aux yeux. Elles comprenaient que c'était la fin de quelque chose, de leur proximité. Elles avaient toutes les deux le cœur gros. Et c'est avec le même poids qu'elles se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et montèrent se coucher.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	15. Adieu Sunnydale

**Un nouveau monde pour une seconde chance**

* * *

_Disclaimer :_ Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage ou aucun lieu de cette fic. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

_Notes de l'auteur:_ Salut tout le monde ! Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser des reviews.

Je suis désolée pour le délais... La fin du semestre est arrivée avec ses partiels et ses dossiers à rendre. Et hélas, mon imagination est en pause. J'ai un peu de mal à écrire, je suis désolée. Bon, sur cette fic, 6 chapitres sont encore écrits, donc il y a de la réserve et je vais essayer d'avancer, malgré mon stage et le mémoire à préparer qui risque de me prendre du temps.

En attendant, bonne lecture !

Au plaisir de lire vos critiques…

* * *

Chapitre 14

Adieu Sunnydale

* * *

L'assemblée était revêtue de noir. Silencieusement, ils écoutaient le rabbin effectué les dernières prières. Buffy et Alex entouraient Willow. La sorcière fixait le cercueil qui descendait dans les profondeurs de la terre sans pleurer. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et éblouissait les personnes présentes à l'enterrement d'Ira Rosenberg, principalement des amis et membres de la communauté juive de Sunnydale. 

Willow s'avança, saisit une poignée de terre qu'elle laissa tomber sur le cercueil, couché au fond de son trou. Puis elle s'éloigna afin de laisser les autres faire de même, rendant ainsi une dernière fois hommage à Ira. Alex s'approcha et enlaça Willow :

- Tu tiens le coup ?

- Il faut bien.

Buffy, Dawn et Anya arrivèrent à leur hauteur, regardant le reste de la procession. Puis, Willow accepta les condoléances que lui présentèrent les invités. Il n'y avait aucune veillée après, vu qu'il n'y avait plus de maison. Les gens l'avaient compris et accepté.

La sorcière écoutait d'une oreille distraite une collègue à son père quand elle le vit. Il se tenait debout à une cinquantaine de mètres, à l'abri sous un arbre. Il la fixait avec une joie malsaine dans les yeux. Le visage de Willow se ferma, ses mâchoires se contractèrent et son regard s'assombrit. Ses amis le remarquèrent mais ne dirent rien. La rouquine fit de son mieux pour se contenir le reste de la cérémonie. Quand le dernier invité fut parti, Buffy allait demander ce qu'il se passait mais son amie filait déjà, les poings serrés. Elle courut derrière elle.

Willow fulminait. Comment osait-il venir ici ? Elle était à deux doigts de lui envoyer le plus vicieux sortilège qu'elle connaissait. Il la regardait venir avec une nonchalance exaspérante. Elle s'arrêta à peine à trente centimètres de lui.

- Comment osez-vous venir ici ?

Sa voix était basse et dangereuse. Dans son dos, elle sentait ses amis se tenir prêts à intervenir. Pour protéger qui ? Elle ou lui, elle n'aurait pas su vraiment le dire. Lucius les regarda rapidement, une grimace de dégoût retroussant son nez à l'idée de côtoyer d'aussi près des moldus. Il reporta son attention sur la sorcière :

- J'ai été peiné d'apprendre la mort de votre père. Je suis venu vous présenter toutes me condoléances.

- Bien sûr, grogna Willow ironiquement. C'est vous qui avez fait ça !

- Moi ? Bien sûr que non ! lança Lucius avec une innocence exagérée. Pourquoi aurais-je fait quelque chose pareille ?

Les yeux de la sorcière s'assombrirent un peu plus. Buffy s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son bras avant de se tourner vers l'inconnu :

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous feriez mieux de vous en aller.

Cela ne sembla pas plaire à l'homme qui la toisa avec un regard méprisant comme si sa simple vue le révulsait. Il l'ignora superbement, concentrant son attention sur Willow :

- Ce n'est pas comme si je ne vous avais pas prévenu Miss Weasley. Le monde dans lequel vous vous apprêtez à entrer est bien plus dangereux que vous ne semblez imaginer.

- Je vous assure qu'elle sera à la hauteur, intervint la petite blonde. C'est vous qui devriez vous méfier.

- Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à vous mêler de vos affaires ? rétorqua Malefoy.

Buffy fit mine de réfléchir puis sourit :

- Non. Et de toute façon, les affaires de Willow sont les miennes. Vraisemblablement, vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu. Alors partez.

Les deux derniers mots avaient été prononcés avec beaucoup de sérieux. C'était un ordre et Lucius regarda cette petite jeune femme le fixer avec un regard étrangement dur et menaçant pour sa frêle silhouette et son jeune âge. Il sentait une puissance étrange émanée d'elle. Pas magique, non. Plus animale, sauvage. C'était quelque chose d'ancien, de primitif. C'était intrigant. Il regarda plus attentivement. Il y avait un homme brun sans aucun intérêt. Entièrement moldu. Puis il y avait une troisième femme blonde. Elle était intéressante et surtout pas moldue. Mais pas sorcière non plus. Elle sentait l'hybride. Dégoûtant. Son regard se tourna ensuite vers l'adolescente. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains et un visage respirant l'innocence. Il allait détourner le regard quand quelque chose d'étrange attira son regard. Il y avait une espèce d'aura verte qui l'entourait. Willow se mit dans son champ de vision, ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement. Elle le regardait avec fureur.

- Allez-vous-en ! Avant que je ne vous fasse partir moi-même.

- J'aimerai bien voir cela, dit-il en reprenant ses esprits. Nous nous reverrons, Miss Weasley. Ce n'est que le commencement.

Sachant pertinemment que ces moldus n'étaient pas normaux, il transplana devant eux. Alex s'approcha de ses meilleures amies et fixa la rouquine.

- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Non.

Buffy passa un bras autour de la taille de son amie. Elle vit les larmes qui brillaient aux coins de ses yeux. Elle aurait tellement voulu les sécher, faire disparaître toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Ce n'était pas juste. Elle n'aurait pas dû perdre ses parents ainsi, juste après avoir déjà tant perdu. Elle regarda Alex. Il lui jeta un regard désespéré, lui aussi frustré par son impuissance. Ils décidèrent de rentrer. Willow les suivit sans rien dire. Elle resta silencieuse pendant tout le trajet. Dans la maison, elle alla s'installer sur le canapé, s'y lova et se mit à fixer le vide. Le reste du Scooby Gang s'installa dans la pièce mais personne ne savait quoi dire. Alex, assis près de Willow, la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'y laissa tomber et s'abandonna aux larmes qu'elle avait retenu depuis son retour. Son meilleur ami lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, les yeux humides, en lui murmurant que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, qu'ils étaient là pour elle, que les choses s'arrangeraient avec le temps. Dawn s'éclipsa sous prétexte d'aller chercher à boire. Dans la cuisine, elle s'assit sur un des tabourets et plongea la tête dans ses mains, laissant les larmes coulées silencieusement. Sa sœur entra et l'enlaça par derrière. L'adolescente murmura :

- Elle s'en va, hein ? Elle retourne en Angleterre ?

Elle l'avait compris en voyant la rouquine s'empresser de régler tous les problèmes administratifs. Ce matin, elle avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas défait sa valise. Puis, elle l'avait surpris en train de réserver un vol pour Londres. Elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu y croire jusqu'à l'enterrement. Là, elle s'était dit que si elle était Willow, elle aussi elle fuirait cette ville où tant de malheurs s'enchaînaient. Le silence de sa sœur lui donna la réponse qu'elle voulait et elle pleura de plus belle. Elle voulait se vider de toutes ses larmes maintenant afin d'être forte pour Willow quand elle lui dirait au revoir.

Dans le salon, Willow se calma et se recomposa. Elle renifla plusieurs fois et s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main. Elle se défit de l'étreinte et regarda Alex. Il était son meilleur ami depuis qu'elle était au jardin d'enfants. Même si elle l'avait détesté pour avoir détruit sa poupée le jour de leur rencontre. Il était son ami depuis si longtemps qu'il était devenu un pilier de sa vie. Et elle allait le quitter.

- Je ne reste pas Alex, murmura-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Avait-il bien entendu ? Willow vit briller une lueur de colère dans les yeux de son ami et elle s'empressa de s'expliquer :

- Ca fait trop mal Alex ! Rien que passer ces quelques jours ici est une torture. Où que je regarde, je revoie Tara. Tout me fait penser à elle. C'est comme si je m'attendais à ce qu'elle surgisse d'un moment à l'autre, ou que je me réveille à ses côtés pour me rendre compte que tout cela n'est qu'un cauchemar. C'est trop douloureux Alex. Rester ici, c'est inhumain. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir ! Si tu savais à quel point je voudrais que…

- Chut, calme-toi, la rassura le jeune homme.

Il s'en voulut d'avoir ressenti de la colère à l'égard de son amie. Son discours si désespéré l'avait pris complètement par surprise. Voir qu'elle souffrait encore tellement l'attristait. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Anya, inhabituellement silencieuse. Il se demanda ce qu'il ressentirait si elle était tuée devant ses yeux. Pourrait-il rester dans une ville qui la lui rappellerait sans cesse ? Il comprit alors et fit taire Willow avant de se forcer à sourire.

- J'ai jamais cru que tu quitterais cette ville. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, tu as toujours été là. Tu es ma meilleure amie, ma sœur jumelle – même si en y réfléchissant, ce n'est pas une bonne métaphore car ça voudrait dire qu'on a eu une relation incestueuse.

Elle rougit en se rappelant l'époque où ils avaient eu une rapide liaison, ne pouvant pas enlever leurs mains l'un de l'autre. Alex avait perdu Cordélia avec qui il sortait à l'époque. Willow avait bien failli perdre Oz aussi mais elle avait fini par le reconquérir.

- Et tu seras toujours mon frère jumeau. Peu importe tous ceux que j'ai en Angleterre. Tu seras toujours mon préféré. Et tu sais, je suis sûre que tu t'entendrais très bien avec les jumeaux.

- Ha oui ? Il va falloir que tu m'invites alors.

- J'y compte bien. Je ne veux pas que tu sortes de ma vie.

Elle vit Buffy et Dawn entrer dans la pièce. Elle les embrassa d'un regard, incluant Anya :

- Je ne veux pas que vous sortiez de ma vie. On est le Scooby Gang et on le restera toujours.

- Un pour tous et tous pour un, hein ? lança Buffy.

Willow la regarda en souriant doucement :

- Un pour tous et tous pour un, répéta-t-elle.

Alex lâcha un soupir à fendre le cœur et balaya la pièce et ses amis du regard.

- C'est la fin d'une ère, pas vrai ?

- On est adultes. Il faut qu'on aille de l'avant, dit Buffy. C'est juste un peu plus radical que ce à quoi on s'attendait.

Alex demanda ensuite à Willow quand est-ce qu'elle partait et elle lui annonça qu'elle avait réservé une place sur un vol le lendemain. C'était si tôt ! pensa le jeune homme. Mais il ne répondit rien. Ils grignotèrent un peu en se remémorant leurs meilleurs souvenirs ensemble, laissant de côté les plus tristes. Ils restèrent réunis dans le salon jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi. Voyant l'heure avancer, Willow s'excusa. Elle voulait rendre visite à sa mère. Aussitôt, on lui proposa de l'accompagner mais elle refusa. Elle devait faire cela seule. Elle prit son sac et sortit.

Sa mère était internée dans l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital de Sunnydale. Elle y rencontra le médecin de Sheila, un psychiatre quinquagénaire. Il la reçut dans son bureau où il lui expliqua le cas de sa mère. Il ne fit pas naître de faux espoirs et lui expliqua qu'elle ne se remettrait jamais de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Ou alors, les chances étaient infinitésimales. Elle s'était complètement renfermée dans son monde, ne montrant aucun signe de reconnaissance extérieure. Elle n'avait pas parlé depuis qu'elle était arrivée. En fait, elle était complètement apathique. Elle était aussi sous antidépresseurs, anxiolytiques et antipsychotiques diverses qui calmaient les crises d'hystéries aiguës dont elle avait souffert à son arrivée. Le médecin parlait d'une voix basse et calme, ne faisant aucune concession. Il lui disait la vérité comme elle était. A mesure qu'il parlait, Willow sentit la douleur enfler dans sa poitrine et les larmes poindre. Elle les ravala. Le psychiatre lui expliqua alors qu'elle devait songer à un internement sur le long terme dans un endroit spécialisé. Il lui expliqua qu'il en connaissait un bon à Los Angeles et qu'il les avait déjà contactés. Ils n'attendaient plus que son aval. Elle posa plusieurs questions pour estimer la qualité de l'établissement. L'homme y répondit et se porta garant de l'institution. Il lui donna plusieurs brochures qu'elle parcourut. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle partait le lendemain car elle vivait en Angleterre à présent. Cela ne semblait pas poser de problèmes tant qu'elle laissait un numéro pour le joindre et les coordonnées d'une personne ici. Elle s'exécuta, donnant l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone du sanctuaire de Westbury. Pour les personnes garantes, elle nomma Alex et Buffy. Quand le médecin lui demanda si elle voulait voir Sheila, sa première envie fut de crier que non. Elle ne voulait pas voir sa mère dans un état si déplorable. Elle ne voulait pas savoir qu'elle était la cause de toute cela. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle devait le faire.

La chambre dans laquelle sa mère avait été installée contenait le minimum : un lit d'hôpital, une table de chevet, des chaises et une petite salle de bain. Des fleurs avaient été apportées. Sheila était assise sur un fauteuil et regardait par la fenêtre. Willow savait pourtant qu'elle ne voyait rien de l'extérieur. Son regard était vide. Elle semblait éteinte. La rouquine fit un pas en avant. C'était si dur. Elle attrapa une chaise et s'installa en face de sa mère.

- Maman ?

Sa voix lui parut incroyablement fragile. Willow n'obtint aucune réaction. Elle étendit son bras et caressa les cheveux de sa mère. Toujours aucun mouvement. Rien. C'était comme si elle n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Néanmoins, la jeune sorcière se mit à lui parler des Weasley, passant toute la famille au peigne fin. Puis elle lui décrivit le cercle d'amis qui gravitait autour. Enfin, elle lui parla d'elle, de ce qu'elle était, de Tara, de sa perte, de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle lui expliqua la vraie raison de son voyage en Angleterre. Pendant tout son discours, Sheila resta immobile à fixer un point invisible de son regard vide. Puis, sans prévenir, Willow fondit en larmes. Elle attrapa les mains de sa mère et les pressa contre son visage. Elle lui demanda pardon. Pardon pour ne jamais lui avoir parler de qui elle était vraiment. Pardon d'être sortie de sa vie. Pardon de lui avoir mentie. Pardon de s'être énervée au téléphone. Pardon de ne pas avoir appelée pour s'excuser. Et surtout, plus que tout, pardon pour la mort d'Ira, pour la destruction de leur vie, pour l'avoir coincée ici. Pardon de l'avoir fait souffrir, d'avoir fait d'eux des cibles sans même les avoir prévenus.

- J'aurais tellement voulu que tout soit différent ! sanglota-t-elle. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux. Peu importe ce qui s'est passé entre nous, tu m'as adoptée et tu m'as élevée comme ta fille. J'ai eu une meilleure vie que bon nombre de gens. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été la fille que tu aurais voulu. Vraiment désolée pour tout. Mais je te promets que je vous vengerais. Je les ferais regretter de vous avoir attaqués. Je te le promets. Ils paieront.

Une fraction de seconde, ses yeux devinrent entièrement noirs alors qu'elle sentait la colère et la haine former une boule d'énergie dans sa poitrine. Oui, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, elle montrerait aux Mangemorts et à ce Voldemort qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû s'attaquer à sa famille. Elle regarda sa mère et elle se promit de tout faire pour contrôler son pouvoir. Et quand ce serait fait, elle le mettrait au service de l'Ordre et le retournerait contre ce mage noir que tout le monde craignait. Personne ne s'en prenait aux gens qu'elle aimait. Elle ne perdrait plus personne. Elle sentit quelque chose changer en elle alors qu'elle prenait cette résolution. Sa détermination à les venger étouffa sa tristesse. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, quand elle avait perdu Tara, elle garda le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle se leva et enlaça sa mère. Elle l'embrassa sur le front :

- Je t'aime. Au revoir Maman.

Elle sortit de la chambre après s'être recomposée. Elle passa remercier le médecin et lui dire au revoir. Puis elle quitta l'hôpital, étrangement plus sereine qu'à son arrivée en ville. Ses amis l'attendaient. Ils avaient préparé à manger. Pendant le dîner, ils remarquèrent que quelque chose avait changé. Malgré la douleur qu'ils lisaient encore dans son regard, elle semblait plus forte. Ils n'avaient plus l'impression qu'elle allait s'effondrer au moindre courant d'air. Alex et Anya rentrèrent chez eux après avoir promis d'être de retour à la première heure le lendemain. Willow, Buffy et Dawn se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de la sorcière. Elle préparait ses bagages tout en discutant avec ses amies. La Tueuse sentait la nervosité de son amie. Elle posa une main sur son bras :

- Tu as pris la bonne décision, Will.

- J'espère.

- Buffy a raison, confirma Dawn. Les Weasley ont besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin d'eux.

- Et puis tu pourras partager ta connaissance avec eux, renchérit Buffy. Après six ans de lutte contre le Mal, tu es devenue une sorte d'experte des situations de crises, apocalypses et tout ce genre de trucs.

- Sans oublier bien sûr le fait que tu sois l'une des plus puissantes sorcières Wicca de cette génération, continua la petite sœur.

Willow sourit tendrement en regardant ses deux amies tenter de la rassurer. Elles allaient lui manquer. Elle se jeta dans leurs bras et les embrassa sur les joues.

- Vous allez vraiment me manquer ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je l'espère bien ! s'écria une Buffy faussement indignée que sa meilleure amie puisse l'oublier.

Dawn éclata de son rire clair et enfantin en prenant sa sœur par le bras. La Tueuse devint plus sérieuse :

- Et si ils ont besoin d'aide, si ils ont besoin d'une Tueuse, je suis à leur disposition. N'hésite pas à me contacter Willow. N'importe quand. N'importe comment. Appelle, et je serais tout de suite à tes côtés.

- Merci, murmura la rouquine en enlaçant encore une fois sa meilleure amie.

Ils finirent de préparer les affaires de la sorcière et allèrent se coucher. Willow resta longtemps, allongée à plat dos à regarder le plafond. Elle dormait pour la dernière fois dans cette maison. Qui sait quand elle reviendrait ? Parce qu'elle reviendrait, elle se le promit. Elle rendrait visite à ses amis, leur donnerait un coup de main en cas de besoin. Elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, se remémorant tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'elle croisé le chemin de la Tueuse. Malgré toutes les épreuves, elle ne regrettait rien. Le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru était énorme et effrayant. Et celui qui s'ouvrait à elle l'était tout autant. Finalement, elle finit par tomber de fatigue un peu avant les premières lueurs du jour.

Le lendemain, Alex et Anya arrivèrent de bonne heure comme promis. Toute la bande accompagna Willow à l'aéroport. Personne ne pleura, bien que tout le monde se retenait. Ils savaient que les choses venaient de changer. Le séjour temporaire de la sorcière en Angleterre devenait permanent. Pour la première fois depuis sept ans, le trio originel du Scooby Gang se séparait pour de bon. Plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. C'était inévitable. Ils avaient néanmoins conscience qu'ils se reverraient souvent. Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient imaginer leur vie les uns sans les autres. Mais surtout, parce qu'à l'horizon, se profilait un nouveau combat, un nouvel ennemi à abattre pour empêcher les forces du Mal de faire pencher la balance de leur côté. Ils l'enlacèrent, l'embrassèrent, lui souhaitèrent bonne chance et lui firent promettre de rester en contact. Puis elle monta dans l'avion. Le Scooby Gang regarda l'engin s'envoler, emportant leur amie vers sa nouvelle vie. Quand il disparut, Dawn demanda :

- La laisser partir, c'était la bonne chose à faire, hein ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Buffy la prit par la taille. Anya prit la main d'Alex. Tous les quatre, ils rentrèrent chez eux le cœur lourd.

Dans l'avion, Willow sécha les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler dès qu'elle s'était installée. Elle pleurait sur sa vie passée, sur ce qu'elle avait perdue, sur la jeune fille qu'elle avait été. Pourtant, malgré son chagrin, quand elle regarda l'horizon, elle sourit malgré elle. Pour la première fois depuis sa dépendance à la magie, elle se sentait paisible. Elle avait pris la bonne décision, elle le savait. Elle ne regretterait pas sa vie. Elle s'était assez auto-apitoyée. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à penser que ce qui ne tue pas vous rend plus fort. Elle laissa tomber sa tête contre l'appuie-tête. L'avenir lui apparaissait plus clairement. Elle ferma les yeux et vit le visage bienveillant de Molly et le regard tendre d'Arthur. Elle s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	16. La baguette choisit le sorcier, et non

**Un nouveau monde pour une seconde chance**

_Disclaimer :_ Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage ou aucun lieu de cette fic. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

_Notes de l'auteur:_ Le chapitre précédent n'a reçu aucune review. Est-ce parce que vous ne l'avez pas apprécié ? 

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Au plaisir de lire vos critiques…

* * *

_Chapitre 15_

_La baguette choisit le sorcier, et non l'inverse_

* * *

Giles accueillit Willow à la sortie de l'aéroport. Chose rare chez lui, il la prit dans ses bras quand elle arriva à sa hauteur. Puis il l'observa calmement derrière ces lunettes.

- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

Il sentait chez elle une sérénité qu'elle n'avait plus montré depuis longtemps. Elle lui sourit, et bien que crispé, il sut que son sourire était sincère. 

- Je suis britannique, répondit-elle.

Cela le fit rire. Combien de fois s'était-elle moquée de sa nationalité avec Buffy et Alex ? Il semblerait que le destin se soit vengé. Il l'aida à récupérer ces bagages et il les conduisit jusqu'au Sanctuaire. Là, Kâlya les accueillit et prit dans ses bras sa protégée. Elle attrapa des bagages et les aida à les monter dans sa chambre. 

Elle leur montra où poser les valises mais ne fit aucun geste pour les défaire. Au lieu de cela, elle se tourna vers eux. La sorcière aux cheveux blancs savait ce qui allait se passer, ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Je ne reste pas. Il est temps que j'aille de l'avant.

Elle leur parla de la proposition d'hébergement de Dumbledore et leur expliqua qu'elle comptait accepter. Ils allèrent s'installer dans un salon et Willow leur parla de l'enterrement de son père, de la présence de Lucius Malefoy, de l'état de sa mère. Elle leur apprit également que matériellement, elle n'avait plus rien en Amérique. Maintenant, elle était anglaise. Et c'était très étrange. Giles et Kâlya ne montrèrent aucune réticence et au contraire, l'encouragèrent à suivre la voie qu'elle semblait s'être fixée. Ils discutèrent de la guerre qui approchait. Kâlya demanda à Willow d'assurer Dumbledore de l'aide des sorcières Wicca. Elles en avaient parlé durant l'absence de l'américaine et avaient décidé de combattre aux côtés de l'Ordre quand le temps viendrait. Il n'était pas question qu'elles restent sur le bas-côté. C'était de leur avenir dont il s'agissait également. Elle lui expliqua également que des sortilèges puissants avaient été placé autour du Sanctuaire afin de les protéger en cas d'attaque. Elles n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se passerait quand Voldemort aurait vent des nouveaux alliés de l'Ordre mais elles voulaient être prêtes et prendre le moins de risques possibles. Willow se retrouvait en position lien entre les différents groupes. Elle comptait bien assurer dans cette position. 

Elle expliqua qu'elle avait plusieurs choses à régler encore le lendemain. Le surlendemain, elle comptait aller voir sa famille. Puis, emménager avec eux le plus vite possible après cela. Kâlya lui demanda de réserver sa soirée du lendemain car elle avait prévu quelque chose pour elle. La rouquine accepta. Puis les trois adultes se séparèrent. Willow alla se coucher, bien décidée à prendre du repos en prévision des jours qui allaient suivre.

µ

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla aux aurores et ne traîna pas au lit. Elle se leva, se doucha et sortit. Elle régla le problème de ses papiers afin de faire de son séjour temporaire en Angleterre quelque chose de permanent. Giles avait déjà contacté des amis au sein de l'immigration qui facilitèrent grandement les démarches. Cela lui prit une bonne partie de la mâtinée. Elle acheta un sandwich qu'elle mangea au calme dans un parc. Puis elle reprit la route. 

Elle passa à sa nouvelle banque, discuta avec son banquier et retira vingt mille livres. Elle prétexta qu'elle devait faire plusieurs achats importants. L'employé ne protesta pas. Elle quitta l'établissement tôt et pris un taxi jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. Elle salua Tom, discuta un peu avec lui et se rendit sur le Chemin de Traverse. L'avenue était toujours aussi bouillonnante d'activités. Elle la balaya du regard et se sentit soudain apaisée. C'était comme si elle sentait que sa place était ici. Elle sourit tout en avançant. 

Quand elle entra à Gringott's, elle alla au premier guichet de libre. Elle expliqua au gobelin que son frère Bill Weasley, qui travaillait pour eux, devait normalement lui ouvrir un compte. Elle voulait savoir si cela était fait. Le gobelin le lui confirma et elle sortit les vingt mille livres qu'elle comptait y déposer. Le gobelin lui annonça que son compte était désormais crédité de quatre mille gallions d'or. Elle le remercia et lui demanda si Bill était là. Ce n'était pas le cas. C'était son jour de congé. Elle dit au revoir au gobelin et sortit. Sur le trottoir, elle regarda à droite et à gauche. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite et ne comptait pas voir sa famille aujourd'hui. Autant se promener. 

Elle flâna, regardant distraitement les vitrines. Elle tentait surtout de s'imprégner de l'endroit. Les gens étaient bruyants et joyeux malgré l'ombre de la guerre contre Voldemort. Ils semblaient plein de vie. Elle avait rarement vu cela. Partout où elle posait son regard, la magie lui sautait aux yeux. Elle n'avait jamais connu cela. Elle finit par entrer dans la librairie. Elle erra dans les rayonnages et ressortit avec plusieurs livres : un sur les potions, un sur la métamorphose, un sur les runes et un dernier intitulé l'Histoire de Poudlard. Avant de partir, elle décida aussi d'acheter un livre sur le Quidditch afin d'en apprendre sur ce sport dont sa famille semblait être si adorateurs.

Elle s'arrêta prendre une glace chez Florian Fortarôme. Puis elle remarqua une enseigne intéressante : « Ollivander – fabricant de baguettes magiques depuis 842 av. J.C. » Poussée par la curiosité, elle entra. L'air était saturé de poussière et seuls quelques maigres rayons de soleil réussissaient à entrer. La boutique était toute en longueur et derrière un comptoir, des milliers de boîtes tenaient en équilibre sur des étagères grimpant jusqu'au plafond. On aurait dit un endroit abandonné. Elle surprit un mouvement au fond de la boutique et bientôt un vieux sorcier apparut. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement dans l'atmosphère calfeutré de l'établissement. Il l'observa, pensif :

- Je ne vous ai jamais ici jeune demoiselle. La couleur de vos cheveux fait de vous une Weasley. D'après votre âge et la rumeur qui circule, je devine que vous êtes Willow.

Elle hocha la tête, ce sentant étrangement intimidée dans cet endroit. Tous les sorciers d'Angleterre avaient dû passer ici avant d'entrer à Poudlard et cela la faisait se sentir petite. Elle s'approcha du comptoir.

- Cherchez-vous une baguette ? demanda Ollivander.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Vous ne savez pas ? 

Il semblait surpris. Elle lui expliqua alors qu'elle était une sorcière Wicca et qu'elle ne pratiquait pas la même magie qu'eux, même si elle en avait sûrement la capacité. Elle ne savait pas si acquérir une baguette était judicieux. Avec la puissance qu'elle avait. Ollivander lui lança un sourire rassurant :

- Vous êtes une sorcière, c'est cela qui compte. Rien ne vous empêche de pratiquer deux types de magies. Et puis, en fin de compte, cela reste de la magie. Une baguette vous offrira plus de contrôle sur ce que vous faîtes. Je vais vous en trouvez une. Ce qui est sûre, c'est que je peux éliminer les baguettes les plus communes. Je sens qu'il vous en faut une qui sort du lot.

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il disparut au milieu de ses étagères. Il revint couvert de poussière avec plusieurs boîtes qu'il posa sur le comptoir. Elle posa son sac à terre afin de porter toute son attention sur le vieux sorcier. Elle se sentait aussi excitée qu'une enfant la veille de Noël. Il lui tendit une baguette et elle la prit. Rien de sa passa et avant même qu'elle ne parle, elle se retrouvait avec une autre. C'était le début d'une longue séance. Certaines n'avaient aucune réaction alors que quand elle en prenait d'autres en main, des étincelles jaillissaient, ou bien des flammes. Avec l'une d'elles, elle fit exploser une petite partie du magasin et devint rouge de honte. Les minutes devinrent des heures et elle eut bientôt l'impression d'avoir tenue toutes les baguettes de ce magasin. Au bout d'un moment, Ollivander s'arrêta et la regarda. Il semblait ennuyé.

- Je dois vous avouer Miss Weasley que je n'ai jamais eu de client aussi difficile que vous. Monsieur Potter a été un cas assez épineux mais en fin de compte, c'était assez simple. Vous êtes un vrai défi ! 

Elle se sentit gênée et déçue. Peut-être était-ce ainsi. Peut-être ne devait-elle pas avoir de baguette. Cela devait être sa punition pour les péchés qu'elle avait commis.

- Venir ici n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, dit-elle.

Elle lui avoua ses problèmes avec sa magie, son dérapage. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle tentait de reprendre le contrôle et de s'amender. Il l'écouta attentivement et soudain ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors qu'il levait brusquement la tête vers elle. 

- Peut-être que… Non, c'est impossible. Personne n'a… Mais peut-être que… Attendez-moi !

Il disparut comme une tornade et Willow lui demanda bien ce qu'elle avait pu dire pour créer une telle réaction. Il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard en tenant un long coffret en bois entre ses mains. Il le tenait avec un respect étrange et son visage exprimait une vive émotion. Il posa délicatement le coffret sur le comptoir. D'un coup de sa propre baguette, il verrouilla la porte de son magasin. Il caressa le coffret et commença à expliquer :

- Voyez-vous Miss Weasley, ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier et non l'inverse. Certaines baguettes sont ici depuis des décennies et non toujours pas été utilisées. Obtenir sa baguette est un acte important dans la vie d'un sorcier. Car chez nous, un sorcier n'est rien sans sa baguette. Je crois comprendre que cela est différent pour vous.

Elle hocha la tête, n'osant pas parler. Le comportement du sorcier intriguait la sorcière. Il continua :

- Trois choses sont importantes dans une baguette : la taille, le bois et l'élément magique qu'il y a à l'intérieur. Les éléments les plus communs sont le crin de licorne ou le nerf de cœur de dragon. Mais cela peut aussi être une plume de Phoenix ou un cheveux de Vélane. Ce qu'il y a d'important, c'est que chaque élément est donné volontairement par son possesseur.

Il y eut un silence pesant. Les yeux du sorcier fixait le coffret avec un profond attachement.

- Cette baguette n'a jamais trouvé d'acquéreur et j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle n'en trouverait jamais, murmura-t-il presque pour lui même.

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Il brillait d'une émotion étrange.

- De toutes les créatures qui peuplent cette terre, je crois que les licornes sont les plus pures, les plus innocentes. Ce sont des créatures qui sont très respectées. Tuer une licorne est un crime abominable. Le sang des licornes ressemble a un fleuve d'argent. Il a une propriété presque divine : celui de sauver la vie, n'importe laquelle, de n'importe quoi. Mais celui qui ose tuer une licorne pour se servir de son sang est maudit. On ne peut pas commettre un tel crime sans connaître de châtiment. 

Il fit une pause et caressa à nouveau le coffret. Son regard se perdit dans le lointain.

- Il y a des décennies de cela, je suis tombé sur une licorne mourante. Un sorcier l'avait blessé mortellement pour prendre son sang pour je ne sais quelle raison. La vue de cette créature magnifique ainsi blessée m'a révolté. J'ai essayé de la soigner mais je n'ai rien pu faire. J'étais seul, à la recherche de nouveaux éléments pour mes baguettes. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé. Je suis resté à côté d'elle jusqu'à la fin. Elle ne devait pas mourir seule. Elle a dû comprendre. Les sorciers ont tendance à sous-estimer ces créatures. Alors que la vie la quittait, elle m'a regardé. Ses yeux étaient plein d'innocence et de tristesse. Elle a attrapé ma manche par la gueule et l'a posé sur le sang qui s'écoulait de sa blessure. Puis, elle a attrapé ma baguette et l'a posée à côté. Elle m'offrait son sang pour créer une baguette. Au départ je n'ai pas osé, mais elle me fixait de ses deux grands yeux si magnifiques. Je me suis mis à pleurer devant tant de gâchis. Quel monstre pouvait oser tuer une telle créature ? J'ai sorti une fiole et j'ai pris quelques gouttes de sang, juste de quoi faire une seule baguette. La licorne est morte peu de temps après.

Willow essuya ses yeux du revers de la main. En temps que sorcière Wicca, elle puisait sa magie de la nature et la respectait profondément. Elle avait tué une fois une biche pour ressusciter Buffy et cet acte la hantait encore. Alors, elle n'imaginait pas faire du mal à une créature aussi légendaire qu'une licorne. Elle écouta le reste du récit.

- J'ai cherché un bois spécial pour faire une baguette spéciale. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ressemble à toutes les autres, il en était hors de question. Cette baguette est dans ce coffret depuis près de soixante-dix ans. C'est ma plus grande création, mon plus précieux trésor. Je ne l'ai jamais présentée à un client car je n'ai jamais senti personne digne de l'avoir. 

Il ouvrit lentement le coffret et la sorcière retint son souffle. Dans son écrin, la plus belle baguette qu'elle n'ait jamais vu reposait. Elle doutait de voir un jour plus belle merveille. La baguette était longue et fine. Son manche était artistiquement sculpté. Mais surtout, elle était d'une blancheur surnaturelle, avec un soupçon de reflet argenté. Elle était sublime. Ollivander la prit et la tendit à Willow dans un geste cérémonieux. Il murmura :

- Vingt-huit centimètres. Taillée dans du peuplier blanc et contenant trois gouttes de sang de licorne.

La sorcière tendit la main. A l'instant même où elle se saisit de la baguette, elle sut qu'elle avait trouvé. Une fine lignée d'étincelles argentées sortit de la baguette et vola quelques temps avant de disparaître. Elle se sentait complète, rassérénée. Elle la tendit vers une des boîtes abandonnées sur le comptoir et murmura le sortilège qu'elle avait lu dans un livre : 

- Wingardium Leviosa.

La boîte s'éleva gracieusement dans l'air. Elle la fit se balader un temps avant de la reposer délicatement sur le meuble. Ollivander a regardait avec émotion et fierté. Une larme roula sur sa joue :

- Le sang de cette licorne a coulé à cause d'un acte de profonde cruauté. Pourtant, au seuil de la mort, la licorne a décidé de faire de ce crime un don magnifique. Cette baguette est un miracle en elle-même. Malgré vos actes, vous êtes une bonne sorcière Miss Weasley. Sinon, jamais cette baguette ne vous aurait choisi. Prenez-en grand soin. Chérissez-là. Avec elle, faîtes triompher le Bien.

Willow comprit où il venait en venir et reposa la baguette dans son coffret ;

- Je ne peux pas accepter. C'est beaucoup trop. Je ne la mérite pas.

Il secoua la tête.

- Nous ne pouvons rien y faire. La baguette vous a choisi. Elle est à vous à présent.

Il poussa le coffret vers elle et conseilla :

- Faites-en bon usage.

Elle caressa le contenant avec émotion. Elle appartenait vraiment à ce monde. Elle le porta contre sa poitrine. Puis elle attrapa son sac.

- J'en prendrais grand soin. Je vous promets de tout faire pour donner un sens à l'existence de cette baguette.

Il lui sourit en acquiesçant. Elle sortit son porte-monnaie et il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. 

- Je refuse de gagner de l'argent pour cette baguette.

Willow hésita. Elle sortit plusieurs Gallions et les posa sur le comptoir. Avant qu'Ollivander puisse dire quoique ce soit, elle dit :

- Considérez cela comme un remerciement pour tout le temps que vous m'avez accordée. 

Le sorcier hocha la tête et elle sortit avant qu'il ne décide de lui rendre son argent. Elle sentit le coffret qui reposait au fond de son sac et sourit. Acquérir cette baguette, c'était comme entrer vraiment dans cette société dans laquelle elle était née mais dont laquelle elle avait été privée si longtemps. Elle décida qu'il était temps de rentrer au Sanctuaire. 

Quand elle arriva, elle rangea ses livres et sortit sa baguette. Elle la contempla longuement. Elle sentait la magie irradiée de l'objet. On frappa à sa porte et elle vit Giles entrer. Il vit ce qu'elle tenait dans la main et elle lui expliqua son étrange journée chez Ollivander. Il s'était assis sur son lit à côté d'elle. 

- C'est un objet très rare et sûrement très puissant.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment si je le mérite.

- Dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons, chaque chose a son importance. Si cette baguette t'as choisie, c'est qu'elle t'appartient. 

- Vous croyez que ce n'est pas dangereux de me confier une baguette ?

- Ce n'est pas la baguette qui est dangereuse, mais l'utilisation qu'on en fait.

- Vous avez toujours l'art de rassurer ceux autour de vous.

- Je ne serais pas un bon Observateur, sinon.

Elle lui fit la démonstration de quelques sortilèges de bases qu'elle avait étudié en théorie dans le livre sans jamais avoir pu les mettre en pratique. Quelques uns eurent des ratés mais dans l'ensemble elle les réussit. Giles la regarda avec admiration :

- Tu es une autodidacte impressionnante. Je pense que peu d'étudiants les ont réussis du premier coup.

- J'ai toujours été une bonne élève.

- Je dirais plutôt une élève brillante.

Elle rougit. Il se leva et lui annonça que Kâlya l'attendait dans une demi-heure en bas. Willow décida de s'accorder le temps qu'il lui restait à attendre à méditer. Elle s'en félicita quand elle rejoignit la sorcière plus tard. Kâlya lui annonça qu'elles sortaient. Elle les conduisit au plus profond du parc du terrain. Elles s'assirent en tailleur l'une en face de l'autre.

- Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès depuis ton arrivée Willow, mais tu dois encore continuer à travailler. J'espère que ce Dumbledore t'aidera. Je veux néanmoins être sûre de pouvoir te laisser partir sans danger. Ne prend pas cela mal.

La rouquine ne se vexa pas. Elle comprenait la démarche de Kâlya et elle cela la rassurerait elle aussi. Alors elle obéit à son aînée et pratiqua les sortilèges qu'elle lui demandait de faire. Elles commencèrent doucement par quelques lévitations d'objets assez lourds. Puis, elles passèrent à la manipulation de l'eau en prenant pour cible un lac à quelques mètres seulement d'elles. Ensuite, Willow dut créer un bouclier contre lequel son amie lançait des vagues d'énergie de plus en plus fortes. Séparément, ces sortilèges n'étaient pas dangereux pour celui ou celle qui l'exécutait. Néanmoins, mis à la suite, ils accumulaient la magie dans le corps du sorcier. Willow la sentait faire chauffer son sang, faire battre plus rapidement son corps. Elle sentait la pression se créer au fond d'elle et l'envie de la laisser exploser. Pourtant, elle se retint. Et tout en obéissant, elle garda la tête froide et le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle dut ensuite créer plusieurs boules d'énergie et continuer de les alimenter pendant de très longues minutes. Pour faire cela, elle devait garder le contrôle des boules, puiser dans la magie de la terre tout en gardant les idées claires. En fait, tous ces exercices étaient avant tout une question de sang-froid et de contrôle, ce qu'elle avait désespérément manqué à Sunnydale. Kâlya se montra exigeante et ne lui accorda aucun pause. Elle varia les exercices, la poussant au bout de ses forces, derrière ses retranchements. Elle ne montra aucune pitié, aucune compassion quand elle vit la jeune sorcière pâlir et faiblir peu à peu. Elle ne dit rien quand les yeux de Willow se noircirent par moment. Elles continuèrent jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit et quand enfin, l'aînée mit fin à cette séance, la rouquine soupira de satisfaction. Elle était épuisée, drainée de ses forces et une migraine avait fait son nid au fond de son crâne. Elle grogna en se massant la nuque. 

- Est-ce que j'ai passé le test ? demanda-t-elle.

- Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je crois que j'ai du travail encore mais que j'ai bien avancé.

Elle chercha sur le visage de son mentor un signe qui lui dirait qu'elle avait raison. Elle avait besoin de se l'entendre dire, qu'on lui confirme qu'elle n'était plus une bombe à retardement, qu'elle pouvait s'occuper d'elle, gérer ses émotions sans exploser. Kâlya la regarda dans les yeux :

- La magie est corruptrice Willow. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque et tu ne dois jamais l'oublier. Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès depuis ton arrivée et je pense que tu peux t'occuper de toi. Mais ne reste jamais seule si tu vas mal. Ne garde pas tout pour toi. Tu ne dois pas laisser les émotions te dévorer. Garde toujours la tête froide. C'est seulement dans ce cas que tu garderas le contrôle de tes actes. N'oublie jamais ce que tu as fait Willow, ce que tu es capable de faire. Tu dois à tout prix te maîtriser. Sans vouloir faire de mauvaise citation de film, un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités.

La rouquine sourit malgré elle. Le discours de Kâlya était franc et direct. C'était la vérité pur et simple. Willow le savait. Elle était son pire ennemie et elle le serait probablement toute sa vie. 

- L'oncle de Peter Parker était un homme plein de sagesse, plaisanta-t-elle.

Les deux sorcières se levèrent et rentrèrent. Tout le monde était endormi. Il était presque deux heures du matin. Kâlya accompagna sa protégée jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Alors que Willow s'apprêtait à entrer, elle l'arrêta en posant une main sur son bras :

- Tu peux être fière de toi, de tes progrès. Tu es une bonne sorcière Willow. Garde ça en tête, quoiqu'on te dise. Et tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici. 

La rouquine enlaça son mentor et la remercia pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Puis les deux femmes se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et allèrent se coucher. Willow était épuisée mais contente d'elle. Ces dernières semaines avaient marqué un véritable tournant dans sa vie. Et cela n'était pas terminé. Le lendemain, ou plutôt dans quelques heures, elle irait rendre visite aux Weasley. Cette idée en tête, elle s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	17. Une journée au Terrier

**Un nouveau monde pour une seconde chance**

_Disclaimer :_ Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage ou aucun lieu de cette fic. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

_Notes de l'auteur:_ Un grand merci à Satsuki, Gege et Julie (qui est une revieweuse assidue) d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une petite review. Dans ce chapitre, les relations de Willow avec sa famille se développe lors d'une journée au Terrier. Je me suis beaucoup amusée pour écrire ce chapitre que j'ai voulu léger. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour me permettre de le savoir, une seule solution : la review.

Bonne lecture

Au plaisir de lire vos critiques…

* * *

_Chapitre 16_

_Une journée au Terrier_

* * *

Willow se réveilla après six heures de sommeil. Elle n'avait pas envie de dormir plus. Son combat contre les forces du mal l'avait habitué à dormir peu et elle savait qu'elle ne se rendormirait plus. Alors elle se leva, prit une douche, s'habilla et jugea qu'il était assez tard pour se rendre au Terrier. Elle se rappela que sa mère se levait tôt. Elle se figea, surprise par la facilité avec laquelle elle venait de penser à Molly comme sa mère. Cela semblait si naturel ! Elle sourit, laissa un mot à Giles, prit son sac et disparut.

Elle réapparut à une centaine de mètres du Terrier, fière d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais osé utilisé la magie pour se déplacer depuis sa période sombre. Elle prit quelques minutes pour s'assurer qu'elle contrôlait ses émotions et se mit en marche. La vue de la maison fit naître un sursaut de joie. Elle était heureuse d'être là. Elle allait continuer sa progression vers la maison quand un éclat roux accrocha son regard. Au pied d'un arbre, elle vit sa sœur assise en train de lire un livre. Elle décida d'aller la voir en premier.

Ginny leva les yeux vers elle quand son ombre se posa sur son livre. Elle se mit directement sur ses pieds pour saluer sa sœur.

- Quand est-ce que tu es rentrée ?

- Avant hier. J'avais plusieurs choses à régler avant de revenir.

Un voile de compassion obscurcit le regard de la cadette :

- Je suis désolée pour ton père.

- Merci.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au livre qu'elle tenait dans la main. Ginny leva la couverture. C'était un livre de Quidditch.

- Vous êtes donc tous fan de ce sport ?

- Oui, tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer !

- Je ferais avec. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ?

- J'aime bien venir ici pour être un peu seule. Quelques fois, vivre avec autant de frères est étouffant. J'ai besoin de solitude de temps en temps.

- Je veux bien te croire. Je ne suis pas vraiment habituée à ce genre d'environnement. C'est trop bruyant pour la jeune femme calme que je suis.

- Si tu sens que cela devient trop oppressant, tu n'as qu'à venir ici. Je peux partager mon arbre.

Willow sourit à sa sœur et la remercia. Ce geste la touchait. La cadette s'était montrée plutôt froide à son arrivée. Elle avait eu peur qu'elle ne prenne sa place. Elles avaient parlé et régler le problème mais l'aînée avait encore peur de marcher sur les plates bandes de Ginny. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la maison.

- Les parents sont levés. Les autres, je ne sais pas, lui apprit l'adolescente.

- Je vais y aller et profiter du calme de l'heure matinale.

Ginny sourit :

- Si tu penses comme ça, tu t'en sortiras !

L'aînée éclata de rire en prenant le chemin de la maison, laissant sa sœur derrière elle se replonger dans son livre. Sur le seuil de la porte, elle hésita sur la marche à suivre. Devait-elle frapper ou entrer directement ? Etait-ce chez elle ? Ginny, qui semblait l'avoir surveillée, lui hurla d'entrer. Elle inspira et tourna la poignée. Des voix s'élevaient de la cuisine. Celle de ses parents indiscutablement et de ses frères. Elle patienta, écoutant attentivement. Elle reconnut les voix de Charlie et de Bill et la manière de parler des jumeaux qui finissaient les phrases de l'autre. Apparemment, Ron Hermione et Harry étaient les seuls à dormir encore. Elle cala son sac dans un coin et avança nerveusement. Charlie fut le premier à la voir :

- Willow ! s'écria-t-il.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse le saluer, elle se sentit enlacer par sa mère. Elle lui rendit son embrassade avec plus de naturel que la première fois. Sa mère avait plus de force que son apparence le laissait soupçonner.

- Air…Pitié…articula Willow.

Molly la lâcha subitement en s'excusant. Sa fille posa une main sur ses côtes douloureuses. Son père l'enlaça ensuite, plus tendrement. Il lui murmura qu'il était désolé pour Ira et elle hocha la tête. Elle salua ses frères d'un signe de la main et ils répondirent par de grands sourires et une éruption de bonjour.

- Est-ce que tu as faim ? demanda Molly.

- Non, j'ai déjà mangé.

- Assied toi, je vais te faire du thé.

Willow allait protester mais Arthur secoua la tête pour lui faire signe que cela ne servirait à rien. Alors elle obéit et prit place à côté de Charlie, en face des jumeaux.

- Comment s'est passé ton voyage ? demanda Bill.

- Aussi dur que prévu, répondit la jeune femme. Heureusement, j'ai été assez occupée avec toutes les démarches administratives.

Molly déposa une tasse de thé fumant devant elle et des petits gâteaux avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Arthur. Au passage, elle caressa la tête de sa fille instinctivement. Willow leva des yeux surpris vers elle et la matriarche crut un moment qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire cela mais sa fille ne dit rien.

- Est-ce que tu as vu ta maison ? demanda son père.

- Il n'en reste rien. Elle a entièrement brûlé. Je l'ai revendu à une agence immobilière qui va la raser et en reconstruire une autre.

- Comment va ta mère adoptive ?

- Elle est apathique. J'ai parlé avec son médecin. Il n'y a pratiquement aucune chance qu'elle retrouve l'esprit. Elle ne reconnaît personne et se contente de fixer le vide. Je l'ai placée dans une institution qui prendra soin d'elle. Mes amis veilleront sur elle.

- L'enterrement s'est bien passé ? risqua Arthur.

Le biscuit que tenait Willow se brisa dans ses mains. Elle venait de repenser au sourire satisfait de Malefoy et au culot qu'il avait eu de venir. Elle grogna et rassembla les miettes.

- C'était une cérémonie intime, gâchée par Malefoy.

- Malefoy ?

- Apparemment, il a jugé utile de me rappeler que j'aurais pu éviter ça. La prochaine fois que je le croise, je jure que je ne fais pas que changer ses cheveux de couleur, je lui rase le crâne ! Il a déclaré la guerre et il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe !

Sa voix était sèche et elle n'avait pas cessé de fixer les restes du biscuit qui venait d'être la victime de sa colère. Elle ne se rendit pas compte des regards courroucés que s'échangèrent les membres de sa famille.

- Willow !

L'arrivée de Ron détourna l'attention. Harry et Hermione étaient sur ses talons. Ils la saluèrent et lui présentèrent leurs condoléances pour son père. Elle les accepta en silence. Les jumeaux apprirent au Trio que Lucius avait osé se rendre à l'enterrement et Ron lâcha un juron qui lui valut une remarque de Molly. Elle s'était levée et s'activait dans la cuisine afin de servir les adolescents.

- Est-ce que tu as parlé à Dumbledore ? demanda Charlie.

- Non. Vous êtes les premiers que je suis venue voir.

- Comment es-tu venue ? demanda Hermione.

- Magie ! répondit Willow.

Cela sembla les satisfaire. Ginny les rejoignit et la cuisine se retrouva bondée. Ses parents lui demandèrent si elle restait pour la journée.

- Si vous voulez bien de moi, répondit timidement Willow.

Sa remarque déclencha une véritable éruption alors que tout le monde se mettait à parler en même temps pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait rester. Elle gloussa, heureuse. Son père et Bill durent partir travailler mais lui firent promettre d'être encore là pour dîner le soir. Elle passa la mâtinée avec sa mère qui lui parla beaucoup des coutumes de cette société. Willow n'avait dit à personne qu'officiellement elle vivait en Grande Bretagne maintenant et elle écoutait Molly amusée qui semblait vouloir la persuader que cette vie était la sienne et que cela serait bien si elle venait vivre avec eux. Elle parlait avec le plus de naturel possible mais la jeune femme sentait une inquiétude et une incertitude émanée de la matriarche. Elle voulait vraiment qu'elle reste. Sheila ne s'était jamais comportée comme cela avec elle. Elle s'était montrée plus indifférente au sort de sa fille qui n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à passer ses nuits dehors. Elle n'avait jamais vu qu'elle lui mentait ou qu'elle sortait en cachette. Willow sentait que Molly l'aurait senti. Elle semblait avoir été faîte pour être mère.

Le déjeuner fut agitée dans le bon sens du terme. La tablée était joyeuse et bruyante. Willow n'avait encore jamais vu une famille nombreuse aussi heureuse, à part dans les films. C'était une véritable première pour elle. Et elle appréciait. Cela la changeait tellement de la vie dont elle est habituée. Elle avait été heureuse avec le Scooby Gang entre les apocalypses et les autres créatures démoniaques venues semer le trouble sur la Bouche de l'Enfer. Pourtant, les Weasley semblait sincèrement heureux malgré Voldemort et la guerre.

La vaisselle faîte, Charlie l'interpella. Il lui demanda de le suivre, qu'il avait quelque chose à lui montrer. Il la mena dans sa chambre et la fit asseoir sur son lit. Il fouilla dans une valise et lui tendit une pile de documents avant de la rejoindre. En fait de documents, c'étaient des photographies de dragons qui bougeaient. Il ne manquait plus que le son.

- J'ai demandé à des collègues qu'on me les envoie pour toi. J'ai pensé que tu apprécierais.

- Est-ce qu'ils sont aussi imposants qu'ils en ont l'air ?

- Autant que des dragons peuvent l'être.

Elle regarda les photographies et se mit à lui poser plein de questions. Quelles races avaient-elles sous les yeux ? Quelles étaient leurs histoires ? Leurs habitudes ? Leurs points forts ? Leurs faiblesses ? Ils restèrent enfermés pendant près de deux heures à parler dragons. Ils étaient passés aux autres créatures magiques. Willow se montrait curieuse et ne cessait de l'interroger, pour le plus grand plaisir de Charlie. Il aimait voir sa sœur comme cela. Ils avaient tellement de choses à rattraper.

Ce fut une explosion qui les interrompit suivit des cris de Molly. De la fumée apparut sous la porte ce qui inquiéta Willow mais pas Charlie. Quand elle lui demanda ce qu'il venait de se passer, il répondit simplement :

- Les jumeaux.

Il se leva et quitta la chambre afin de voir ce que ses frères avaient encore fait. Sa sœur le suivit. leur mère était devant les jumeaux, les poings sur les hanches en train de leur passer un savon. De la fumée sortait de la pièce derrière Fred et Georges. Malgré leur mine contrite, Willow vit qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de prendre vraiment au sérieux les menaces de Molly. Elle le remarqua elle aussi et grogna de frustration avant de leur ordonner de ranger leur foutoir et de redescendre, marmonnant contre les expériences de ses fils. Charlie regarda sa sœur jeter un coup d'œil curieux dans la chambre. Finis les dragons, comprit-il. Les jumeaux venaient de gagner son attention. Il ne se vexa pas. Après tout, il n'était pas le seul à vouloir apprendre à connaître cette sœur brusquement apparue. Ils avaient toujours été une famille très soudée, qui se connaissaient par cœur les uns les autres – à part Percy, cet idiot de Percy. Alors, quand soudain, ils apprenaient l'existence d'une sœur qui leur avait été enlevée le soir même de sa naissance, c'était normal qu'ils aient envie de connaître le plus rapidement possible Willow. Les jumeaux attrapèrent chacun un de ses bras et commencèrent à l'entraîner dans leur chambre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, cherchant Charlie. Elle ne semblait pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire. D'un mouvement de tête et d'un sourire, il lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait y aller. Ses lèvres bougèrent pour former un « merci » juste avant qu'elle ne soit entraînée dans la chambre. Il secoua la tête, amusé et descendit voir ce que sa mère faisait.

Georges ferma la porte derrière eux. Fred étendit les bras et regarda sa sœur :

- Bienvenue chez Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux !

Son jumeau s'accroupit par terre et tira du lit une valise pleine à craquer d'objets étranges. Il expliqua :

- On a été obligé de la cacher rapidement avant que Maman n'arrive.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Nos créations ! répondirent-ils fièrement en chœur.

Elle s'assit en tailleur par terre à leurs côtés. Elle les écouta lui expliquer qu'ils étaient les maîtres des farces de Poudlard et qu'ils avaient dans l'idée d'ouvrir leur propre boutique de farces et attrapes. Dans cette optique, ils s'évertuaient à créer de nouveaux produits depuis plusieurs années. Ils lui assurèrent qu'il n'y avait aucun danger et que toutes leurs créations étaient testées avant d'être mis sur le marché. Ensuite, ils fouillèrent dans leur valise pour lui montrer des échantillons de produits. Elle était ébahie alors que ses frères lui montraient berlingots de fièvre, des crèmes canaris, des nougats néansang, des oreilles à rallonge, des pastilles de gerbe, toute une batterie de feux d'artifices et pleins d'autres produits en tout genre. L'imagination et les connaissances qu'il fallait pour créer tout cela la laissaient complètement sans voix. Ils remarquèrent son silence et Fred haussa un sourcil :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle les regarda en imitant le mouvement de sourcil de Fred :

- Vous êtes dangereusement intelligents et complètement dérangés.

Pour sa plus grande surprise, ils la remercièrent. Cela dit, elle leur posa des questions techniques sur la réalisation et le fonctionnement de leurs produits, au plus grand plaisir des jumeaux. Ils ne virent pas les heures passées. Les jumeaux sortirent leurs projets en cours et bientôt, Willow planchait sur leurs produits avec eux.

µ µ

Arthur et Bill rentrèrent en fin d'après-midi, plus tôt que prévu. Toute la journée, le père avait parlé de sa fille à ses collègues, content de la retrouver et de la voir prendre part à leur famille. Ils arrivèrent à quelques minutes d'écart. Ils trouvèrent Charlie avec sa mère dans la cuisine. Ils posèrent leurs affaires.

- Où sont les autres ? demanda Bill.

Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny sont dans le jardin. Willow est avec les jumeaux dans leur chambre.

- Avec les jumeaux ?

- Elle y est depuis le milieu de l'après-midi, expliqua Charlie. Ils l'ont corrompue.

Les adolescents revinrent du jardin pour saluer Arthur et Bill. Ron leva les yeux vers le plafond :

- Elle y est encore ?

Molly confirma d'un hochement de tête.

- Tant qu'elle est avec eux au moins, ils se tiennent à carreau.

A peine avait-elle dit cela qu'une gigantesque explosion fit trembler la maison du sol au plafond et la goule poussa un profond hurlement. De la fumée descendit de l'escalier. Les personnes présentes dans la cuisine restèrent un instant figées sur place sans comprendre réellement ce qu'ils se passaient. Puis une odeur épouvantable leur parvint. Des bruits de courses dans l'escalier se firent entendre et Georges, Fred et Willow apparurent, noirs de suie et pliés de rire. Ils ouvrirent toutes les fenêtres et les portes et se réfugièrent dans le jardin. Le reste de la famille les suivit pour échapper à l'odeur épouvantable. Les jumeaux étaient écroulés de rire dans l'herbe tandis que leur sœur aînée tentait de retrouver sa respiration, une main sur les côtes. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur eux :

- Je vous avais dit d'avoir la main plus légère que ça !

Fred fit la moue :

- Allez Will ! C'était génial !

Elle secoua la tête, amusée.

- Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui vais dormir là, laissa-t-elle tomber.

Cela calma instantanément les jumeaux qui comprirent qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à faire partir l'odeur d'ici le soir. Molly prit la suite et passa un nouveau savon à ses fils, leur ordonnant de tourner dans la maison et de faire disparaître leurs dégâts. Ils protestèrent, demandant pourquoi Willow ne les accompagnait pas. Après tout, elle était aussi coupable qu'eux ! La matriarche leur lança un regard furieux et ils détalèrent sans demander leurs restes. Willow les regarda amusée jusqu'à ce que sa mère se tourne vers elle avec la même expression que le jour où elle avait changé les cheveux de Lucius Malefoy en orange. Elle prit les devants :

- L'odeur sera partie d'ici ce soir. Je vais les laisser s'arracher quelques cheveux à essayer de tout réparer avant d'aller les aider. Et puis les dégâts auraient pu être pire si je ne les avais pas réfrénés.

Cela sembla décourager Molly de lui faire un sermon. Elle lui lança quand même un regard en colère avant de retourner dans la maison. Ginny se tourna vers sa sœur :

- Tu l'a échappée belle.

- J'ai échappé à une dizaine d'apocalypses. Je peux faire face à une mère en colère.

- Attends de la voir énervée avant de dire ça, lui conseilla Ron.

Willow s'excusa et rejoignit ses frères qui tentaient différents sortilèges pour réparer leur chambre. Ils avaient presque terminé et elle les regarda faire. Ils lui jetèrent un regard ennuyé :

- Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour te mettre Maman dans la poche ? demanda Fred.

- On ne l'a même pas entendu crier, compléta Georges.

- J'ai appris à retourner les situations à mon avantage. Elle s'est contenté d'un regard furieux. Et puis, je viens d'arriver. Je crois que plus tard, elle aura moins de remords. Besoin d'aide ?

- Non, c'est bon.

Elle les laissa et descendit s'amender en aidant Molly à préparer le dîner et à mettre la table. Elle discuta tranquillement avec Molly qui retrouva sa bonne humeur et oublia qu'elle était censée être en colère après elle. Le dîner se passa dans la même bonne humeur que le déjeuner. La vaisselle faîte, tout le monde se retrouva dans le salon. Ron sortit son jeu d'échecs. Il intrigua Willow. Elle demanda ce qu'il avait de différent avec le jeu moldu. Son frère lui proposa de faire une partie pour s'en rendre compte par elle même. Le jeu commença doucement. La sorcière s'amusait du comportement des pièces qui semblaient être en vie. Puis, quand la première pièce de Ron détruisit une des siennes, elle poussa un petit cri aigu de surprise qui fit éclater de rire tout le monde. Elle lança un coup d'œil mauvais au cavalier de Ron :

- Tu veux la guerre, hein ? Tu vas l'avoir.

Une à une, les pièces de l'échiquier tombèrent dans un jeu violent. L'amusement de Ron redescendit petit à petit quand il comprit que Willow était une joueuse assez douée. Il se concentra entièrement sur la partie, tout comme sa sœur. La famille les observait, curieux de savoir comment cela allait se terminer.

- Echec et mat ! lâcha Willow fièrement au bout d'un moment.

Les yeux de Ron s'arrondirent et cherchèrent frénétiquement chaque position de ses pièces. Défait, il se laissa tomber au fond de sa chaise. Jamais personne ne l'avait battu encore.

- Bah alors p'tit frère ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? se moqua Bill.

- Un coup de chance, grogna Ron.

- J'ai juste été meilleure que toi, lança Willow en souriant. Je te laisserai reprendre ta revanche plus tard.

Un grognement lui répondit. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle devait rentrer car ils commençaient à se faire tard. Elle dit au revoir à tout le monde. Molly la garda longtemps dans ses bras. Willow la rassura en lui disant qu'elle reviendrait bientôt. Arthur l'accompagna jusqu'à la frontière des sortilèges qui entouraient le Terrier. Il lui demanda :

- Je ne veux pas mettre trop de pression sur tes épaules. J'aimerai juste savoir ce que tu comptes faire pour la suite. Ta mère n'était pas vraiment sûre que tu reviendrais, tu sais.

Il vit sa fille sourire calmement.

- Je suis là pour rester. Matériellement, je n'ai plus rien en Amérique. J'ai légalement émigré en Grande Bretagne. Et j'ai mon compte chez Gringotts avec de l'argent dessus. Je ne vais nulle part. Au contraire, je m'installe.

Elle vit un grand sourire éclairer le visage de son père et ses yeux brillés de joie. Il la prit dans ses bras.

- Je n'ai jamais cru que je verrais ce jour, murmura-t-il.

Il s'écarta et elle fit quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude mais qui semblait naturel : elle déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue de son père. Il parut agréablement surpris.

- Rentre bien.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main.

- On se revoie très bientôt, lança-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Il reprit le chemin de la maison où le reste de sa tribu l'attendait. Ils attendaient tous de savoir la réponse de Willow. Personne n'avait osé lui posé la question alors ils avaient chargé Arthur de l'interroger sur ses intentions pendant qu'il la raccompagnerait. Alors maintenant, ils attendaient avec plus ou moins de patience. Molly regarda son mari avec appréhension quand il revint et elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer en voyant le visage radieux d'Arthur. Il hocha la tête et dit simplement :

- Elle reste.

Sa femme se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant de joie. Son bébé revenait à la maison. Sa famille était enfin au complet. Jamais elle n'avait pensé pouvoir être aussi heureuse. Leurs enfants les regardèrent, eux aussi heureux de cette nouvelle. Ils avaient rarement vu leurs parents aussi heureux. Ils décidèrent de monter se coucher après cette journée riche en émotion.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	18. Colocation et rénovations

**Un nouveau monde pour une seconde chance**

_Disclaimer :_ Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage ou aucun lieu de cette fic. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

_Notes de l'auteur:_ C'est parti pour la suite... Beaucoup de descriptions, mais c'est nécessaire pour la suite.

Bonne lecture !

Au plaisir de lire vos critiques…

* * *

_Chapitre 17_

_Colocation et rénovations_

* * *

Willow était rentrée exténuée et heureuse. Elle avait un peu médité avant de se coucher avec la ferme intention de faire une très longue grasse mâtinée le lendemain. Et elle y réussit. Elle se leva un peu avant midi, complètement reposée. Elle prit son temps pour se préparer, le cœur léger. Elle descendit déjeuner avec Giles, Kâlya et quelques autres sorcières. L'ancien Observateur lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire de sa journée et elle lui apprit qu'elle allait contacter Dumbledore, ou essayer en tout cas. Le repas terminée et la vaisselle faîte, elle se promena dans le parc, profitant de son calme et de sa sérénité. C'était une des dernières fois qu'elle était là. Peut-être la dernière en tant qu'habitante de ce Sanctuaire. Quitter cet endroit lui faisait peur. Etre entourée par des sorcières expérimentées la rassurait. Il y aurait quelqu'un pour la calmer si elle perdait le contrôle. Elle rit amèrement et repoussa cette pensée. Elle ne devait pas penser à cela.

Elle rentra prendre ses affaires et se téléporta à quelques rues de Square Grimmaurd. Elle fit attention qu'on ne la suivait pas, utilisant la magie pour en être sûre. Quand elle arriva, elle frappa sur la porte du QG et attendit, observant son environnement le plus naturellement possible. Bientôt, elle entendit le bruit des verrous et la porte s'ouvrit. Sirius parut surpris. Néanmoins, il s'effaça rapidement pour la laisser entrer. Ensuite il la conduisit dans la sombre cuisine.

- Que me veut l'honneur de cette visite ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à faire de même. Elle l'imita en répondant ;

- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas uniquement pour votre compagnie.

- Quel dommage ! Quelle est donc la raison mystérieuse de votre présence.

- Je voudrais contacter Dumbledore. Je me suis rendue compte que j'étais passée par l'intermédiaire de Tom jusque là et que je ne savais pas où le trouver. J'ai pensé que vous sauriez comment je peux le joindre.

- La cheminée. Ou alors, vous pouvez lui écrire et on lui enverra la lettre. Il m'a laissé un hibou un peu spécial.

- Je pense que je vais lui écrire pour lui demander de le rencontrer.

Sirius alla lui chercher un parchemin et une plume. Elle grimaça en voyant la plume et invoqua un stylo bille. La lettre fut brève. Elle informa le Directeur qu'elle était de retour et qu'elle souhaiterait lui parler. Elle lui demandait de passer par l'intermédiaire de Molly. Elle confia la lettre au sorcier qui alla l'envoyer. Quand il redescendit, il lui demanda comment si l'enterrement de son père s'était bien passé. Elle répondit positive, sans lui parler de la présence de Malefoy.

- Arthur et Molly avaient peur que vous ne reveniez pas, dit-il.

- Oui, Arthur me l'a dit hier. J'ai passé la journée au Terrier.

- Est-ce que Harry y était ?

- Oui, avec Hermione. Vous êtes son parrain, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Hélas, je le connais depuis peu. Avant j'étais…enfin.

- Je sais. La prison.

- Harry vous en parlez ?

- Dans les grandes lignes seulement.

Il parut un peu ennuyé mais sans plus. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne lui avait rien proposé et se leva brusquement en lui demandant ce qu'elle voulait. Elle lui dit de ne pas s'en faire pour elle mais il insista. Il sortit des Bièraubeurres d'un placard et lui en tendit une. Elle l'ouvrit et en but une gorgée. Elle observa la cuisine. Vivre seul ici ne devait pas être amusant. C'était mieux que la cellule d'une prison certes mais cela n'avait rien de vraiment accueillant, loin de là. Sirius la regarda observer les lieux avec attention. Il se rappelait la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, quand elle leur avait confié son passé. Il se souvint aussi de la facilité avec laquelle Lunard, habituellement si méfiant, avait été détendu à ses côtés et lui avait parlé de sa lycanthropie comme si c'était normal. La première fille des Weasley. Il avait vaguement entendu parler d'elle mais n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention. D'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, elle était censée être morte. Il se dit que Voldemort allait certainement punir le malheureux qui avait laissé vivre le nourrisson après avoir appris quelle puissante sorcière elle était devenue. Il se demanda ce qu'elle avait de si important à dire à Dumbledore.

- Si ce n'est pas indiscret, pourquoi voulez-vous voir Dumbledore ?

Elle sortit de son observation et reporta son attention sur le sorcier.

- Je voulais lui demander si sa proposition tenait toujours. Et l'accepter si c'était le cas.

- Alors vous restez ?

- Je n'ai nulle part d'autre où aller.

- Et Sunnydale ? Vos amis ?

Il vit un voile de tristesse assombrir ses yeux verts. Elle haussa les épaules :

- Ce n'est plus chez moi. Je m'en suis vraiment rendue compte en y retournant. Tout est trop douloureux. Il y a des souvenirs partout. Là-bas, je deviendrais rapidement folle. Je crois que c'est une partie de ma vie que je dois laisser derrière moi. Je dois aller de l'avant maintenant. Et je sens que je ne pourrais le faire qu'ici.

- Ce monde n'est pas de tout repos non plus, Willow, dit-il sérieusement. Les temps qui s'annoncent sont sombres. Nous sommes à l'aube d'une guerre et notre ennemi est très puissant.

- J'en ai conscience. Mais à quoi est-ce que cela me servirait de fuir ?

Il ne trouva rien à répondre.

- Vous savez, commença-t-elle, j'ai toujours été marginale. En rencontrant Buffy, j'ai détesté ma normalité. Malgré cela, j'ai quand même décidé de rester à ses côtés et de risquer ma vie pour une cause juste. Pour le Bien. Quand j'ai développé mes pouvoirs, j'en étais fière. Ils allaient me permettre de prendre une part active à la lutte. Pourtant, les choses ne se sont pas vraiment passées comme prévues et j'ai rapidement regretté d'avoir jamais pensé à développer ces capacités. Même en venant ici, avec les Wiccas, j'ai souhaité ne plus être sorcière, que la magie quitte mon corps, me laisse tranquille. Puis, j'ai rencontré Maugrey et tout s'est enchaîné. J'ai appris que j'avais d'autres parents, ici, toute une famille de sorciers qui vivent, respirent, mangent, dorment et pensent magie ! Et soudain, tout est devenu clair. Ce que j'étais a pris un sens. La magie est dans mon sang. Elle l'a toujours été. Ce n'est pas elle qui a posé problèmes mais moi. Je me suis laissée complètement dépasser. Sorcière, c'est ce que je suis. Et je crois que j'avais besoin de vous rencontrer tous pour l'accepter et comprendre que cela faisait partie de moi, malgré les souffrances que cela pouvait m'apporter. Il ne tient qu'à moi d'en faire une force, comme je souhaitais le faire au départ, quand j'ai fait léviter mon premier crayon.

Elle le regardait intensément. A la fin de son discours, elle détourna le regard et sirota sa boisson. Etre sorcier avait toujours été naturel chez lui. Il ne s'était pas vraiment interrogé sur les conséquences de ses pouvoirs. Il n'avait jamais souhaité en avoir pour le regretter ensuite. Il était né avec et en ressentait une grande fierté. Sa vision de la magie était très différente de celle de Willow. Ce qui les rapprochaient néanmoins était l'envie de faire quelque chose de bien, de se servir de ses capacités pour une cause plus grande que lui. Il avait voulu être sûr que la jeune femme savait où elle mettait les pieds. Quel sot il était ! D'après ce qu'elle leur avait raconté, elle avait une idée très précise du monde dans lequel elle entrait et de ses dangers. Et elle l'acceptait pleinement. Il se demanda si à sa place, il aurait été aussi courageux.

- Où allez-vous vivre ? s'enquit-il.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je ne peux pas rester à Westbury. J'aimerai me rapprocher d'ici, de ce monde sans pour autant quitter celui d'où je viens.

- Vous avez pensé au Terrier ?

- Hors de question ! Je veux apprendre à connaître ma famille. Mais je suis trop indépendante pour vivre entourée d'elle. Molly a l'air très maternelle et je ne suis vraiment pas habituée. Quand à l'agitation due à la présence de tous mes frères et sœurs… Non. Je perdrais vite à raison.

Il réfléchit un instant. Cela faisait sens. Après tout, elle avait été une enfant unique délaissée par ses parents et qui se gérait seule depuis un petit moment maintenant. Il regarda le plafond et pensa à toutes les pièces vides. Ce n'était pas un lieu très vivant mais il suffisait de faire quelques travaux. Et puis cela romprait sa solitude qui menaçait de le rendre fou. De plus, l'endroit était incartable et placé sous Fidelitas. Willow serait à l'abri de Voldemort ici.

- Je peux peut-être vous aider à trouver un endroit où vivre, proposa-t-il. Ici.

- Ici ?

- Oui. L'endroit est incartable. Vous pourrez rejoindre rapidement le Chemin de Traverse ou le Londres moldu. J'en suis propriétaire donc il n'y a aucun loyer à payer. La maison est assez grande sans qu'on n'est besoin de se croiser tout le temps si vous le désirez. Il y a juste quelques travaux de décoration et de réaménagement à faire. Mais un petit coup de baguette et ce sera vite fait.

- Et votre mère ?

- Quoi ?

- Le tableau de votre mère, qu'en dira-t-elle ?

- Rien. C'est chez moi ! Je prend les décisions.

Elle y réfléchit, pesant rapidement le pour et le contre. La liste des pour était largement plus longue que celle des contres. Elle regarda le sorcier, cherchant à savoir si il était vraiment sérieux.

- Je pourrais prendre votre proposition au sérieux, lança-t-elle.

- Elle l'est.

Il se leva et lui dit de le suivre.

- Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-elle en marchant sur ses pas.

- Je vais vous faire visiter et vous prendrez votre décision.

La maison s'élevait sur six étages plus un grenier. L'état général était le délabrement. Pourtant, il y avait du potentiel. Beaucoup de potentiel si on regardait bien. Sirius lui montra les différents pièces – la plupart laissées à l'abandon – dont plusieurs chambres, un grand salon qu'elle avait déjà vu, une bibliothèque et plusieurs salles de bain. Il la regarda observer chaque pièce attentivement et sous toutes les coutures. La plupart des fenêtres étaient magiques. Elle rencontra Buck l'hyppogryffe dans l'ancienne chambre de Ms Black au troisième étage. La visite prit trois quart d'heure et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la cuisine. Il regarda la sorcière :

- Alors ?

Elle sembla réfléchir intensément. Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle était déterminée :

- Vous êtes sûr que vous êtes d'accord ?

- Oui. Un peu de compagnie ne me ferait pas de mal.

- Vous êtes contre des travaux ?

- Non, au contraire. Je n'ai jamais eu la motivation de le faire seul. Quand je pense à tout ce qu'il y a à faire, je désespère.

- Vous êtes vraiment sûr ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel :

- Certain ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous emménagez quand ?

Elle sourit et le fixa dans les yeux, ce qu'elle faisait rarement.

- Déjà, on oublie le vouvoiement. On va être colocataire, non ?

- Cela me convient.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de demain ?

- Demain ?

- Pour que j'emménage. Demain matin. J'ai peu d'affaires. Et on pourrait commencer les travaux dans l'après-midi.

Demain ? C'était très rapide. Il se demanda soudain ce qu'allait penser Arthur et Molly de tout cela. Après tout, la sorcière n'était pas vraiment une de ses grandes admiratrices. Que dirait-elle quand elle apprendrait que leur fille allait vivre ici ? Et le reste de l'Ordre ? Pourquoi avait-il fait cette proposition ? Pourtant, il se sentait presque soulagé à l'idée de ne pas avoir à vivre seul ici. L'année qui venait de s'écouler avait été particulièrement éprouvante pour lui et il avait souvent cru sombrer dans la folie. Et puis il devait avouer qu'il était légèrement excité par tous les travaux que Willow semblait déterminée à faire.

- D'accord, s'entendit-il dire. Demain alors. L'Ordre se réunit dans huit jours ici même.

Il vit un sourire malicieux étirer les lèvres de la rouquine et elle se saisit de deux parchemins. Elle écrivit deux lettres. L'une à Dumbledore pour lui dire qu'un imprévu la forçait à repousser leur rencontre mais qu'elle le verrait sûrement à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre. L'autre était pour ses parents. Elle leur dit qu'elle avait encore quelques problèmes à régler et qu'elle allait être absente cette semaine. Elle confia les deux lettres au sorcier qui les enverrait plus tard puis elle expliqua :

- Voilà le programme…

µ

Willow arriva le lendemain vers dix heures. Elle avait préparé ses affaires la veille et dit au revoir à tout le monde. Elle avait promis à Giles de le contacter souvent et il l'avait laissée partir avec une certaine réticence. Sirius l'attendait et l'accueillit avec une tasse de thé. Il lui confirma l'envoi de ces deux lettres. Il avait peu dormi la veille, excité à l'idée de ce bouleversement dans sa morne et calme routine. Dès qu'il vit le visage radieux de la sorcière, il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Ils mirent au point les derniers détails puis se mirent au travail.

Ils commencèrent par les pièces où ils vivaient, notamment les chambres. Ils avaient décidé d'installer les leurs au second étage. Ils utilisèrent la magie pour dépoussiérer, nettoyer, astiquer et redécorer la pièce. Willow fit démonstration de sa magie. Elle se montra efficace, rapide et précise et Sirius se demanda ce dont elle était capable de faire vraiment quand il voyait avec quelle facilité et naturel elle utilisait la magie Wiccane. La chambre de Sirius fut décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor : le rouge et or. Le papier peint était d'un rouge profond tandis que les lourds rideaux, le miroir, les lampes et les poignets des portes étaient dorés. Ils ne changèrent pas le mobilier qui resta d'un bois très foncé, presque noir. Une fois finie, il eut du mal à reconnaître sa chambre qui semblait soudain si chaleureuse, si accueillante. Ensuite, ils s'attaquèrent à celle de Willow, située en face de celle de Sirius. Elle opta pour des couleurs chaudes : le beige et le orange. Elle invoqua une épaisse moquette marron foncé. Elle positionna des bougies et de l'encens un peu partout. Elle transforma une partie de son armoire en réserve et rangea le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait. Elle remplit rapidement sa bibliothèque par un nombre conséquents de volumes sur la magie et le surnaturel.

Ensuite, ils décidèrent de faire une chambre à Harry. Comme l'avait fait remarqué Willow, l'adolescent était amené à vivre ici, étant le filleul de Sirius. Le sorcier était le dernier parent vivant du Survivant et elle pensait qu'il apprécierait d'avoir sa propre chambre. Ils utilisèrent celle qu'il occupait normalement avec Ron. Ils la décorèrent aux couleurs de Gryffondor également et y placèrent des posters sur le Quidditch. Un stade, un vif d'or, un balais, etc. La sorcière s'était également permis d'acheter quelques vêtements moldus qui semblait à la taille du garçon pour remplacer ceux élimés qu'il portait. Elle les rangea dans l'armoire. La chambre était donc composée d'une grande armoire, d'un lit, d'un bureau et d'une bibliothèque. Sirius avait rétrécit le lit que Ron utilisait afin de le glisser sous celui de Harry. Il ne prendrait donc pas d'espace inutile tout en étant à portée de main en cas de besoin.

Sur chacune des portes des chambres, ils gravèrent les prénoms en lettres d'or calligraphiées. Quand Sirius avait créé celui de Harry, elle avait lu dans les yeux du sorcier une intense émotion. Il avait caressé du doigt les lettres avant de se retourner vers elle et de la remercier. Elle s'était contentée de hausser les épaules et de lui dire qu'ils avaient encore beaucoup de travail.

Ils préparèrent plusieurs chambres d'amis au troisième et quatrième étages. Ils les firent dans des tons neutres assez clairs qui plairaient à tout le monde. Ils se débarrassèrent de tous le surplus ou de tout ce qui rappelait les Ténèbres. Ils refirent les couloirs. Le parquet fut lustré, les murs nettoyés, un nouveau papier-peint marron clair fut posé ainsi que des lambris d'une couleur plus sombre. Toutes les lampes furent astiquées à fond, les tableaux dépoussiérés. Les salles de bains furent également refaites. La bibliothèque connut le même sort que le reste. Les livres furent également triés et reclassés.

Le salon posa plus de problème. Tout d'abord, Willow fit la connaissance de Doxiys et de Boursoufs. Sirius l'envoya chercher un doxycide sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils tombèrent aussi sur ce que le sorcier lui dit être un Epouvantard en ouvrant un secrétaire. Ensuite, il y eut le problème de l'armoire, pleine à craquer d'objets de magie noire qui ne voulaient pas être retirés de leur place légitime. Sirius tempêta, utilisant tous les sortilèges qu'il connaissait. Finalement ce fut Willow qui en vint à bout mais elle dut utiliser une dose de magie qui l'impressionna. Ce n'étaient que des objets ! Pourtant ceux qui les avaient placés là ne voulaient pas qu'ils soient bougés. Tous furent rangés dans une malle au grenier. Peut-être seraient-ils d'une quelconque utilité un jour ? L'autre problème fut la tapisserie de l'arbre généalogique. Ils n'arrivèrent pas à en venir à bout. Willow se rendit compte qu'elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie non plus. Après tout, c'était toute l'histoire d'une famille qui était sur ce mur. Sirius semblait déçu qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Elle lui proposa d'installer un rideau qui cacherait la tapisserie tout en habillant la pièce. Il accepta et un lourd rideau vert sombre fut placé. Ils ne changèrent pas les couleurs de la pièce. Ils augmentèrent l'éclairage qui donna une atmosphère intime à l'endroit qui leur plut.

Le hall d'entrée fut refait de la même manière que les couloirs. Ils se débarrassèrent de toutes les têtes décapitées des elfes de maisons. Ce qui déclencha une véritable crise de la part de Kreattur. Ils ne s'attaquèrent pas au tableau de Ms Black, par manque de temps. L'Ordre venait le lendemain et ils devaient faire la cuisine.

Ils la nettoyèrent de fond en comble, vernirent le bois, réparèrent ce qui était cassé, renouvelèrent ce qui ne pouvait être réparé et remplirent le garde-manger. Tout comme pour le salon, ils ne changèrent pas la couleur mais augmentèrent l'éclairage. Willow plaça ici et là des objets de décoration qu'elle avait acheté lors de ses voyages éclairs en ville quand ils leur avaient manqué quelque chose.

Le soir, ils s'affalèrent sur des chaises, épuisés. Ils avaient passé la semaine la plus éprouvante de leur vie ! Ils avaient dormi peu et travaillé énormément, prenant juste le temps de faire des pauses pour se nourrir. Mais quand Sirius regardait le résultat, il avait lui même du mal à y croire. Il ne reconnaissait pas du tout sa propre maison. Où était passé l'endroit sombre et déprimant qu'il avait tant détesté toute sa vie ? Il remercia chaleureusement Willow qui se contenta de lui sourire. Elle était trop fatiguée et trop à cran pour parler. Sirius ne savait pas que cette semaine avait été une véritable épreuve pour elle. Elle avait utilisé une dose continue de magie qui l'avait vidée. Plusieurs fois, elle avait ressenti le besoin de puiser de l'énergie, ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Sa magie avait cherché à être libérée encore plus. Pour les travaux, Willow s'était seulement contentée de manipuler les matériaux déjà existants et n'avaient rien créés. Mais cela avait été épuisant et tentant. Elle était contente de l'avoir fait et fière de s'en être sortie. Cette semaine lui avait montré qu'elle pouvait y arriver. Epuisés, Sirius et elle avalèrent un rapide repas avant de monter se coucher. Le lendemain promettait plein de surprises.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	19. La Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black

**Un nouveau monde pour une seconde chance**

_Disclaimer :_ Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage ou aucun lieu de cette fic. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

_Notes de l'auteur:_ Merci pour les reviews Voici le chapitre suivant.

Bonne lecture !

Au plaisir de lire vos critiques…

* * *

__

Chapitre 18

Quand Willow descendit dans la cuisine, elle trouva un Sirius agité, dans le bon sens du terme. Il était nerveux, pressé de voir ses amis arriver et qu'ils voient ce qu'était devenu cet endroit. Rémus devait venir pour déjeuner, ainsi que la famille Weasley accompagnée par Harry. Sirius était plus soigné que d'habitude. Il avait coupé ses cheveux qui lui tombaient désormais un peu au-dessus des épaules. Il s'était rasé également et avait changé de vêtements. Il avait demandé à Willow de lui en acheter de nouveaux car sa garde-robe était légèrement vieille et élimée. Il ne ressemblait plus à un prisonnier en fuite mais juste à un homme usé par les épreuves. La sorcière était sûre que son apparence allait s'arranger petit à petit. Elle s'était rendue compte que la seule chose qui manquait à cet homme blessé était de la compagnie. Il était resté trop souvent seul. Elle le salua joyeusement en se servant une tasse de café. Elle aussi était nerveuse. Personne n'était au courant de son emménagement avec Sirius. Elle se demandait comment allait le prendre sa famille.

Les deux sorciers mirent les dernières touches à la nouvelle décoration et attendirent, aussi excités l'un que l'autre. La présence de l'autre était devenue familière au cours de cette semaine où les seuls instants qu'ils avaient passés seuls étaient ceux où ils dormaient. Ils en étaient même venus à s'apprécier. Au départ, cela avait été étrange. Les silences surtout. Puis le travail acharné les avait rendu complices.

Les flammes de la cheminée devinrent vertes et Rémus sortit. Il épousseta sa robe avant de suspendre son geste en voyant où il se trouvait. Son visage se figea de surprise et il regarda son ami. Il vit alors sa nouvelle apparence plus soigné et sa bouche s'ouvrit un peu plus. L'évadé éclata de rire et se leva pour donner une grande tape dans le dos de son ami.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-il en montrant la cuisine. Et attends de voir le reste !

- C'est… c'est… mais enfin comment ? Quand ?

- J'ai eu un peu d'aide, confia-t-il.

Rémus fronça les sourcils et balaya la cuisine du regard. C'est seulement à cet instant qu'il remarqua Willow qui les observait, hautement amusée.

- Bonjour Willow, la salua-t-il.

- Bonjour Rémus. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien.

C'était bête mais il ne trouvait rien à dire. Il se tourna vers son ami et l'interrogea du regard. Apparemment, Sirius était d'humeur joueuse car il ne répondit pas à l'appel à l'aide muet du loup-garou et, au contraire, l'entraîna voir le reste de la maison, laissant Willow seule dans la cuisine. Elle ramassa les tasses sales et les lava. Elle entendit le bruit caractéristique de la cheminée qui s'active et elle sentit la présence désormais familière des membres de sa famille. Elle se retourna et salua Harry qui la regardait avec des yeux qui sortaient de leurs orbites. Bientôt, la cuisine fut occupée par tous les habitants du Terrier qui regardaient avec incrédulité la pièce si différente de celle qu'ils connaissaient et la sorcière qui s'y tenait dedans. Willow se sécha les mains et rangea les tasses. Elle se sentait soudain très nerveuse et appréhensive. Comment allaient-ils réagir ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? demanda Ginny.

- Vous êtes sûrs qu'on est au bon endroit ? voulut savoir Fred.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? l'interrogea Charlie.

C'est ce moment que choisit Kreatur pour apparaître. Il lança un regard courroucé à Willow et se mit à râler à propos de ces traîtres à leur sang qui avaient osé détruire la maison des Black. Toute sa colère et sa haine étaient dirigées vers la sorcière et les invités le remarquèrent. L'américaine roula des yeux et expliqua :

- Il n'apprécie pas vraiment ma présence ici.

L'elfe de maison lui jeta un regard colérique :

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Vous n'êtes pas chez vous !

Sirius et Rémus apparurent à ce moment là. Le parrain de Harry fixa méchamment son domestique :

- Ca suffit Kreatur ! Que ça te plaise ou non, Willow vit ici. Si tu n'es pas capable d'agir respectueusement, au moins ferme-là !

L'elfe de maison s'en alla, ses lèvres remuant toujours et proférant des insultes silencieuses. Le regard de Harry passait de Sirius à Willow et de Willow à Sirius. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? La sorcière vivait ici ? Avec son parrain ? Alors que lui même passait l'été au Terrier ? Il sentit une pointe de jalousie naître dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire cela. Sirius regarda son filleul. Le visage de Harry s'était brusquement fermé. Il lança un coup d'œil à Willow pour lui demander si elle avait tout sous contrôle. Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête dans sa direction.

- Harry, tu peux venir avec moi s'il te plait ? J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Harry le suivit en traînant les pieds. Willow les regarda partir avec appréhension. Elle ne voulait pas se brouiller avec le jeune sorcier. Elle espérait que la découverte de sa chambre allait le calmer. Sirius voulait également parler à Dumbledore pour savoir si son filleul pouvait venir vivre avec eux. Mais pour l'instant, Willow se retrouvait seule dans la cuisine avec toute sa très grande famille qui la regardait en attendant une explication. Elle vit alors que sa mère avait apporté plusieurs plats et elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne savais pas que tu apportais à manger, déclara-t-elle.

Molly regarda ses plats :

- Je le fais tout le temps. Il n'y a pas assez ici pour faire un vrai repas.

Sa fille lui désigna la porte du garde-manger et lui expliqua :

- Je l'ai rempli à craquer. Il y a de quoi tenir un siège.

La matriarche se tourna vers son aînée et demanda :

- Est-ce que tu aurais l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?

Willow avait soudain l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise et de se retrouver devant le proviseur. Elle n'était vraiment pas habituée à se trouver dans une position pareille. Elle expliqua comment elle avait voulu contacter Dumbledore et était passée par l'intermédiaire de Sirius, comment, au cours de leur conversation, ils en étaient venus à discuter du logement de la jeune femme et que le sorcier lui avait proposé de vivre ici et comment, par la suite, elle avait accepté et emménagé depuis une semaine.

- Une semaine ?! s'écria Molly. Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de nous le dire ? Au lieu de cela, tu nous envoie une lettre pour nous dire que tu seras absente toute la semaine.

- On voulait faire une surprise et rénover la maison avant la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre ! se défendit tant bien que mal Willow.

- Ça n'est pas une raison ! Je me suis demandée ce qui avait bien pu se passer et je me suis inquiétée. Et puis on aurait pu trouver autre chose que cet endroit lugubre pour vivre.

- Il ne l'est plus ! protesta la jeune sorcière.

- Là n'est pas le problème ! Tu aurais dû nous en parler.

Molly continuait sur sa lancée sans voir les regards effrayés de ses enfants et de son mari qui lui disaient de se taire. Willow, très peu habituée à se faire sermonner comme une enfant et peu encline à recevoir de tels rabrouements, surtout depuis sa perte de contrôle, perdit patience. Elle lança un regard colérique à sa mère et lui lança :

- Je ne dois rien du tout ! J'ai presque vingt et un ans et je n'ai de comptes à rendre à personne ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus de chaperons dans ma vie pour me dicter ma conduite et ça ne va pas recommencer maintenant !

Cela cloua le bec à sa mère qui pâlit en comprenant qu'elle venait de s'emporter. Elle n'aurait pas dû agir avec Willow comme avec ses autres enfants. Elle ne la connaissait pas assez pour cela. Mais la californienne ne le vit pas, trop occupée à tenter de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Dans le couloir, la mère de Sirius s'était mise à hurler en entendant les cris et Sirius et Harry étaient descendus en trombe pour tenter de fermer les lourds rideaux. Ils avaient ainsi entendu le reste de l'argument. Willow sortit précipitamment de la cuisine. Dans le couloir, Walburga Black la prit pour cible et la colère de la sorcière atteint ses limites. Ses yeux s'assombrirent alors qu'elle fixait le portrait avec fureur :

- Vous allez attentivement m'écouter Miss Black ! Vous allez fermer votre grande gueule et nous foutre la paix. Sinon je vous décroche de ce mur et vous envoie rôtir dans les flammes de l'Enfer. Et croyez-moi, j'en suis capable et les charmes que vous avez placés sur votre toile ne vous protègeront jamais de moi. Alors vous allez devenir une gentille petite toile muette avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon !

L'ancienne propriétaire des lieux regarda celle qui osait la défier avec incrédulité. A la grande surprise de tout le monde, les rideaux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Willow ne fit aucun commentaire et disparut dans l'escalier. A l'étage, ils entendirent une porte claquée violemment. La tension qu'avait provoquée la première dispute entre Molly et sa fille était palpable. Arthur regarda sa femme et mit une main sur son bras pour la réconforter. Pourtant, il lui dit d'un ton ferme :

- Tu ne peux pas agir comme cela avec Willow, Molly. Je sais que ton instinct te le dit mais tu vas la braquer si tu continues. Willow ne nous connaît que depuis très peu de temps. Elle est indépendante depuis très longtemps et il va falloir que tu t'y fasses.

- Je vais mettre la table, se contenta de dire Molly en disparaissant dans la cuisine.

Arthur soupira. Bill fixa l'escalier par lequel sa sœur était partie et dit :

- En tout cas, elle a le même caractère que Maman.

- C'est pas vraiment une bonne chose, grogna Ron.

Harry regarda son parrain qui semblait soudain gêné. Il repensa à sa chambre à l'étage et aux affaires que lui avait achetée Willow et regretta de s'être senti jaloux d'elle. Il comprenait aussi la gêne de son parrain qui devait se sentir en partie fautif de cette dispute. Il regarda Ron et lança :

- Hé, j'ai une chambre à moi ! Venez, je vais vous la montrer.

Sirius le remercia du regard quand il partit, Fred, Georges, Ron, Ginny et Hermione sur les talons. Il se tourna ensuite vers Arthur :

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui vient de se passer. Si j'avais su que l'emménagement de Willow allait causer autant de problèmes…

- Ce n'est rien Sirius, le rassura Arthur. Molly a tendance à oublier que Willow est spéciale et qu'elle ne peut pas être autant maternelle qu'elle le voudrait. Je crois aussi qu'elle s'était montée la tête à l'idée que Willow viendrait vivre au Terrier. C'est bien qu'elle vive ici. Elle gardera son indépendance tout en restant près de nous. Il faut juste que Molly le voie comme ça. J'espère juste que cela ne te dérange pas.

- Non. A vrai dire, je n'ai rien contre un peu de compagnie, avoua Sirius.

- Alors tout est bien.

Ils retournèrent dans la cuisine où Molly ignora superbement Sirius. Rémus lança une accolade dans le dos de son ami qui grimaça et murmura :

- C'est pas comme ça que je vais rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces, hein ?

- Non Patmol. Laisse lui juste un peu de temps.

Sirius hocha la tête et Lunard l'observa attentivement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Molly qui lavait de la vaisselle propre.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu viens de passer plus de temps avec sa fille qu'elle ?

L'animagus allait protester. Au lieu de cela, il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds en s'apercevant que son ami avait raison. Vu comme cela, il comprenait la fureur de la mère. Cette dernière posa bruyamment une casserole et se tourna brusquement vers lui.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

- Comment elle est ? Au quotidien je veux dire.

Il sentit une pointe de regret lui étreindre la poitrine à cette simple question qui confirmait ce que venait de lui dire Rémus. Molly était peinée et jalouse de voir que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle avait passé plus de temps avec sa fille. Il sourit nerveusement et commença à leur raconta la semaine qu'il venait de vivre.

A l'étage, Willow avait allumé des bougies dans sa chambre et était assise en tailleur sur le lit. Elle sentait la magie circuler dans ses veines, prête à sortir, voulant sortir. Elle ne voulait pas s'énerver comme cela. Elle n'aurait pas dû. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle avait pensé qu'emménager ici, leur faire la surprise des rénovations étaient de bonnes choses. Pourtant, elle semblait s'être trompée. La nervosité s'était accentuée, tout comme la magie envoyée par la maison. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de méditer cette semaine. Et la réaction de Molly ! Elle ne savait pas comment la prendre. Elle avait l'habitude de ne compter que sur elle-même et les membres du Scooby-Gang. Elle tenait à son indépendance et n'avait pas envie de la perdre. Elle n'aimait pas devoir avoir l'approbation de quelqu'un avant d'agir. Elle n'avait besoin de l'approbation de personne.

Elle rit nerveusement. Il y a quelques années, elle était tout l'inverse. Une jeune fille timide, qui manquait cruellement de confiance en soi et qui n'osait rien faire. Cela avait changé avec les années et elle ne voulait pas retourner en arrière. Déjà, elle vivait avec la peur constante de déraper qui la faisait remettre en question chacun de ses actes avant qu'elle ne les fasse. Elle ne voulait pas que quoique ce soit d'autre ne la retienne. Ce qu'il se passait aussi, c'était qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu Molly. Les liens qu'elle avait senti se tisser naturellement avec sa famille étaient trop fragiles.

Willow ne comptait encore que sur elle-même et se méfiait de ces sorciers. Cela était la résultante de sept années de lutte contre les forces du Mal. A Sunnydale, le groupe formé autour de Buffy était très étroit et très soudé, se méfiant de tout ce qui en était extérieur. L'expérience leur avait appris à ne pas faire confiance facilement à autrui. Au bout du compte, la personne la plus importante sur laquelle on puisse compter était soi-même, bien que Willow confierait sa vie sans hésiter pour un membre du Scooby-Gang. Soudain, elle doutait des choix qu'elle venait de prendre. Avait-elle eu raison ? Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule. Elle devait évacuer la magie accumulée et retrouver son équilibre. Alors, elle bloqua le monde extérieur et entra en transe.

Quelques chambres plus loin, les plus jeunes s'étaient installés dans la chambre de Harry. Les Weasley semblaient préoccuper. Fred et Georges ne tenaient pas en place. Ron broyait du noir et Ginny restait silencieuse. Hermione et Harry ne savaient pas quoi faire ou quoi dire. La dispute avait été violente et tous avaient encore à l'esprit la manière dont Willow avait ensuite rabroué la mère de Sirius, l'effrayant assez pour qu'elle se renferme d'elle-même, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant.

- Elle ne va pas partir, hein ? demanda soudain Ginny.

Ses frères la regardèrent.

- Je pense qu'elle a juste besoin de se calmer, la rassura Harry.

- Tu en es sûr ? demanda Ron.

Le Survivant sourit à son ami :

- Elle a toujours été seule et elle a presque vingt et un ans. Tout ça, tout ce qui lui arrive, elle doit s'y habituer. Et tu sais, pour quelqu'un qui a appris à ne compter que sur soi, votre famille peut être étouffante.

Les Weasley parurent surpris. Harry leur avoua qu'au début, il avait eu du mal avec eux. Leur proximité. Leurs effusions. Il ne s'était pas senti à sa place et légèrement étouffé. Cela devait être pareil pour Willow. Elle avait besoin d'un temps d'adaptation. Ginny pesta contre sa mère. Elle n'aurait pas dû agir comme cela. Elle ne pouvait pas être une mère surprotectrice avec Willow. Elle allait la faire fuir. Les jumeaux prirent faiblement la défense de Molly mais ils savaient que sur ce point, leur sœur avait raison. Ils devaient laisser à Willow du temps et de l'espace pour s'intégrer à son rythme dans cette nouvelle vie. Ils essayèrent de se changer les idées en parlant de la rentrée qui approchait, de Quidditch, des nouvelles de la Gazette du Sorcier. Ils furent néanmoins soulagés quand on les appela pour déjeuner.

Molly regarda les enfants s'installer autour de la table à manger. Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers l'entrée. Willow n'était pas descendue. Bill lui dit de la laisser tranquille et elle se mit à table avec réticence.

Sa fille ne descendit pas déjeuner. Elle ne se montra pas non plus quand les premiers membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent, un peu après quatorze heures. Ils remarquèrent tous le changement de la cuisine et on leur expliqua que la maison était en rénovation. Certains s'aventurèrent jusqu'au premier étage, visitant le salon, la bibliothèque sans oser entrer dans les chambres.

Albus arriva le dernier avec Minerva et Severus. Il balaya la cuisine du regard et sentit le malaise chez les Weasley. Sirius le prit à part pour lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé, de l'emménagement de Willow à la disparition de cette dernière suite à la violente dispute qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère. Il décida de monter voir ce que la sorcière faisait.

Il trouva facilement la porte de sa chambre où le prénom s'étalait en lettres d'or. Il frappa et attendit une réponse. Il n'y en eut pas et il commença à s'inquiéter. Personne ne semblait avoir vue la sorcière sortir pourtant. Il décida qu'il serait plus sage d'entrer. Il tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit. Il sentit aussitôt la vague de magie l'atteindre et ferma un instant les yeux. Il ouvrit un peu plus porte et trouva celle qu'il cherchait.

Willow était assise en tailleur sur le lit. Ou plutôt au dessus du lit. Elle lévitait de quelques centimètres. Ses mains étaient posées sur ses genoux. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Son visage était calme et paisible. Ses cheveux semblaient flotter dans l'air et il pouvait presque voir la magie former une aura autour de la sorcière. Sa transe était profonde et il pensait qu'elle devait y être depuis longtemps. Sûrement depuis qu'elle était montée après son altercation. Doucement pour ne pas la brusquer, il l'appela. Il n'y eut aucun signe qu'elle l'ait entendu et il recommença à l'appeler, sans hausser le ton.

Il vit ses cheveux retomber doucement alors qu'elle cessait sa lévitation et retrouvait la stabilité du lit. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et la regarda ouvrir lentement les yeux et sourire de satisfaction. Quand elle prit conscience de sa présence, elle fut surprise.

- Que faîtes-vous déjà là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Je suis là pour la réunion, expliqua-t-il calmement.

Elle ne commence pas avant plusieurs heures.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit bientôt quinze heures.

Willow regarda sa montre pour constater que le directeur avait raison. Sa transe avait duré quatre heures ! Elle se sentait bien. Un peu groggy mais bien. En fait, elle se sentait un peu stone. Ce qui était tout à fait normal après une méditation de cette longueur. Elle déplia ses jambes et ses muscles protestèrent une seconde, le temps que le sang et la magie circulent de nouveau.

- Sirius m'a rapporté votre dispute avec Molly.

- Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter, reconnut Willow.

- Je crois que votre mère a aussi des torts et n'aurait pas dû se montrer si…protectrice. Mais Molly est une mère très présente pour ses enfants.

- Je sais. Je parlerai avec elle après la réunion.

Il la regarda, amusé, alors qu'elle se levait. Elle parlait très lentement, très posément et ses gestes étaient identiques. Elle semblait flottée. En fait, elle se sentait flottée. Elle lui lança un sourire un peu de travers quand elle vit son amusement :

- Les transes très longues ont cet effet-là.

- Allez-vous être capable d'assister à la Réunion ?

- Oui. Ne m'en voulez juste pas si je suis un peu lente ou si je m'endors subitement.

Ils descendirent tous les deux dans la cuisine où le reste de l'Ordre était déjà réuni, discutant principalement de l'emménagement de Willow et du changement remarquable de décoration de la maison. Ils se calmèrent en voyant les deux sorciers entrer. Molly regarda sa fille et ne pensa même pas à envoyer les enfants en haut. Ginny demanda à son père ce qu'elle devait faire et il lui dit quelle pouvait rester. Willow se laissa tomber sur une chaise et posa sa tête entre ses mains. Albus, amusé, regarda l'assemblée :

- Il va falloir excuser Miss Weasley de son état léthargique. Elle sort difficilement d'une très longue transe et est un peu…déphasée.

Willow approuva d'un grognement et la réunion commença. Le premier sujet fut la politique. Le Ministère niait toujours le retour de Voldemort et tentait par tous les moyens de discréditer Harry. Le Ministre ne voulait rien entendre et mettait les récentes attaques et l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres sur le compte de mauvais plaisantins. Albus avait néanmoins quelques alliés au sein du gouvernement qui lui avaient notamment permis de réemployer Rémus Lupin à son poste d'enseignant de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, cette année. Cette annonce fut accueillie chaleureusement par les membres de l'Ordre. Le directeur expliqua ensuite qu'il était inquiet au sujet des Détraqueurs qui, lors de la Première guerre, avaient été les alliées du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son inquiétude allait ensuite aux géants. Il demanda à chacun d'être extrêmement vigilant. La guerre couvait et personne ne savait quand elle allait éclater au grand jour.

Willow écoutait d'une oreille distraite et faisait de son mieux pour rester éveiller. Seulement le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire n'était vraiment pas terrible. Son attention fut cependant ramenée sur la discussion quand le Directeur annonça aux membres que ses parents avaient été attaqués par des Mangemorts et qu'à la suite de cela, son père était mort et sa mère était internée. Elle ouvrit les yeux en se redressant pour voir les regards de sympathie posés sur elle. Albus expliqua ensuite qu'elle s'était installée ici, comme tout le monde le savait à présent. Il se tourna vers elle pour qu'elle confirme. Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Avant qu'il ne continue de parler, elle l'interrompit :

- J'ai aussi quelques petites choses à vous dire.

Elle capta l'attention de tout le monde et elle vit leur curiosité. Elle continua :

- Tout d'abord, les sorcières Wiccanes m'ont demandée de vous assurer de leur soutien si les choses se dégradent. Elles refusent de voir ce Voldemort noircir l'image de la magie et contrôler le monde. Elles veulent que je sois leur intermédiaire entre elles et vous.

Elle fit une pause et rencontra les visages agréablement surpris des sorciers. Elle enchaîna :

- Ensuite. Sunnydale. Mes parents n'ont pas été les premiers à être attaqués. Plusieurs meurtres ont été commis et à chaque fois la Marque des Ténèbres à flotter. Vous savez tous que le problème principal réside dans le fait que cette ville héberge une Bouche de l'Enfer active et qui est de nouveau accessible depuis que le lycée a été reconstruit.

- La Bouche est sous le lycée ? interrompit Minerva, étonnée.

- Oui. Elle se trouvait juste au milieu de la bibliothèque, confirma Willow.

- Vous avez dit qu'il avait été reconstruit ? Comment a-t-il été détruit ? demanda Severus.

- Il a explosé. En fait, on l'a fait exploser le jour de notre remise de diplôme.

Ils la regardèrent avec effarement.

- Tu as fait sauter ton lycée ? demanda Fred pour être sûr, une étrange lueur d'admiration dans le regard.

- Ce qu'on voulait surtout, c'était faire sauter le démon de cinquante mètres à l'intérieur du lycée.

- Le démon de… Oh Merlin ! s'exclama Molly.

- La destruction du lycée n'était qu'un dommage collatéral, expliqua la jeune Wicca. Enfin revenons-en au fait. Le problème est que la Bouche est désormais accessible. Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de vous dire à quel point il serait très mal venu que Voldemort s'empare de cette source de pouvoir.

Les sorciers hochèrent la tête, bien conscients que cela signifierait la perte de la guerre pour eux. Willow continua :

- Néanmoins Buffy veille. Elle est assez énervée qu'on ose chasser sur son territoire. Les Scooby font surveiller l'activité démoniaque. Si Voldemort fait parler de lui, on le saura.

- Les Scooby ? demanda Ron, intrigué.

- Buffy et les autres. C'est comme ça qu'on s'est surnommé : le Scooby Gang. C'est une blague d'Alex. Mais je pense qu'il faut être moldu pour comprendre. Enfin. Buffy va aussi contacter des amis à Los Angeles qui vont ouvrir l'œil. Et je crois que Giles compte tenter de reprendre contact avec le Conseil. Bref, les moldus sont sur le coup ! Si Voldemort décide de réunir des troupes démoniaques, on le saura.

On la regarda avec admiration. Tonks siffla. Kingsley fit remarqué que pour des moldus, ils étaient très bien organisés et semblaient avoir de grandes ramifications. Willow ressentit de la fierté et expliqua :

- Nous ne sommes pas des moldus comme les autres. Et combattre les Ténèbres, c'est notre boulot et on y excelle ! Et dans le groupe, je vous parle d'une Tueuse, de deux vampires, de démons, d'une médium et de moldus très bien entraînés.

Cela clôt le sujet. Dumbledore parla avec gravité des balbutiements de la guerre qui commençait et de ce que cela signifiait. Puis la réunion fut close. Une grande partie des membres partirent. Willow se sentait doucement redescendre sur terre. Elle resta assise sur sa chaise, les yeux fermés, savourant les derniers instants de flottement. Elle laissait son esprit s'évader, sa magie sentir son environnement à ses places. Elle adorait percevoir le monde de cette manière. C'était une expérience étrange, intense. Elle sentait la maison vivre. Elle sourit avant de revenir à la réalité. Albus venait de redescendre et félicitait Sirius pour la nouvelle décoration de la maison. Ce dernier regarda Willow en expliquant :

- Willow a fait le plus gros du travail. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un employer la magie de la manière dont elle l'a fait. si vous regardez bien, très peu de choses ont changé. Ce sont leur aspect, leur couleur qui ont été modifiés. Et cela fait toute la différence.

La sorcière rougit sous le compliment. Elle avait toujours gardé cette habitude dont elle se serait bien passée. Le Directeur la regarda avec tendresse et sagesse. Il demanda soudain :

- Je dois vous parler de quelque chose, Miss Weasley.

- De quoi ?

Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle :

- D'un poste à Poudlard.

Elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Un poste ? Il expliqua :

- Avec la guerre qui approche, les élèves vont avoir besoin de se débrouiller par eux-mêmes. J'ai pensé qu'il serait bien qu'ils sachent se défendre sans baguette. Chaque sorcier est capable de pratiquer la magie Wicca si il le souhaite. J'en ai discuté avec mes amis du Ministère qui m'ont donné les permissions nécessaires. Je pensais donc ouvrir une classe seulement pour cinquième, sixième et septième années.

- Une classe ?

Willow fronça les sourcils en signe de scepticisme.

- Les élèves doivent le vouloir pour pratiquer la magie Wicca. Si ils y sont forcés, ils perdront leur temps. Et je pense que la pression des examens seraient mauvaises.

- Avez-vous une autre idée ? voulut savoir Albus.

La sorcière prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir. L'idée du directeur était bonne sur le fonds. C'était la forme qui ne convenait pas. Finalement, elle répondit :

- Un atelier. Ils permettraient de rapporter des points supplémentaires pour ceux qui veulent. Par exemple, les élèves seraient notés sur des exercices pratiques et seules les notes qui remonteraient leur moyenne seraient comptabilisées. Le mieux aussi serait de le faire le week-end. Pourquoi pas une séance de deux heures toutes les semaines ? Entre temps, ils pourraient s'entraîner seuls ou en groupe quand ils le veulent.

Le vieux sorcier était étonné qu'elle en soit venue à une telle idée. Sa famille semblait épatée, tout comme les professeurs présents. On venait à peine de lui faire une proposition simple qu'elle avait complètement refondue en un rien de temps. Son projet était intéressant. Albus se tourna vers les élèves :

- Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- C'est génial ! s'exclama Fred.

- Le fait que ce soit facultatif et que cela ne puisse pas nous pénaliser fera tomber beaucoup de réticence, compléta son jumeau.

- Et l'ambiance sera garantie vu que les seules personnes présentes seront là par choix, déclara Hermione.

Minerva et Rémus approuvèrent l'idée. Severus fut plus réticent. Néanmoins, il reconnaissait que la manœuvre était ingénieuse.

- Alors ce sera un atelier, affirma Albus. Et j'espère que vous le dirigerez.

- Je crois que ça peut se faire, plaisanta Willow.

- Votre idée a beau être ingénieuse, cela ne fait pas de vous quelqu'un capable d'enseigner ! protesta Rogue.

Molly allait défendre sa fille mais cette dernière regarda le sorcier et déclara :

- A seize ans, j'ai pris en charge une classe d'informatique de mon lycée et j'ai enseigné à des adolescents de mon âge qui ne m'aimaient pas et n'éprouvaient aucun respect pour moi. Et vous savez quoi ? J'étais une bonne prof. Ils ont fait des progrès dans la matière et ont appris à me respecter. Pensez-vous que je ne sois pas qualifiée pour cet atelier ?

Le professeur de potions la fusilla du regard et se tut. Elle avait raison. Elle était tout à fait capable de se débrouiller si ce qu'elle racontait était vrai. Albus lui souhaita alors la bienvenue dans l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard. Il lui expliqua les modalités de la rentrée. Elle demanda si elle devait vivre à l'école ou rester ici. Elle fit remarquée que comme elle n'enseignerait que le week-end, elle pouvait très bien rester là. En fait, elle préférerait cela. Sirius, en entendant cela, se sentit soulagé. Pendant un cours moment, très égoïstement, il avait eu peur de se retrouver à nouveau seul ici.

Le reste de l'après midi passa très rapidement. Albus accepta que Harry reste vivre au QG, à la plus grande joie de l'adolescent qui alla rapidement chercher ses affaires. Ron et Hermione, heureux de pouvoir passer l'été avec leur ami, furent déçus mais ne dirent rien. Ils savaient tous les deux combien cela signifiait pour Harry. Les Weasley et Rémus furent les seuls invités à rester dîner le soir. Willow s'était montrée assez distante vis à vis de sa famille, et surtout de sa mère. Ce ne fut qu'au moment de dire au revoir que Molly put lui parler :

- Je suis désolée d'avoir agi comme ça tout à l'heure. C'est de cette manière que je me comporte avec tout mes enfants et j'oublie que toutes les deux nous n'avons pas vraiment la même histoire. Je vais essayer d'être moins mère-poule avec toi.

- Le fait que je vive ici ne veut pas dire qu'on ne va pas se voir.

- Je sais. J'ai juste pensé que tu aurais pu t'installer au Terrier.

- Cela ne m'aurait pas convenu. Et je crois que tu le sais.

La mère sourit tristement. Oui, au fond d'elle, elle le savait. Elle enlaça sa fille et lui murmura qu'elle l'aimait. Willow aurait voulu lui retourner cet aveu mais elle n'y arriva pas. C'était encore trop tôt. Molly ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle comprenait et n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Willow, Sirius et Harry. La sorcière laissa parrain et filleul se retrouver et monta se coucher. La journée ne s'était pas passée exactement comme elle l'avait prévu. Il y avait néanmoins plusieurs choses positives, notamment le fait qu'elle avait désormais un emploi.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

La Noble et très Ancienne Maison des Black

* * *


	20. Un moldu chez les sorciers

**Un nouveau monde pour une seconde chance**

_Disclaimer :_ Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage ou aucun lieu de cette fic. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

_Notes de l'auteur:_ Vous êtes trop trop géniaux. Le chapitre précédent était le plus reviewé et vous ne savez pas à quel point cela m'a fait plaisir. J'avais un peur que cette fic ne marche pas trop, ou que vous vous lassiez. Alors voir votre engouement, c'était motivant !

Bon, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et son lot de nouvelles.

Bonne lecture !

Au plaisir de lire vos critiques…

* * *

_Chapitre 19_

_Un moldu chez les sorciers_

* * *

Le lendemain de la réunion, Willow se leva avec un sentiment étrange. Tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu la veille et la réaction de sa mère l'avait déstabilisé. Un sentiment vicieux s'était installé : le doute. Elle se leva, prit une douche, s'habilla et prit ses affaires en évitant soigneusement Sirius et Harry. Elle laissa un mot dans la cuisine pour que personne ne s'inquiète et sortit. Depuis qu'elle était levée, elle sentait la nervosité enflée en elle, nourrir son doute, et renforcer ses angoisses. Dans une ruelle, elle se concentra et disparut pour réapparaître en face du domaine de Westbury. Elle passa les grilles imposantes, remonta l'allée, franchit les portes et entra dans la bibliothèque où elle retrouva Giles. Il leva les yeux vers elle et sut instantanément qu'elle était en pleine crise de panique. Il posa son livre avant de se lever.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ca ne va jamais fonctionner !

Elle hyperventilait maintenant. Elle sentait sa magie augmenter, se nourrir de ses émotions violentes et demander à être évacuée. Elle se transformait en cocotte minute prête à exploser. Giles la fit s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait et s'agenouilla devant elle. Il retira ses lunettes et posa une main sur le front de l'adolescente. Depuis son retour en Angleterre et son installation à Westbury, il avait recommencé à se servir de la magie à petites doses. Il ne voulait pas commettre de nouveau les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé. Et cela s'avérait bien utile pour aider sa protégée. Il ne lui avait rien dit néanmoins. Il se concentra pour débarrasser Willow de son surplus d'émotions et l'aider à canaliser le reste. Elle commença à respirer plus doucement.

- Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il écouta la sorcière lui narrer ce qui s'était passé la veille, la réaction de sa mère, et tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle lui raconta comment elle s'était énervée, comment elle avait rabroué Walburga Black et les regards qui s'étaient posés sur elle quand elle l'avait fait.

- Ils ne savent pas Giles !

- Ils ne savent pas quoi ?

- Ce que je suis, qui je suis, ce dont je suis capable.

- Tu leur a tout avoués Willow.

- Mais ils ne savent rien ! Ils croient savoir seulement. Ils ne m'ont pas vue. Je ne les ai pas pris pour cible. Je n'ai pas essayé de les tuer parce qu'ils se mettaient entre moi et mon but. Eux, ils ont juste écouté une histoire.

Giles soupira, prit ses lunettes et commença à les nettoyer. Elle passa une main sur son visage.

- Dès que je crois que tout va pouvoir rentrer dans l'ordre, il se passe quelque chose pour me contredire.

- Willow, tu as peur. C'est aussi simple que cela. Il y a tellement longtemps que tu n'as pas été sincèrement heureuse que tu doutes. Ils sont là pour de bon, Willow. Ils ne vont pas s'enfuir. C'est ta famille. Mais pour qu'ils puissent avoir pleinement confiance en toi, il faut que toi-même tu crois en toi.

Elle glissa ses jambes sous elle et renifla. Maintenant qu'elle était là et que ses angoisses s'étaient un peu dissipées, elle se sentait stupide. Elle se força à sourire.

- On ne dirait pas que je vais avoir vingt et un ans.

- Tout le monde a ses instants de faiblesse. Tu es encore fragile Willow. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu cèdes à tes angoisses.

- Je ferais toujours vingt et un ans si je vous demandais de venir avec moi ? J'aimerai que vous soyez mis dans le secret et que vous rencontriez ma famille. Vous n'avez aucun moyen de me contacter si quelque chose de grave se passe. Je voudrais que vous sachiez où je suis. Et savoir que vous pouvez intervenir à votre guise si il se passe quelque chose me calmerait. Vous êtes la seule figure paternelle en qui j'ai eu confiance avant Arthur… même si j'ai essayé de vous tuer.

Giles réfréna le sourire que ses lèvres voulaient former en entendant cela. Il astiqua avec plus de ferveur ses lunettes pour reprendre contenance.

- Tu dois voir cela avec ta famille. D'après ce que j'ai compris, le lieu où tu vis est protégé ?

- Oui. Je vais voir Dumbledore et le convaincre de vous mettre dans la confidence. Sirius voulait organiser une sorte de pendaison de crémaillère samedi prochain. Vous pourrez venir ?

- Bien sûr.

Willow lui sourit en se sentant beaucoup mieux. Rompre tous les liens était trop dur. Au moins, maintenant, quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance serait la trouver et intervenir en cas de problème. Kâlya les trouva en train de jouer aux échecs une demi-heure plus tard. Elle ne demanda pas ce que la sorcière faisait là et lui demanda des nouvelles de sa famille. Willow rentra en début d'après-midi et envoya un mot au Directeur pour pouvoir lui parler. Il se libéra en fin d'après-midi. Elle le prit à part et lui parla de Giles. Albus sembla hésitant mais la sorcière pouvait se montrer convaincante. Elle lui dit qu'elle lui confierait sa vie sans hésiter et lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait _besoin_ de lui. Devant sa plaidoirie, le vieux sorcier capitula. Et puis, ce serait intéressant de rencontre ce Giles.

Le reste de la semaine, Willow, Harry et Sirius s'occupèrent de l'aménagement du reste de la maison. L'adolescent était frustré de ne pas pouvoir pratiquer la magie pour les aider. Il se retrouvait à faire des tâches simples manuelles et se contentait de regarder les deux adultes faire. Il eut donc l'occasion de voir l'efficacité de la sœur de son meilleur ami et resta très impressionné. Il serait le premier à s'inscrire à son atelier ! Le soir, Willow et Harry allaient dîner au Terrier. Charlie devait repartir juste après la crémaillère alors il restait souvent avec sa sœur.

Le samedi matin, Sirius et Harry préparèrent la maison. Ils accrochèrent toutes sortes de guirlandes. Willow les trouva dans la cuisine en train de cuisiner, un lourd livre devant eux. La sorcière était amusée devant ce spectacle et décida de ne pas leur dire que sa mère apporterait sûrement le déjeuner.

- Je sors, les prévint-elle.

- Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle avec un regard interrogateur.

- J'ai une course à faire, expliqua-t-elle.

- D'accord. Mais sois là avant que Molly n'arrive, lui dit Sirius. Je ne veux pas avoir à lui dire que sa fille a disparu et que je ne sais pas où elle est.

Willow sourit. Elle avait remarqué que l'évadé d'Azkaban avait un peu peur de sa mère.

- Je serais là.

Elle les salua et sortit. Elle se téléporta à Westbury. Décidément, pratiquer de nouveau la magie était pratique. Elle s'entraînait souvent afin de garder le contrôle. Et elle apprenait aussi à lancer des sortilèges avec sa baguette. Personne n'était au courant. Elle pratiquait le soir, dans sa chambre et apprenait à l'aide de livres qu'elle avait acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle commençait à avoir une petite bibliothèque impressionnante. Sa main glissa dans son sac et trouva sa baguette. Elle avait pris l'habitude de l'avoir sur elle, même à la maison. Elle avait été surprise de voir la rapidité avec laquelle elle s'était habituée à sa présence et à son utilisation. Chaque sortilège lancé était tellement plus simple, plus sûr que la magie sans baguette.

Elle attendit et regarda Giles franchir le portail et lui lancer un sourire paternel. Ils échangèrent les politesses d'usage et Willow lui tendit un portoloin qu'elle avait créé. Elle lui en expliqua l'utilisation. Il suivit ses instructions et ils réapparurent Square Grimmaurd. La jeune femme, habituée désormais à ce type de transport et à ses effets, soutint un Observateur tremblant.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir, grogna-t-il.

Elle se contenta d'un sourire en lui tendant le bout de parchemin sur lequel était écrit l'adresse du QG. Il sursauta quand il se désintégra entre ses mains :

- Willow ! l'invectiva-t-elle. Quelles autres surprises me réserves-tu ?

- Vous verrez, répondit-elle mystérieusement en se dirigeant vers la maison soudainement apparue.

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit sauter les verrous et ouvrit la porte. Elle rangea son bout de bois rapidement.

- Ils ne savent toujours pas ? demanda l'homme.

- Non. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de leur en parler.

Des voix joyeuses montaient de la cuisine. Les invités étaient là. La jeune fille ouvrit la voie. Quand ils arrivèrent, Molly regardait le travail de Sirius et Harry d'un air dubitatif. Rémus les vit le premier. Il lança à la rouquine un sourire amusé. Les lèvres de Giles frémirent.

- Ils s'entraînent depuis une semaine Molly, intervint Willow.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à appeler la sorcière « Maman » mais cela ne semblait pas la gêner. Elle attira son attention sur elle et son invité. Comme personne n'était au courant, ils regardèrent l'inconnu suspicieusement. D'après les indications, Giles repéra Arthur et Molly Weasley. Il tendit une main vers l'homme :

- Bonjour, je suis Rupert Giles.

Une lueur de reconnaissance passa dans les yeux des personnes présentes. Arthur lui rendit sa poignée de main en présentant sa femme et ses enfants. Willow prit la suite en présentant les autres personnes présentes : Rémus, Hermione, Harry, Tonks, Shackelbot et Kingsley. Ensuite, elle entraîna l'Observateur pour lui faire visiter les lieux.

- Un moldu chez les sorciers, dit Willow. N'ayez pas peur de mon père et de toutes ses questions. Il est fan de nos technologies.

- Au moins je serai prévenu.

Quand ils retournèrent en bas, Molly leur annonça que le déjeuner était prêt. Tout le monde pris place autour de la table prête à s'écrouler sous les victuailles. Sirius était en bout de table. Il se leva en prenant son verre et en le faisant tinter à l'aide d'une fourchette pour attirer l'attention. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui :

- Je ne suis pas vraiment un adepte des discours alors je vais faire rapide. Les Weasley ont retrouvé leur fille et je leur suis assez reconnaissant pour ça. Il y a deux ans, j'étais à Azkaban. Et aujourd'hui, je vous accueille tous ici, dans une maison enfin accueillante. Et ça, c'est en partie grâce à Willow et à sa détermination à transformer cette maison. Alors je voudrais lui dédier ce toast. A Willow !

- A Willow ! reprirent tous les autres convives en chœur.

Giles regarda la sorcière qui était devenue toute rouge. Elle eut un sourire crispé et plongea le nez dans son verre. Il se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Sans Dark Willow, tu n'aurais jamais eu ça. Il y a du bon en toute chose.

Willow leva les yeux vers lui. Ils étaient embués de larmes. Elle le remercia d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête. Le déjeuner se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. La rouquine était sollicitée de toute part. Giles était lui le centre d'attention d'Arthur. Le sorcier prenait l'homme pour un vrai moldu sans savoir qu'il fut un temps où celui que l'on surnommait Ripper trempait dans la magie noire. La table fut débarrassée, la vaisselle nettoyée et l'assemblée se réunit dans le grand salon. Vers quinze heures, Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue arrivèrent. Le professeur de potions ne semblait pas ravi d'être là. Le Directeur avait voulu faire la connaissance de ce moldu qui avait été introduit dans leur cercle. Il se présenta, lui et ses collègues. L'Observateur les remercia de la confiance qu'ils lui montraient en le mettant dans la confidence. Il parla un peu avec le vieux sorcier et un profond respect s'instaura entre les deux hommes. Severus semblait beaucoup moins impressionné. Minerva leur dit :

- Il boude comme un enfant parce que personne ne lui a demandé son avis à propos de Monsieur Giles.

Rogue la fusilla du regard :

- Je ne boude pas. Je suis contre l'introduction de Monsieur Giles dans notre cercle. Quelques soient ses liens avec Miss Weasley ou la Tueuse, il ne reste qu'un moldu sans défense face à un groupe de Mangemorts.

Le « moldu sans défenses » se redressa légèrement, outré mais aussi amusé par ce qu'il entendait. Il échangea un regard avec Willow.

- Après tout, je n'ai survécu qu'à une dizaine d'apocalypses et à quelques tortures aussi bien mentales que physiques.

L'américaine roula théâtralement des yeux :

- Ce n'est rien.

Severus n'apprécia pas qu'on se moque ainsi de lui. Certes, ce moldu avait vécu. Et alors ? Que ferait-il face à des Mangemorts ? Il exprima cette inquiétude à voix haute.

- Je sais me défendre Monsieur Rogue. Je crains plus les attaques physiques que celles magiques.

Willow se tourna vers lui brusquement :

- Vous avez recommencé à pratiquer ?

Giles se mit à astiquer ses lunettes. Il n'avait pas prévu de lui parler de cela. Il répondit néanmoins :

- Oui. T'affronter m'a montré que je n'étais plus le jeune homme impétueux et rebelle que j'étais. Je crois que j'ai acquis la sagesse qui me manquait à l'époque pour que les choses se passent bien.

- J'ai dû mal à vous imaginer impétueux et rebelle, Giles.

- Si nous parlions d'autre chose ?

Albus regarda l'homme intrigué :

- Vous êtes sorcier ?

- Wicca, oui. Plus jeune, je pratiquais activement. Mais un…dérapage m'a fait prendre conscience que le chemin que j'empruntais était dangereux. J'ai donc cessé de pratiquer. Jusqu'à récemment, quand Willow a décidé de mettre fin à notre monde. J'ai été envoyé par les sorcières wiccanes pour l'arrêter.

- Et j'ai bien failli le tuer, compléta Willow.

- C'était le but, expliqua Giles. Willow absorbe l'énergie vitale des autres et leurs magies. Quand elle s'est retrouvée en manque, elle a absorbé ma magie. Elle n'a juste pas anticiper les conséquences.

Molly regarda sa fille :

- Quelles conséquences ?

- Ressentir le monde, répondit Willow d'une voix sombre. Toutes les souffrances, toutes les peurs, toute la haine et la colère.

Giles vit le regard de sa protégée se perdre en repensant à ce moment de sa vie. Il posa une main sur son bras et elle leva des yeux sombres sur lui.

- Le principal, c'est que tout ce soit arrangé, conclut-il.

La conversation s'arrêta là. Les trois professeurs rentrèrent rapidement. La rentrée approchait et ils avaient encore de nombreuses choses à mettre en place, notamment sur la sécurité de l'école qui devait être renforcée. Vers dix-huit heures, Giles dut rentrer. Il salua tout le monde, les remercia pour leur accueil et sortit avec Willow. Arthur regarda sa fille disparaître avec lui. Toute la journée, il avait observé l'interaction qu'il y avait entre cet inconnu et sa fille, la manière dont Willow cherchait son appui. Cela lui avait fait étrange de les voir. Rupert, de son côté, regardait sa fille avec une tendresse et surtout une fierté toute paternelle. Arthur avait appris qu'il veillait sur Willow et le reste des amis de la Tueuse depuis sept ans maintenant. Célibataire endurci, il les considérait comme ses enfants. Arthur le comprenait. Etrangement, il n'était pas jaloux de l'homme, mais plutôt reconnaissant. Il avait veillé sur sa fille et avait été là dans les pires moments pour la soutenir et la ramener sur le droit chemin. Chassant ses pensées, il retourna auprès de sa femme.

µ µ

µ

Buffy posa la plâtrée de pâtes sur la table et Alex fondit dessus. Dawn lui donna un coup dans les côtes.

- Hé ! protesta-t-il. Je fais un travail manuel qui nécessite que je reprenne des forces !

- Ne manges pas trop, ordonna Anya. Tu n'as jamais envie de faire l'amour quand tu manges trop.

- Anya ! s'exclama Alex en rougissant.

Dawn et Buffy échangèrent un regard amusé. Le jeune homme se servit et passa le plat à sa compagne. La Tueuse alla dans la cuisine pour chercher le sel et une bouteille d'eau. La sonnette d'entrée retentit. Il faisait encore jour donc cela ne pouvait pas être Spike. Le vampire était censé venir la chercher pour patrouiller plus tard dans la soirée. Et puis si c'était lui, il frapperait jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Elle entendit Dawn ouvrir la porte et hurler :

- Buffy !

La blonde reposa ce qu'elle était venue chercher et rejoignit sa cadette pour rester bouche-bée devant leur visiteur.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda Oz.

Les deux Summers parurent sortirent de leur transe. Buffy dégagea sa sœur et l'envoya chercher le sel, l'eau et un couvert en plus. Alex arriva :

- Oz ! Ca pour une surprise !

Dawn revint avec les couverts, ce qui parut embarrasser le musicien :

- Je ne veux pas déranger. Je suis juste venu vous dire que je suis de retour.

- Et ton problème de contrôle ? demanda Buffy.

- Régler.

La dernière fois qu'Oz était venu, il avait été fier de montrer à Willow le contrôle qu'il avait sur le loup et les métamorphoses. Mais voir la femme qu'il aimait avec une autre –Tara- avait réveillé le loup et il s'était transformé sans le vouloir. Il s'était alors rendu compte que son fameux contrôle n'était que temporaire et il était reparti. Aussi bien pour lui que pour Willow. La jeune femme avait recommencé sa vie et il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de revenir. Il avait établi une étrange symbiose entre lui et le loup et avait réussi à surmonter la perte de son premier amour. Il restait quand même nerveux à l'idée de revoir l'apprentie sorcière. Alex, Buffy, Anya et Dawn l'accueillirent chaleureusement et le gardèrent à dîner. Willow n'était pas là et ils ne lui parlèrent pas d'elle. Le lycanthrope sentit leur malaise. Que lui cachaient-ils ? Il garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans le salon. Il allait demander des nouvelles de Willow mais la Tueuse prit les devants :

- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ici Oz. Willow ne vit plus là.

Et il écouta alors qu'on lui racontait la relation qui s'était tissée entre son premier amour et Tara, sa découverte de la magie, Glory, la résurrection de Buffy, le Trio, la dépendance de Willow, sa rupture avec Tara, le combat de la rouquine pour reprendre le contrôle et enfin la mort de Tara, la descente aux enfers de Willow, sa folie destructrice, son exil en Angleterre, la découverte sur ses origines et la nouvelle guerre qui se profilait. Oz digéra le flot d'informations en fermant les yeux et en retenant le loup à la mention de la souffrance de la femme qu'il avait aimé et qu'une partie de lui continuerait tout le temps d'aimer.

- Elle est restée en Angleterre alors ? demanda Oz.

- Oui, répondit Alex. Elle donne une chance à sa famille. Elle en a besoin. Et puis elle a une nouvelle guerre à mener. Ces pourritures ont tué son père et rendu dingue sa mère. Elle n'a plus rien d'autres ici que des souvenirs. Et pas des plus joyeux.

- Elle est fragile Oz, intervint Buffy. Je crois qu'il faut lui laisser un peu de temps avant de lui parler de toi et de ton retour.

- D'accord.

- Toujours aussi bavard, plaisanta Alex.

Oz se contenta de sourire, ce qui fit pouffer Dawn. Ils parlèrent un peu et décidèrent de ne rien dire du retour du loup-garou tant que Willow ne se sentait pas mieux. Ils chargeraient Giles de les prévenir du meilleur moment pour le faire. Elle avait déjà assez de choses en tête en ce moment.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	21. La chanson du Choixpeau

**Un nouveau monde pour une seconde chance**

* * *

_Disclaimer :_ Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage ou aucun lieu de cette fic. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

_Notes de l'auteur :_ Tout d'abord, mille excuses pour l'attente. Entre la fin de mes examens, une sciatique, une panne d'inspiration et un changement de PC, mes journées ont été occupées. Voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Willow découvre Poudlard ! Dans ce chapitre : la Choixpeau et sa chanson. Je m'excuse d'avance pour cela. Je ne suis pas poète. J'ai fait de mon mieux.

Bonne lecture !

Au plaisir de lire vos critiques…

* * *

_Chapitre 20_

_La chanson du Choixpeau_

* * *

Les jours défilèrent dans la vie de Willow et elle tissa les liens avec sa famille. Charlie repartit. Bill lui présenta Fleur, sa petite amie. Fred et Georges l'embarquèrent dans leur business. Ron lui apprit les rudiments du Quidditch. Et elle apprit à Ginny à méditer. Elle ne vit pas Percy. Son jeune frère ne semblait être intéressé que par sa carrière et les seules fois où elle entendit ses parents parler de lui, sa mère finissait en pleurs. Elle rendit visite à Giles et Kâlya plusieurs fois. Le reste du temps, elle était au Terrier en compagnie de Harry et Sirius. Une complicité s'était rapidement créée entre les trois individus. La rouquine se sentait bien en leur compagnie parce qu'elle pouvait être tout simplement elle-même. L'adolescente n'était plus le Survivant. Sirius n'était plus l'évadé d'Azkaban. Aucun d'eux ne parlait des moments sombres de leur vie et faisaient comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cela les rendait plus léger et plus heureux aussi. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution, mais ils ne s'en plaignaient pas pour le moment. Rémus venait souvent. Les deux Maraudeurs racontaient leurs exploits d'antan, quand ils étaient les plus grands farceurs de Poudlard. Harry apprenait beaucoup sur ses parents. Quelque fois, il avait l'impression de les voir tellement les récits des deux sorciers étaient précis.

Les adolescents reçurent les lettres pour Poudlard une semaine avant la rentrée. Fol'œil vint donc Square Grimmaurd afin de mettre en place l'achat des affaires scolaires sur le Chemin de Traverse. Willow décida d'y prendre part. Le vingt-sept septembre, elle vit donc les jumeaux, Ron, Ginny et Hermione arriver, accompagnés de leurs parents. Tonks, Rémus et Fol'œil faisaient partie de l'expédition. Toute la joyeuse troupe se rendit sur le Chemin de Traverse. Là, Maugrey les sépara en trois groupes distincts afin d'augmenter leur efficacité. La sorcière regarda avec amusement cette journée shopping se dérouler comme une véritable opération militaire. En deux heures, tout était acheté et ils étaient de retour Square Grimmaurd, épuisés. Les adolescents se laissèrent tomber sur les chaises de la cuisine. Molly entreprit de distribuer les affaires afin de vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié. Ginny s'écria soudain :

- On a oublié quelque chose !

La matriarche se tourna vers elle tandis que Maugrey grognait déjà à l'idée de devoir retourner sur le Chemin de Traverse. La cadette regarda ses frères en leur faisant les gros yeux. D'un geste du menton, elle désigna Willow. La sorcière ne comprenait pas mais apparemment ses frères oui. Fred et Georges se frappèrent le front. Ron expliqua :

- On voulait emmener Willow chez Ollivander. On s'était concerté et on a mis de côté de l'argent pour lui offrir sa première baguette. Bill et Charlie ont participé aussi.

- Ils vont nous tuer, gémit Ginny.

L'américaine ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Elle connaissait le prix des baguettes. Pour sa famille, c'était un achat important, surtout venant de ses frères et sœur. Ses parents aussi semblaient touchés par le geste. Ils interrogèrent Maugrey du regard. L'auror céda :

- On peut y retourner.

Les Weasley se tournèrent alors vers Willow qui lut l'appréhension dans leurs yeux. Ils voulaient savoir ce qu'elle en pensait. Elle se racla la gorge pour chasser la boule afin que sa voix soit plus claire :

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ça me touche vraiment. Mais en fait, j'en ai déjà une.

Elle expliqua comment elle s'était aventurée chez Ollivander et comment le sorcier lui avait fait essayé toutes les baguettes de la boutique, refusant de la laisser partir sans une. Elle sourit en regardant Harry :

- Il a dit que te trouver une baguette avait été un jeu d'enfant à côté de moi.

- Pourtant, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait baisser les bras, dit l'adolescent.

- Je crois qu'il était à deux doigts. En plus, j'ai détruit la moitié de sa boutique.

Molly avait les yeux embués. Sa petite fille avait une baguette. C'était symbolique. Elle faisait vraiment partie de leur société maintenant.

- Est-ce que je peux la voir ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Willow fit apparaître son étrange baguette. L'éclairage faisait ressortir l'aura argentée surnaturelle du bois blanc. A chaque fois qu'elle la sortait, elle se rappelait de son ingrédient principal et elle sentait l'émotion l'assaillir. Elle chérissait sa baguette d'une manière qu'elle n'aurait pas crue possible.

- Merlin ! entendit-elle sa mère s'exclamer dans un murmure.

- Je n'ai jamais vu pareille merveille, dit Tonks dans un souffle.

L'œil magique de Maugrey restait fixé dessus :

- Elle n'est pas ordinaire.

- Je ne suis pas ordinaire, répliqua doucement Willow.

Elle la rangea et se tourna vers ses frères et sa sœur :

- Merci pour le geste. Il va falloir que j'écrive à Charlie et que j'aille voir Bill pour les remercier.

- Est-ce que tu l'utilises ? demanda Ginny en parlant de la baguette.

- Oui. J'ai acheté pas mal de livres et je pratique depuis quelques semaines. C'est plutôt simple. La métamorphose est plus ardue. Les sortilèges et la défense contre les forces du Mal n'ont rien de compliquer pour l'instant.

- A quoi t'intéresses-tu d'autres ? demanda Arthur.

- A toutes les matières étudiées à Poudlard. Pour l'instant, je me concentre sur l'histoire. Les runes et l'arithmancie sont dans mes projets. Seulement, il n'y a que vingt-quatre heures dans une journée.

Les jumeaux se consultèrent du regard pendant que Ron la fixait, médusé :

- Tu es dingue.

- Sûrement, concéda Willow en ébouriffant les cheveux de son frère.

Il grogna en s'écartant. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle fasse cela. C'était une mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait prise. La première fois qu'elle avait fait cela, il avait été si content qu'elle soit si naturelle qu'il n'avait pas osé lui dire de ne pas le faire. Sirius se frotta les mains :

- Bon ! Qui reste dîner ?

Molly n'attendit pas de réponse et se mit aux fourneaux.

µ µ

µ

Le quai 9 ¾ grouillait de monde quand Willow émergea de l'autre côté du mur. Elle avait dit au revoir à Giles la veille. Aujourd'hui, elle allait faire le trajet jusqu'au collège dans le Poudlard Express. Elle en avait tellement entendu parler qu'elle était surexcitée. Depuis le matin même, elle regardait tout avec émerveillement, comme un enfant le matin de Noël. A la gare, elle avait dû se retenir de pousser un cri de guerre en courant pour passer à travers le mur donnant accès au quai ! A travers un épais mur de briques rouges ! Et tout cela pour découvrir le Poudlard Express qui l'avait laissée sans voix.

- Elle s'avança, laissant le passage libre et regarda les enfants dirent au revoir à leurs parents avant de grimper à bord du grand train rouge.

- Impressionnant, hein ? demanda Harry avec un sourire entendu.

Elle attendit le temps qu'elle et le reste de sa fratrie disent au revoir à Arthur et Molly. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir sa mère presque pleurer après avoir menacé les jumeaux de toutes les pires punitions imaginables s'ils se comportaient mal. Fred et Georges s'étaient contentés de hocher la tête en attendant qu'elle ait terminé. Willow enlaça sa mère et son père et grimpa à bord de l'engin rutilant.

Autour d'elle, les amis se retrouvaient avec des cris perçants et s'enfermaient dans les compartiments afin de se raconter leurs vacances. Ils prirent un compartiment et s'y installèrent. Willow avait le nez collé contre la vitre et observait le paysage qui défilait à une allure vertigineuse. Pendant le trajet, elle rencontra plusieurs amis : Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean et Lee Jordan. La plupart était venu pour revoir leurs amis et rencontrer la fameuse Willow Weasley dont on parlait tant. La sorcière ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'impact que son apparition avait eu.

Ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Les étudiants avaient revêtu leurs uniformes et laisser leurs valises derrière eux. Sur le quai, le demi-géant Hagrid appelait les premières années. Il était exactement comme lui avaient décrit Harry. Ce dernier alla le saluer et la sorcière le suivit. Le Gardien de Poudlard se pencha vers elle :

- Oh ! La fameuse Willow ! Je suis Hagrid.

Il tendit son énorme main vers elle et elle la lui serra, espérant qu'il ne lui broie pas les doigts. Mais la poigne du demi-géant fut étonnamment délicate. Il surveillait les plus jeunes élèves qui, tremblants, grimpaient dans de petits bateaux qui allaient les mener à l'école par le lac.

- Voulez-vous y aller en bateau ? lui proposa Hagrid.

Ron la poussa du coude :

- Allez ! C'est une tradition pour la première arrivée à Poudlard.

- D'accord.

Elle regarda les étudiants s'éloigner vers les calèches et elle grimpa dans une des petites embarcations. De faibles lueurs éclairaient le chemin. L'allée fut simplement féerique. Les chandelles dansaient sur la surface miroitante de l'eau. A mi-chemin, des bulles apparurent, faisant frémir les enfants.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'est que le calamar géant.

Willow rit doucement. « Si ce n'était que ça » pensa-t-elle. Elle se sentait comme une enfant découvrant un monde merveilleux. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle, s'émerveillant de tout, cherchant à enregistrer chaque détail. La combattante en elle examinait le terrain, cherchait les points faibles et d'où pouvait venir les attaques probables. Quand elle découvrit l'immense château, elle en resta bouche-bée. Elle n'avait pas vu que sa sœur l'avait attendue. Elle se dirigea vers elle :

- Tu aimes ?

- C'est…merveilleux.

- Et tu n'as pas vu l'intérieur.

Ginny la prit par le bras et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Il y avait trop de choses à voir pour qu'un simple regard emmagasine tout.

- Miss Weasley !

Elle se tourna pour voir le professeur McGonagall venir elle. Elle se fraya un chemin au milieu des Premières Années qui oscillaient entre excitation et terreur. Elle se tourna vers l'aînée :

- Je suis ravie de vous voir. Votre voyage s'est-il bien passé ?

- Oui. Il a été un peu trop court.

- Il l'est toujours, dit le professeur avec un sourire bienveillant. Une place vous a été réservée à la table des professeurs. Je suis sûre que votre sœur sera d'accord pour vous y conduire.

- Bien sûr, confirma Ginny.

Le professeur de métamorphoses les laissa et se mit à enjoindre les élèves à se regrouper. Willow suivit sa cadette et s'arrêta sur le seuil, trop éblouie par ce qu'elle voyait et se ressentait. La magie la frappa, puissante, ancienne et si pure. Elle pulsait comme les battements d'un cœur, pénétrant son être, chassant ses inquiétudes. Cet endroit était stupéfiant.

- Willow ?

Elle se tourna vers sa sœur.

- Ca va ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

Elle acquiesça. Elle écouta sa cadette lui désigner les tables des différentes maisons et finit en lui montrant la longue table des professeurs. Elles se séparèrent au niveau de la table des Gryffondor. Ses frères lui souhaitèrent bonne chance et elle remonta le reste de la salle et s'installa à la place que lui indiqua Albus, entre Rémus et Hagrid. Son regard balaya la salle et la multitude de détails lui faisaient presque tourner la tête. Son attention fut attirée par les Premières Années qui entrèrent, menées par Minerva. Elle installa un tabouret et y déposa un vieux chapeau rapiécé. Willow se pencha, curieuse d'être le témoin de la Répartition dont sa famille lui avait parlé. Le Choixpeau se fendit et commença sa chanson :

_Bienvenue à tous_

_Pour cette année qui commence_

_Entre les quatre maisons_

_Je ferai la répartition_

_Comptez sur moi_

_Pour faire le bon choix_

_Mais avant écoutez-moi_

_C't'année, vous devrez choisir vot' voie_

_Car des heures sombres se profilent_

_La guerre va changer de profil_

_Des forces inconnues vont surgir_

_Des entrailles, les démons vont rugir_

_Oubliez vos baguettes_

_Car elles seront obsolètes_

_Mais de votre côté_

_Vous aurez une alliée_

_Une sorcière jusque là oubliée_

_Dont l'existence vient d'être révélée_

_Venue pour panser ses plaies_

_Une famille, elle découvrait_

_Depuis des années, pour la Lumière, elle combat_

_Mais dans les Ténèbres elle plongea_

_Quand son amour, elle vit mourir_

_Le meurtrier elle fit périr_

_Et le monde elle voulut détruire_

_Mais l'amitié et l'amour la sauvèrent_

_Derrière sa gentillesse et sa douceur,_

_Se cache une redoutable sorcière._

_Pour survivre, suivez ses enseignements_

_De sa bonne foi, je me porte garant_

_Maintenant, finit l'introduction_

_Et place à la Répartition_

Willow se tourna vers le directeur les sourcils froncés en entendant les paroles. D'où cet objet tirait-il toutes ses informations ? Comment connaissait-il tant de détails sur elle ? Car c'était bien d'elle dont il parlait. Albus lui fit comprendre d'un haussement de sourcils qu'il ne savait pas. La sorcière retourna à son observation. Elle regarda les élèves se percher sur le tabouret un à un et se coiffer du Choixpeau. Ce dernier criait le nom de la maison et l'enfant rejoignait sa table sous les applaudissements de ses nouveaux camarades. Quand la Répartition fut finie, Albus se leva, dépliant sa haute stature et embrassa l'assemblée du regard :

- Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année. Comme vous l'a dit le Choixpeau, des heures sombres se profilent à l'horizon. Bien que le Ministère le nie encore, trop effrayé pour l'admettre, Voldemort est de retour et rassemble ses partisans. Je vous invite à la plus grande prudence. Je vous rappelle également que la Forêt Interdite est toujours interdite, comme l'indique si bien son nom. Monsieur Rusard a mis à jour la liste des objets interdits que vous trouverez affichée dans vos Salles Communes. Les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch se feront dans deux semaines.

Des sifflements et des applaudissements acclamèrent cette nouvelle. Albus les laissa traîner un peu avant de réclamer le silence en levant les mains. Il l'obtint aussitôt et reprit :

- Cette année, vous retrouverez le professeur Lupin au poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. En accord avec le Ministère, une nouvelle matière sera enseignée : la magie wicca, ou la magie sans baguette. Ce sera un atelier qui aura lieu pendant deux heures, le week-end. Ce n'est pas obligatoire. Seules les notes au-dessus de la moyenne seront comptées. Mais le professeur qui s'en chargera vous l'expliquera mieux que moi. Elle présentera cet atelier demain, à dix-huit heures, ici-même. Seuls les élèves de Cinquième, Sixième et Septième Années pourront s'inscrire mais vous pourrez tous assister à la présentation de l'atelier. Il sera géré par Miss Willow Weasley.

Elle se leva et sourit nerveusement à l'assemblée d'élèves qui dardaient sur elle des regards curieux. Les Gryffondor applaudissaient et sifflaient. Les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle la regardaient avec attention. Les regards des Serpentard étaient pleins de mépris et de dégoût. A leur table, elle vit un mini-Lucius. Son fils, Draco. Il semblait être aussi arrogant que son père.

- Je crois qu'il est grand temps que je vous laisse savourer le festin. Bon appétit.

Il frappa des mains et des victuailles apparurent sur toutes les tables. Il y avait de quoi tenir un siège. Le débit sonore augmenta considérablement alors que tout le monde se mettait à parler. Rémus se pencha vers elle :

- Que pensez-vous de Poudlard ?

- C'est…magique.

Il rit et lui tendit le plat de pommes de terre. Le reste du dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur et la légèreté. Elle apprit à faire connaissance avec les autres membres du corps enseignant, et Hagrid notamment. Harry ne lui avait pas menti quand il avait décrit le demi-géant comme un gros nounours, très impressionnant mais le cœur sur la main. Finalement, Rémus la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. Bien qu'elle ait décidé de rentrer la semaine, elle avait ses quartiers à Poudlard, comme chaque professeur. C'était un petit studio avec une pièce principale, une chambre et une salle de bain. Elle ne veilla pas. Le lendemain, elle avait un atelier à vendre.

µ µ

µ

A dix-huit heures, la Grande Salle était bondée. Même les professeurs étaient venus, curieux de voir cette sorcière Wicca à l'action. Willow avait réfléchi toutes la journée à ce qu'elle allait dire, ce qu'elle allait montrer. Jusqu'où pouvait-elle aller ? Elle arriva à l'heure pile, s'installa seule à la table des professeurs. Les autres enseignants avaient invoqué une petite table du côté des élèves. Elle attendit cinq minutes que tout le monde arrive et s'installe. Quand les élèves remarquèrent qu'elle ne parlait pas, ils se turent. Ils étaient habitués à ce que les professeurs réclament le silence, pas à ce qu'ils les regardent avec le visage serein. Quand elle eut toute l'attention, elle se leva :

- Je suis Willow Weasley. J'ai été élevée par des moldus à Sunnydale. La ville a une particularité : elle a été construite sur la Bouche de l'Enfer. C'est un point d'énergie magique, une brèche sur l'Enfer. J'ai découvert l'existence des démons alors que j'avais seize ans et j'ai commencé à pratiquer la magie à dix-sept ans. Je n'ai jamais été dans une école comme Poudlard et je n'ai jamais utilisé de baguette jusqu'à ce que je retrouve ma famille. Je suis une sorcière Wicca. C'est-à-dire que je puise dans la magie et l'énergie autour de moi. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails. Ceux qui s'inscriront en apprendront d'avantage.

Elle attendit un peu, balayant la salle du regard pour vérifier qu'elle avait toute l'attention de son public. Son visage changea, se ferma. Sa voix se fit plus dure.

- Pourquoi devriez-vous vous inscrire me demanderez-vous ? Pour ça.

Elle leva la main et en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, la Marque des Ténèbres apparut. En dessous, les silhouettes aveugles de trois Mangemorts se dessinèrent. Des élèves poussèrent des petits cris. Une vague de murmures se répandit. Elle fit cesser l'illusion.

- Vous êtes dépendants de votre baguette. Alors demandez-vous ce que vous ferez quand vous vous retrouverez face à eux et qu'ils vous auront désarmés ? Vous serez à leur merci, sans aucun moyen de vous défendre. Autant dire que vous serez presque morts. Mon but, c'est de vous donner des bases de défenses, vous initier à la magie sans baguette, vous apprendre comment réagir et agir si vous perdez votre baguette. J'ai aussi décidé de vous apprendre à reconnaître des démons de base. Notamment des vampires. Certains hybrides peuvent camoufler leur véritable nature et paraître parfaitement humains. Ce serait dommage que vous serviez de casse-croûtes à cause de votre ignorance.

Elle leur expliqua ensuite les modalités. Les cours auraient lieu pendant deux heures chaque week-end. Ils seraient séparés par Maison, toutes années confondues car elle les considérait tous comme des débutants. Elle avait songé à les regrouper par années, toutes Maisons confondues mais il valait mieux que les étudiants se sentent à l'aise et en confiance pour obtenir des résultats. Elle leur expliqua que seules les notes ne pénalisant pas leur moyenne seraient prises en compte.

- Des questions ?

- C'est de vous que parlait le Choixpeau ? demanda une Serdaigle.

- Il y a de fortes chances.

- Vous êtes une meurtrière ?

Elle chercha l'origine de la voix. C'était un jeune Pouffsouffle qui avait posé la question. Elle lui sourit :

- J'ai dérapé. Je me suis laissée enivrer par la magie au point que c'était devenue une drogue. J'avais décidé d'arrêter quand un homme a tué la personne que j'aimais sous mes yeux. J'ai perdu le contrôle. Je vous apprendrai que la magie wiccane est intimement liée aux émotions. Plus on la pratique, plus elle demande une forte maîtrise de soi. Mais je rentrerai plus dans les détails pendant les ateliers. Une autre question ?

Personne n'en posa. Les Serpentard la regardaient avec un mélange de mépris et de curiosité. Elle les ignora.

- Très bien. Vous trouverez dans vos Salles Communes un parchemin où ceux intéressés n'auront qu'à inscrire leur nom. Vous avez jusqu'à après-demain, vingt heures. Je vous rappelle que seuls les Cinquième, Sixième et Septième Années peuvent s'inscrire. Le premier cours aura lieu le week-end prochain. Vous serez tenu au courant des horaires et de la salle dès qu'ils seront fixés. Je vous remercie de votre attention. Vous êtes libres.

Les étudiants se levèrent et quittèrent progressivement la Grande Salle en bavardant. Willow fut rejoint par les professeurs.

- Très belle illusion, la complimenta le petit professeur Flitwick. Très réaliste.

- Merci. Les images ont quelques fois plus de poids que les mots, répondit la sorcière.

- Vous avez été très convaincante, remarqua Rémus. Je suis sûr que vous aurez des élèves.

- Chez les Gryffondor en tout cas, c'est sûr ! lança Ron joyeusement.

Elle sourit à son frère. Les jumeaux la regardaient avec fierté :

- C'est cool d'avoir quelqu'un de la famille dans l'équipe enseignante, lâcha Fred.

- Vous n'aurez aucun privilège, répliqua Willow.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air très convaincu alors elle ajouta :

- Je suis extrêmement sérieuse. Dans ma salle de classe, vous serez mes élèves, et non ma famille.

- Elle est sérieuse là ? demanda Georges à son jumeau.

- Je crois, répondit ce dernier.

Ils grimacèrent, ce qui fit rire Ginny et Ron. Willow ajouta :

- Et le fait que vous soyez des Weasley ne vous dispense pas d'aller inscrire votre nom sur la feuille d'inscription. Si vous ne le faîte pas, vous n'assisterez pas au cours. Aucune dérogation.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut les professeurs qui sourirent devant la mine déconfite de leurs élèves. Ils les regardèrent marmonner en s'en allant. Apparemment, ils s'étaient attendus à ce que la nouvelle enseignante les favorise à cause de leurs relations et semblaient tomber de haut.

- Je serais prêt à m'inscrire à votre atelier rien que pour vous voir les remettre à leur place ! s'exclama Rémus.

Le sourire entendu qu'il partagea avec ses collègues lui indiquèrent qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser cela. Albus se tourna vers sa nouvelle recrue :

- J'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous quelques minutes ce soir. Accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner jusqu'à mon bureau ?

- Bien sûr.

Ils saluèrent le reste du corps enseignant et quittèrent la Grande Salle. Willow avait eu l'occasion de se balader et de se repérer dans la journée. Elle n'avait vu qu'une toute petite partie du château et était encore plus impatiente de découvrir le reste. Il était immense et plein de surprises ! Entre les fantômes, les escaliers qui bougeaient, les tableaux vivants, les armures et le reste, c'était un véritable labyrinthe fantastique. Elle suivit le Directeur jusque dans la salle ronde qui lui servait de bureau. Son regard surpris se balada sur tous les objets étranges qui étaient entreposés. Elle vit alors le plus bel oiseau qu'elle n'ait jamais vu, posé tranquillement dans une cage ouverte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un Phœnix. Il s'appelle Fumseck.

- Je ne savais pas qu'ils existaient.

- Ils sont très rares. Fumseck est mon compagnon depuis plusieurs décennies maintenant. Il vous aidera à aller et venir entre chez vous et Poudlard. Il est le seul capable de franchir les barrières magiques de l'école.

Elle regarda l'oiseau de feu. Ce dernier posa ses yeux dorés sur elle et une mélodie divine s'échappa de son bec. Il était merveilleux. Albus attendit un peu avant de continuer :

- Quant à vos pouvoirs, j'ai appris que vous aviez déjà commencé à étudier.

Elle acquiesça et lui expliqua ses avancées. Il écouta et prit des notes. Finalement, il dit :

- Je vois que vous aviez raison en vous présentant comme une autodidacte. Je vous avais proposé de vous aider et cette proposition tient toujours. Il y a plusieurs domaines de la magie que vous ne pourrez pas apprendre ou parfaire dans les livres : l'occlumencie et la légilimencie par exemple.

- Vous me les enseignerez ?

- Si vous le souhaitez. Je dois dire que, bien que mon poste de Directeur soit une position très enviable, l'enseignement me manque de temps en temps. J'ai également un peu discuté avec le reste des enseignants qui sont d'accord pour vous acceptez dans leur classe si vous souhaitez apprendre d'avantage ou renforcer certains points.

- Même le professeur Rogue a accepté ? demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

- Il s'est plié à la volonté générale.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonnée.

- Severus est un homme compliqué, Miss Weasley mais qui a beaucoup aidé notre camp.

- Je n'en doute pas. Ce n'est cependant pas sa volonté à aider qui fait automatiquement de lui un homme agréable à vivre.

- Certes.

Leur entretien se termina après s'être mis d'accord pour se voir toutes les semaines pendant le week-end. Willow décida ensuite de rentrer. Albus la confia à Fumseck. Elle posa la main sur la tête de l'oiseau et disparue dans un éclair. Elle réapparut dans l'entrée de son nouveau chez elle. Elle remercia le Phoenix d'une caresse. Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille avant de disparaître, retournant probablement à Poudlard. Sur le chemin de sa chambre, elle remarqua de la lumière filtrée sous la porte fermée du salon. Elle frappa avant d'entrer. Sirius était assis près du feu, un livre entre les mains.

- Je suis rentrée, dit-elle inutilement.

- Je voie ça. Comment s'est passé la rentrée ?

- Très bien !

D'un geste, il la convia à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle y alla, repliant ses jambes sous elle en commençant à lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle avait embarqué à bord du Poudlard jusqu'à maintenant. Sirius s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil et savoura la fin de sa solitude.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	22. Conscience et conséquences

**Un nouveau monde pour une seconde chance**

* * *

_Disclaimer :_ Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage ou aucun lieu de cette fic. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

_Notes de l'auteur :_

Bonne lecture !

Au plaisir de lire vos critiques…

* * *

__

Chapitre 21

Conscience et conséquences

* * *

Le premier week-end à Poudlard vit les élèves survoltés. Le vendredi, la veille, ils avaient reçu les emplois du temps du nouvel atelier mené par Willow Weasley. Les adolescents étaient surexcités à l'idée d'apprendre à faire de la magie sans baguette. Les Gryffondor auraient cours tous les samedis à dix heures et les Pouffsouffle a quatorze heures. Le cours des Serdaigle serait tous les dimanches à dix heures et celui des Serpentard à quatorze heures. Car oui, des Serpentard s'étaient inscrits, à la plus grande surprise de Willow. Elle avait passé la semaine à réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait leur enseigner et comment. Elle avait mis en place les horaires et les avait envoyés à Dumbledore qui s'était chargé de lui octroyer une salle. Seulement, pour le premier cours, elle ne s'en servirait pas.

Elle entra dans la Grande Salle à neuf heures et demi. La majorité des Gryffondor de son atelier était là. Ils lui sourirent en la voyant entrer. Elle s'approcha de Fred :

- Le premier cours aura lieu à l'extérieur. On se retrouve à dix heures dans le Grand Hall. Préviens les autres.

Elle salua ses autres frères et sa sœur ainsi que leurs amis. Puis elle rejoignit les professeurs. Rémus l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et un hochement de tête. La Pleine Lune approchait et il avait les traits tirés. Le loup devait s'agiter en lui, demandant à sortir. Si seulement elle savait où était Oz. Il aurait pu aider le sorcier. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler de cette congrégation au Tibet alors qu'elle ne savait rien de vraiment concret. Ce serait comme donner de faux espoirs. Elle avait déjà déjeuné mais elle discuta un peu. Elle demanda au Directeur de prévenir les élèves des autres maisons que son premier cours aurait lieu en extérieur et pas dans la salle octroyée et qu'ils devaient la retrouver dans le Grand Hall. Il promit de le faire.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent et la nervosité s'installa au creux de son estomac. Elle revoyait ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire. Finalement, l'heure arriva. Les Gryffondor l'attendaient à l'endroit prévu. Ils s'étaient tous inscrits, de la Cinquième à la Septième année. Ils étaient plus d'une vingtaine. Elle soupçonnait que cet entrain était autant dû au sujet du cours qu'à l'enseignante. Tous les Weasley avaient été des Gryffondor, sauf elle qui n'avait pas été admise à Poudlard. Même si elle l'avait été, elle se voyait plus répartie à Serdaigle qu'à Gryffondor. Elle leur sourit gentiment et sortit, ses étudiants sur les talons. Ils s'installèrent près du lac, à même l'herbe, à quelques mètres de la Forêt Interdite. Elle s'assit en tailleur et les adolescents l'imitèrent, en face d'elle.

- Le fait d'être sorcier ne fait pas de vous des êtres à part. La magie est partout. Dans toutes choses, vivantes ou non. Elle émane de la Terre elle-même. C'est le ciment de la planète. Peu de gens la sentent. Même chez les sorciers. Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'intuitif. Il faut être à l'écoute, étudier, être rigoureux. C'est une hygiène de vie. Vous avez des facilités parce que vous êtes plus sensible à la magie. C'est ce qui vous différencie des moldus. Je vais essayer de vous faire passer à l'étape au-dessus. Le but de ce cours, c'est de vous rendre sensible à la magie environnante. Cela va être dur. Certains vont y arriver plus facilement que d'autres. Un conseil : ne vous découragez pas. Vous êtes tous capables d'y arriver. C'est le travail que cela va vous demander qui va changer.

Ils l'écoutaient attentivement. Sa voix était forte et claire. Les étudiants sentaient qu'elle connaissait son sujet sur le bout des doigts. Elle savait de quoi elle parlait et c'était réconfortant. Elle continuait de parler :

- Le calme et la maîtrise de soi sont primordiaux. Vous devez apprendre à canaliser vos émotions, à les ressentir sans qu'elles ne vous dominent. Si cela arrivait, cela pourrait être dramatique. La frontière est mince entre le moment où vous maîtrisez vos pouvoirs et où se sont eux qui vous contrôlent. Donc, nous allons profiter des derniers beaux jours pour faire cours ici. Ce que je vais vous demander est de fermer les yeux et de respirer profondément et de manière constante.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent. La méditation était ce qu'il y avait de plus dur, surtout pour un adolescent. Ils devaient apprendre à se concentrer. Elle avait appris sans et cela l'avait amené à tenter de détruire ce monde. Elle n'avait pas eu les bonnes bases et elle comptait empêcher ses élèves de prendre le même chemin qu'elle. Elle se leva, passant silencieusement entre les élèves. Elle s'arrêta auprès de certains pour les aider à se détendre. Une demi-heure passa rapidement. Finalement, elle ordonna, d'une voix très douce et calme pour ne pas briser leur concentration :

- Maintenant, essayer d'imaginer votre magie. Visualisez la comme une étincelle, une flamme ou quoique ce soit qui vous arrange dans votre esprit. Quand ce sera fait, essayer de sentir sa chaleur en vous, l'endroit où elle se niche dans votre corps, son centre névralgique. Ne vous découragez pas si vous n'y arrivez pas. Une majorité d'entre vous n'y parviendront pas. Si vous sentez votre concentration s'affaiblir, recommencez le premier exercice. Vous avez tout le temps possible. N'essayez pas de forcer les choses. Le plus important est d'aller à votre rythme.

Elle sentait certains piaffer d'impatience. Tenir en place n'était pas leur point fort. Ils étaient adolescents et Gryffondor. Ils étaient des fonceurs dans l'âme. Rester calmes et assis à méditer n'étaient pas dans leur nature et devaient les torturer. Néanmoins ils semblaient déterminés. Il fallut à peu près une heure pour que plus de la moitié parviennent à peu près à ce qu'elle avait demandé. Ils voulaient savoir quoi faire ensuite. Elle dit :

- L'image de votre magie ne doit pas vaciller. Je ne vous demande pas une représentation approximative. Elle doit être stable, ancrée dans votre esprit, tatouée. Il faut qu'elle devienne un automatisme. Dès que vous fermerez les yeux et appellerez votre magie, c'est l'image que vous voyez en ce moment qui doit apparaître. Vous en avez marre. Vos muscles protestent. Mais vous devez y arriver. Je vous ai prévenu que cela serait dur et que vous n'y arriverez pas tout de suite. Ce que je tente de vous apprendre aujourd'hui est le B.A-BA. Une fois que vous aurez acquis cela, tout semblera plus simple. Mais pour cela, il faut que la représentation de votre magie soit précise et stable. Il faut que dès que vous fermiez les yeux ici, en cours, à table, en faisant du sport et en combat, elle apparaisse identique. Je veux que vous la voyiez nettement, dans les moindres détails. Vous devez être possible, sans la voir, de la décrire précisément. Vous devez la connaître par cœur. Soyez patients.

Sa voix se tut et aucun élève ne parla. Elle ne dit plus rien pendant le reste du cours. Elle finit par s'asseoir parmi eux et ferma les yeux. Aussitôt, son environnement sembla s'enflammer. Elle sentit la chaleur de son pouvoir lécher son corps, rassurante. Au départ, sa magie avait eu la forme d'une flamme simple. Puis, elle était devenue un feu vivace et dévorant. Après sa perte de contrôle, elle était devenue ce feu. Elle se sentait liée directement à la Terre elle-même et elle pouvait étendre ses flammes pour les envoyer en reconnaissance autour d'elle. Elle sentit la présence de tous ceux autour d'elle et de leur magie. Elle se concentra sur un, celui à sa droite. Neville. Il était le plus timide de la classe. Il regardait rarement les gens avant de baisser les yeux, rougissait dès qu'on lui portait un peu d'attention et bafouillait dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Bref, il lui faisait penser à elle au lycée. Il devait prendre confiance en lui. Il avait du mal à visualiser sa magie. Pas parce qu'il n'était pas doué, mais parce qu'il hésitait. Elle passa ainsi chaque élève, voyant où ils en étaient et leur problème. Harry, Fred et Georges étaient ceux qui s'en sortaient le mieux. L'imagination des jumeaux et leur goût pour l'aventure les aidaient. Ils étaient aussi patients et entreprenants. Ils seraient sûrement les plus doués. Harry lui était sensible et déterminé. Il voyait dans la matière une manière de se défendre la prochaine fois que quelqu'un essaierait de le tuer. C'était une question de survie. Hermione avait plus de mal. Elle avait la concentration et la patience mais il lui manquait l'imagination et la décontraction. Elle pensait trop scolairement. Quant à Ron…Il était dissipé, impatient et agité. Pourtant, il avait du potentiel. Mais il ne se contrôlait pas assez. Elle passa chacun des élèves en revue de cette manière.

Puis, elle rouvrit les yeux. Les deux heures étaient passées depuis un quart d'heure et aucun élève ne s'en était aperçu. Elle sourit à cela. Doucement, elle les sortit de leur torpeur en les enveloppant d'une vague de magie. Ils ouvrirent les yeux et cillèrent en regardant autour d'eux.

- Le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui, annonça-t-elle d'une voix douce. Vous pouvez méditer n'importe quand. Plus vous travaillerez à l'extérieur de ce cours, plus nous avancerons vite. Tout ne dépend que de vous. Prenez soin de vous jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

Ils la remercièrent en se remettant sur pieds. Ils n'étaient pas très stables et grimacèrent quand leurs muscles protestèrent. Après tout, ils étaient assis depuis plus de deux heures sans bouger. Ils prirent le chemin du château en discutant doucement, beaucoup plus calmes et sereins qu'à leur arrivée. Elle se leva en remarquant que ses frères, Hermione et Harry étaient toujours là et ne faisaient pas mine de bouger. Neville dansait d'un pied sur l'autre avant de bafouiller :

- Je…Je vous v-voie à l'int-térieur.

- Neville attend ! interrompit Willow. Il faut que je te parle.

L'élève rougit et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Il avait un regard horrifié et elle comprit soudain qu'il croyait avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Elle agita les mains devant elle :

- Oh non ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut juste que je te parle de quelque chose. En privé. Rien d'inquiétant ou de non-scolaire comme ça pourrait en avoir l'air dit comme ça. Parce que ça sonne effectivement bizarrement. Et je n'ai pas l'impression d'arranger les choses en essayant de m'expliquer. En fait, je suis en train de m'enfoncer et je ferai peut-être mieux de me taire. Ce que je devrais faire au lieu de continuer à ouvrir la bouche. Pourquoi est-ce que la Terre ne s'ouvre pas sous nos pieds quand on en a besoin ?

Elle gémit en se taisant et vit que son petit dérapage verbal avait au moins eu pour effet de détendre Neville qui la regardait avec un air compréhensif et plus calme.

- Qui était le meilleur ? demanda Fred pour changer la conversation.

Elle le regarda avec un air désapprobateur :

- Ce n'est pas un jeu ou une compétition Fred !

- Je sais. Mais il doit bien y en avoir un qui s'en sort mieux que les autres.

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de capituler devant les regards curieux des adolescents :

- Georges et toi vous débrouillez mieux que les autres. Je crois que c'est le côté inventeur qui vous aide. Harry n'est pas loin derrière vous. Tous les trois, vous avancerez plus vite que les autres. Mais ne prenez pas la grosse tête ! Et cela ne vous dispense pas de vous entraîner !

Hermione parut surprise de cette révélation, et vexée. Ron aussi. Neville lui ne dit rien. Elle se tourna vers lui :

- Une petite ballade, ça te dit ?

Il hocha la tête sans la regarder et ils se séparèrent du groupe. Ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence le long du lac. Elle finit par s'arrêter et ils fixèrent les eaux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Neville. Il regardait fixement ses chaussures, les mains dans les poches.

- Plus jeune, tout le monde se moquait de moi. J'étais ultra timide ! Je n'osais regarder personne dans les yeux et dès que j'ouvrais la bouche, je bafouillais et devenais rouge pivoine.

Cette fois-ci, Neville la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Elle lui fit face :

- Avec le temps et l'expérience, ça a changé. Mais quand je te regarde, je me revoie à ton âge. Il faut que tu prennes confiance en toi, Neville. Tu peux le faire. Tu es un garçon intelligent. Et tu es un Gryffondor. Le Choixpeau ne se trompe jamais et il t'a placé dans la Maison des courageux. Ça veut dire quelque chose. Tu as du potentiel mais pour avancer, tu dois prendre confiance en toi.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je peux y arriver ?

- Bien sûr ! J'y suis bien arrivée moi. Je ne te dis pas de faire exactement comme moi parce que j'ai fait des choses horribles. Mais tu es un Gryffondor, Neville ! Il est temps de prendre conscience de ce que tu vaux. Et entre nous, avec plus de confiance en toi, tu avancerais beaucoup plus vite qu'Hermione. Allez, on rentre.

Le chemin se fit en silence. Neville était plongé dans ses pensées. Inconsciemment, il marchait la tête un peu plus haute. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait plus convaincu : le fait qu'elle ait un jour été timide ou qu'il y avait un domaine où il pouvait faire mieux qu'Hermione. Ils se séparèrent dans le Grand Hall. Le jeune garçon la remercia d'un sourire et disparut dans un couloir. Satisfaite d'avoir fait cela, elle se concentra sur le reste du week-end.

Le cours avec les Poufsouffle fut une répétition de la mâtinée. Tous les élèves n'étaient pas venus. Apparemment, certains avaient jugé qu'ils avaient assez de cours comme cela. Pourtant, les deux tiers étaient venus quand même, avec des niveaux très différents. Aucun ne semblait aussi doué que les jumeaux ou Harry mais elle n'était pas surprise. Ils étaient des élèves attentifs et soigneux. Le cours se déroula normalement et ils dépassèrent l'horaire. Elle marcha avec eux jusqu'au château où leur chemin se séparèrent. Elle se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs que Dumbledore lui avait fait visiter lors du premier jour. Elle y trouva une bonne partie de l'équipe enseignante. Elle s'assit avec le petit professeur Flitwick qui lui demanda comment s'était passée la journée. Elle se lança dans le récit de cette première journée plutôt satisfaisante. Elle espérait seulement que le lendemain se passerait aussi bien.

µ

Le cours avec les Serdaigle fut plaisant quoique fatiguant. Ils voulurent comprendre en détails comment cela fonctionnait. Leurs questions étaient précises et raisonnées. De vrais petits élèves modèles. Cela posait problème car ils étaient trop réfléchis et pas assez intuitifs.

Le déjeuner la transforma en véritable boule de nerfs. Ils ne lui restaient qu'un cours : celui avec les Serpentard. Et cela la stressait. Elle regarda la table verte et argent. Elle sentait la haine d'ici. Et la magie noire. Ils étaient mauvais. Une partie en tout cas. Elle s'était demandé toute la semaine si elle devait leur faire cours. Pouvait-elle apprendre à de futurs Mangemorts comment sa magie fonctionnait ? Pouvait-elle leur enseigner à se passer de baguette ? Cela ne reviendrait-il pas à tendre une arme chargée à un tueur ? Elle avait finalement pris une décision qu'elle n'avait pas discuté avec Dumbledore. Elle n'était pas sûre de la réaction du directeur mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Pas si elle voulait pouvoir se regarder dans un miroir à l'avenir.

Quand elle rejoignit les élèves, elle trouva toute la maison Serpentard présente. Tous ceux qui pouvaient venir étaient là. Pas étonnant. Ce qu'elle était sur le point de leur apprendre pouvait devenir extrêmement utile pour un Mangemort. Surtout quand le camp adverse maîtrisait cette technique. Dans un coin du Hall, elle vit le Trio d'Or et Ginny. Son frère et sa sœur semblaient inquiets de la voir partir seule avec cette Maison. Elle tenta de les rassurer d'un sourire. Ce n'était que des élèves, elle avait affronté bien pire. Elle les mena à l'extérieur en silence. Elle entendait leurs murmures derrière, entrecoupés quelques fois de rires. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui allait leur tomber dessus. Arrivés, ils firent mine de s'asseoir, comme tous les autres élèves avant, mais elle les arrêta :

- Pas la peine de vous installer tout de suite.

Ils se regardèrent, surpris. Elle inspira profondément et laissa sa magie s'échapper. Sa vision changea légèrement et elle vit les auras des personnes en face d'elle. Pour certains Septième année, leur bras gauche disparaissait dans un tourbillon noir. Elle avait remarqué, avec Severus et Lucius, qu'elle pouvait voir la Marque de cette manière. L'aura était ce qui reliait tout le monde à la magie environnante. La Marque créait un autre lien, à Voldemort. Un lien de pure magie noire. Elle ne pouvait pas interdire son cours aux apprentis car elle n'avait aucune preuve de leur allégeance. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de le faire à ceux qui arboraient l'ignoble tatouage.

- Votre classe m'a posé un grand cas de conscience. Voyez-vous, la magie peut devenir très dangereuse entre les mauvaises mains. Comment entre celles de Mangemorts.

Les visages se fermèrent immédiatement. Et elle continua :

- J'admire le fait que vous soyez tous venus. Mais tous ceux qui portent la Marque ne sont pas les bienvenus.

Un des Mangemorts ricana :

- Et comment vous allez faire ? Vous ne pouvez pas nous demander de tous relever notre manche pour vérifier. Personne n'acceptera.

Ce fut à son tour de sourire :

- Sachez Monsieur le Mangemort que je n'ai pas besoin de voir votre bras pour savoir que vous avez un joli tatouage dessus.

Il pâlit tandis que ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat mauvais. Elle continua :

- Chaque tatouage est comme une laisse d'énergie qui vous relie à Voldemort. Alors toutes les personnes qui le portent peuvent retourner au château maintenant.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !

- Et pourquoi ? C'est mon atelier. Et il n'est pas même pas obligatoire. J'ai une éthique.

- Le meurtre fait partie de votre éthique ? railla une jeune fille.

Willow la fusilla du regard :

- On fait tous des erreurs. Et j'essaie de me racheter. C'est pourquoi je refuse d'enseigner à des meurtriers en puissance. Maintenant, vous pouvez décider de rester et on passera les deux heures debout à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Ou les Mangemorts s'en vont et les autres auront une éducation. La balle est dans votre camp.

L'expression moldue fit naître des moues de dégoût chez certains qui se rappelèrent son éducation. Elle croisa les bras et attendit. Personne ne bougea. Le bras de fer dura près d'une heure. Finalement, un groupe se détacha. L'un d'eux, leur leader apparemment, s'approcha d'elle. Elle sentait sa colère et sa haine. Elle devrait se méfier de lui par la suite. Seule l'audience le gardait de devenir violent. Il se pencha vers elle :

- Vous le payerez. Quand Il apprendra que vous avez fait cela, Il se vengera. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous venez de faire.

Elle sentit la magie enfler en elle devant la menace et sentit ses lèvres dessiner un petit sourire sarcastique :

- Je sais exactement ce que je viens de faire.

Il grogna et les deux tiers des Septième année partirent. Elle se tourna vers les autres :

- Maintenant le cours peut commencer.

µ

Severus monta l'escalier qui menait au bureau du directeur. Ce dernier l'accueillit avec son sourire habituel :

- Severus ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

- Weasley ! grogna-t-il.

Albus sourit :

- Lequel ?

Le professeur de potions grogna de nouveau. Il y avait trop de Weasley en ca bas-monde pour son bien :

- Willow.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Elle a interdit son atelier à certains de mes élèves. Qui sont bien sûr venus se plaindre. Ils sont très en colère.

- Pourquoi aurait-elle fait cela ?

Severus se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Il avait immédiatement vu le point commun de tous les élèves chassés. Il s'assit :

- Elle a chassé tous les Mangemorts.

- Elle a… Comment a-t-elle su ? demanda Albus, intrigué.

- Je n'en sais rien. Quoiqu'il en soit, tous ceux qu'elle a chassés portent la Marque.

Aucun des deux hommes n'aimait ce que cela voulait dire. Willow était déjà une cible de Voldemort. En refusant de faire cours à ceux qui le servent, elle affichait très clairement son camp et surtout, elle se montrait très dangereuse. Personne jusque là n'était capable de dire qui était un Mangemort sans voir la Marque. Quelqu'un capable de faire cela était un risque non négligeable qu'il fallait éliminer. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Elle devait passer par son bureau pour rentrer. Une discussion était nécessaire.

µ

Le cours avec les Serpentard s'était bien terminé. Il n'avait finalement duré que la moitié du temps prévu et elle s'était ouvertement affichée comme un ennemi de Voldemort. Elle venait peut-être de faire une grosse erreur mais il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. On était en guerre ou on ne l'était pas. Elle, elle l'était. Et ses ennemis ne savaient rien d'elle. Elle ne doutait pas que des élèves comme Malefoy et sa clique s'empresseraient de montrer ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre aux Mangemorts. Néanmoins, ils ne bénéficieraient pas de son aide. Elle monta l'escalier en colimaçon, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle remarqua au dernier moment la présence du Directeur et de Rogue. Elle sourit :

- Je vois qu'ils ont été prompts à se plaindre.

- C'était idiot de votre part ! gronda Severus.

Elle l'ignora et se tourna vers le Directeur :

- Mon atelier est facultatif. Pas ma conscience. Il était hors de questions que j'apprenne à des Mangemorts comment faire encore plus de dégâts. Et croyez-moi, leurs camarades partageront bien assez vite leurs connaissances.

- C'était très dangereux de faire cela Miss Weasley, déclara Albus.

- Je sais. Mais c'est une guerre. Le danger est omniprésent. Et ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas déjà considérée comme une menace avant ça.

- C'est vrai.

Elle était fatiguée et n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez elle. Elle sourit en se rendant compte qu'elle pensait à Square Grimmaurd comme étant chez elle.

- Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, je vais rentrer.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour savoir ? demanda Severus, coupant l'herbe sous le pied d'Albus.

- Qu'ils portaient la Marque ? Je suis capable de me servir de mon environnement pour recharger mes batteries.

Elle vit leur confusion et se rendit compte qu'ils ne savaient sûrement pas ce qu'étaient des batteries. Elle soupira :

- Je suis capable d'absorber la magie dans tout ce qui m'entoure. Notamment les autres sorciers. Je peux donc voir où il y a le plus d'énergie. Si je regarde comme il faut, je voie la magie noire qui se dégage de la Marque et les lie directement à Voldemort.

- Donc vous êtes capables de dire qui est un Mangemort et qui ne l'est pas ?

- Exactement.

- C'est très intéressant, murmura Albus visiblement intéressé.

- Et très dangereux ! protesta Severus.

Il se tourna vers elle :

- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes la seule personne au monde capable de faire cela ? Voldemort envoie ses partisans infiltrer les postes les plus importants de la société. Personne ne sait qui ils sont parce qu'ils ne laissent voir aucune preuve et leur Marque est toujours cachée. Mais vous pourriez très bien les pointer du doigt n'importe quand.

Willow voyait où il voulait en venir. Elle n'y avait même pas pensé. A la place de Voldemort, si elle apprenait qu'un de ses ennemis était capable de faire cela, elle chercherait à l'éliminer le plus rapidement possible. Et puis, techniquement, elle n'était pas la seule à pouvoir le faire. Certains sorciers Wicca devaient sûrement en être capable. Elle avait récemment appris que cette visualisation physique de la magie était très rare chez les sorciers. Ils pouvaient la sentir mais rarement la voir.

- Ouah ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je viens de passer ennemie public numéro un, pas vrai ?

Albus la regarda sérieusement :

- Numéro deux ou trois. Harry reste le numéro un. Sur le long terme, c'est entre lui et Voldemort que cela se jouera. Mais sur le plus court terme, vous pourriez dévoilez tous ses plans, faire arrêter ses Mangemorts et le pousser à se cacher.

La sorcière fronça les sourcils :

- Pourquoi est-ce que cela se jouera entre Harry et Voldemort à la fin ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Le Directeur la regarda :

- Ça, je ne peux pas le dire.

Seulement, Willow ne connaissait qu'un seul cas qui permettait de dire exactement entre qui allait se jour la fin de toute une guerre. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de Severus :

- Oh mon Dieu ! Il y a une prophétie !

Ses compagnons ne purent cacher leur surprise. Leur expression répondit à sa question. Elle s'assit plus confortablement :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

- Comment pouvez-vous dire qu'il y en a une ? demanda Severus.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en affronte une. La première année où j'ai rencontré Buffy, une prophétie disait qu'elle irait à la rencontre d'un Maître vampire et qu'elle serait tuée.

Ils savaient que cette Buffy était toujours envie. Donc, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils avaient contré la prophétie. Si Willow savait comment faire, ils pourraient épargner l'affrontement final à Harry. Le regard bleu du Directeur brilla d'espoir :

- Comment avez-vous fait pour l'empêcher de se réaliser ?

- On ne peut pas empêcher une prophétie de se réaliser, répondit Willow.

- Mais cette Buffy est toujours vivante, protesta Severus.

- Oui. Mais le soir prévu, elle est allée combattre le Maître et il l'a tuée. Il l'a noyée. Mais Alex était là. Il lui a prodigué les premiers soins et elle est revenue à la vie. Mais techniquement, elle est morte quelques secondes, assez pour activer une autre Tueuse. Donc, la prophétie s'est bel et bien réalisée. On ne peut pas aller contre l'une d'elles. Mais on peut les détourner.

Elle vit les épaules d'Albus s'affaisser. Elle demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que dit cette prophétie ?

Le vieil homme ferma les yeux et récita machinalement :

_- "Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..."_

Willow siffla d'admiration. Elle était habituée aux messages cryptés des Pouvoirs qui Sont mais là, c'était très fort. Pourtant, un point la chiffonnait :

- Comment êtes-vous sûr que c'est Harry dont elle parle ?

- Les parents d'Harry ont combattus par trois fois Voldemort. Harry est né le 31 juillet. Et…

- La cicatrice est la marque qui le rend égal à Voldemort, finit Willow. Effectivement, ça tombe sous le sens. Comment a-t-il pris l'existence de cette prophétie ?

- Il ne sait pas qu'elle existe.

La sorcière regarda le vieil homme abasourdi.

- C'est une blague ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il n'est pas prêt à…

- Pas prêt ? le coupa Willow. Ses parents se sont fait tués alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an et demi. On a essayé de le tuer dès sa Première année et depuis ça recommence tous les ans ! Vous attendez quoi pour qu'il soit prêt ? Qu'il soit mort ?

Severus retint le sourire qui effleurait ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais vu personne parler sur un tel ton à Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, celui-ci semblait être aussi étonné. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais encore une fois, la jeune sorcière l'interrompit :

- Buffy avait seize ans quand elle a appris l'existence de cette prophétie. Ce qui l'a mis le plus en colère n'était pas le fait qu'elle était censée mourir mais qu'on avait décidé de ne rien lui dire. On voulait éviter qu'elle y aille et meure. Seulement, elle a surpris une conversation. Harry en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres depuis sa naissance et je suis sûre qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi Voldemort s'acharne autant après lui. Lui révéler cette prophétie, c'est lui faire confiance, le respecter et surtout lui proposer un éclairage tout nouveau sur tout ce qui se passe dans sa vie. Vous ne pourrez pas le protéger éternellement. Si vous ne lui dîtes rien, la seule chose que vous allez réussir à faire, c'est le faire tuer.

- Elle a raison, appuya Severus.

Albus regarda son professeur de potions. Venait-il vraiment d'avouer qu'il était d'accord avec une Weasley ? Rogue haussa les épaules. Il se leva. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Il s'excusa et prit congé. Le Directeur regarda Willow :

- Vous pouvez y aller Miss Weasley. J'ai beaucoup de choses à réfléchir.

- Oui, je crois bien. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez où me trouver. A la semaine prochaine.

Elle caressa Fumseck et lui murmura un « On y va. » La sorcière et l'oiseau disparurent. Albus s'adossa un peu plus dans sa chaise. Etait-il temps de parler à Harry ? Comment accueillerait-il la nouvelle ? Etait-il prêt ? La guerre couvait et Merlin seul savait ce que leur réservait l'avenir. Dumbledore pouvait-il encore se permettre d'attendre ? Et quel rôle pouvait jouer cette nouvelle Weasley dans la guerre qui faisait rage ?

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	23. La clé de tous ses problèmes

**Un nouveau monde pour une seconde chance**

_Disclaimer :_ Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage ou aucun lieu de cette fic. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

_Notes de l'auteur :_ Cela fait longtemps, trop longtemps que je n'ai pas posté et je m'en excuse. Ma muse était partie en vacances et je n'ai, hélas, avancé dans aucune fic, jusqu'à cette semaine. De plus, j'ai un nouveau travail. Un vrai cette fois-ci, avec paye et compagnie (au revoir les études, les stages etc ! Et bonjour la vie active !). Enfin, tout cela pour m'excuser.

Voici un cours chapitre, un petit aperçu de ce qui se passe de l'autre côté.

Bonne lecture !

Au plaisir de lire vos critiques…

* * *

_Chapitre 22_

_La Clé de tous ses problèmes_

* * *

Narcissa balaya la salle de réception d'un œil expert. Les tables étaient dressées, les musiciens commençaient à installer leur matériel. Elle déplaça légèrement les pots de fleurs ou les couverts afin de les rajuster. Tout devait être parfait. Comme à chaque réception donnée par la famille Malefoy. Elle regarda l'heure et se demanda où était son mari. Elle se rendit dans le bureau de Lucius qu'elle trouva assis à son bureau, un parchemin devant lui.

- Lucius, les invités arrivent dans une heure. Tu devrais te préparer.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle y vit immédiatement la colère noire qui sourdait. Elle remarqua alors le rapace assis tranquillement sur le bord de la fenêtre, celui de Drago. Elle se rappela qu'aujourd'hui, il participait au premier cours de cette Weasley. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Willow. Son mari se leva, bascula une statue sur la cheminée qui fit basculer un pan du mur derrière le bureau.

- Lucius ? Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser si peu de temps avant leur réception ! Qu'est-ce que les gens allaient penser ? Elle suivit son mari dans la pièce secrète et le vit revêtir sa tenue de Mangemort.

- Tu ne peux pas aller le voir maintenant Lucius !

- Il faut que je lui parle.

- Cela attendra demain ! Les invités vont arriver.

- Dis leur que j'ai été retenu au travail.

- Un dimanche ?

- Invente ce que tu veux Cissa !

Son mari prit le portoloin spécial, l'activa et disparut, laissant sa femme seule et fulminante. Elle retourna dans le bureau et s'empara de la lettre de son fils qu'elle lut rapidement. Elle comprit rapidement le problème de son mari. Apparemment, cette Willow était plus imprévisible que prévue. Elle avait pu identifier les Mangemorts de Poudlard sans même voir leur Marque. Cela pouvait être leur fin à tous si elle décidait de travailler avec le Ministère. Elle soupira et décida d'aller se préparer. Elle devait aussi trouver une excuse pour le retard de son mari.

µ µ

µ

Lucius apparut et fut accueilli par deux Mangemorts qu'il salua d'un signe de tête. Sans attendre, il fit son chemin jusqu'à son Maître. Son cœur battait trop vite devant l'appréhension de la réaction du Mage Noir à la nouvelle qu'il lui apportait. C'était une mauvaise nouvelle. Non, pire que cela. C'était peut-être la fin de tous les plans du sorcier. Il frappa à la lourde porte qui menait à la salle principale du refuge et attendit. La voix reptilienne du sorcier le plus craint lui ordonna d'entrer et Malefoy obéit.

Aussitôt, il se dirigea vers son maître, les yeux rivés au sol, puis se prosterna. Son cœur battait trop vite et il savait qu'il avait beau essayé, il ne pouvait pas contenir ses émotions. Il avait peur. Peur de la réaction de son maître. Peur de cette sorcière qui subitement mettait toute sa vie en danger. Peur de finir à Azkaban. Peur de l'avenir si incertain qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Le Mage Noir le sentit.

- Qu'as-tu appris Lucius ? Pourquoi toute cette incertitude ?

L'aristocrate se retint de déglutir et confia à son maître ce que son fils venait de lui apprendre. Il lui raconta ce qu'il savait du premier cours donné par Willow Weasley, de la manière dont elle avait démasqué ceux qui portaient la Marque sans même la voir et les avait chassés de leur cours. Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Cela voulait tout dire. Et Voldemort le comprit. Lucius sentit l'atmosphère se faire plus tendu et sa peur augmenta. Il ferma les yeux et attendit le sort qui allait s'abattre à coup sûr sur lui.

Mais rien ne vint.

Au lieu de cela, il sentit le Mage Noir s'éloigner dans un bruissement de tissu. Il fronça les sourcils. Cette attitude ne ressemblait pas à celle de son maître. Que se passait-il ?

- Relève-toi Lucius.

Il obéit. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom regardait par la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos.

- Cette nouvelle est inquiétante.

- Oui Maître. Cette Willow est un danger.

- Elle ne le sera plus pour bien longtemps.

Voldemort assimilait la nouvelle que venait de lui apporter son plus important partisan. C'était contrariant, en effet. Mais cen'était rien que ce qu'il avait prévu ne pourrait arranger. Willow n'en était que plus fascinante. Il devait agir rapidement. Elle devait le rejoindre rapidement. Ou disparaître. Il se retourna vers Lucius qui était resté silencieux pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Brave Lucius.

- Tu vas écrire à ton fils, le prévenir.

Il apprécia la manière dont l'aristocrate retint sa curiosité et attendit. Il ne le fit pas attendre longtemps :

- Les Détraqueurs se sont ralliés à nous. Pour l'instant, Dumbledore ne le sait pas. Mais lors du premier match de Quidditch, une partie des Détraqueurs va attaquer Poudlard. Il est temps que les sorciers sachent que je suis revenu. Je veux que les Serpentard soient prêts à évacuer afin de minimiser les blessés chez eux. Pendant ce temps-là, le reste des Détraqueurs libèrera mes fidèles Mangemorts. Ils ont passé trop de temps à Azkaban, il est temps pour eux de retrouver leur liberté et de prendre leur revanche.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle Maître. Mais puis-je me permettre de vous demander en quoi est-ce que cela va nous aider à régler le problème que pose Willow ?

Voldemort secoua légèrement la tête. Quelle impatience ! Il était tellement préoccupé par la Weasley qui ne voyait pas le rapport et ce que cette attaque pourrait engendre.

- Willow est fragile. J'espère que sa rencontre avec les Détraqueurs nous aidera à la pousser dans ces retranchements, à la faire basculer de notre côté.

Il espérait vraiment que cela marcherait. Les Détraqueurs étaient maléfiques. Leurs pouvoirs agissaient directement sur les émotions humaines. La plus grande faiblesse de Willow. Il ne voyait que deux issues possibles pour elle lors de cette rencontre : la magie noire, ou la mort. Elle était trop fragile pour survivre sans puiser dans les Ténèbres et ce vieux fou d'Albus ne pourra rien faire pour la ramener du bon côté. Si elle ne prenait pas ce chemin, il était peu probable qu'elle survive aux Détraqueurs. D'une manière ou d'une autre, après cela, il n'aurait plus à se soucier d'elle. Elle sera de son côté. Ou elle ne sera plus. Et en attendant, il avait un autre plan à mettre en action.

- J'ai une mission à te confier Lucius.

- Tout ce que vos voulez Maître.

- Nagini viendra avec toi. Tu auras besoin d'elle pour trouver ce que tu cherches.

- Et qu'est-ce que je cherche, Maître ?

- Ce qui me fera sans conteste gagner cette guerre Lucius.

Les lèvres de Voldemort formèrent un sourire à la pensée de ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire quand il aurait ce qu'il veut. Il serait le plus puissant sorcier que cette Terre ait porté. Il serait la magie elle-même. Il avait découvert cela en se renseignant sur la seule Bouche de l'Enfer active : Sunnydale. La ville même d'où venait Willow. Il avait voulu en savoir plus et il avait été fasciné par les histoires qu'il avait entendu. Il avait découvert l'existence des démons, des forces du Mal, de la Tueuse et tant d'autres merveilles. Des histoires de combats, de puissances incomparables. Il y avait vu une chance d'y puiser plus de pouvoirs, plus d'armes pour la guerre qu'il comptait gagner. Il avait alors entendu parler d'une année particulière où une déesse avait semé le trouble dans la petite ville californienne à la rechercher d'une mystérieuse Clé. Intrigué, il avait fait des recherches sur cet objet mystique qui intéressait tant une déesse. Et il avait découvert l'existence de cette pure énergie magique capable de détruire les frontières entre les univers. Une boule de magie que rien n'égalait et qui, une fois entre ses mains, le rendrait invincible.

- Tu vas aller à Sunnydale Lucius. Et me rapporter la Clé.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle était. Juste que la Tueuse la protégeait. La meilleure amie de Willow, une petite blonde. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle. Une moldue ne pouvait rien contre la magie. Et si la rouquine était là, cela voulait aussi dire que la Clé était sans aucune protection magique. Donc à sa portée.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble. Mais j'ai entendu dire que les serpents pouvaient voir au-delà de l'apparence qu'elle pourrait revêtir. Nagini te guidera. Demande à Severus qu'il te prépare les potions dont tu pourrais avoir besoin. Puis pars. Et ne reviens pas tant que tu n'auras pas ma Clé.

Lucius se leva et se prépara à partir. Voldemort le retint :

- Ne parle pas à Severus des Détraqueurs.

Le Mangemort eut une hésitation. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas poser de questions. Cela pourrait paraître comme si il remettait en cause son Maître. Il suivait cette règle. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne peut s'empêcher de la transgresser.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, pourquoi Maître ?

- Je veux qu'il soit surpris. J'ai peur qu'il y ait un espion dans nos rangs, Lucius. Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore en sait trop sur mes agissements. Je veux tester la loyauté de Severus. Il a passé seize ans à Poudlard. Peut-être a-t-il oublié qui était son Maître ?

Lucius ne dit rien. Il fit une courte révérence avant de sortir. Il n'adressa pas un seul regard aux Mangemorts qu'il croisa. Il devait rentrer chez lui, où la réception devait déjà avoir commencé. Il transplana au manoir. Rapidement, il prit une douche et se changea. Puis il descendit rejoindre ses invités. Il dut faire le tour pour saluer tout le monde et présenter ses excuses pour le retard. Apparemment, Narcissa avait dit qu'un dossier clos avait posé problème juste avant la transaction. Il se félicita encore d'avoir choisi une femme comme elle, qui le couvrait toujours. Quand son épouse le vit, elle se glissa à ses côtés, toujours parfaite.

- Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Mieux que je ne le croyais. Mais je vais devoir partir quelques jours. Je t'en parlerai après. La réception est une réussite.

- Merci.

Et en effet, la réception était à la hauteur de toutes les attentes. Narcissa était très douée. Elle l'avait toujours été pour les mondanités. Elle avait été élevée pour devenir une bonne épouse.

Tard ce soir-là, quand tous les invités furent partis, il lui raconta son entrevue avec le Mage Noir et la mission qu'il lui avait confié. Il prépara la lettre pour son fils avec les instructions. Demain, il l'enverrait et contacterait Severus. Il ne le préviendrait pas des suspicions de son Maître. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour cela. Et il resterait vague quand à sa mission. Le premier match de Quidditch devait avoir lieu le week-end prochain. C'était un match amical entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Un match que Poudlard ne serait pas près d'oublier…

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	24. Un match d'Enfer

**Un nouveau monde pour une seconde chance**

_Disclaimer :_ Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage ou aucun lieu de cette fic. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

_Notes de l'auteur :_ Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour le délais! Le problème avec la vie, c'est que quelquefois, elle ne nous laisse pas le temps de faire ce qu'on veut. Surtout quand on travaillen que l'on part 1 semaine à Londres en vacances et que votre pc vous lâche, vous forçant à tout réinstaller et à pleurer toutes vos données perdues... Enfin, je m'en remets doucement :p

Pour me faire pardonner, un long chapitre avec de l'action !

Bonne lecture !

Au plaisir de lire vos critiques…

* * *

_Chapitre 23_

_Un match d'Enfer_

* * *

Willow n'avait pas vu la dernière semaine s'écouler. Tous les midis, elle partait déjeuner au Terrier. Elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise. Elle pensait moins à Tara et à ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle se surprenait souvent quand, en fin de journée, elle se couchait sans avoir pensé à l'amour de sa vie ou à Sunnydale. C'était comme si elle avait enfin trouvé sa place. Elle n'avait eu aucune crise panique et même si elle dormait peu, elle n'avait fait aucun cauchemar. Son père repartait travailler au Ministère et elle restait souvent avec sa mère.

Ses relations avec Molly s'étaient arrangées. Cela avait été dur pour toutes les deux mais elles étaient parvenues à un accord : Molly tentait de réfréner ses instincts mère-poule et Willow ses envies d'indépendance. C'était étrange pour la sorcière de tout à coup se retrouver avec une famille qui comptait pour elle. Etrange et très agréable. Sa mère lui apprenait tout ce qu'elle savait sur l'histoire de la société sorcière et la jeune fille écoutait attentivement, retenant le maximum et posant sans cesse des questions.

Une fois, elle était passée à Gringotts pour passer un peu de temps avec Bill. Il lui avait présenté sa petite amie : une sorcière française appelée Fleur. Elle avait alors appris l'existence des Vélanes, ces créatures dont tout le monde semblait tomber amoureux. C'était grâce à Harry et au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qu'ils s'étaient connus. La plupart de la famille ne croyait pas en leur couple. Mais Willow, en les voyant, avait su que ces deux là étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Le soir, elle rentrait Square Grimmaurd où Sirius et Rémus vaquaient à leurs occupations. Elle appréciait beaucoup la présence des deux sorciers. Le lycanthrope était épuisé par sa condition et Willow ne savait pas ce qui la retenait de lui parler d'Oz et de sa quête pour contrôler la bête. Elle avait sûrement peur de lui donner de faux espoirs. Elle ne savait rien de la manière dont il s'y était pris. Quant à Sirius, il semblait aller de mieux en mieux compte tenu de son passé. La sorcière savait qu'il dormait peu. Et dès qu'il y arrivait, les cauchemars l'assaillaient. Elle s'était renseignée sur les Détraqueurs et trouvaient ces créatures immondes. Elle ne comprenait pas comment de telles monstruosités pouvaient exister. Elle avait essayé brièvement d'apprendre à lancer à Patronus, le seul sort capable de les faire fuir, mais elle avait échoué. Ce qui l'avait plongé dans une petite déprime. Elle n'était pas de ceux qui prennent bien l'échec.

Ce week-end, elle allait assister à son premier match de Quidditch et les deux sorciers s'étaient fait un devoir de lui expliquer en détails les règles de ce sport. Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle était assez excitée. Gryffondor jouait, avec dans leur équipe trois de ses frères : Ron, Fred et Georges et Harry, dont Sirius et Rémus ne cessaient de louer les éloges dans son poste d'attrapeur. S'ils ne lui avaient pas dit mille fois qu'il était le plus jeune attrapeur de toute l'histoire ils ne lui avaient pas dit du tout.

Le match l'avait fait remanier ses cours. Le samedi, elle donnerait trois classes : les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle et les Serpentard. Et elle ferait cours au Pouffsouffle le dimanche matin. Le match, lui aurait lieu dimanche après-midi. Ses cours se passèrent très bien. Les élèves étaient encore excités par la matière, donc elle avait toute leur attention. La méditation fut très dure à la veille d'un match. La sorcière trouva d'ailleurs toute l'école surexcitée pour ce match amical et elle compris que le Quidditch était bien plus qu'un sport : c'était presque une religion.

Le cours qu'elle donna au Serpentard la perturba cependant. Les élèves étaient venus à l'heure prévue et s'étaient mis rapidement au travail. Elle devait bien leur reconnaître : ils étaient motivés et sérieux. Seulement, certains dégageaient une aura étrange. Elle sentit à plusieurs reprises leur regard se poser sur elle comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qui lui arrive quelque chose. A la fin des deux heures, son excitation avait cédé la place à une étrange angoisse. C'était comme si un nuage noir s'était abattu sur son week-end ensoleillé. Les murmures et les sourires entendus qu'elle surprit sur les visages des Mangemorts le soir ne la rassurèrent pas non plus. Elle finit cependant par penser que c'était parce qu'ils la détestaient rien de plus. Rapidement, elle l'oublia.

Le dimanche matin, Poudlard était en effervescence. Au petit déjeuner, on parlait Quidditch. Les Pouffsouffle arrivèrent à son cours en parlant Quidditch. Au déjeuner, on faisait des pronostiques à propos du match. Elle surprit même Minerva et Flitwick se disputer gentiment à propos du vainqueur. Si ce n'était qu'un match amical, Willow se demandait bien à quoi ressemblerait Poudlard quand la vraie compétition commencerait.

Dès la fin du déjeuner, la Grande Salle se vida, chacun devant aller se préparer. Elle se retrouva rapidement seule. Pour tromper le temps, elle se promena dans le château, prêtant l'oreille à ce qui se disait. Quand elle croisait des Serpentard, elle retrouvait sur leur visage l'expression étrange qu'elle avait lu la veille. L'angoisse qu'elle avait ressentie se réinstaura lentement. Elle tenta de s'en défaire, sans succès.

Une demi-heure avant le début du match, elle entra dans les vestiaires des Gryffondor. La pièce bourdonnait d'activité. Harry, dont c'était le premier match en tant que capitaine, était en train de préparer le moral de son équipe, déjà remontée à bloc. Ginny était là aussi, avec Hermione. Willow sourit et attendit la fin du discours. Les jumeaux la virent et quand ils furent libres, ils se placèrent de part et d'autres d'elle et passèrent chacun un bras sur une de ses épaules.

- Alors sœurette,…commença Fred.

- Prête pour ton baptême ? termina son frère.

Elle secoua la tête, amusée. Elle adorait les jumeaux et la manière qu'ils avaient de finir les phrases de l'autre sans cesse. Ils étaient toujours complètement sur la même longueur d'onde. Il n'y avait pas Fred ou Georges mais Fred et Georges. L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. Elle s'était demandé comment cela se passerait quand viendrait l'âge du mariage… Et surtout, qui seront les femmes assez folles pour tenter l'aventure avec ces deux énergumènes ?

Ron s'était rapproché d'elle aussi. Ils discutèrent joyeusement, sans voir le temps passé. Dehors, les cris se faisaient de plus en plus forts. La foule était en délire. Elle attendait que le match commence. Ginny prit sa sœur par le bras :

- Il est temps de laisser les champions se préparer.

Hermione les suivit. Sur le seuil, elle se retourna :

- Harry, ça serait bien que tu ne termines pas ton premier match de Quidditch de l'année à l'infirmerie. Alors, fais attention.

Willow interrogea sa sœur du regard et la cadette lui expliqua sur le chemin l'habitude qu'avait prise le jeune homme de finir presque que chaque match à l'infirmerie. Hermione se lança dans le récit de ses plus grands accidents et la Wicca se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'il était encore autorisé à monter sur un balais – elle avait toujours du mal à formuler ce genre de pensée – si il se blessait constamment.

Les trois jeunes femmes s'installèrent dans les gradins parmi les Gryffondor. Neville, Seamus et Dean étaient là avec eux. Luna Lovegood commentait le match de manière assez… étrange. D'après ce que savait Willow, l'adolescente l'était plus ou moins de toute façon.

Rapidement, le match débuta et elle tenta de suivre. Seulement, il y avait tant de choses à voir qu'elle ne savait pas où porter le regard. Devait-elle suivre les poursuiveurs qui marquaient des points ? Ou les batteurs qui tentaient de protéger leurs joueurs des cognards ? Peut-être devait-elle surveiller les attrapeurs qui clôtureraient le match en attrapant le vifdor ? Tout allait tellement vite ! Elle qui ne connaissait pas toute les finesses de ce sport avait énormément de mal à tout comprendre. Heureusement, Ginny lui donnait quelques indications de temps en temps, nommant certaines figures de vol par exemple. Toute la foule mouvait avec les joueurs, comme si elle n'était qu'une seule entité vivante et non une multitude d'élèves.

Tous étaient pris par le jeu. Personne ne remarqua le soleil qui se voilait. Ou la température qui chutait. Aucun ne prêta attention aux Serpentard en se demandant pourquoi ils semblaient tous prêts à bondir. Quelques uns étaient déjà rentrés, prétendant que ce match n'avait aucun intérêt.

Harry cherchait le vifdor tout en surveillant le terrain. Il hurlait des ordres de temps en temps afin de replacer les joueurs. Il surveillait aussi les cognards. Hermione avait raison, cela serait bien si il évitait de finir à l'infirmerie. C'était le premier match de l'année. Et son premier en tant que capitaine. Un match dont la victoire leur semblait assurer. Les Gryffondor menaient largement la partie avec une soixantaine de points d'avance. Les jumeaux virevoltaient sur le terrain, se faisant des passes comme si les cognards étaient de simples balles. Le Survivant pris de l'altitude. Voler lui avait manqué mais il n'avait pas envie de passer toute l'après-midi ici. Il était temps de clôturer le match en attrapant le vifdor.

Il était à la recherche de la petite balle dorée quand ils attirèrent son attention. La luminosité et la température avaient baissé pendant le match mais cela n'avait rien d'inquiétant : une tempête était prévue. Pourtant, les nuages qui avançaient étaient menaçants et bougeaient beaucoup trop vite. Il regarda de l'autre côté pour voir que les mêmes nuages venaient par là. En fait, ils venaient de partout. Ils encerclaient Poudlard. Un mouvement dans les tribunes attira son attention. Un groupe de Serpentard quittaient les gradins. Des gradins verts et argent étrangement vides.

Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. De très loin, il entendit un cri. Un hurlement qui hantait ses nuits : celui de sa mère, le soir fatidique où elle s'était fait tuée. Tout s'imbriqua subitement au moment même où le vifdor sortait de sa cachette. L'attrapeur de Serdaigle se lança à sa poursuite. Pas Harry. Il voyait déjà les premiers Détraqueurs et sentait leur emprise sur lui. Fred passa près de lui et il hurla :

- Détraqueurs !!!!

Le jumeau le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Il vit les nuages et compris. A son tour, il hurla, reléguant l'information aux autres joueurs puis aux tribunes. Et tout se déchaîna…

Tout se passa très vite pour Willow. Un moment elle regardait le match. Le suivant, la voix de Fred hurlait « Détraqueurs » alors qu'Harry fonçait droit vers le sol. La panique explosa littéralement dans les gradins et tous les élèves se levèrent et se mirent à courir. Ginny l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna mais il était trop tard. Les Détraqueurs étaient là. Willow tomba au sol quand la vague de tristesse et de désespoir s'abattit sur elle sans prévenir. Elle entendait sa sœur hurler mais n'en eut pas conscience. Elle ferma les yeux et l'image de Tara apparut devant elle. Sa belle Tara dont le visage exprimait la surprise alors que la balle la traversait, éclaboussant Willow de son sang. Puis elle tombait dans ses bras et la sorcière ressentait la douleur aussi forte que ce jour-là. Seule la conscience que cela s'était déjà passé l'empêchait de faire appel à Osiris pour qu'il lui rende son amour.

Elle entendit sa sœur l'appeler. Un bras passa autour de sa taille et l'aida à se relever péniblement. Elle se raccrocha à la réalité aussi fort que possible. Autour d'elle, c'était le chaos. Certains élèves étaient tombés et gémissaient sur le sol, prisonniers de leurs propres souvenirs. Ginny la regardait, pâle comme la mort. Des formes argentées dansaient autour d'eux. Des patronus. Si peu nombreux face à l'armée de Détraqueurs. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus dans les gradins mais sur le chemin pour Poudlard. Hermione les encourageait à avancer. Sa voix paraissait si distordue !

Un Détraqueur s'approcha du trio et les images fusèrent dans l'esprit de Willow : Tara tuée par une balle, Buffy sautant de la tour et gisant à son pied, la mort de Joyce, la découverte d'Oz et Barruca, l'appartement vide du loup-garou, l'enterrement de son père, sa mère catatonique, le décès de Jenny Calendar, le carnage dans les sous-sols de l'Initiative,… Et cela continuait, encore et encore. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'elle était tombée à terre et que les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues.

Tant de morts ! Tant de peine ! Elle n'arrivait pas à tout bloquer. C'était trop fort. Trop dur. Son cœur aurait dû se briser. Pourquoi vivait-elle alors que tous étaient morts ? Elle était une meurtrière. Elle ne méritait pas de vivre. Lutter ne servait à rien. Elle rejeta la main qui tentait de la réconforter. La peine était trop forte. La souffrance était insupportable. La sienne, et celle des enfants autour d'elle.

Des enfants ?

Qui osait faire souffrir des enfants ? Soudain, à la peine se mêla autre chose : la colère. Personne n'avait le droit de faire souffrir des enfants. Ils avaient encore cette innocence qu'elle enviait tant. Ils avaient la vie devant eux et profitaient de l'instant présent avec une insouciance qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé depuis bien longtemps. Ils devaient être protégés. Cette joie de vivre devait être préservée à tout prix.

Comme la colère chassait en partie la tristesse insupportable, elle se laissa sombrer. Elle ne pensa pas aux conséquences. Elle n'était plus assez lucide pour cela. Les Détraqueurs étaient trop nombreux et les adultes trop faibles. Avaient-ils pu sonner l'alarme ? Quand allaient arriver les secours ?

Panique. Ils allaient mourir. Tous ces innocents !

Tristesse. Il y en avait tant. C'était étouffant.

Désespoir. Colère. Haine. Tout se mélangea et Willow sentit la magie enfler dans ses veines. Les Ténèbres l'appelaient, plus fortes que jamais. Leur présence était physique. Là, à porter de la main. Elle entendit un hurlement familier alors qu'elle se sentait porter. Elle ne vit rien d'autres qu'une capuche sombre. Et elle sentit une présence inhumaine, si sombre ! Puis elle sentit la vie la quitter. Elle revit tous les visages des personnes qu'elle aimait. Ils étaient tous morts comme cela : sans le mériter. Brutalement assassinés alors qu'ils avaient la vie devant eux. Comme Willow en ce moment même. Et la myriade de sentiments fut balayée par une seule envie : la vengeance. Ils allaient tous payer. Voldemort se croyait le plus fort. Il ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire. Mais en attendant, ils allaient tous mourir. Elle tendit la main et la posa sur la capuche. La chose hurla quand le flux s'inversa. Willow savoura le goût de la magie noire sur sa langue. Cela faisait si longtemps…

Ginny hurla en voyant le Détraqueur se pencher sur sa sœur. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas la perdre ! Pas maintenant ! Pas comme cela ! Hermione la retint, aussi paniquée qu'elle. Son patronus, une loutre, était la seule chose qui gardait les Détraqueurs à distance. La rouquine regardait sa sœur. Elles avaient essayé de la faire se relever. Mais les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient étaient trop forts, trop nombreux et elle n'avait pas bougé. Ginny n'était même pas sûre qu'elle les ait entendues.

Soudain, le Détraqueur poussa un horrible cri strident, rompant la concentration d'Hermione. La loutre disparut. Mais aucune des filles n'y prêta attention. Willow ouvrit les yeux et elles hoquetèrent. Les deux orbites de la sorcière étaient entièrement noires. Le Détraqueur se ratatina et il ne resta bientôt plus qu'un amas sombre sur le sol. Impossible ! Ils ne pouvaient pas être tués ! Les veines de Willow apparurent sous sa peau blanche et ses cheveux roux devinrent noirs. Son regard se porta sur les adolescentes et elle leur dit calmement :

- Courez-vous mettre à l'abri à l'intérieur du château.

Les pieds des deux jeunes filles refusèrent de bouger. Willow fit un pas vers elle et la puissance qu'elles sentirent les firent trembler.

- Maintenant, ordonna la Wicca.

Les deux adolescentes se retournèrent et coururent le plus vite possible. Dans le hall, Ginny ne s'arrêta pas. Hermione hurla :

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Dans le bureau de Dumbledore ! Willow est hors de contrôle. Il faut faire venir Giles !

Hermione n'hésita pas et courut derrière son amie. Elle eut presque pitié pour les Détraqueurs.

Albus savait qu'il n'était pas invincible. Néanmoins, il ne l'avait jamais autant senti qu'en cet instant. Il n'avait pas pu retourner dans l'enceinte du château. Il tentait de maintenir les Détraqueurs éloignés. Ses professeurs étaient à ses côtés, ainsi que les plus courageux des élèves qui pouvaient appeler un patronus. Le chien de Ron Weasley courait partout, accompagné du cerf d'Harry. Hélas, c'était une bataille perdue d'avance. Leurs ennemis étaient trop nombreux. Si les aurors ne venaient pas rapidement, Poudlard serait perdu. Il n'osait même pas songé aux élèves tombés pendant la fuite.

Soudain, une vague de magie les balaya tous et il échangea un regard avec Minerva et Flitwick. Un Détraqueur se jeta sur Harry par derrière. Albus voulut agir mais quelqu'un fut plus rapide. Le geôlier d'Azkaban poussa soudain un cri déchirant et sous les yeux surpris de tous, se désintégra. Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'une sorcière à la place. Une magie puissante, noire, s'échappait d'elle. Ron fut le premier à réagir :

- Willow ?

Le directeur hoqueta quand le regard vide se posa sur lui. Les lèvres de la sorcière esquissèrent un sourire qui le fit frémir. Elle fit demi-tour et se jeta sur le plus proche Détraqueur. Avant que quiconque puisse réagir, elle plongea une main dans la poitrine du monstre qui hurla. Albus eut du mal à se détacher de l'expression de pure satisfaction qui baignait le visage de la Weasley. Sans prévenir, la magie explosa littéralement autour d'eux, balayant tout sur son passage. Tous les sorciers se retrouvèrent à terre. Derrière les grilles, des sorciers en robe orange se déversèrent dans le parc de Poudlard. Les Patronus se multiplièrent. Mais leur effet n'était rien en comparaison de ce que faisait Willow. Elle passait de Détraqueur en Détraqueur, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un tas fumant. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait semblait la gonfler d'énergie. La magie qui s'échappait d'elle était si puissante !

Très vite, les Détraqueurs se mirent à fuir, comprenant qu'ils allaient perdre. Les jambes des sorciers étaient tremblantes. Les médicomages suivirent de près les Aurors. Willow ne bougeait pas. Elle était au centre du parc et regardait les cadavres autour d'elle avec un air ennuyé et dégouté. Elle n'avait pas utilisé de baguette pour son carnage. Ron s'approcha d'elle :

- C'est fini, Willow.

Elle porta ses deux orbites noires sur lui et sourit :

- Fini ? Ronnie ! Rien n'est fini. Au contraire, ça ne fait que commencer.

Sa voix était doucereuse. Elle se pencha et attrapa un manteau de Détraqueur. Elle se releva et enfouit son visage dedans.

- Tant de morts, murmura-t-elle.

Son visage se contracta et elle relâcha brusquement le manteau comme si il l'avait brûlé. Elle porta les mains à ses tempes et gémit :

- Tant de souffrance. Ils ont souffert. Tellement souffert. Par leur faute. Ils doivent payer. Payer pour les morts. Ils ne s'arrêteront pas. Ils sont sans pitié. Alors je n'en aurais aucune non plus. Ils ne le méritent pas.

Lucide de nouveau, elle releva la tête. Son visage était tordu dans une expression de pure haine. La magie volait autour d'elle, faisant flotter ses cheveux devenus noir. C'était un spectacle à la fois magnifique et terrifiant. Les aurors la considérèrent comme une menace immédiate et pointèrent leurs baguettes sur elle. D'un mouvement de poignet, elle les leur arracha. Elle fit claquer sa langue :

- Tss tss tss. Ces choses sont dangereuses. Il ne faut pas les pointer n'importe où. Vous pourriez blesser quelqu'un.

Ron, Fred, Georges et Harry s'étaient regroupés et l'inquiétude était lisible sur leur visage. A vrai dire, elle l'était sur tous les visages. Le directeur s'approcha :

- L'attaque est terminée Willow.

- Mais il y en aura d'autres, répliqua-t-elle. Il n'arrêtera pas là.

- Mais toi si, intervint une voix.

Albus se tourna et vit Rupert Giles s'avancer, suivit par Ginny et Hermione. L'Observateur regarda Willow, évaluant la situation. Il y a quelques mois, il l'aurait cru perdue. Il savait néanmoins qu'elle était plus forte, qu'il pouvait la ramener. Willow sourit :

- Giles ! Etes-vous venu pour essayer de me tuer encore ?

- Non Willow.

- Bien. Parce que la dernière fois, ça ne vous a pas vraiment réussi.

Les aurors, les professeurs et les élèves observaient l'échange, retenant leur souffle. Attendant de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Giles s'approcha encore :

- Si tu ne reprends pas le contrôle de toi-même, il aura gagné.

Cela capta son attention :

- Gagné ?

- Ce n'était pas Poudlard qu'il voulait faire tomber, mais toi. Il te croit trop faible pour t'en sortir, pour reprendre le contrôle de toi-même. Est-ce que tu l'es ?

- Je ne suis pas faible ! Il croyait m'achever, m'abattre ! Il est si stupide ! Il n'est rien comparé à moi.

- Si tu te laisses sombrer, tu ne vaudras pas mieux que lui.

- Il faut que quelqu'un l'arrête.

- Ce n'est pas ton rôle.

- Alors quel est mon rôle Giles ?

- Protéger ta famille.

Cela laissa la sorcière sans voix. Elle regarda Ron puis Fred puis Georges et puis Ginny. Son regard resta sur sa cadette dont les yeux étaient écarquillés. Giles s'avança :

- Tu n'es pas toute seule Willow. Pense à ta famille. A ta mère, ton père, tes frères et ta sœur. Est-ce que tu veux les faire souffrir eux aussi ?

- Non ! Je…

Elle semblait hésiter subitement. Elle secoua la tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits. Giles en profita pour combler la distance qui le séparait de sa protégée. Il savait que le combat était gagné et que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits et que commence la seconde étape la plus difficile : le sevrage de l'énorme quantité de magie noire qui courrait à présent dans ses veines.

- Je ne veux pas…dit-elle. Il fallait que…

- Je sais Willow.

Il eut tout juste le temps de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne s'effondre, le corps secoué de spasmes. Ses cheveux redevinrent progressivement roux, même si ils gardèrent une teinte plus foncée. Ses veines disparurent. Et si ces yeux étaient ouverts, il était sûr qu'il aurait pu voir leur couleur naturelle. Il la prit dans ses bras et les Weasley se ruèrent vers eux, l'assaillant de questions. Le directeur les arrêta. Giles leur expliqua :

- Je vais la ramener chez elle. Les prochains jours vont être durs. Elle va devoir évacuer la quantité de magie qu'elle a drainée et cela ne va pas être joli. Il vaut mieux que je me dépêche. Si vous pouviez prévenir Arthur et Molly.

- Je le ferais.

Albus ne demanda rien d'autre. Il conduisit élèves et professeurs à l'infirmerie. Il devait faire un bilan de l'attaque. Compter les blessés. Notifier les parents. Il y avait tant à faire ! Et il craignait tellement ce qu'il allait apprendre ou les conséquences de cette journée. Les enfants Weasley, Hermione et Harry demandèrent à accompagner Giles. Dumbledore les laissa. Ils seraient en sécurité Square Grimmaurd. Rémus était là-bas. La pleine lune avait eut lieu avant hier et il était épuisé. Lui et Sirius les accueilleraient.

Les deux Maraudeurs attendaient, anxieux. Ginny et Hermione avaient fait irruption Square Grimmaurd une demi-heure plus tôt, pâles comme la mort. Elles n'avaient rien expliqué et exigé de faire venir Giles. La cheminée s'illumina et l'Observateur arriva le premier, tenant Willow dans ses bras.

- Par Merlin ! jura Sirius en se ruant vers eux.

La jeune sorcière n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. L'Observateur n'expliqua rien et continua son chemin, disparaissant dans le couloir. Les deux sorciers allaient le suivre quand Harry, Hermione et les quatre Weasley encore à Poudlard arrivèrent, pâles et tremblants. Aussitôt, ils furent assis et dès que le mot Détraqueur sorti de leurs lèvres, des tasses de chocolat apparurent devant eux. Les deux adolescentes racontèrent l'attaque et la réaction qu'avait eue Willow. Ils étaient tous secoués. Aussi bien par les Détraqueurs que par le visage qu'ils avaient vu du nouveau membre de leur famille. Ils avaient entendu parler de son passé, de son histoire, de ce qu'elle était capable de faire. Mais jamais ils n'avaient imaginé cela. Rémus décida de laisser les enfants se remettre et de prévenir Arthur et Molly.

Giles déposa Willow sur son lit et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Il chercha un bol qu'il remplit d'eau fraiche, attrapa une serviette et retourna au chevet de la sorcière. Il défit ses chaussures et la veste légère qu'elle portait. Il posa la main sur son front, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait trouver : de la fièvre. Elle gémit sous le contact et ouvrit péniblement les paupières :

- Giles ?

Il sourit pour la rassurer et lui expliqua qu'elle était dans sa chambre.

- Les enfants ?

- Dumbledore s'en occupe. Tes frères et sœur vont bien. Ils sont en bas.

Il attrapa la serviette et la déposa sur son front bouillant. Elle grimaça.

- Ils savent maintenant, murmura-t-elle.

- Oui. Mais ils savent aussi que tu es forte. Tu as lutté.

Des larmes perlèrent aux paupières de la jeune fille et son corps fut secoué de tremblements. Les prochains jours allaient être douloureux pour elle. Cela n'allait pas non plus être de tout repos pour la famille qui ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela. Surtout que la magie allait être entièrement interdite dans l'entourage de la jeune femme. Willow lui attrapa le poignet :

- Vous n'allez pas me laisser, hein ?

- Non Willow. Je vais rester.

Les paupières de la sorcière se fermèrent doucement. Quand elle fut endormie, Giles se leva et entreprit de rassembler tous les objets magiques de la pièce. C'était assez ironique parce que cette maison en elle-même était presque de la magie à l'état pur avec tous les sortilèges qui la protégeaient. Il devait néanmoins éloigner tout ce qui était facile d'accès : potions, herbes, ingrédients, cristaux, livres,… Et sa baguette. Pour l'instant, elle était trop épuisée pour rester consciente. Mais bientôt, les cauchemars allaient la tenir éveillée. Son corps allait demander plus de magie. Elle allait devoir lutter et cela allait être douloureux.

La magie noire était intoxicante. Surtout pour la jeune fille. Voldemort devait le savoir. Giles était persuadé que l'attaque n'avait pas eu pour but principal Poudlard mais bel et bien Willow. Il avait voulu la mettre de son côté en la faisant sombrer dans la magie noire ou la faire tuée par les Détraqueurs. C'était ridicule de sa part. Il ne la connaissait pas. Jamais elle ne se rallierait à lui. En mode « Dark Willow », elle n'aurait qu'une envie : le tuer pour ce qu'il avait fait. La dernière chose qu'elle ferait serait changer de camp et choisir consciemment celui qui faisait face à sa famille et à tous ceux qu'elle aimait.

Avant que la phase suivante ne débute, il allait devoir rassurer les Weasley, sans aucun doute morts d'inquiétude.

- Je veux voir ma fille !

- Chérie, calme-toi.

Arthur tentait de retenir sa femme qui n'avait qu'une envie : charger dans la chambre de Willow pour la voir. Ils n'avaient pas encore tout assimilé : l'attaque de Poudlard par les Détraqueurs, la perte de contrôle de leur fille. Ils auraient pu la perdre pour de bon. Leurs enfants étaient encore choqués et faibles. Les jumeaux encadraient Ginny qui semblait au bord des larmes. Ron était assis à broyer du noir. Bill avait été prévenu et devrait arriver dès qu'il le pouvait sans aucun doute.

Du bruit leur parvint de l'escalier et la porte s'ouvrit. Giles entra, une grande boîte dans les mains. Il la déposa sur la table et regarda Sirius :

- Je ne savais pas où l'entreposer. Pourriez-vous vous en charger ?

L'animagus se leva et la regarda :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Les affaires de Willow directement liées à la magie. Est-ce que tout le monde est là ?

Molly ne répondit pas à la question :

- Comment va-t-elle ? Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ?

L'Observateur soupira et attrapa ses lunettes qu'il entreprit de nettoyer. D'après Willow, ils savaient qu'il ne faisait cela que quand il n'aimait pas ce qu'il allait dire, ou allait entendre. Bref, quand il aimerait être ailleurs. Il leur expliqua le déroulement des prochains jours et la difficulté que cela allait être. Willow allait souffrir, dormir peu. Elle allait être dans un sale état et personne n'allait rien pouvoir faire d'autre qu'être présent. Toute potion ou autre médicamentation était interdite. Tout comme les sortilèges de toutes sortes. Ils ne devaient pas emmener leur baguette quand ils entreraient dans sa chambre ou tout autre objet magique. La semaine allait être longue et pénible. Pour tout le monde. Pour le moment, ils devaient attendre… Attendre qu'elle se réveille et que les crises commencent et attendre qu'Albus arrive pour leur dire ce qu'il en était exactement de Poudlard. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table de la cuisine, une tasse de chocolat à la main et firent en silence ce qu'ils pouvaient : attendre.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	25. Le début de la guerre

**Un nouveau monde pour une seconde chance**

_Disclaimer :_ Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage ou aucun lieu de cette fic. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

_Notes de l'auteur :_ *sort de sa cachette avec précaution* Désolée désolée désolée. Est-ce que j'ai dit que j'étais désolée pour le retard? Ma muse m'avait abandonnée, je cherchais du travails, je passais mon permis et j'ai perdu mon arrière grand-mère. Bref, j'étais pas mal occupée. Ma muse est un peu revenue, j'ai avancé dans les chapitres. De plus, je me suis lancée dans un crossover entre Buffy et Torchwood, en anglais: Welcome to the Rift.

Un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews. Vous êtes adorables. Chaque review me pousse a continuer à écrire et à tenter de surpasser mes blocages quand il y en a.

En tout cas, je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2009!!! (Mieux vaut tard que jamais ^_^)

Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

Au plaisir de lire vos critiques…

* * *

_Chapitre 24_

_Le début de la guerre_

* * *

Willow se sentait mal. Même plus que cela. Elle gémit en repliant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Elle les maintint en les enserrant de ses bras, espérant faire cesser les tremblements, sans vrais résultats. Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas la position très longtemps. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir. Chaque geste lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux mais rester immobile lui était insupportable. Elle savait qu'il lui aurait suffit de tendre la main, d'aspirer la magie du mur même de la maison pour la soulager. Hélas, si elle faisait cela, elle continuerait à entretenir la magie noire qui coulait dans ses veines et serait dépendante.

Le manque de sommeil se faisait sentir aussi. Elle avait dormi tout le dimanche, épuisée par sa prestation. Puis les cauchemars étaient apparus. Ils hantaient chacun de ses sommeils et la tenaient éveillée depuis. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal : elle ne rêvait pas de perdre ses amis, sa famille, comme à son habitude. Non. Elle revoyait les personnes qui avaient compté pour elle et qui avaient disparu : Tara, Joyce, Jenny, Oz, Buffy. Toutes celles dont la disparition l'avait fait souffrir à un moment ou à un autre. Elle savait que c'était un effet des Détraqueurs. Ils avaient fait ressortir toutes ses souffrances, toutes ses peurs. Et elle n'arrivait pas à prendre de la distance. Elle était trop faible physiquement pour se reconstruire mentalement. Alors elle devait établir des priorités : d'abord, se sevrer de l'excès de magie. Puis, se débarrasser de ses visions.

Une main se posa sur son front et elle sourit faiblement à Giles. Il n'avait presque pas quitté son chevet. Ses traits étaient tirés. Elle avait essayé de lui dire de la laisser le temps d'aller se reposer mais il avait refusé. Il avait rapproché deux fauteuils afin de créer un lit improvisé dans lequel il se reposait quand elle était inconsciente.

- Ta fièvre a baissé mais elle reste très haute encore, dit-il.

Il lui posa une serviette fraiche sur le visage. Elle n'avait vu personne d'autres que lui depuis l'attaque. Elle le soupçonnait de tenir à l'écart tout le reste de sa famille, sa mère en particulier. Elle ne lui avait jamais été aussi reconnaissante. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit dans cet état. C'était déjà assez dur pour elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle arrivait à rester aussi longtemps consciente.

- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

- Oui. Il n'y a pas eu de morts. Mais certains élèves sont à Sainte Mangouste dans un état critique.

- Mes parents ?

- Ta mère s'est installée ici. Ton père va travailler mais revient ici. Bill passe tous les jours. Charlie pense revenir s'installer en Angleterre. Les autres sont à Poudlard. Il a fallu les chasser d'ici. Ils ne voulaient pas bouger.

Elle sentit ses paupières se fermer. Elle avait encore d'autres questions à poser. Elle le savait. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler quoi exactement. Trop épuisée, elle laissa le sommeil l'emporter.

Giles regarda la sorcière s'endormir et soupira. On était mardi. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était dans cet état comateux. Il n'avait que rarement quitté la pièce. Le plus souvent, c'était pour convaincre les Weasley de ne pas intervenir. Ce que Willow avait besoin par dessus tout, c'était de repos et de tranquillité.

Il avait parlé avec Albus qui lui avait appris que la sorcière s'était montrée capable de démasquer les Mangemorts sans voir leur marque, se montrant ainsi particulièrement dangereuse pour le Mage Noir. Il était donc certain que l'attaque menée par les Détraqueurs était à destination de Willow en particulier.

Il retira ses lunettes et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il n'avait pas encore parlé du retour d'Oz à la jeune femme. Buffy avait appelé la semaine dernière pour lui en parler. D'ailleurs, la Tueuse devait se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas téléphoné depuis. Si elle avait essayé de l'appeler, elle n'avait eu personne et elle devait s'inquiéter. Dès qu'il jugerait pouvoir laisser Willow seule quelques heures, il rentrerait téléphoner à sa Tueuse. Il n'était pas vraiment impatient de lui dire que sa meilleure amie avait failli se faire tuer et était en ce moment même replongée en pleine période de sevrage après une rechute.

Il remit ses lunettes, se leva, attrapa le plateau sur lequel reposaient les restes de son déjeuner et sortit de la chambre. Il descendit l'escalier et rentra dans la cuisine, attirant les regards de Sirius et Molly. Aussitôt, la matriarche se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il connaissait déjà la question alors il prit les devants :

- Elle va un peu mieux. Sa fièvre commence à baisser. Elle est restée consciente quelques minutes avant de se rendormir. Son état va continuer à s'améliorer maintenant.

Tout son visage se détendit et elle lui prit le plateau des mains. Il ne chercha même pas à la retenir ou à lui faire remarquer qu'il pourrait le faire. Il avait rapidement compris que l'on n'allait pas à l'encontre de Molly Weasley. Il s'assit face à Sirius et se retint de laisser tomber sa tête sur la table. Il était vraiment épuisé. Il sentait soudain le poids des années pesé sur ses épaules.

- Vous devriez vous reposer. Dans un vrai lit, lui dit Sirius.

Le moldu leva les yeux vers le sorcier. Il aimait bien Sirius. L'homme avait souffert et était toujours hanté parce qu'il avait vécu. Mais il avait une présence rassurante. Il était calme, silencieux et composé. Il imposait le respect et la confiance. Il avait beaucoup épaulé Giles, qui ne s'en serait pas sorti sans lui. L'évadé avait géré les Weasley, les tenant à l'écart, permettant à l'Observateur d'être au chevet de Willow en toute tranquillité. L'idée d'un vrai lit était tentante. Néanmoins, tant que la sorcière ne serait pas mieux, il préférait éviter de prendre des risques et il préférait rester éveillé ou alors se reposer dan sa chambre. Il était trop prudent pour croire que tout allait aller mieux. Quand on pensait cela, c'était là que tout dégénérait.

- Le lit devra attendre encore un peu, répondit-il.

Molly déposa une tasse de thé devant lui et s'installa avec les deux hommes. Elle avait elle aussi les traits tirés. Elle avait peu dormi et même si Giles lui disait que sa fille allait s'en sortir, elle ne le croirait que quand elle le verrait. Elle avait failli la perdre encore une fois. Elle avait parlé avec ses enfants et les professeurs et elle avait vu le changement dans leur regard quand ils parlaient de Willow. Il y avait une certaine crainte. Ils avaient vu le potentiel de la sorcière et cela les avait effrayés. Il en fallait pourtant beaucoup pour faire réagir ainsi le grand Albus Dumbledore. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Il était retenu à Poudlard et devait calmer le Ministère qui avait enfin décidé de prendre en compte la menace Voldemort et les parents qui craignaient pour la vie de leurs enfants. La soudaine attaque des Détraqueurs avaient montré à tout le monde que l'école n'était pas à l'abri des ennuis. De plus, Azkaban était vide et les Mangemorts qui y croupissaient depuis des années étaient libres de nouveau. En une journée, la guerre qui couvait avait éclaté au grand jour. La perte des Détraqueurs avait porté un grand coup au moral de la société. Elle avala une gorgée de thé pour se donner courage et annonça :

- L'Ordre va se réunir demain, Monsieur Giles. Ici même. Croyez-vous que Willow soit en état d'y assister ?

Il grimaça :

- Il y a peu de chances. Nous verrons bien.

Il se leva et s'excusa afin de retourner auprès de Willow. Il s'installa dans son lit improvisé, ignorant ses muscles qui protestaient contre ce mauvais traitement. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de profiter des quelques heures de calme pour reprendre des forces pour la suite.

Willow passa son haut et le lissa d'une main tremblante. Elle se sentait épuisée et son moral n'était pas bien haut. Le miroir lui renvoyait l'image d'une jeune femme au teint gris, aux yeux injectés de sang et aux grandes cernes. Elle était loin de briller. Pourtant, elle était debout et cela relevait presque du miracle. Elle sortit de la salle de bain sur des jambes flageolantes et tenta un sourire. Giles se leva et la regarda avec inquiétude :

- Je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit une bonne idée, Willow.

Elle avait appris qu'une réunion allait avoir lieu ce soir et elle voulait y assister. Ou essayer. Giles lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait appris : la fuite des Détraqueurs, l'évasion des Mangemorts, les soucis de sécurité de Poudlard et tout le reste. Elle n'avait vu personne depuis dimanche, pas même ses parents. Ils seraient tous en bas et elle avait peur de leur regard. Pourtant :

- Je dois le faire Giles. Et puis vous êtes là. Dès que je sens que je pars, je vous préviens et on remonte.

- Très bien.

Il lui tendit le bras et elle s'y agrippa. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tenir plus d'une heure sans faire une crise de panique ou de manque. Mais elle devait essayer. La réunion avait déjà commencé quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine et ils attirèrent tous les regards. Sa mère se rua vers elle et Willow chancela.

- Est-ce que ça va, chérie ? Tu as encore de la fièvre ! Tu n'aurais pas dû descendre.

- Molly, laisse-la.

Arthur écarta sa femme et regarda sa fille avec inquiétude :

- Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Elle ne se fit pas confiance et se contenta de hocher la tête. Giles la guida jusqu'à deux chaises libres, à côté de Sirius. Elle sentait le regard de ses frères et sœur sur elle et tenta de les rassurer d'un sourire mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Elle était trop épuisée. Molly mit un verre d'eau devant elle mais elle l'ignora.

- Je suis soulagée de voir que vous allez un peu mieux, Miss Weasley, dit Albus avec un sérieux qui la surprit.

- Je suis plus forte que j'en ai l'air. Surtout quand je suis aussi bien entourée.

Sa voix était chevrotante et elle plus aigue que la normale. Elle s'en voulut de ne pas pouvoir parler normalement. Elle posa les deux mains à plat sur ses genoux pour les garder stables et tenta de se concentrer sur ce qu'il se disait. Elle écouta le bilan des quatre jours qui venaient de s'écouler et le portrait des Mangemorts qui s'étaient échappés. L'appréhension et la peur étaient palpables. Ils étaient en guerre maintenant donc ils devaient se préparer, s'organiser. Minerva regarda Severus :

- Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas au courant ?

Le Mangemort parut sincèrement troublé :

- Je crois qu'il doute de moi. C'était un test.

- Un test qui a mis en danger mes élèves ! gronda Albus. Il a mis délibérément des enfants en danger. Seule la chance a fait qu'il n'y ait pas eu de mort.

Des enfants en danger. Des enfants qui auraient pu mourir. Willow ferma les yeux en sentant la colère l'envahir. Elle sentit la main de Giles se poser sur son bras pour la calmer et elle se raccrocha à cette sensation pour ne pas sombrer. Autour d'elle, la conversation avait avancé :

- …des potions pour la mission que lui a confiée le Maître.

- Quelle mission ? demanda Albus.

- Je ne sais pas. Lucius n'a rien voulu me dire. Je sais juste qu'il va à Sunnydale pour cela et qu'il a besoin de Nagini.

Cela sembla créer plus de questions. Giles demanda :

- Qui est Nagini ?

- Le familier de Voldemort, répondit Harry. Un serpent.

Willow sentit la main de l'Observateur se tendre sur son bras. Elle allait lui demander pourquoi il réagissait comme cela quand Severus ajouta :

- Apparemment, Nagini serait capable de voir l'objet de la quête. Lucius a marmonné quelque chose à propos de voir au delà des apparences.

La sorcière sentit tout son sang quitté son visage en comprenant ce que voulait Voldemort. La seule chose dissimulée à Sunnydale que seuls les serpents – et accessoirement les fous – pouvaient voir était la Clé. Dawn. Cela n'était pas possible ! Pas maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre. Pas comme cela. Sa respiration s'accéléra et sa tête tourna. Elle porta une main à sa poitrine. Giles posa une main au creux de son dos. Elle gémit :

- Il ne peut pas… Il faut prévenir Buffy ! Il faut la mettre en sécurité !

L'Observateur se leva, lui aussi pâle comme la mort.

- Monsieur Giles, savez-vous ce que recherche Tom ?

- J'en ai bien peur.

Il n'avait pas le temps de leur expliquer. Il devait agir vite. Il se tourna vers Molly :

- N'utilisez pas la magie. Rassurez-la. Calmez-la. Aidez-la à contrôler sa respiration. Au pire, plongez-la dans le sommeil.

Puis il se tourna vers Willow :

- Il ne lui arrivera rien, d'accord ? Je vais aller prévenir Buffy et ils vont la mettre à l'abri. Ne panique pas. Je vais devoir te laisser seule. D'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ne pas paniquez. Au Seigneur, que se passerait-il si Voldemort mettait la main sur Dawn ? Ce n'était qu'une adolescente. Une enfant. Une enfant avec le potentiel de détruire tous les univers de toutes les dimensions. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de respirer mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Sa respiration était bloquée. Elle paniquait !

- Chérie, est-ce que ça va ? demanda sa mère en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Non ! J'arrive pas…à…respirer !

Elle se retrouva alors dans les bras de sa mère et la sensation était étrange. Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de Molly qui lui caressait les cheveux en murmurant des mots apaisants à l'oreille. Elle se faisait réconforter par sa mère. Rien que cela l'apaisait étrangement. Elle se laissa aller en pleurant, ignorant le monde autour d'elle.

Molly murmura à l'oreille de sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle la sente se détendre. Elle se rendit compte que Willow s'était endormie, là assise sur une chaise. La réunion avait reprise à voix basse autour d'elles. Elle regarda son mari qui comprit immédiatement. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras avant de la ramener dans sa chambre, sa femme sur les talons.

Giles ne s'était pas senti aussi anxieux depuis longtemps. Il chercha frénétiquement la première cabine téléphonique disponible et remit en question son refus d'avoir un téléphone portable. Dès qu'il en trouva une, il se rua à l'intérieur, glissa la carte téléphonique et composa le numéro de Buffy. Puis il attendit. Encore. Et encore. Mais personne ne répondit.

Buffy tentait de rester loin des crocs du serpent mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Du coin de l'œil, elle surveillait la forme inanimée de sa sœur. Son salon était en morceaux. Encore. Au moins, Alex allait avoir du travail. Le serpent avait surgi de nulle part alors que Dawn et elle regardaient la télévision. En fait, le sixième sens de Buffy s'était agité brusquement, lui criant au danger et elle avait trouvé le serpent en train de s'en aller. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment il était entré. Quoiqu'il en soit, Buffy avait aussitôt compris la raison de la présence de l'animal. Qui lui donnait les ordres ? Elle ne le savait pas et c'était le dernier de ses soucis sur le moment.

Le téléphone sonna, distrayant le reptile. Buffy en profita pour sauter par dessus et se ruer vers la cuisine, le serpent à ses trousses. Elle attrapa deux couteaux et se tourna vers son ennemi. Ce dernier se jeta sur elle sans prévenir, la forçant à lâcher ses armes afin d'attraper la tête du serpent avant qu'il ne la morde. Elle sentit le reptile s'enrouler autour d'elle et serrer. Encore. Et encore. Elle tenta de se dégager mais aussi forte était-elle, le serpent l'était encore plus. Des points noirs apparurent dans son champ de vision. Quelle ironie ! Tuer étouffée par un serpent démoniaque.

Soudain, le serpent releva la tête et se retourna, comme si il avait été frappé. Et vu le couteau qui dépassait de son dos, c'était le cas. Elle s'extirpa difficilement. Oz était le centre d'attention du serpent. Buffy n'hésita pas. Attrapant une petite hache de boucher, elle l'abattit sur la tête du serpent jusqu'à ce que son crâne ne soit plus qu'un tas de chairs sanguinolentes. La Tueuse le décapita pour la forme avant d'aller dans le salon.

Dawn reprenait conscience. Elle avait une méchante coupure sur le front. Buffy l'aida à se relever et l'installa dans le canapé. Oz regarda les dégâts et siffla :

- Alex va avoir du travail.

Le téléphone sonna de nouveau. Le loup-garou décrocha, laissant Buffy s'occuper de sa petite sœur. Il fut étonné d'entendre un Giles sur les nerfs parler avec un débit qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu. Il comprit les mots de Dawn, sorcier, serpent.

- Giles !

Cela capta l'attention de l'Observateur et Oz lui raconta ce qu'il venait de se passer. Buffy s'approcha de lui et attrapa le combiné:

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ce serpent a essayé de me tuer !

Buffy écouta avec horreur son Observateur lui dire que Voldemort recherchait la Clé. La Mage Noir en avait après sa petite sœur. Elle ferma les yeux pour chasser la vague de panique qui menaçait de s'emparer d'elle. Sans ses pouvoirs de Tueuse, elle n'aura pas senti le serpent. Ce dernier aurait été faire son rapport et des sorciers les auraient attaquées. Et elle n'aurait rien pu faire. La magie la dépassait, elle ne pouvait pas se défendre contre des sorciers. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus défendre sa sœur. Il n'y avait plus aucun sorcier sur la Bouche de l'Enfer. Voldemort n'avait qu'à venir et tendre la main pour s'emparer de la Clé. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela. Parce que la Clé était sa sœur. Mais aussi parce que s'il s'en emparait, il aurait entre les mains une puissance dévastatrice. A l'autre bout du fil, Giles suivait le même chemin de réflexion. Buffy jeta un coup d'œil à sa petite sœur et murmura :

- Elle ne peut pas rester là.

Dawn releva la tête en entendant sa sœur murmurer. Elle remarqua l'expression sur son visage et son cœur s'emballa. Elle se releva et seul le bras d'Oz lui permit de rester debout. Elle ignora le loup-garou et se rapprocha de la Tueuse.

- Buffy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sa sœur l'ignora, écoutant ce que Giles disait. Elle répondit:

- Je ne peux pas laisser Sunnydale sans protection. Oz peut l'accompagner. Mais et ses études ?

Quitter Sunnydale ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Elle se tourna vers le loup-garou dont le visage était impassible mais ses yeux étaient tristes et inquiets.

- Oz ?

Il la ramena sur la canapé et la fit asseoir. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui expliqua :

- Voldemort veut la Clé. Il sait que ta sœur la cache.

Dawn cessa de respirer et se sentit paniquer. Cela ne pouvait pas recommencer ! Glory lui revint à l'esprit. La traque. La fuite. Les chevaliers voulant la détruire. Le couteau qui déchirait son ventre. Sa sœur se sacrifiant pour elle alors que le ciel se déchirait. Non ! Il devait se tromper. Pourtant, ce serpent était bien réel. Elle se rappela ce qu'elle avait lu dans le journal de Giles : les fous et les serpents étaient capables de voir au-delà de son apparence humaine. Il savait qu'elle était là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-elle.

- On te met à l'abri.

Elle leva les yeux vers sa sœur qui avait raccroché. Elle vit à sa position qu'elle était en mode Tueuse. Même ses yeux étaient froids. Elle la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'une fois seule, elle craquerait. Elle s'occupait d'abord de sauver les autres puis elle s'occuperait d'elle. Toujours les autres d'abord. Pourtant ce n'était pas d'un problème comme un autre qu'ils discutaient mais d'un sorcier mégalo qui savait qu'elle – la Clé – était là ! La petite blonde se tourna vers Oz :

- Dawn ne peut pas rester ici. Elle sera plus en sécurité en Angleterre avec Willow. Je voudrais que tu l'accompagnes.

En Angleterre ! Il voulait l'envoyer en Angleterre !

- Pas de problème, répondit Oz. Quand partons-nous ?

- Le plus vite possible. Giles va s'arranger avec les Wiccanes pour créer un portail. On ne peut pas se permettre de vous faire voyager par les moyens habituels. Voldemort sait que la Clé est là et comprendra tout de suite notre manège. Vous verrez sur place après.

Buffy ne la regardait même pas et Dawn se leva, agacée. Les larmes aux yeux, elle fit remarquer :

- Je suis toujours dans la pièce !

La Tueuse se tourna vers elle et la Clé vit la lueur de supplication dans son regard :

- Ne fais pas ça Dawn, s'il te plaît. Ne rend pas la chose plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est. Tu ne peux pas rester. Je ne peux pas me permettre qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! Parce que tu es ma petite sœur et aussi parce que tu es plus que ça.

- Et toi ? Qui te protégera des sorciers ?

Si sa sœur ne pouvait pas la protéger, qui la protégerait-elle ? Parce que ce sorcier avait l'air plutôt têtu et ne se contenterait sûrement pas d'un échec. Il n'allait pas laisser la Tueuse se mettre entre lui et la Clé. Buffy posa une main sur son bras :

- Giles a dit qu'il allait arranger cela. Il faut que j'appelle Alex. Va préparer ton sac. Oz, tu ferais bien d'en faire autant.

Il hocha la tête et monta. Il logeait chez les Summers, dans l'ancienne chambre de Willow et Tara. Dawn regarda Buffy et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Avant de se mettre à pleurer, elle se rua dans sa chambre. Buffy la regarda faire. Quand elle se retrouva seule dans le salon, elle balança son poing contre le mur, le transperçant. Elle ne cria pas. Ses mâchoires étaient si contractées qu'elle se demandait pourquoi elles n'étaient pas brisées. Elle extirpa sa main du mur et regarda les gouttes de sang tomber à terre. Elle ne leur avait pas dit que Willow avait fait une rechute. A cause de Voldemort. Voldemort qui venait dans sa ville tuer des gens. Voldemort qui avait pris sa petite sœur pour cible. Cette fois-ci, elle n'allait pas attendre que les sorciers britanniques lui demandent de l'aide. C'était personnel. Personne ne touchait à sa famille. La guerre était déclarée.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	26. Arrivées imprévues

**Un nouveau monde pour une seconde chance**

_Disclaimer :_ Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage ou aucun lieu de cette fic. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

_Notes de l'auteur :_ Tout chaud tout beau voii le chapitre 25 ^^ Vous connaissez le principe: vous lisez et vous reviewez. (Ouah, c'est la note la plus court que j'ai écrite ^^)

Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

Au plaisir de lire vos critiques…

* * *

_Chapitre 25_

_Arrivées imprévues_

* * *

Après avoir contacté Buffy, Giles avait tout de suite appelé Kâlya et l'avait mise au courant de la situation. Il fallait agir vite. La sorcière avait promis que d'ici quelques heures, elle et les siens seraient prêts à les faire venir ici, par magie. L'Observateur n'avait aucun doute quand à l'accueil que Dumbledore ferait à Dawn et Oz. Il les recevrait et les protègerait. Le seul point qui le mettait mal à l'aise était que l'adolescente allait être présentée comme la Clé. L'Ordre devait être mis dans la confidence. Buffy voulait néanmoins garder le secret sur la conception de Dawn. Ils leur diraient que Dawn était la Clé et les laisserait croire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Il retourna Square Grimmaurd au pas de course. Le temps filait vite. Il frappa et Tonks lui ouvrit presque tout de suite. Dans la cuisine, Willow l'attendait, le visage épuisé. Elle avait pleuré. Sa mère avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules. Il dit :

- Nagini l'a trouvée.

La rouquine gémit. Il précisa :

- Buffy l'a tuée avant qu'elle n'aille chercher les autres. Kâlya prépare un moyen de ramener Dawn ici. Elle ne peut pas rester là-bas. Buffy ne peut pas la protéger contre des sorciers. Oz va accompagner Dawn.

- Oz ?

Giles voulut se frapper. Dans la précipitation, il avait oublié que Willow ne savait pas que le loup-garou était revenu. Les yeux de la sorcière étaient écarquillés. Quoi de plus normal ? Elle n'avait pas entendu parler de lui depuis trois ans. Il attrapa ses lunettes et les essuya en précisant:

- Il vit chez Buffy depuis quelques semaines. Buffy et moi avons jugé préférable que Dawn ne soit pas seule. Oz est d'accord pour l'accompagner.

Il se tourna vers Albus:

- La Tueuse ne peut rien contre des sorciers et Voldemort n'arrêtera pas là. Est-il possible de faire en sorte que des sorciers s'installent à Sunnydale pour l'aider ? Ils peuvent loger chez Buffy. Il y aura de la place.

Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête. C'était une requête normale. Il allait en parler avec le Ministère. Avec l'attaque, Fudge semblait avoir enfin ouvert les yeux. Et si ce n'était pas lui, le reste de la société l'avait fait en tout cas. S'en prendre aux enfants était un bon moyen de faire réagir les gens. Ce qui l'ennuyait, lui comme tous les membres de l'Ordre présents, était la longueur d'avance que semblaient avoir Willow et Giles sur la nouvelle quête de Tom. Il demanda:

- Ceci étant réglé, auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous mettre dans la confidence ? J'ai comme la désagréable sensation que vous en savez plus que nous sur ce que recherche Voldemort.

L'Observateur balaya les sorciers du regard et vit leur curiosité. Ils voulaient savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il se lança dans les explications :

- Voldemort est à la recherche de la Clé. C'est une entité mystique dont nous ignorons l'âge. Nous supposons qu'elle est aussi ancienne que le monde lui-même. C'est une source de magie à l'état pure, inépuisable. Sa principale action est d'ouvrir des passages entre les dimensions.

Il ne dit pas que, sans contrôle, elle détruirait le monde, déchirant le voile entre les mondes. Dawn n'avait pas besoin de cela. Elle allait devoir vivre avec leur regard et cela allait déjà être assez dur. Albus leva un sourcil, sentant que l'homme en face de lui leur cachait quelque chose. Minerva demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que cette Dawn a avoir avec la Clé ?

- Ce n'est pas la sœur de Buffy ? demanda Ginny à Willow en se souvenant d'une de leur conversation.

- Elle l'est, répondit la sorcière. C'est aussi le réceptacle de la Clé.

- Etes-vous en train de nous dire qu'une moldue possède autant de pouvoirs ? lança Severus, sidéré par l'idée.

Willow jeta un coup d'œil à Giles. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait convenu avec Buffy. Ce dernier expliqua :

- Ils voulaient placer la Clé sous la protection de la Tueuse. Quel meilleur moyen d'être sûr qu'elle la protègerait avaient-ils que de la cacher dans le corps de sa sœur ?

- Qui sont ces « ils » ? demanda Rémus.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, rétorque Giles.

Les sorciers n'apprécièrent que moyennement ce manque de confiance fragrant. Ils les avaient accueilli, leur avaient fait confiance. Pourquoi ne leur disaient-ils pas la vérité ? Giles annonça qu'il devait utiliser son portoloin pour retourner à Chestbury où les sorcières préparaient le transport de Dawn et Oz. Albus l'assura que pendant ce temps là, il chercherait un moyen de protéger la Tueuse à Sunnydale. L'Observateur partit. Sirius se leva :

- Je vais préparer deux chambres pour…

Il se tourna vers Willow quand il ne se rappela pas des noms. Il retint le frémissement en la voyant si mal en point. Elle était si belle d'habitude ! Malgré son passé, elle gardait toujours une certaine fraîcheur, une certaine gaîté. Aujourd'hui, elle semblait si sombre, si triste. Elle avait une expression qu'il avait vu de nombreuses fois sur son visage. Elle l'aida :

- Dawn et Oz.

- Dawn et Oz, répéta-t-il en sortant de la cuisine.

Molly coinça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de sa fille. Elle se retenait de ne pas lui ordonner de remonter dans sa chambre se coucher. Son père l'avait à peine déposé sur son lit, qu'elle s'était réveillée et avait insisté pour redescendre. Tout son instinct maternel lui criait d'insister, de lui ordonner d'aller se coucher. Mais elle savait au fond d'elle que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

Elle regarda ses fils. Elle avait été étonnée en les voyant arriver. Apparemment, ils avaient convaincu Minerva et Albus de les laisser assisté à la réunion, insistant sur le fait qu'ils voulaient voir leur sœur et qu'ils ne prendraient pas non pour une réponse. Le directeur de Poudlard les connaissait assez pour prendre leur menace au sérieux. Son attention revint sur Willow quand la sentit poser sa tête sur son épaule. Elle lui caressa la joue et ne put résister :

- Tu serais mieux dans ton lit, chérie.

- Non. Je dois les attendre.

Ginny regarda sa sœur et sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si fragile, si vulnérable. Elle s'était vraiment inquiétée depuis dimanche dernier. Elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête l'image de Willow prisonnière de l'étreinte du Détraqueur.

- Elle va s'en remettre, lui murmura Hermione à l'oreille.

La jeune Weasley tenta de sourire, sans peu d'effets. Une chaise racla le sol quand Kingsley Shackelbot se leva. L'adolescente tenta de savoir ce qu'elle avait raté. Apparemment, il s'était porté volontaire pour se rendre à Sunnydale. Il expliqua qu'il allait poser un congé indéterminé au Ministère. Il plaisanta en disant qu'il n'avait jamais pris de vacances en quatre ans alors Fudge pouvait bien lui faire cette faveur. Il précisa qu'un certain Dedalus Diggle l'accompagnerait. Ginny ne savait pas qui était le sorcier. L'auror précisa qu'ils partaient sur le champ. Il illustra ses propos en quittant le QG. Albus leva la réunion, expliquant qu'ils ne leur restaient qu'à attendre l'arrivée des moldus. Molly secoua doucement sa fille.

Willow gémit en sentant la main de sa mère. Elle était épuisée. Ne pouvait-elle pas se reposer tranquillement en attendant Dawn et Oz ? Seigneur ! Elle allait revoir Oz. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle ? Elle avait tant changé ! Et lui ? Avait-il changé ? Qu'avait-il fait ses trois dernières années ? Etait-il sorti avec quelqu'un ?

- Willow ?

- Mmh.

- Viens. Tu seras mieux dans le salon pour attendre.

La rouquine bailla en ouvrant les yeux et se laissa entraîner par mère. Elle se lova dans le canapé. Ginny vint s'installer à côté d'elle et elle remarqua rapidement que ses frères l'entouraient également. Bill demanda :

- Comment ça va petite sœur ?

- Je me suis déjà sentie mieux. Mais je me suis déjà sentie pire aussi.

Elle regarda sa petite sœur et demanda timidement :

- Est-ce que je peux mettre la tête sur tes genoux ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle pivota et s'installa confortablement. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les voix de sa famille. Elle s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte, une main légère caressant ses cheveux.

Ginny se sentait bizarre. Des larmes menaçaient de couler. Elle regardait sa sœur dormir sur ses genoux et trouvait cela irréel ! Elle n'avait pas été contente d'apprendre l'existence de Willow. Cela avait bien changé. Elle n'imaginait pas sa vie sans elle maintenant. Elle faisait partie intégrante de la famille et de sa vie. Elle sourit et regarda Harry et Ron se lancer dans une partie d'échecs. Elle n'avait plus qu'à faire comme les autres : attendre.

Dawn évitait de regarder sa sœur dans les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir les larmes perlées à ses paupières. Elle ne voulait pas penser au danger que Buffy risquait en restant derrière. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de préparer une valise avant que le téléphone ne sonne et que Buffy l'appelle. Kâlya, une des sorcières qui allaient s'occuper de leur transport, lui expliquait comment ils allaient procéder.

Un an plus tôt, la Clé aurait crié, pleuré, déclenché une dispute pour faire savoir son mécontentement. Mais elle avait grandi. Elle avait pris conscience que tout ne lui était pas dû et que les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévues. Alors elle acceptait en silence parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Parce que partir était la meilleure action. Mourir ne lui faisait plus autant peur qu'avant. Ce qui la terrifiait, c'était l'idée de ce que pouvait faire Voldemort si il la capturait. Elle refusait que quiconque utilise le pouvoir qu'elle renfermait.

Oz et elle écoutèrent Buffy les mettre au courant de l'histoire qu'ils avaient raconté aux sorciers. Giles ne leur avait pas dit qu'elle avait été créé il y a un peu plus un an mais que la Clé avait été placé en elle. Ils voulaient faciliter son intégration par la suite. Elle redoutait le regard qu'ils allaient porter sur elle, sachant ce qu'elle est, le pouvoir qu'elle retient. Et encore, ils ne connaissaient pas exactement l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Aussi dormants soient-ils.

- Dawnie ?

Elle tenta de sourire mais échoua lamentablement. Elle décida d'être faible et se jeta dans les bras de sa grande sœur. Buffy lui caressa les cheveux en la calmant :

- Tout va bien se passer. Je te le promets. Giles va t'attendre de l'autre côté. Oz t'accompagne et tu vivras avec Willow. Ça va bien se passer.

- Et toi ?

Les mains de la Tueuse encadrèrent son visage :

- Je suis dure à tuer, Dawnie.

Buffy regarda Oz et demanda :

- Tu prendras soin de ma petite sœur ?

- Compte sur moi.

Oz prit son sac de voyage et la valise de Dawn quand l'air sembla se charger d'électricité. Au centre de la pièce, un portail s'ouvrit. Buffy sourit :

- C'est votre taxi.

La Clé enlaça encore une fois sa sœur :

- Appelle-moi souvent. Et dis à Alex et Anya que je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu leur dire au revoir. Et…

- Dawn ! l'interrompit Buffy.

Oz prit l'adolescente par la main et ils franchirent le portail après un dernier au revoir. Quand ils ré émergèrent après ce qui leur sembla une éternité, on les guida vers des chaises où Dawn posa la tête entre ses genoux et pria pour ne pas vomir. Oz passa outre les effets. Les transformations l'avaient endurci et lui avaient conféré une grande tolérance à la douleur ou autres désagréments. Il repéra tout de suite Giles mais fut surpris de ne pas voir Willow. L'Observateur s'approcha d'eux, inquiet :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Pour Buffy ? demanda Dawn en relevant la tête.

- Le professeur Dumbledore va envoyer deux sorciers expérimentés pour la protéger. Ils devraient partir dans les heures qui viennent, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

- Où est Willow ? s'enquit Oz.

Les deux californiens virent au visage sérieux de Giles que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il leur raconta alors l'attaque des Détraqueurs, leurs effets et la rechute de la sorcière. Avant même qu'ils ne réagissent, il les rassura en leur disant que cela n'avait été qu'une très faible rechute et qu'elle avait rapidement repris le contrôle. Néanmoins, cela l'avait épuisé et elle n'avait pas pu venir. Il leur expliqua ensuite comment ils allaient se rendre à Londres.

Les jambes de Ginny étaient complètement engourdies. Willow s'était endormie pour de bon et n'avait pas bougé depuis. Leur père lui avait proposé de la monter dans sa chambre mais elle avait refusé. Elle aimait bien être si proche de sa sœur. Elle avait surpris le regard tendre de leur mère se poser sur elles et elle s'était demandée ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant, en regardant ses deux filles si proches, réunies après tant d'années ?

Sirius était redescendu depuis une demi-heure et discutait avec Rémus. Ce dernier avait une drôle d'expression. Il semblait nerveux et plus agité que d'habitude. Elle s'était souvenue qu'Oz était un loup-garou aussi et elle supposait que c'était ce qui rendait leur ancien professeur nerveux.

La grande majorité des personnes étaient restées. Severus y comprit. Ginny le soupçonnait de rester par pure curiosité. Le fait qu'une moldue renferme le pouvoir d'une entité mystique désirée par Voldemort l'intriguait.

On frappa enfin à la porte. Arthur se leva pour aller ouvrir. Molly s'approcha et se pencha au-dessus de Willow, la secouant doucement. Ginny regarda sa sœur ouvrir péniblement les yeux. Elle se réveilla complètement quand leur mère lui dit que Giles était de retour. Ginny allait lui demander si elle voulait quelque chose pour se réveiller, une boisson ou quoi que ce soit mais un cri l'en empêcha :

- Willow !

Elle ne vit qu'une tornade brune et sa sœur se retrouva prisonnière de l'étreinte d'une adolescente grande, mince avec une chevelure de rêve. Ginny sentit son cœur se serrer de jalousie. C'était sa grande sœur que cette fille enlaçait !

- Est-ce que ça va ? Giles nous a dit ce qui t'était arrivé ! J'espère que tu leur as fait manger la poussière à ces Détra-choses ! Comment tu te sens ? Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? Tu devrais être couchée. Pourquoi tu n'es pas couchée ? Giles, pourquoi elle n'est pas couchée ?

Ginny écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce que tous les américains parlaient aussi vite ? Sa sœur rit tout doucement :

- Je suis fatiguée, oui. Mais ça va mieux. Et toi, est-ce que ça va ?

Dawn haussa les épaules et se fit une place sur le canapé.

- C'est toujours la même histoire. On essaye de passer une petite soirée tranquille et un serpent nous gâche tout. Pourtant, on n'était pas mardi.

La jeune Weasley fronça les sourcils :

- Mardi ?

Willow se tourna vers elle :

- On a remarqué que la plupart des apocalypses ou enlèvements avaient lieu un mardi. C'est un jour maudit. Ginny, voici Dawn. Dawn, ma petite sœur Ginny.

La brunette tendit la main :

- Salut !

Ginny échangea une poignée de main avant que l'adolescente ne balaye le reste de la pièce du regard et siffle :

- J'ai jamais vu autant de rouquins de toute ma vie ! Ni autant de sorciers. Ni autant de loup-garous d'ailleurs.

La rouquine remarqua alors le jeune homme qui se tenait à côté de Giles et écarquilla les yeux, comprenant soudainement ce que Willow voulait dire en disant que Rémus lui faisait penser à son ex petit ami. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur.

Willow regardait Oz avec appréhension. Que pensait-il d'elle ? Savait-il ce qu'elle était devenue ? Ce qu'elle avait fait ? Dans ses yeux, elle ne lisait que de l'inquiétude et de la tendresse. Dawn était encore accrochée à son bras et l'empêchait de saluer son ancien petit ami. Ce dernier lui sourit, tendrement, chaleureusement. Et cela la rassura autant qu'avant. Elle se leva, imitée par la Clé. Oz dit :

- J'ai appris pour Tara. Désolé.

- Merci.

Cela suffit. Ils ne dirent rien d'autre. Willow avait la tête qui tournait mais elle présenta chaque membre de sa famille et de l'Ordre aux américains. C'était étrange de les voir tous réunis dans la même pièce. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser. Seule le bras de Dawn lui permettait de tenir encore debout. L'adolescente le sentit car elle déclara soudain :

- Maintenant, tu vas te coucher. Où est ta chambre ?

- En haut.

Willow eut à peine le temps de faire un signe de la main que déjà, elle disparaissait dans le couloir avec Dawn. Ginny les regarda faire avec jalousie. Elle allait devoir faire comprendre à cette fille que désormais, Willow avait une famille. Et une sœur surtout. Elle entendit à peine les adultes discuter tellement elle était occupée à fulminer après cette Dawn.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	27. Jalousie

**Un nouveau monde pour une seconde chance**

_Disclaimer :_ Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage ou aucun lieu de cette fic. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

_Notes de l'auteur :_ Voici le chapitre 26! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je suis en train de me relancer dans l'écriture des chapitres suivants. Jusque là, ma muse était un peu partie en vacances mais cela à l'air d'aller mieux. Alors je vais en profiter tant qu'elle est là. ^_^ Une pluie de reviews m'aiderait énormément. Vous savez quoi faire !

Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

Au plaisir de lire vos critiques…

* * *

__

Chapitre 26

Jalousie

* * *

Willow se réveilla lentement. Elle se sentait si bien sous les couvertures qu'elle décida d'y rester le plus longtemps possible et de profiter de cet instant paisible entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Elle savourait le présent, trop endormie pour se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé récemment ou de ce qui était prévu pour les jours avenirs. Il n'y avait ni soucis, ni pensées. Juste le confort du lit.

Elle fit durer ce petit plaisir le plus longtemps possible. Elle entendit des bruits de porte, des pas et des voix s'élever à mesure que la mâtinée avançait et que la maisonnée s'éveillait. Elle finit par se convaincre de se lever. Elle repoussa les couvertures, s'exposant à la fraicheur de la pièce. Elle grogna et se mit en chien de fusil. Elle ne voulait pas se lever !

Apparemment, quelqu'un avait décidé qu'elle avait assez dormi car la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Bientôt, elle sentit quelqu'un s'installer sur son lit. Elle ne bougea, espérant que l'importun la laisse tranquille. Elle voulait savourer les dernières minutes de solitude qu'elle aurait dans la journée.

- Je sais que tu es réveillée.

Vaincue, elle ouvrit les yeux :

- Bonjour Ginny.

Sa sœur était allongée à plat dos et fixait le plafond. Cela alarma Willow qui se retourna pour la voir mieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que ça ne va pas ?

- Parce que tu es silencieuse et que ça ne te ressemble pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu me connaissais tant que ça.

La jeune femme sut pour de bon que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle s'assit, les sourcils froncés :

- C'était injuste.

Elle n'aimait pas la douleur que les mots de sa cadette avaient causée. Elle sentit les murs de la maison murmurer, appelant sa magie. C'était une réaction de défense. Blessée, elle se leva et chercha des affaires propres.

- Je suis désolée Willow.

L'aînée ne se retourna pas et continua à fourrager dans son armoire. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer à peine réveillée. Ce n'était pas un bon moyen de commencer une journée. Et cela ne lui donnait qu'une envie : retourner se cacher sous la couette. Elle entendit sa sœur quitter le lit et sortir silencieusement de la pièce. Elle ne fit pas un geste pour la retenir. Au lieu de cela, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer pour la sombre journée qui s'annonçait.

Ginny se laissa tomber sur le lit de Ron avec un profond soupir. Hermione leva les yeux de son devoir :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je viens de faire quelque chose de stupide.

Son frère rangea son livre dans son sac :

- Je croyais que tu étais partie voir si Willow était réveillée.

- Elle l'était. Et c'est là que j'ai fait quelque chose de stupide.

Devant les regards inquisiteurs, elle répéta ce qu'elle avait dit à sa sœur.

- Oh Ginny ! murmura Hermione. Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as dit ça ?

La jeune Weasley garda le silence et haussa les épaules. Elle savait bien pourquoi elle avait dit cela mais elle n'était pas prête à le dire à voix haute. Harry le fit pour elle :

- C'est à cause de Dawn ?

Cela la fit partir au quart de tour :

- Est-ce que vous avez-vu comment elle s'est comportée hier ? Elle a fait comme si Willow lui appartenait ! Elle est arrivée et s'est accaparée toute son attention ! Elle l'a même forcée à aller se coucher. C'était comme si on n'existait pas. Comme si je n'existais pas ! Je suis la sœur de Willow, pas elle ! Je la déteste !

Ron grimaça pendant qu'Hermione et Harry se regardèrent avec appréhension. Ce n'était pas bon. Ginny était une Weasley. Ce qui voulait dire que quand elle en avait après quelqu'un, les choses devenaient vite incontrôlables. Hermione essaya de l'apaiser :

- Gin, Dawn a grandi avec Willow. Elles sont très liées. Cela ne veut pas dire que tu n'es plus sa sœur ou qu'elle essaye de te prendre ta place.

- Pourtant on dirait bien ! répliqua Ginny en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Le Trio d'or savait qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien avec elle pour le moment. Elle avait une expression butée sur le visage. Harry proposa de descendre rejoindre les autres à la cuisine. Molly, Rémus et Sirius discutaient à voix basses et se turent quand ils les virent entrer. Hermione, fidèle à elle-même, demanda :

- Est-ce que je pourrais retourner un peu plus tôt à Poudlard ? J'ai besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque pour un devoir.

Molly grimaça :

- Hermione, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour cela.

- Je ne veux pas avoir à le faire à la…

- Ce que Molly essaie de dire, c'est que Poudlard est fermé, interrompit Sirius avec tac.

L'intellectuelle pâlit et ouvrit la bouche, sans prononcer un mot. Sirius sourit en voyant la lueur de joie dans le regard de Ron.

- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de l'attaque ? demanda Harry.

- Le Ministère veut mener une enquête approfondie afin de s'assurer que cela ne se reproduira plus, expliqua Rémus. Les parents sont inquiets. Ils veulent être sûrs que leurs enfants sont en sécurité.

Les jumeaux, qui venaient d'entrer, s'installèrent à la table, se servant au passage. Fred demanda :

- Est-ce que Willow va être inquiétée ?

Aucun des autres élèves n'y avaient pensés. Mais maintenant que la question avait été posée, elle suscitait une vive inquiétude que Molly ne semblait pas partagée :

- Dumbledore s'occupe de cela.

Comme si le sorcier était capable de tout arranger, de tout balayer. Willow s'était montrée effroyablement dangereuse et surtout instable. Dans le contexte actuel, ce n'était pas bon signe. Le Ministre n'arrivait déjà pas à régler la situation avec Voldemort, ce qui le mettait dans une position de faiblesse vis-à-vis du peuple. Comment allait-il justifier la présence de Willow et les actes qu'elle venait de commettre ? Surtout si les parents demandaient réparation. Allaient-ils accepter qu'une sorcière d'une telle puissance enseigne à leurs enfants ? L'ambiance s'assombrit encore un peu plus.

- Bonjour !

Ginny grogna. Cela allait de mal en pis. Dawn n'entendit pas le grognement, ou alors elle fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Molly, toujours aussi maternelle, l'installa à la table, entre Harry et Rémus et posa devant elle un copieux petit déjeuner. La Clé grimaça :

- C'est très gentil Madame Weasley mais…

- Pas de ça ! Appelle-moi Molly.

- D'accord Molly. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'appétit le matin.

Les Weasley se regardèrent et eurent pitié pour l'adolescente, surtout quand leur mère se lança dans une véritable leçon de moral sur les bienfaits du petit déjeuner. Ginny, elle, jubila. En tout cas, jusqu'à ce que Willow entre dans la cuisine et n'interrompe leur mère :

- Tu ne lui feras rien avalée. Mais attends le déjeuner et tu verras qu'elle se rattrapera.

La rouquine décoiffa la brunette qui se protégea immédiatement avec ses bras en poussant un cri agacé :

- Ne fais pas ça !

Willow sourit en s'installant sur une chaise libre, à côté de Sirius. Elle n'adressa aucun regard à sa jeune sœur, encore blessée par ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Ce n'était pas le moment de se lancer dans une explication qui risquait de tourner en dispute. Au lieu de cela, elle se mit à discuter avec ces frères de la fermeture de Poudlard et de ce que cela avait pour conséquences.

Dawn ne participait pas à la conversation mais observait activement. Willow semblait vraiment à l'aise au milieu de la mer de rouquins qui, l'adolescente avait encore du mal à le réaliser, était la famille de la sorcière.

Les jumeaux la décontenançaient. Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve rapidement un moyen de distinguer Fred de Georges, seulement, elle ne savait pas s'il en existait vraiment un. Elle l'espérait en tout cas. Ils étaient exubérants, bavards et, elle était prête à le parier, effroyablement intelligents.

Ron lui semblait plus timide et plus grognon que ses frères. Il était occupé à dévorer tout ce que sa mère lui servait et Dawn se demanda où il casait tout ce qu'il avalait, surtout si il répétait l'action deux fois dans la journée. Il n'écoutait pas et discutait avec son ami de quelque chose appelé Quidditch

Le dit-ami était grand et un peu malingre. Ses vêtements étaient trop grands pour lui et son visage était trop émacié pour que cela soit naturel. Oh, ce n'était pas aussi dramatique que pour l'homme assis à côté de Willow mais il ne respirait pas la santé. Harry, c'était son nom si Dawn se rappelait bien, avait également la peau un peu pâle, des cheveux sombres complètement ébouriffés et des lunettes rondes qui cachaient les plus beaux yeux verts qu'elle ait vus. Bon d'accord, les yeux de Buffy étaient aussi magnifiques, mais c'était sa sœur. Cela n'avait donc vraiment pas le même impact. Pourtant, les deux regards se ressemblaient. Dawn lisait dans celui du garçon la même peine, le même poids, la même responsabilité et la même fatigue. Tournant la tête, ses cheveux dégagèrent un instant son front et elle aperçut une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Elle se demanda ce qui lui était arrivé pour le rendre aussi adulte. Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir mené une vie facile jusque là. Pourtant, il avait le même âge qu'elle si elle ne se trompait pas. Willow et elle allaient devoir avoir une sérieuse discussion. L'objet de son attention leva la tête vers elle, s'étant senti épier sûrement. Elle tourna la sienne brusquement, se sentant rougir comme une pivoine.

Retournant à son observation, elle tomba sur l'autre amie des Weasley. Elle la rangea immédiatement dans la catégorie des intellos. L'air sérieux qu'elle avait n'en faisait aucun doute. La passion avec laquelle elle parlait de la fermeture injustifiée de l'école, le ton et les mots qu'elle employait ne faisaient que confirmer cela. Fermeture injustifiée ? Pitié ! Une bande de créatures volantes capables d'aspirer votre énergie en vous forçant à revivre vos pires souvenirs venaient d'attaquer l'établissement ! Si une telle action ne justifiait pas la fermeture d'une école, alors rien ne le ferait.

Enfin, elle arriva à la cadette de Willow et elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Lorsqu'elle était redescendue, la veille, après s'être assuré que Willow s'était bien endormie, elle n'avait eu le droit qu'à des regards mauvais de la part de la jeune sorcière. Apparemment, elle ne prenait pas vraiment bien son arrivée et elle ne faisait rien pour lui cacher son mécontentement. Dawn ne voulait pas s'en faire une ennemie mais elle détestait qu'on la traite de cette manière. Quoique soit le problème de cette Ginny avait avec elle, il allait falloir qu'elle le surmonte rapidement. Sinon les choses allaient vite devenir moches. Elle avait également remarqué la manière que Willow avait d'éviter de la regarder. Elle connaissait bien cette attitude. Buffy et elle avaient souvent eu la même au fil des ans. Les deux sœurs s'étaient disputées. Dawn en parlerait avec Willow plus tard. Après tout, elle avait plus d'expérience dans les relations entre sœurs que les rouquines.

- Où sont Giles et Oz ?

Dawn se tourna vers Willow qui attendait sa réponse.

- Ils sont partis tôt ce matin. Je crois que Giles voulait briefer Oz sur ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son départ.

- Oz est le loup-garou, c'est cela ?

Dawn regarda l'homme à côté d'elle et cligna des yeux.

- Ouah !

Willow sourit en sachant exactement ce qu'elle pensait. Elle aussi avait eu cette réaction en voyant Rémus : l'impression d'avoir la vision d'Oz plus tard, en peut-être plus fatigué et usé, mais Oz quand même. Molly ramassa la vaisselle sale en demandant :

- Qu'a-t-il prévu de faire à la prochaine pleine lune ?

- Pourquoi ferait-il quelque chose ? voulut savoir Dawn.

Elle vit alors le regard désespéré de Willow et fronça les sourcils.

- Il doit être mis à l'écart pour ne blesser personne, répondit Remus.

- Oz ne blesserait personne, insista la Clé.

- Dawn ! intervint Willow.

L'adolescente la regarda et entendit soudain la voix de la sorcière dans sa tête : « Ils ne savent pas qu'Oz contrôle ses transformations. Tiens ta langue. » Il était pourtant trop tard. La réaction avait aiguisé la curiosité des personnes présentes. Willow soupira et regarda Rémus :

- Tu devrais discuter de ta lycanthropie avec Oz. Ne me pose pas de questions. Juste, parle avec lui.

Elle se leva sans attendre de réponse :

- Je vais aller dans le salon comater un peu. Merci pour le petit déjeuner Molly.

- Attends, je viens !

Dawn prit Willow par le bras et sortit de la cuisine, ignorant le regard furieux que Ginny portait sur elle. Une fois dans le salon, la sorcière se laissa tomber sur le canapé et fut rejointe par l'adolescente juste après.

- Tes frères sont marrants, dit-elle. Surtout les jumeaux.

- Tu n'as pas rencontré Bill et Charlie encore. En fait, le seul que j'ai envie de frapper, c'est Percy. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois et il m'a regardé comme si j'étais une criminelle. Charlie est cool. Il s'occupe de dragons. Et Bill est briseur de sort à Gringotts.

L'adolescente s'était complètement figée. Elle balaya l'air devant elle d'un geste de la main et avoua :

- Ok, tu m'as perdue quand tu as dit dragons.

Willow sourit à pleine dents.

- Dragons ? insista Dawn. Comme dans grands lézards qui crachent du feu ?

- Oui.

- Et il s'occupe de dragons ?

- Oui.

- Ouah ! Quand est-ce que je peux le rencontrer ? Tu crois qu'il pourra m'amener avec lui ? Des dragons ? C'est trop cool !

- Harry a dû faire face à la plus vicieuse espèce de dragons lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

- Harry ? C'est celui avec les lunettes, hein ?

- Yep.

Dawn replia ses jambes sous elle et regarda Willow avec excitation :

- Ok. Il est temps que tu me racontes absolument tout ce que j'ai manqué et avec beaucoup beaucoup de détails !

La sorcière s'installa plus confortablement avant de se lancer dans le récit des derniers mois, avec le plus de détails possible.

Ginny fulminait. Elle abattit sa fourchette sur ses œufs avec violence, imaginant Dawn à la place. Fred, ou Georges, elle ne savait plus -elle était trop occupée à maudire cette intruse- siffla :

- Petite Ginny semble énervée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda l'autre jumeau.

- Rien ! grogna-t-elle.

Toute l'attention était portée sur elle à présent. Elle fusilla tout le monde du regard :

- Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu personne reporter sa frustration sur la nourriture ?

Molly s'inquiéta et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, chérie ?

- Mais rien !

- Elle est jalouse de Dawn.

- Hermione !

L'intello haussa les épaules :

- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai. Tu es jalouse.

- Ginny, est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda Molly, soucieuse.

Elle ne voulait pas voir ses filles se déchirer. Elles avaient eu des difficultés à s'accepter, notamment parce que Ginny perdait soudain son statut de fille unique. La matriarche s'assit à côté de sa fille et lui prit les mains.

- Chérie, je sais que c'est dur.

- Je n'existe même plus ! s'écria Ginny. Elle est arrivée et depuis elle est toujours avec Willow.

- Ca ne fait même pas vingt quatre heures, Gin, dit Fred, soudain sérieux.

- Et déjà il n'y en a que pour Dawn ! répliqua amèrement l'adolescente. Alors qu'est-ce que ce sera après ?

- Est-ce que tu en as parlé à ta sœur ? voulut savoir Sirius.

Ginny croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et garda le silence. Ron rapporta alors ce qu'elle avait dit à leur sœur le matin même, ce qui fit gémir une fois de plus Molly. En ayant marre de l'attention, Ginny explosa et se leva brutalement :

- On dirait que tout est de ma faute ! Ce n'est pas moi l'intruse ! Ce n'est pas moi qui accapare toute l'attention !

Elle quitta la pièce en trombe, claquant la porte derrière elle. Dans le couloir, la voix de Walburga Black s'éleva, haineuse, et fit grimacer les occupants. Les deux derniers Maraudeurs se levèrent en soupirant et quittèrent la cuisine pour aller faire taire le tableau.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que les jours à venir vont être tendus ? grommela Ron.

Harry lui lança un regard compréhensif. Il ne pouvait que partager le sentiment de son meilleur ami. Peut-être que s'ils restaient cacher dans leur chambre ils échapperaient au plus gros de l'orage ?

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	28. Un amour de loupgarou

**Un nouveau monde pour une seconde chance**

_Disclaimer :_ Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage ou aucun lieu de cette fic. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

_Notes de l'auteur :_ Je suis vraiment désolée pour ces –oh mon Dieu !- trois mois de retard ! Il y a juste des moments où les évènements s'enchaînent. J'ai commencé un nouveau boulot, j'ai quitté le foyer familial, j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration et j'ai perdu une quinzaine de pages de cette fic, ce qui m'a complètement dégoutée. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai décidé de m'y remettre sérieusement. Donc voilà les chapitres 27 et 28 sont déjà écrits. Je vais sérieusement essayer d'avancer.

Encore une fois pardon pour ce retard. D'autant plus que j'ai été pas mal occupée avec d'autres fics : je suis en pleine écriture d'un crossover Torchwood/BTVS (et qui est publié) et je me lance dans du Twilight (pas de publication prévue pour l'instant).

Allez, j'vous laisse à votre lecture.

Merci beaucoup pour tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer.

Au plaisir de lire vos critiques…

* * *

_Chapitre 27_

_Un amour de loup-garou_

* * *

Giles finit sa tasse de thé en silence, se demandant ce qu'Oz pouvait bien penser. Le jeune homme semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Ce matin, les deux hommes étaient partis très tôt. L'Observateur voulait s'entretenir avec lui. Ils avaient discuté de beaucoup de choses, du départ du loup-garou, de sa quête de contrôle, de la vie à Sunnydale et bien sûr de Willow. Oz avait principalement écouté sur cette partie. Rupert n'avait rien caché au loup-garou, lui contant tous les problèmes que la sorcière avait dû surmonter, à quel point son addiction à la magie avait été importante et planerait au-dessus de sa tête jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, le bien que la découverte de sa famille lui avait fait, la menace qu'elle représentait pour Voldemort et par conséquent, le danger dans lequel elle se trouvait.

La discussion avait été longue et ils avaient donc déjeuner dans un petit restaurant avant de s'installer dans le salon de thé où ils se trouvaient actuellement. La conversation s'était naturellement épuisée et un silence confortable s'était installé entre les deux hommes. Il fut rompu par Oz qui sourit :

- Les Scoobies ne peuvent s'empêcher de se fourrer dans les pires ennuis, hein ?

Giles ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant cela. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le nier ou défendre ses protégés. Il pensa à la nouvelle famille de Willow et ajouta :

- Dans le cas de Willow, je pense que c'est génétique. En apprenant à connaître sa famille, tu t'en rendras vite compte.

Ce fut au tour d'Oz de sourire. Giles arrêta une serveuse et demanda l'addition. Il était temps de rentrer à présent et le jeune homme était légèrement nerveux. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Willow, excepté pour la veille, il avait perdu le contrôle en apprenant sa relation avec Tara. Seulement, les années avaient passé et les avaient complètement changés. Retrouveraient-ils leur complicité d'antan ? Ou leur relation serait-elle alourdie par les erreurs qu'ils avaient commises par le passé ? Il aurait apprécié avoir les réponses dès maintenant. La bête au fond de lui était tout aussi nerveuse. Elle n'appréciait pas l'inconnu.

Finalement, il fut temps d'y aller. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée quand ils rejoignirent Square Grimmaurd. Ils vérifièrent plusieurs fois qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis et Oz laissa sa bête frôler la surface pour utiliser pleinement ses sens. Au fil des années, il avait réussi à complètement accepter cette présence alien en lui. Le loup et lui ne formaient plus qu'un à présent. Tout était devenu plus simple. Il pouvait rester humain le soir de la pleine lune s'il le souhaitait et quand il se transformait, il pouvait contrôler ses actions, ses réactions. Pour cela néanmoins, il préférait se transformer à la pleine lune, laissant le loup agir pleinement et assouvir sa soif de sang. Maintenant, même humain, il était plus fort, plus rapide et ses sens étaient bien plus aiguisés. C'était très utile pour savoir si vous étiez observé ou suivi, comme à présent.

Molly vint leur ouvrir et il sourit à la mère de son ancienne petite amie. Il se demanda ce que son amie serait devenue si elle avait pu bénéficier de l'amour de Molly toute sa vie. Elle leur fit signe de se dépêcher et leur dit que Willow était remontée dans sa chambre. Elle leur confia aussi la tension qui s'était installée entre ses deux filles et leur demanda s'ils pouvaient en discuter avec son aînée. Giles ne fut pas étonné d'apprendre cela. Il décida de discuter avec Dawn néanmoins plutôt que Willow. L'adolescente devait comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait plus accaparer l'attention de la sorcière. Il savait que le lien qui les unissait était très fort, surtout après la mort de Buffy et les quelques mois pendant lesquelles la rouquine avait élevé la Clé. Il réfréna son envie de nettoyer ses lunettes. Les choses étaient bien compliquées. Il décida d'aller discuter avec Dawn.

Oz se retrouva seul dans le hall d'entrée. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il gravit les marches de l'escalier. A l'étage, il trouva la chambre de Willow. Autant régler cela dès à présent. Il frappa et attendit.

- Quoi ?

Il ne sursauta pas quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, ayant déjà entendu la jeune femme se déplacer dans la chambre. En découvrant son visiteur, Willow rougit et le loup-garou se sentit étrangement rassuré par ce comportement si familier.

- Est-ce que je peux rentrer ?

- Bien sûr !

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Elle referma la porte derrière eux et la tension s'installa immédiatement. Sa bête s'agita, mal à l'aise. Willow alla s'assoir sur son lit et se tordit les mains nerveusement, évitant de le regarder. Oz sourit. Elle ne semblait pas avoir tellement changé. Ses traits étaient tirés, fatigués. Des cernes mauves ornaient ses yeux. Il se rappela ce qu'il avait appris, ce qu'elle avait subi, ce à quoi elle avait survécu.

- Giles m'a tout dit, annonça-t-il simplement.

Le regard qu'elle leva sur lui était honteux et triste. Sa nervosité s'envola et il s'assit à côté d'elle, lui prenant une main. Il caressa sa peau pâle et fraîche. Elle était aussi douce que dans son souvenir.

- Qui aurait cru que ma Willow serait si puissante ? murmura-t-il.

Elle émit un petit rire sarcastique :

- Oui, qui aurait cru que la fille si timide qu'elle osait à peine regarder son ombre essaierait de détruire le monde ?

- Qui aurait cru que le guitariste silencieux serait un loup-garou et essaierait de manger sa petite amie ?

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé Oz ?

- On a grandi à Sunnydale.

- Est-ce que le prix à payer est toujours aussi lourd quand on essaie de faire le bien ?

- J'en sais rien.

La tension s'était évaporée et ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, retrouvant l'autre. Oz ferma les yeux et respira son odeur, écouta le doux battement de son cœur. Après un certain temps, elle demanda :

- Est-ce que tu as trouvée tes réponses ?

- En partie.

- Plus de « grr » ?

Elle retroussa ses lèvres, agitant ses mains aux doigts recroquevillés devant elle. Elle ressembla tellement à l'adolescente qu'il connaissait qu'il éclata de rire :

- Pas si je ne le veux pas.

- Tant mieux. Parce que la dernière fois…

La dernière fois, il avait perdu le contrôle en apprenant pour elle et Tara et avait essayé de manger la sorcière timide. Willow s'éloigna et se positionna en tailleurs.

- Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

- Lequel ?

- Rémus est un loup-garou. J'ai beau vraiment aimé cette société, ils ont une opinion tellement négative des lycanthropes ! Bref, le loup le détruit. Il y a cette potion qu'il doit prendre mais bon. Elle s'appelle le Tue-Loup, tu vois le genre ?

Oz grimaça. Une potion avec ce nom là ne pouvait qu'avoir des effets négatifs.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je pensais que tu pourrais peut-être l'aider. A contrôler le loup. Vivre avec lui au lieu de contre lui. Rémus est tellement gentil ! La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi, tu sais ? Il mérite beaucoup mieux que la vie qu'il a actuellement.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Merci !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et ils basculèrent sur le lit. Aucun d'eux ne bougea. Soudain, Oz demanda :

- Est-ce que tu es en train de me renifler ?

Elle rougit.

- Tu sens la magie. Argh, je crois qu'il est temps que je médite.

Elle se mit en tailleurs au centre de son lit, les mains sur ses genoux. Oz se sentit soudain de trop. Il se leva. Avant de partir, il dit :

- Oh, je crois que tu devrais savoir que Ginny et Dawn sont en guerre.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

Willow le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- Ginny, ta petite sœur. Dawn, l'adolescente qui partage ta vie depuis sept ans. La maison est trop grande pour elles deux.

Puis il sortit, étouffant un rire en entendant Willow grogner derrière lui. Il la plaignait. Gérer deux adolescentes était loin d'être évident. Il se souvenait de sa propre adolescence et de la compétition qu'il y avait eu entre Buffy et Cordélia notamment. Il s'était souvent demandé comment Giles avait fait pour leur survivre. C'était vrai que les principales victimes de sa cohabitation avec eux avait été ses lunettes, qu'il avait maintes fois astiquées. Tout en repensant à son adolescence, il descendit dans la cuisine. Rémus et Sirius étaient en train de discuter tranquillement autour d'une tasse de thé. Ils levèrent la tête quand il entra. Au fond de lui, le loup s'agita en reconnaissant la présence d'un autre à proximité. Il vit quelque chose d'animal passé dans les yeux de l'autre lycanthrope. Les traits de ce dernier se figèrent un instant avant de se relaxer. Oz avait appris une chose à propos de son statut : plus on niait le loup, plus il était difficile et douloureux à gérer.

- Du thé ? proposa Sirius.

- Avec plaisir.

Il s'assit en face des deux hommes, à une distance raisonnable de Rémus. Il le jaugea du regard et il vit les ravages que le temps et le loup avaient faits. Il était pâle, presque gris. Sa lassitude était évidente, ses yeux malheureux. Oz savait que la pleine lune approchait. Le loup devait être plus agité, plus fatiguant à gérer. Il se demanda brièvement ce qu'il serait devenu s'il n'avait jamais réussi à contrôler l'animal en lui. Aurait-il vieilli aussi vite ? Aurait-il été si usé ? Il comprit la demande de Willow. D'après ce qu'il savait, les deux hommes en face lui étaient amis depuis des décennies. Il ne prit donc pas la peine d'attendre que Rémus soit seul.

- La pleine lune approche, dit-il.

Rémus le regarda. Il se rappela que Willow avait insisté pour qu'il parle avec l'autre loup-garou. Il semblait que cela soit le moment :

- Une autre de plus. Comment est-ce que cela vous est arrivé ?

- Je me suis fait mordre par mon cousin. Il n'avait qu'un an et demi et je n'étais pas au courant. J'avais dix-sept ans. Et vous ?

Rémus partagea son histoire. Cela lui paraissait si loin. Il avait du mal à se rappeler ce qu'était la vie avant d'être lycanthrope. Il n'avait pratiquement connu que cela. Son récit terminé, il demanda au jeune homme où est-ce qu'il comptait aller lors de la pleine lune. Oz hocha les épaules :

- Je ne sais pas. Avec les récents problèmes, je pensais rester ici.

Les deux sorciers le regardèrent comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé. Oz se tourna vers son compère :

- Willow voulait que je vous parle. Elle m'a raconté comment les gens comme nous étaient perçus dans votre communauté.

- C'est une vie dure, répondit Rémus. Ils ont juste peur de nous. Nous sommes dangereux.

- Pourquoi ? A cause du loup ? Au tout début, j'ai tenté de l'ignorer. Trois nuits par moi, je devenais un monstre. Mais le reste du temps, j'étais humain, non ? Mais j'ai fini par comprendre que j'étais un loup-garou à longueur de temps. Alors je suis parti. Il y a une communauté au Tibet. Ce sont des lycanthropes avec une particularité : ils contrôlent les transformations.

Rémus était devenu subitement pâle. Sirius lui jeta un coup d'œil alarmé. Ça n'était pas possible, hein ? Contrôler les métamorphoses ? Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose. Cela n'aurait pas pu passer inaperçu dans leur société. S'il y avait eu un moyen, autre que le Tue-Loup, cela se serait su. Le sorcier lycanthrope murmura :

- C'est impossible.

- Ca l'est, contredit Oz. Je ne savais pas qu'ils existaient au départ. J'ai parcouru le monde à la recherche de mythes. J'ai fini par les trouver. Ils m'ont appris à vivre en symbiose avec le loup. La pleine lune fait ressortir l'animal chaque mois parce que normalement, il vit caché constamment. Seulement, à force d'être caché, il se frustre, se gave d'énergie. Avec l'aide de la lune, il sort et se déchaîne. C'est pour cela que l'on ne peut pas le contrôler dans ces moments-là. Pour éviter cela, les moines m'ont appris à accepter entièrement ma nature, cet autre en moi. Le loup est là, sous la surface. C'est une partie de moi et pas un envahisseur. Le fait de le laisser si libre, de ne pas refouler ce qu'il ressent fait qu'il n'a pas besoin de sortir chaque nuit de pleine lune. Et si je veux, je peux me transformer à volonté.

Rémus ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait du mal à croire ce que le jeune américain venait de lui dire. Il avait vécu toute sa vie avec la honte d'être un loup-garou et la certitude que sa vie était ruinée d'une certaine manière. Il avait eu conscience qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais le métier de ses rêves, qu'il serait pointé du doigts, qu'il ne fonderait pas de famille, qu'il vivrait et mourrait seul. Et soudain, après tant d'années, il apprenait qu'il y avait une alternative. Une façon de vivre en symbiose avec ce qu'il était. Que pouvait-il dire ? Les possibilités envahissaient sa tête, ce que sa vie aurait pu être.

- Rémus ?

Sirius était inquiet mais il n'avait pas la force de le rassurer. Il devait réfléchir et pour cela il avait besoin d'être seul. Mais avant, il avait une question à poser au jeune homme :

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

- Je ne mens pas. Et surtout pas à propos d'un sujet comme ça.

Le sorcier se leva. Il se sentait hébété et avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il s'excusa en bafouillant, expliquant son besoin d'être seul. Les deux hommes le laissèrent s'en aller. Sirius se tourna vers Oz :

- J'espère vraiment que vous ne mentez pas ! le menaça-t-il.

- Je ne mens pas, répéta Oz.

Sirius le fusilla du regard avant de sortir de la cuisine. Comment est-ce que la société sorcière pouvait ignorer pareille possibilité ? Est-ce que Dumbledore était au courant ? Il repensa à la vie qu'avait eue Moony. Etre un loup-garou était si difficile ! Cela ruinait votre vie. Cela avait ruiné la vie de son ami, le laissant prisonnier de sa solitude, mis au ban de la société. C'était un statut que l'on ne pouvait même pas cacher car les gens finissaient pas le découvrir quand vous disparaissiez toutes les nuits de pleine lune. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si en colère. Il tambourina sur la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre et entra dans la chambre sans attendre.

- Est-ce que tu le savais ?

Willow le regarda sans comprendre :

- Savoir quoi ?

- Pour Oz ? Il peut contrôler ses métamorphoses !

La rouquine soupira :

- Oui, je le savais. Comment tu le sais ?

- Il vient de parler à Rémus.

La sorcière plissa les yeux et referma la porte. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius réagissait aussi violemment. C'était une bonne nouvelle pour son ami, non ? Il devrait se réjouir. Pourquoi était-il en colère ?

- Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Ce qui ne va pas ? Ce qui ne va pas ! Tu savais ! Et tu n'as rien dit à Rémus. Tu as vu ce que ça lui faisait et tu ne lui as jamais dit qu'il y avait une alternative !

- Et lui dire quoi ? demanda Willow. Mon ex-petit-ami m'a quitté pour apprendre à contrôler le loup. Apparemment il a réussi mais je ne sais pas comment !

- Au moins il aurait su ! Il aurait pu faire des recherches ! Avoir de l'espoir !

- Parce qu'il serait parti ? Alors que Voldemort est de retour ? Il aurait tout laissé tomber, il vous aurait tous laissé tomber pour parcourir le monde à la recherche du moyen de se contrôler ?

Sirius fronça des sourcils.

- Non, admit-il.

- C'est pour ça que je ne lui ai rien dit. Je ne savais même pas comment joindre Oz ! Je voulais en parler à Rémus mais j'attendais le bon moment. Je voulais pouvoir lui donner plus qu'une rumeur. Quand j'ai vu Oz, je lui ai demandé d'en parler à Rémus. Alors je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça !

- Parce que c'est mon ami ! s'exclama-t-il en levant les bras au ciel. Parce que cette chose a gâché toute sa vie et que j'apprends soudain qu'il aurait pu avoir une vie meilleure. Et c'est quelque chose que tout le monde aurait dû savoir, pas seulement pour Rémus. Et ça m'énerve !

- Alors tu passes tes nerfs sur moi ?

Il parut vraiment dérangé. Néanmoins, il ne paraissait pas désolé. Il haussa les épaules :

- Ça me paraissait une bonne idée.

Willow secoua la tête. Elle était épuisée. Il avait fait irruption en plein milieu de sa transe. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et se massa les tempes.

- Willow ?

- Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à me disputer, Sirius. Peut-être que tu ne vois pas d'un bon œil le fait que j'ai attendu mais j'ai trouvé que c'était le meilleur moyen.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça. J'ai toujours été assez impulsif.

- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, dit-elle en souriant.

Il s'assit sur son lit, à côté d'elle et un silence gêné s'installa. Il avait réagi comme un imbécile. Pour changer. Il se releva.

- Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Elle ne le détrompa pas. Avant qu'il ne sorte, elle lui demanda :

- Est-ce que tu sais où sont ma sœur et Dawn ?

Il rit doucement :

- Certainement pas ensemble.

Elle grogna et se laissa tomber sur le lit alors que Sirius sortait. Willow fixa le plafond, l'esprit vide, pendant plusieurs minutes. Pourquoi tout semblait soudain se compliquer ? Elle aurait dû le sentir venir. Sa vie n'avait jamais été tranquille. Elle aurait vraiment aimé avoir à se soucier uniquement de Voldemort et ne pas avoir à gérer deux adolescentes en guerre en même temps. Elle soupira. Il fallait à présent qu'elle réfléchisse à ce qu'elle allait faire pour calmer Dawn et Ginny.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


End file.
